Digimon Data Squad
by Mizuna Kurenagi
Summary: Harumi Hayashi vivia una vida normal como cualquier otra chica, pero sin nadie con quien convivir y estar sola, hasta que una criatura aparece ante ella al convertirse en su mejor amiga y la chica se tropieza con DATS. Al trabajar para ellos, su camino se cruzara con la de cierto chico genio de cabello rubio de la organización. ¿Podrá convivir con sus compañeros?
1. Introducción de Harumi

Digimon Data Squad

 **He visto la franquicia de Digimon desde que era pequeña, recuerdo unos pocos capítulos de Adventure y Data Squad (o Savers), unas pocas escenas de Adventure 02, recuerdo la mayoría de los capítulos de Frontier (conocido como Digimon 4), pero no he visto los demás. Mis favoritas son Frontier y Savers. Este fic es para todos los que aman o les guste Digimon Data Squad, Este es un Thomas x Oc (Me encantan los personajes y Thomas es mi crush)**

 **Así que, esta es la información que deben saber de mi Oc:**

* * *

Nombre: Harumi Hayashi (Significado: Foresta de la Belleza Primaveral)

Apariencia: Piel blanca rosada, Cabello largo de color Castaño Oscuro sostenido por una larga coleta (me inspire en Yuna de Final Fantasy X-2, solo que sin el arete) que le llega hasta medio muslo, Flequillo que llega hasta sus ojos (no le cubre los ojos) y frente descubierta en el lado izquierdo, cerraduras y mechones a los lados de su rostro que enmarcan su rostro. Tiene heterocromía: el ojo derecho es café oscuro y el izquierdo es verde menta y pequeños labios rosados. Usa un vestido de cuello v, que le llega arriba de sus rodillas con mangas kimono cortas de color Rosa Celeste, unos zapatos de piso con correa y una chamarra de mezclilla o viste su uniforme escolar: una camisa gris de mangas cortas y blusa marinera de color verde oscuro con una raya en medio de color rosa y el listón del mismo color, una falda de pliegues de color azul, calcetas grises que le llegan hasta las rodilla y zapatos negros.

Personalidad: Es una chica que al principio es algo introvertida, callada, dedicada a sus deberes, muy pocas veces sonríe, no se deja manipular por nadie, difícil de decepcionar y sabe las intenciones de la gente con tan solo mirarlos.

* * *

 **Eso es lo que tienen que saber de Harumi; su personalidad cambiara un poco cuando conozca a DATS. Les dejare pensar quien será su compañero/a y me lo pueden comentar en PM o en reviews, ya lo descubrirán en el primer capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

 **Aquí les tengo el primer capítulo de Digimon Data Squad o como algunos lo conocen Savers, en este episodio Harumi conocerá a su compañera y su vida cambiara para siempre, también les digo que será un día antes de que Yoshino atrape a Marcus y a Agumon ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, pero nunca pensé que mi vida cambiaría para siempre al conocer a una extraña criatura en quien después se convertiría en una amiga.

Ese día me desperté muy temprano para asistir a la escuela, pero primero puse mí uniforme en cama, que estaba recién lavado y planchado, después me metí al baño para darme una ducha; cuando salí de bañarme, me seque mi cuerpo y después mi cabello; a continuación me mire en el espejo por un momento: lo que siempre llamaba la atención en mi reflejo eran mis ojos, antes en mi niñez yo odiaba que todos me vieran como rara solo porque tenía heterocromía, pero cuando mis padres me dijeron que era muy peculiar pues habían muy pocas personas que tuvieran ojos de diferente, comencé a fascinarme de ellos y ya no me importaba lo que comentaban los demás; desvié mi mirada del espejo y fui a mi habitación, me puse mi uniforme y me hice la coleta como de costumbre, me puse mi gargantilla y baje para ir a desayunar en el comedor.

Mi madre, Yurisa, se encontraba cocinando el desayuno y al poner un plato más, me saludo con una sonrisa:

Yurisa -Buenos días, Harumi-.

Harumi -Buenos días, mama- no le devolví la sonrisa, voltee para los lados, busque por los cuartos, volví al comedor y pregunte

Harumi - ¿Dónde está papá? -

Yurisa - Tuvo que levantarse más temprano de lo normal y se fue al dojo, porque uno de sus nuevos alumnos le pidió que le ayudara con algunas técnicas de Artes Marciales que aún no puede dominar y quedaron de verse antes de que los demás llegaran-

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Mi padre, Hideaki, es dueño del dojo que está cerca de la casa, también es uno de los maestros de los artes marciales, él lo practicaba desde que era niño, no fue fácil al principio, pero después con ayuda de su maestro y de mis abuelos pudo seguir aprendiendo hasta ser quien es hoy en día.

Me puse cómoda en la silla más cercana a mí y me serví mi desayuno: un bol de arroz, sopa de miso, Tamagoyaki y Tsukemono, con jugo de naranja para beber; comí tranquilamente lo que estaba en frente de mí. Al acabar con el desayuno, me puse mi mochila y mis zapatos, volteé la cabeza un poco y le dije en voz alta a mi mamá

Harumi - ¡Mamá, me voy a la escuela! -

Yurisa - ¡Ve con cuidado y diviértete!

Y comencé a caminar un poco apresurada, no tarde mucho en llegar al colegio: La escuela Ryotei Furude. Me dirigí a mi salón y me senté en mi lugar: yo siempre me sentaba atrás, pero la mayoría de las veces estaba atenta en clase y algunas veces me aburrían; incline mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano y pensando, mientras que unas compañeras se reunieron en una de las mesas, otra de ellas traía una revista de ídolos o famosos y al hojear en unas cuantas páginas, gritos de emoción se escucharon haciendo que los demás las vieran como si estuvieran locas, hasta que Rue, una chica de cabello corto rubio oscuro.

Rue - ¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba, miren a este chico, es guapísimo-

Una de sus amigas le pregunto

Tomoka - ¿Quién es? -Rue le contesto, explicando con detalle

Rue –Se me olvido su nombre, pero tengo una amiga que estuvo en la Universidad de las Ciencias de Estocolmo, estuvo en el mismo grado que él y al verlo, sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando lo vio por primera vez; algunas veces trataba de hablarle, pero siempre era antes de que acabara el receso y la campana sonaba haciendo que perdiera su oportunidad-.

Juri - ¿Y qué más? - pregunto Juri, una de las chicas que se juntaba con Rue.

Rue –No lo creerán: él tenía 13 años cuando se graduó, ella dice que era un genio para alguien de su edad. ¡Ah! Parece un modelo, tan solo mírenlo- al decir esas palabras, les mostró la foto a sus amigas y a ellas se les puso la cara roja.

Juri y Tomoka-¡Ahhhhhhh!- gritaron, causando que todos los salones las miraban y después murmuraban de que estaban locas. Estaban tan sonrojadas, que no se dieron cuenta de que la fotografía que tenía Rue en su mano se le fue volando hasta estar a unos pocos metros cerca de mí

Harumi -Hmph, se enamoran de un chico al verlo en fotografía, ¡qué tontería! -

Susurre, ya que ellas estaban a un asiento delante de mí y de seguro no me escucharon, mientras seguía mirando la ventana pensando en mis cosas, pero después escuche pasos que se dirigían a mi asiento

¿? -Oye ¿Tu eres Harumi Hayashi? -

Voltee y la que me estaba llamando era Saiko Hashimoto: ella es una de mis compañeras que va en el mismo grado que yo, muy poco conozco de ella porque es muy callada y pocas palabras: su cabello era medio largo color negro que lo tenía amarrado en dos coletas

Harumi -Si ¿Por qué preguntas? - le pregunte seriamente.

Saiko -Ah… Eso es porque…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que me iba decir, el profesor entro para anunciarnos de que la clase iba a comenzar y yo como siempre atenta en clase; de alguna manera las clases se me pasaron muy rápido, me dirigí a mi casillero para recoger mis cosas y cuando me voltee al dirigirme a la puerta, vi que eran Rue y sus compañeras, junto con unos chicos que eran un grado mayor que nosotras que eran sus novios, vi que estaban agrediendo a Hashimoto.

Saiko - ¿Qué desean? -les pregunto con un poco de miedo y su respuesta se la dio Rue

Rue -Danos las anotaciones y la tarea, sino quieres recibir un castigo-.

La verdad es que no me gusta meterme en los asuntos de los demás, pero lo peor era que odiaba ver como molestaban o abusaban a los que no se pueden defender.

Harumi –Oigan ustedes. ¿Qué creen que hacen? -

Posaron su mirada hacia mí al llamarles la atención, entonces les dije con seriedad y molestia, uno de ellos me pregunto con superioridad

Novio de Rue - ¿Tú quién eres? No te metas en este asunto.

Harumi - Están en mi camino, háganse a un lado. Además, fue su culpa que no anotaran nada en clases, así que déjenla en paz y sigan su camino o ¿Quieren que los obligue? - al terminar esa frase, ellos sintieron un poco de miedo e hicieron lo que dije, dejándonos solo a Saiko y a mi solas. Cuando estaban fuera de nuestra vista, ella se me acerco

Saiko –Ummm… Muchas… Gracias por defenderme de- antes de que terminara su agradecimiento, le dije.

Harumi –No me lo malinterpretes, solo ellos estaban estorbando. Ten cuidado con ellos la próxima vez. Nos vemos. –

Y con eso pasé de lado de Saiko; El camino a casa en ese día fue un poco diferente, tomé una ruta diferente para llegar más rápido, sin que algún ruido me molestara porque había una cosa que tenía en mi mente y no quería que el escandalo me lo quite de la cabeza. Camine por un bosque que muy pocas veces solía jugar o pasar el tiempo sola; de pronto sentí un escalofrió tuve el presentimiento de que alguien me estaba siguiendo, voltee a todos lados sin encontrar a alguien, en ese instante escuche los chillidos de unos murciélagos, lo que se me hizo raro.

Harumi –"Los murciélagos no salen de su refugio antes de que el sol se oculte, a ellos les gusta la oscuridad"

Yo pensé por un momento, de pronto apareció un murciélago por un árbol que se encontraba en una esquina, casi de frente mío, sin embargo, no fue el único en aparecer porque aparecieron inmediatamente una bandada de murciélagos y al verme trataron de atacarme; yo salí corriendo al ver lo que iban hacer estas pequeñas criaturas. No me atreví a mirar hacia atrás, hasta que escuche la risa de una mujer, mire a mi alrededor para ubicarla, pero no se veía en ninguna parte. Estaba tan concentrada en correr de los murciélagos, que termine tropezando con una piedra haciéndome caer al piso. Volteé atrás y vi que las criaturas aladas se me acercaban.

Harumi –No, aléjense de mí. ¡Auxilio, que alguien me ayude por favor!

Grité fuerte y claro para que alguien me escuchara y viniera a salvarme; los murciélagos estaban a unos pocos metros de mí, cerré mis ojos para esperar lo peor. Después sentí que alguien me levanto del piso y corrió para alejarse de los animales que nos perseguían mientras me sostenía en sus brazos. Sin embargo, la bandada no desistía y cada vez estaban más cerca. Llegamos a una parte del bosque que casi me parecía familiar; abrí los ojos y me quedé sin habla cuando vi el que me salvo: era una criatura que tenía casi mi estatura con la cara de un zorro adolescente, también vi su cola. La criatura volteo para donde se encontraban los murciélagos:

¿? –Quédate aquí por un momento. No te muevas, haré que desaparezcan

Me sentí un poco aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo confundida.

Harumi –"¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué es ella?"-

Pensé y escuché que dijo:

¿? - ¡Koyotetsu!

Apenas pude ver lo que hizo, lanzo unas ráfagas de cristales de hielo que parecían diamantes, atravesando a las pequeñas bestias aladas y se desvanecieron. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, la detuve:

Harumi - ¡Espera! Te agradezco que me hayas salvado, lo que seas. Me llamo Harumi. Harumi Hayashi ¿quién eres tu?

Me puse de pie, le di la mano para que se levantara y así lo hizo

¿? –Mi nombre no importa. Tengo que irme.

Pero cuando trato de caminar, se desmayó y pude agarrarla antes de caer al piso. Tenía en mente que debía estar cansada por lo que hizo y decidí llevarla a casa, pero necesitaba esconderla para que nadie, ni mis padres la vieran pues de seguro se asustarían.

Pude llegar a casa con un poco de dificultad, camine lo más discretamente posible para que mis padres no me oyeran; la lleve a mi habitación, recostándola en un futon que tenía guardado en mi closet por si no había donde dormir cuando venía algún conocido o familia y se quedaba a pasar la noche. Me quede a lado de ella. Cuando mi madre me llamo para cenar y que bajara

Harumi –Perdón mamá, creo que me siento un poco mal y comeré en mi habitación. Me recuperare en menos de tiempo, no te preocupes.

Yurisa –De acuerdo, si tú lo dices

Me dijo con extrañeza y confusión por mi respuesta, pero no podía decirle que tenía a un zorro dorado humanoide juvenil, creería que estaba loca, ¿no?

Dividí mi comida en una ración para mí y la otra para ella, porque no me dijo que es lo que ella comía; al terminar mi porción, hice una tarea que me habían pedido en una materia mientras esperaba a que ella despertara. Al terminar y guardarla en mi mochila, vi que la criatura despertó.

Harumi –Veo que has despertado.

Volteo a todos lados con curiosidad y puso su mirada en mí.

¿? - ¿Dónde estoy?

Harumi –Estas en mi casa y este es mi cuarto. Me diste un susto cuando te desmayaste por enfrentarte a esa bandada de murciélagos.

Después se me vino a la mente:

Harumi –Oye, no me dijiste tu nombre y ¿sabes de donde vienen esos murciélagos?

Se quedó callada por unos pocos segundos antes de responder.

¿? –Me llamo Renamon. Lo que has visto no son murciélagos comunes y corrientes, es una técnica de otro Digimon.

Harumi – ¿Un Digimon? Entonces es de tu misma raza ¿no?

Antes de que me pudiera responder, vi el reloj de mi habitación y me levante un poco alarmada

Harumi – ¡Ay no! Llegare tarde a la escuela.

Me dirigí al baño para ponerme mi uniforme de la escuela, en menos de un minuto ya estaba lista.

Harumi – Tengo que irme a la escuela. Renamon, quédate aquí en mi habitación, sería peligroso que vinieras conmigo. Causarías pánico, por favor entiéndelo. Puse comida en la mesita por si tienes hambre, volveré en unas pocas horas.

Salí de mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta y me fui lo más rápido posible para no llegar tarde, por suerte llegué antes de que el profesor. Durante la lección, estuve mirando por la ventana contemplando el cielo y al mismo tiempo estaba atenta en la clase. El tiempo pasó rápido para mí, pero cuando salí del edificio:

¿? - Necesito hablar contigo ¿Tienes unos minutos?

Me detuve y volteé a ver quién me buscaba, vi a una chica que era como unos pocos años mayor que yo, ojos rosas oscuro, cabello corto color magenta oscura, piel blanca y con un uniforme extraño del color de sus ojos.

Harumi – ¿De qué se trata?

Me llevo a un callejón donde nadie circulaba.

¿? – ¿Has visto a un zorro que tenga el tamaño de un adolescente?

Harumi – ¿Un zorro del tamaño de un adolescente? ¿De que estas hablando? Creo que con toda la presión que tienes, comienzas a decir cosas que no tienen sentido.

¿? – Esa actitud me recuerda a cierto chico. ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de venir conmigo por favor?

Harumi - ¿Quién eres tú?

¿? –Soy la agente especial Yoshino Fujieda, pertenezco al Digimon Data Squad. Necesito que me expliques lo que paso el otro día. Dime los detalles.

Harumi - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes de lo que paso ayer? No había nadie que pasara por el bosque. Y ¿Cómo podrías saber que yo estuve ahí?

Yoshino –Porque cuando fui al lugar, ya nadie estaba ahí; sin embargo, pude notar tu largo cabello atado en una coleta y por tener heterocromía, pude distinguir tu ojo izquierdo gracias a los rayos del sol que aún había antes de que se ocultara.

Al explicarme sobre lo que paso ayer, no pude protestar o hacer una excusa. Agache un poco mi cabeza, haciendo que mi flequillo me tape los ojos.

Harumi –"Suspire" De acuerdo, te lo contare. Estaba regresando de la escuela, tome una ruta diferente para llegar rápido a mi casa, pero de pronto escuche el sonido de un murciélago y de la nada aparecieron la bandada de murciélagos y se dirigieron a mí para atacarme, corrí a donde mis pies me llevaran, me tropecé con una piedra y caí al suelo, me quede un poco asustada y sin poder moverme, pero Renamon llego a mi rescate y los hizo desaparecer con una técnica; después se desmayó por el cansancio y la lleve a mi casa para que se recuperara.

Yoshino –Ya veo. Ven conmigo a DATS, te revisare si tienes alguna herida y tiene que venir también Renamon. Primero iremos a tu casa para ir por ella, ¿comprendes?

Me preocupé por lo que iba a pasar con Renamon, pero asentí en ir a mi casa.

Después de ir por la criatura, nos dirigimos al edificio; no dije ni una palabra en camino al lugar, Renamon vio mi preocupación de lo que estaba pasando, puso su mano sobre las mías para consolarme, la miré y ella dice

Renamon –Debes ser fuerte, yo estaré aquí a tu lado no importa lo que pase.

Yo de alguna manera me sentí aliviada y unas cuantas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, me las sequé y di una pequeña sonrisa.

Harumi –Gracias, Renamon.

Yoshino –Si quieres que Renamon se quede a tu lado, te podemos dar la oportunidad de unirte a DATS, los que se unen a la organización deben tener una buena relación con su compañero Digimon. Por si no sabías sobre los Digimon, veras: son criaturas que están hechos de datos y están divididas en especies, tamaños y técnicas con los elementos: agua, fuego, tierra, aire, electricidad, etc. Un Digimon que entra al mundo humano ilegalmente, deberán ser llevados al lugar donde pertenecen, el Mundo Digital sin ser vistos por otras personas que no sean de DATS, esto es un secreto. Así que es tu decisión: Te unes a DATS o tu memoria sobre los Digimon y Renamon serán borradas, pero me parece que aún no has tenido una carga de ADN.

Las palabras de la agente me hicieron quedar pensativa: ¿Me borraran la memoria de Renamon si no me uno a DATS? Por haber cruzado el mundo humano ilegalmente, deberá regresar al mundo digital. Solo la conocí el otro día, pero el simple acto que hice por ella me hizo sentir feliz al poder ayudar a alguien que fue herido, pero aún tenía en mente la pregunta: ¿Quién trato de atacarme y por qué?

Entramos en el edificio, caminando en el pasillo observe a todos los lados y cuando fuimos al salón principal, me quede fascinada.

Yoshino –Fascinante ¿no?

Harumi –C-C-Claro que no. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Le respondí casi de inmediato fingiendo que no me mostraba interés al cruzar mis brazos, pero en mi mente sabía que eso era verdad lo que Yoshino decía, nunca imaginé que había una organización que se encargaban combatir con criaturas hechas a base de datos y que entran al mundo de los humanos ilegalmente para aterrorizar a la gente y sepan de su existencia, tal vez ellos necesitan a otros integrantes para que les ayuden, pensé con un poco de preocupación.

Yoshino –Comandante, agente Yoshino reportándose con información que conseguí. Traigo conmigo a la chica que fue atacada por un Digimon.

Al hombre que le dijo comandante se puso de pie de su escritorio: Tenía unas gafas oscuras, cabello azul oscuro corto, piel morena, hombros anchos y había un Digimon que parecía hurón alrededor del cuello de él como si fuera una pequeña bufanda.

¿? –Buen trabajo, Yoshino. ¿Tú eres Harumi Hayashi?

Me sorprendió que el hombre que estaba detrás del escritorio supiera quien soy yo.

Harumi –Ah… Sí señor, pero ¿Cómo lo sabe?

¿? -Conozco a tus padres, Hideaki y Yurisa Hayashi, desde hace unos pocos años. Me han platicado sobre ti: Naciste el 3 de marzo en Okayama, Japón; estas comenzando tu penúltimo año de la secundaria Ryotei Furude; Hideaki es maestro de artes marciales y tu madre, Yurisa, es ama de casa y experta en plantas que sean medicinales, antes era psicóloga. Soy el Comandante Richard Sampson y captamos la señal del Digimon ayer. Fue débil y apenas podíamos localizar su paradero, Yoshino nos platicó que te vio ayudar al Digimon que tienes al lado.

Entonces seriamente se me vino lo que Yoshino me dijo antes de llegar al lugar

Harumi - ¿Qué harán con Renamon?

Comandante Sampson -Si tu no has obtenido una carga de ADN, no eres capaz de ser un miembro de DATS y te borraremos la memoria sobre lo que has sabido sobre los Digimon. Lo lamento.

Harumi –No puede ser… Entonces mi memoria…

Al principio no quería que ella se involucrara conmigo, pero profundamente sentí que Renamon se ha vuelto mi primera amiga, aunque era distante y un poco callada pude ver en sus ojos que quería a un amigo.

Comandante Sampson - ¡Yoshino! Usa el desneuralizador en la chica y lleven al Digimon al transportador.

Di unos pasos atrás para escapar a la salida, pero otros Digimon tenían detenida a Renamon: eran unos pequeños caballeros de dos colores diferentes, blanco y negro. Yoshino se acercó a mí con el borrador de memorias, pero de pronto sonó una alarma del edificio.

¿? -Se ha detectado a un Digimon.

Dijo una de las chicas que estaban en las computadoras: La chica de la derecha tenía el cabello corto y rubio; la chica de la izquierda tenía el cabello un poco más largo que llegaba pasando sus hombros de color morado oscuro.

Comandante Sampson - ¿En qué lugar? ¡Kurosaki! ¡Shirakawa!

Shirakawa -En la casa de la Familia Hayashi

Harumi - ¡¿Qué?!

Shirakawa al decir donde se encontraba el Digimon, me quede por un momento en estado de shock. Entonces salí corriendo del lugar

Harumi -¡Mamá!

Yoshino - ¡Oye, espera! ¡No puedes ir allá, es muy peligroso!

Harumi –No me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados y ver como acaban con mi madre. No me importa quien sea, debo proteger lo que es valioso para mí o me arrepentiré de no hacer nada por el resto de vida

Le dije Yoshino mientras iba tras de mí, pero el Comandante la detuvo y le llamo de vuelta a la sala.

Utilice mis técnicas de ninja para llegar más rápido a casa y escuche los gritos de mi madre pidiendo ayuda y la risa de una mujer, era la misma risa que escuche el día anterior después de salir de la escuela; trate de localizarla y cuando mire un poco hacia arriba, vi a la responsable de la que trata de lastimar a mi madre: tenía la apariencia de una mujer alta, en forma de demonio, ojos color rojo, manos semi largas, con cadenas que le colgaban en todo el cuerpo, cabello blanco y piel pálida; su vestimenta era extraña: había una bota larga en la derecha y la izquierda era corta.

¿? - ¡Hahaha! Te dejare descansar, pero ¡para siempre!

Dijo aquella mujer mientras se acercaba a mi madre y yo me acerque para ponerme en frente de mi madre para protegerla

¿? - ¡Vaya, vaya! Otra humana.

Harumi - ¡Aléjate de mi mamá y déjanos en paz!

Después sentí que mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas por la preocupación de que este Digimon matara a mi madre

Yurisa - ¡Harumi! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¿¡Quién es ella!?

Harumi -No sé, mamá. Tranquilízate.

¿? - ¡Ah! Que conmovedor, pero me temo que ese será lo último que hagan, primero matare a la niña por su ojo izquierdo, el verde menta… ¡ella será mi premio mayor! ¡Lanza de la Oscuridad!

Se aproximó a mí para perforarme esa lanza, cerré mis ojos para esperar el desenlace, pero escuché una voz diferente y otra familiar:

¿? -Semillas explosivas

¿? -Koyotetsu

Al abrir los ojos, vi que estaba en frente de mi a Renamon y otro Digimon que no conocía: una criatura que parecía una flor y Yoshino corrió al lado de mi mamá y mío

Yoshino - ¿Están bien, Harumi? ¿Señora Hayashi?

Yurisa -Si, pero ¿Quién eres tú y que son esas cosas?

Yoshino -Sé que tiene muchas preguntas y esta confundida, señora, pero más tarde le explicare sobre este asunto.

Entonces saca de su cinturón un aparato de color rosa con blanco, poniéndolo a frente de ella

Yoshino -ADN ¡cargando!

¿? -Lalamon, digievolucionar a ¡Sunflowmon!

Me quede impactada por el tamaño de Sunflowmon

Harumi -Yoshino ¿Qué clase de Digimon es el está en frente?

Yoshino - LadyDevimon, un Digimon de nivel perfecto. Tipo Ángel Caído; sus técnicas son: La Onda de la Oscuridad y Lanza de la Oscuridad.

Sunflowmon - ¡Rayo brillo de Sol!

Sunflowmon ataco a LadyDevimon, pero esa mujer esquivo el ataque y contraataca

LadyDevimon - ¡Onda de la Oscuridad!

Con ese ataque, la Digimon con flor alrededor de su cabeza fue derribada al piso. Yo me quede impactada por la causa de lo que LadyDevimon estaba haciendo. Ahora estaba a la vista de ella y se formó una sonrisa malvada

LadyDevimon –Ahora eres mía, prepárate para tu final ¡Onda de la Oscuridad!

Tal como al otro día, estaba de rodillas sin poder hacer nada y con lágrimas sin parar de derramarse hacia mis mejillas, pero Renamon se puso en frente de mi para protegerme

Harumi –Renamon… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Renamon –Porque… lo que hiciste por mí, demuestra que eres una buena persona y no alguien aislada

LadyDevimon - ¡No vuelvas a estorbar!

Trato de volver a atacar, pero al estar cerca de mí, le di una bofetada en una de sus mejillas, ella retrocedió

Harumi - ¡No dejare que vuelvas a lastimar a nadie más! ¡Es cruel lo que haces! ¡Imperdonable!

De pronto sentí como un cosquilleo estaba en mis manos. "¿Qué es esto que rodea mi mano?" pensé al verlo

Yoshino –Harumi ¡Toma esto! Puedes usarlo

Harumi –Es igual al tuyo, pero ¿Qué es esto?

Yoshino –Un Digivice, con la carga de ADN que tienes en tu mano, puedes hacer que Renamon digievolucione. El Comandante Sampson me dijo que te lo diera, porque percibió que esa carga de ADN despertó cuando te preocupaste por el bienestar de tu mamá.

Harumi –Aun no puedo comprender lo que está pasando, pero ella debe pagar por lo que hizo

Entonces con una mirada de determinación miré fijamente a LadyDevimon y después vi a Renamon en el suelo, luego al Digivice: era de color amarillo/blanco con pantalla azul y un anillo negro.

Harumi –ADN ¡cargando!

Renamon –Renamon digievolucionar a ¡Kyubimon!

Frente a mis ojos se encontraba Renamon, pero en una forma muy distinta que hace momentos atrás era: Ahora era un zorro con nueve colas.

Harumi –Esa es… ¿La digievolución de Renamon?

Yoshino me respondió con un poco de pena

Yoshino –Si. Parece que… ¿Puedes echarme una mano para que vuelva ser un digihuevo?

La mire con un gesto de" ¿Por qué no me sorprende que necesite ayuda de una ciudadana común y corriente, sin que ella resuelva sus propios problemas por su cuenta?", pero después ignore ese pensamiento

Harumi –No es como si tuviera otra opción ¿verdad? "suspire". Después necesito que le expliques a mi mamá lo que pasa y les daré la respuesta de unirme a DATS hoy.

Yoshino –De acuerdo. Te doy mi palabra

Me dijo con un poco de seriedad

Harumi - ¡Vamos Kyubimon, hay que ayudar a Sunflowmon! ¡Cuidado con los arboles!

Kyubimon –Entendido

LadyDevimon –No me vencerán, aunque sean dos contra uno ¡Lanza de la Obscuridad!

Kyubimon - ¡Onibidama!

Vi que las llamas azules en las colas se volvieron más brillantes y con caras de forma fantasmal, se convierten en bolas de fuego y fueron lanzadas a la mujer en frente nuestro, destrozando la lanza que tenía a unos pies cerca

LadyDevimon –Esto no ha terminado ¡Onda de la Oscuridad!

Al ver esa bandada de murciélagos, me quede en mi lugar sin mostrar miedo

Harumi -Termina con ella

Sin pensarlo dos veces, aprovecho esa oportunidad

Kyubimon - ¡Ko-hen-ryu!

Comenzó a girar rápidamente, hasta convertirse en una bola de fuego y ataco a LadyDevimon y ella no pudo hacer nada, porque los murciélagos desaparecieron por la bola de fuego que giraba rápidamente. Destruyendo a la mujer alta y se convirtió en un huevo, cayendo al piso cerca de una piedra, después hubo un silencio un poco tenso

* * *

 **Horas después**

Invitamos a Yoshino y Lalamon que pasaran a nuestro hogar para que le platicara sobre el asunto. Mi mama lo tomo como algo imposible y ridículo al principio, pero después dio una cara de comprensión, mirándonos a mí y a mi supuesta compañera

Yurisa –No lo sé, Harumi; me parece muy peligroso ¿estás segura que quieres unirte a esa organización y combatir contra esos Digimon?

Mire a mi mamá con determinación y felicidad

Harumi –Si, mamá, porque quiero proteger lo que más amo en mi vida; no soportaría ver que volvieras a ser atacada o mi papá, no me lo perdonaría.

Al ver mi determinación, con una dulce sonrisa y tranquila, asintiendo con la cabeza, comprendí que me estaba tratando de decir y fui a su lado para abrazarla.

Yurisa –Vaya, estas sonriendo, es muy rara vez que lo haces

Me aparté un poco con la cara un poco sonrojada, desviando mi mirada de ella y los presentes, me daba un poco de pena mostrar mis emociones porque me veían como rara por mis ojos de diferente color, pero en esta ocasión no me sentí como el bicho raro y entre en confianza con la agente, su Digimon y la mía.

Harumi -Yo... No... Bueno... ¡Agh! ¡Mama, no me avergüences!

Me cubrí los lados de la cara para ocultar mi sonrojo, mientras todos se reían por mi actitud extraña, pero mi mamá sabía que ocultaba mis emociones, pero que era confiable. Después de ese momento, Yoshino se aclaró la garganta para decir algo

Yoshino -Bueno, ya que eres una miembro de DATS, necesito que me ayudes en algo.

Harumi - ¿Cuál es?

Yoshino -El Comandante me asigno a buscar un objetivo: Raptor 1 y un chico llamado Marcus Daimon se lo llevo, ocultándolo en algún lugar. Necesites que colabores conmigo. ¿Qué dices, compañera?

Me dio la mano para quedar como compañeras de equipo, al principio un poco desconfiada, pero se la di. Una amistad comenzaba a florecer entre nosotras, incluyendo a mi compañera zorro, Renamon

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de Digimon Data Squad, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí; perdonen por demorar en el capítulo. Gracias a ArieuS y a blitsman92 por darle a esta historia como Favorito y la siguen, lo que me hace sentir feliz que, aunque sean pocos, no renunciare a escribirlas. En el siguiente capítulo Yoshino y Harumi buscaran a Marcus y Agumon. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

 ** **Lamento hacerlos esperar en subir el primer capítulo 1 de Digimon Data Squad. Aquí les traigo el segundo; Harumi ayudara a Yoshino en localizar a Agumon y a Marcus. En fin ¡vamos con el capítulo!****

* * *

Estoy en mi habitación, mirando al cielo estrellado por lo que ha pasado, sin decir una palabra a mi actual compañera Digimon, Renamon. Tengo en mi mente el recuerdo en que me convertí en una agente especial de DATS y la misión que tengo con Yoshino de atrapar a un chico.

 ** **Flashback****

Ella me pidió que regresáramos a DATS para que el Digihuevo sea llevado de vuelta al Mundo Digital y yo acepte ir con Yoshino y Lalamon.

Harumi -Entonces, tu eres la compañera de Yoshino ¿verdad?

Lalamon -Si, estas en lo correcto. Me llamo Lalamon, perdón por no presentarme antes cuando peleábamos contra LadyDevimon

Harumi -No te preocupes, lo que importa es que devolveremos el huevo a donde pertenece. Pareces como un peluche, en mi opinión y eres muy linda.

Le dije el con los ojos cerrados y una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que Lalamon sonriera y se sonrojara

Harumi -Es adorable tu compañera, Yoshino

Yoshino - ¿En serio? Gracias, nunca escuche que alguien apreciara a Lalamon

Harumi -Bueno, sí. Es que... Jamás pensé que hubiera criaturas que tengan los mismos sentimientos y emociones como nosotros, los seres humanos.

Llegamos a donde se encontraba el Comandante Sampson, Yoshino le dio el reporte de lo que paso en la pelea y con el huevo en sus brazos. Lo llevaron al transportador, las chicas que estaban en las computadoras oprimían los teclados y en unos pocos segundos, el transportador se encendió y el huevo desapareció. El Comandante dirigió su mirada a Yoshino y a mi

Comandante Sampson -Buen trabajo, Yoshino. Harumi, ¿te unirás a DATS?

Harumi -Ah... ¿Como sabe que ayude a Yoshino?

Comandante Sampson -Tu carga de ADN despertó en tu interior cuando tu madre estaba en peligro, aunque mi compañero lo percibió primero y me lo comento.

Harumi - ¿Su compañero?

¿? -Si. Perdona por no presentarme antes, yo soy Kudamon. Compañero Digimon de Sampson

Harumi -Un gusto en conocerte. Sobre unirme a DATS, de acuerdo, después de todo tengo un objetivo que quiero cumplir, además de que Renamon sea mi compañera y nos ayudemos la una a la otra. Sera un honor trabajar y colaborar con ustedes.

El Comandante Sampson sonrío y asintió con la cabeza en aprobación, diciéndome

Comandante Sampson -Te doy la bienvenida a Digimon Data Squad. Además, te tengo un deber en el que debes de ayudar a Yoshino.

Harumi -Dígame cual es

Comandante Sampson -Localicen a Marcus Daimon y a un Digimon renegado: Raptor 1, cuando los encuentren procedan en borrarle la memoria a Marcus.

Harumi -Si, señor.

 ** **Fin de Flashback****

Me dieron la misión junto con Yoshino de buscar al Digimon objetivo y a un chico que lo tenía oculto en algún lugar. También me dijeron la información del chico, no fue problema en recordarlo; me aparté de la ventana y me dirigí a mi cama para descansar.

* * *

 ** **Al día siguiente****

Me dirigí sin ningún problema a mi casa después de clases un poco largas, llevando mi Digivice conmigo y Renamon dentro del aparato: Yoshino me dijo como transportar a un Digimon sin que sea descubierto por otras personas: apuntar el aparato en frente de ella y oprimir un botón, así Renamon es almacenada en datos al Digivice y son guardados.

Hasta que un sonido hizo que volviera a la realidad, dirigí una de mis manos a mi mochila y saque un comunicador, poniéndomelo en mi oído izquierdo.

Harumi -Habla Harumi

¿? -Yoshino encontró a Raptor 1, necesito que te dirijas hacia donde esta ella y los vigilen.

Harumi -Si, señor. Pero ¿Dónde se encuentra Yoshino?

Comandante Sampson -Shirakawa te mandara la ubicación.

Harumi -Entendido

No tarde mucho en llegar al lugar donde Yoshino se encontraba gracias a la ubicación que Miki y Megumi me dieron a mi Digivice.

Harumi - ¡Yoshino! Perdón por demorar un poco. Ah… Entonces ese es Marcus Daimon y el supuesto "Raptor 1". Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Yoshino -El Comandante Sampson hizo un cambio de planes: Tendremos que vigilar a estos dos y no serán borradas los recuerdos de él y su familia. Esto es peor que una pesadilla.

Harumi -Ordenes son ordenes, no es como si tuviéramos otra opción.

Ella me dio una mirada sin expresión, con una sonrisa forzada

Yoshino - ¿Crees que estoy disfrutando esto?

Una gota de sudor ( ** **Sweat drop**** ) de confusión apareció detrás de mi cabeza por como tomaba la orden del Comandante.

Pasaron unas horas y entramos a la casa del muchacho Marcus Daimon, conocí a su madre, Sara, y a su hermana menor, Kristy, sobre su padre: Yoshino me comento que él desapareció hace 10 años y no se sabe nada de él.

Sarah preparo comida para todos y Raptor 1 o más bien conocido como Agumon, pidió que le sirvieran arroz, yo no podía creer lo que veía: comía como si el hambre lo atacara, parece que él también comía comida humana. Al probar lo que había en la mesa, sentí que estaba en el paraíso y a cualquiera se le saldría la saliva cuando veía los platillos y prueba el primer bocado que se lleva a la boca.

Sin embargo, eso duro unos segundos porque se escuchó a un chico decirle a Agumon:

¿? –Oye ¿Cómo puedes estar comiendo tranquilamente en el comedor?

Agumon –Porque si como parado, no puedo hacer digestión

Entonces vi a Marcus: era un joven de cabello castaño largo, de ojos verde oliva y piel clara; vestía una playera blanca, una camisa roja y unos jeans; parecía tener la misma edad que yo. Él estaba un poco molesto, haciendo escándalo, lo que Yoshino se molestó por eso

Yoshino –Oigan, ¿podrían bajar la voz? Estamos saboreando una deliciosa comida.

Luego ella le dijo a Sarah:

Yoshino –¿Sabe? Esta es la mejor salchicha que he probado en mi vida

Entonces Marcus la agarro de un brazo llevándola al pasillo cerca de la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que yo también estaba presente

Harumi –"¿Acaso él y Yoshino ya se han visto antes? Debería preguntarle después"

Pensé. Apenas pude escuchar lo que el chico discutía con mi compañera agente, pero hice caso omiso a lo que decían.

Harumi -Su comida es deliciosa. Me recuerda a como cocino yo y mi madre.

Sarah - ¿En serio?

Harumi -Si, de verdad. Muy raras veces mi padre cocina.

Sarah -¿A que se dedica tu padre?

Harumi -Él es dueño y maestro de un dojo en el que se practican artes marciales.

Sarah -Vaya, debe ser mucho trabajo

Harumi -Si, un poco. Pero mi padre se siente orgulloso de sus alumnos, aunque les falta mucho que aprender.

De pronto escuche a Marcus y a Yoshino decir al mismo tiempo

Marcus y Yoshino -No somos pareja

Le dije a mi mamá por teléfono que iba a pasar la noche en la casa de la familia Daimon

Yurisa - ¿ _ _Estarás bien allí?__

Harumi -Si, mamá, no te preocupes. Sé como cuidarme sola y defenderme, solo tengo la orden de vigilar al objetivo

Yurisa - _ _De acuerdo. Puedes quedarte a dormir allá. Cuídate__

Harumi -Lo hare. Te quiero

Colgué mi teléfono y lo guarde. Me cambie de ropa, porque de pura casualidad guarde ropa extra, porque uno nunca sabe cuándo lo puede necesitar.

Yoshino se durmió en la cama de Marcus, mientras que él y Agumon se durmieron en el piso, además que Agumon habla dormido, soñando con comida. Yo solo estaba mirando a la ventana, como siempre meditando, porque el sueño no es fácil de conciliar para mí, así que este es el único método que puedo hacer o al menos leer.

Harumi –"¿Qué decidirá Marcus? ¿Qué se una a DATS o que le borren la memoria? Ellos ya son como mejores amigos y no permitirá que le arrebatemos a Agumon. Hmph, es un poco testarudo, pero decidido y fuerte. Alguien un poco rudo."

Pensé antes de tratar de conciliar el sueño

Al día siguiente yo me arregle para ir a la escuela, tenia todo listo para ir con calma, baje de la habitación y me encontré a Yoshino y Marcus hablando sobre como transportar al Digimon en el Digivice y la regla 1 de tener a un Digimon.

Sarah -Marcus, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.

Escuchamos a la mamá de Marcus, lo que él se alarma un poco y sale de su casa, corriendo para no llegar, mientras que Yoshino y yo íbamos en el carro siguiéndolo de cerca

Marcus -Si me están siguiendo, al menos me podrían llevarme

Nos pregunto

Yoshino -No, hasta que nos des a Raptor 1

Marcus -Debe haber algo que pueda hacer

Lo que mi compañera respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa como imaginando lo que pasaría si él obedecía:

Yoshino -Bueno… Siempre y cuando te unas a DATS. Es sencillo, si te unes a nosotros, no habrá razón para seguir persiguiéndote; además, lo mejor de todo, es que no tendríamos que seguir siendo niñeras.

Yo solo le conteste, con un gesto de vergüenza, sin mirar a nadie

Harumi -Desde cuando soy una niñera? Ordenes son ordenes, tu misma lo decías ayer. Lo tomas como un castigo del Comandante.

Yoshino - ¿Qué dices?

El muchacho nos veía como si fuera la única opción que ha tenido en su vida, pero:

Marcus -Olvídenlo

Nos dijo mientras que el semáforo se puso en luz verde y continuábamos nuestro camino, hasta que Marcus se detuvo en una escuela Primaria, lo que nos dejó un poco confundidas

Yoshino -¿Qué sucede? Pensamos que tenías prisa

Marcus -Esta es la escuela de mi hermana

Nos replico al ver a todos los niños agrupados en el caso del crimen, fue a buscar a Kristy y Yoshino no pudo detenerlo, por lo que nos bajamos del vehículo y lo seguimos, hasta que un sonido nos detuvo por un momento

Harumi - ¿Qué es eso, Yoshino?

Yoshino -Parece que hay un Digimon cerca. Debemos decirle a Marcus

Yo estaba un poco confundida de cómo podría saber si habría un Digimon, pero la seguí para comentarle a Marcus

Yoshino jalo del brazo al chico para hablar en privado

Yoshino -Esto es obra de un Digimon

Marcus -¿Qué dices? ¿Estas segura?

Yoshino -Si, mi Digivice esta captando pequeñas rastros de energía digital

Entonces pude entender lo que me dijo antes

Harumi -Ahora lo entiendo.

Marcus -Vaya ¿entonces esas cosas también pueden hacer eso?

Entonces saque mi Digivice de mi mochila y me di cuenta de que Marcus tenia razón, mi Digivice captaba esos rastros, hasta que escuche la voz familiar de cierto Digimon que casi me mata de un infarto

Agumon -La escuela es mucho mas emocionante de lo que imagine

Marcus -Oye ¿Cómo te saliste del Digivice?

Harumi -Eso es lo que yo me pregunto

Agumon -Con cuidado, jefe. No me gustan los lugares pequeños

Puse una de mis manos sobre mi frente por la queja que tenía Agumon

Harumi -¿Solo por eso?

Yoshino -¡Ay, Agumon! Eres peor que una pesadilla. Debería haber una regla en la que diga de dejar tu Digivice sin permiso

Hasta que algo hizo que a Yoshino llegara a una conclusión

Yoshino -Oye ¿Entonces tu fuiste? Apuesto que tu atacaste a esos animales

El Digimon solo la veía inocentemente

Harumi -Oye, espera, no llegues a conclusiones muy pronto

¿? -No fue él

Escuchamos una voz y Yoshino vio a Lalamon en su Digivice, explicando

Lalamon -Lo estuve vigilando toda la noche, no se como es que podías dormir con sus ronquidos; en fin, no salió de la habitación ni en un solo momento.

Harumi -Oye Renamon ¿eso es cierto lo que dice?

Renamon -Si, nunca lo he visto salir de la habitación. Confíen en la palabra de Lalamon

Lo que puso feliz a Agumon para no ser culpado

Marcus y Agumon -¡El equipo supremo peleara otra vez!

Lo que a Yoshino no le pareció bueno, pero yo pensé lo contrario y me intrigaba en verlos en acción. Él salió del escondite para decirle a su hermana

Marcus -¡Kristy, te prometo que encontraremos al culpable!

* * *

 ** **Horas después****

Los cuatro nos dirigimos al granero donde ocurrió el crimen, era de noche y Marcus utilizo un candado de código, ponías el numero que era el código y abrías el candado. Metiendo a su compañero en el lugar.

Agumon -Oye ¿Por qué estas obsesionado en ponerme en lugares chiquitos?

Marcus -Porque dicen que el criminal siempre regresa a la escena del crimen. Cuando el sospechoso ve que hay algo nuevo en las jaulas, no podrá resistirse

Entendiendo lo que dijo el muchacho, Agumon estaba feliz, pero la verdadera razón era:

Yoshino -Date cuenta que te esta usando como cebo ¿no es así?

Lo que molesto un poco a Agumon.

Marcus -Tranquilo, detendré al chico malo antes de que te haga daño. Solo confía en mi

Yoshino -Si, pues veremos que pase

Por la falta de confianza que mi compañera tenia hacia el peli castaño, me preguntaba: ¿Por qué tienen a este tipo de gente en DATS?

En fin, nos escondimos para ver si aparecía el sospechoso para "llevarse" a la nueva víctima; las nubes cubrieron la luna y vimos la silueta de alguien que se acercaba y las nubes despejaron la luna, grande fue mi sorpresa que…

Yoshino -¿No es ese el chico que iba alimentar a los animales?

Marcus – Es el amigo de mi hermana

Harumi – Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

Marcus salió del escondite y se dirigió al niño

Marcus -Oye ¿viniste a revisar las jaulas? Gracias, pero eso no es necesario

Sin embargo, el chico lo veía con una mirada un poco molesta y no le respondió a lo que le dijo

Marcus -Oye ¿Qué no me escuchaste?

Niño -¡Cállate!

Lo que a Marcus le molesto ser gritado por un niño

Marcus -¡Ay, que malcriado!

Yoshino -Espera, algo anda mal

Yoshino y yo salimos para advertirle a Marcus y el pequeño no se atrevía a mirarnos.

Niño -Yo no quería alimentar a esos inútiles animales. Desee que todos desaparecieran y se cumplió… Gracias a él

Al decir eso, apareció un Digimon en forma de una lombriz detrás de él, lo que nos dejo sorprendidos a todos: ¿Cómo pudo una criatura digital transformar la actitud de un inocente? Después de que saliera del cuerpo, el niño se desmayo y Marcus se arrodillo para ver si estaba bien, entonces iba a pelear cuando Yoshino lo detuvo poniéndole una mano adelante

Yoshino -Espera, déjanos esto a nosotras ¿lista, Harumi?

Harumi -No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo

Ambas sacamos nuestros Digivice.

Yoshino –Lalamon ¡materializar!

Harumi -Renamon ¡materializar!

Ambos Digimon aparecieron y ataco primero Lalamon

Lalamon -Semillas explosivas

Pero Lalamon solo recibió el ataque del culpable, Yoshi se acercó a su compañera por ser vencida, así que Renamon se aproximó él

Renamon -¡Koyotetsu!

Resulto igual que Lalamon, el enemigo es quivo la técnica de mi compañera y fue atacada, me preocupe y corrí a lado de mi compañera Digimon

Marcus -Es suficiente

Agumon -Espera, jefe. Primero sácame de aquí

Marcus trato de descifrar la clave, pero termino tardándose mucho causando que se molestara; entonces…

Yoshino -Es hora de Digievolucionar

Harumi -¡Hagámoslo!

Vi que la carga de ADN que estaba en la mano de Yoshi era rosa

Yoshino -ADN ¡cargando!

Lalamon -Lalamon, digievolucionar a… Sunflowmon

Yo con unos cuantos movimientos que hice con mi mano izquierda como un ninja, obtuve la carga de ADN

Harumi -ADN ¡cargando!

Renamon -Renamon, digievolucionar a… ¡Kyubimon!

Al terminar de Digievolucionar, Sunflowmon fue la primera en atacar otra vez

Sunflowmon -¡Rayo brillo de Sol!

Ataco al culpable, haciendo que el polvo lo cubriera y Yoshino creyó que lo "logramos" , sin embargo vimos que era huevo y se estaba comenzando a abrir, significando una cosa

Yoshino -Ay no, esta Digievolucionando

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea

Harumi -Kyubimon, dirigiste hacia arriba para atacarlo, solo confía en mi por favor

Ella me vio por un momento y entendió lo que quería hacer, asintiendo con la cabeza; fue entonces que el huevo se rompió por completo y salió el Digimon con un tamaño mas grande que las nuestras y con alas, comenzando a tomar vuelo, quiso atacarnos, fue cuando le dije a mi compañera

Harumi -¡Ahora!

Kyubimon -¡Ko-hen-ryu!

Vimos que una bola de fuego se dirigía al gigante y solo estaba a unos pocos metros de nosotros, pero cuando lo ataco apenas estaba a unos cuantos metros del piso y volvió agarrar vuelo, lanzándose a atacar a mi compañera y la derribo.

Harumi -¡Kyubimon!

Corrí a su lado, sin embargo, paso sobre nosotras, incluyendo a Yoshino y Sunflowmon, de pronto

Yoshino -¿¡Qué es esto!? Siento que estoy adormecida

Ambas cayeron al piso por lo que pasaba y también nos ocurrió a mi y Kyubimon; trate de levantarme, pero sentía que mis fuerzas me abandonaban

Harumi -Demonios, ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?

Estábamos perdiendo las esperanzas y Marcus seguía de pie, mirando como nos derrotaba el Digimon. Trato de que Agumon digievolucionará, pero no tenia la carga de ADN; luego el Digimon que se transformo en una "polilla" empujo a Sunflowmon porque no podía ponerse de pie. Me preocupe en las condiciones en las que se encontraban.

Harumi -¡Sunflowmon! ¡Yoshino!

Hasta que escuche a Marcus hablar

Marcus -Ya es suficiente

Él siguió al culpable que volaba alejándose de la escuela, estaba al lado de mi compañera agente.

Yoshino -Marcus, tienes que huir de aquí, esto es peligroso. Esto debes de dejarle a los profesionales como yo. Llévate a Harumi de aquí ahora

Marcus -Yo nunca voy a huir… Un verdadero peleador nunca muestra cobardía

Dijo el chico peli castaño haciendo frente al enemigo

Marcus -Yo no cederé mi terreno, eso es lo que hace un ganador. ¡Hora de pelear otra vez!

Corrió hacia el enemigo con sus puños listos

Harumi -¡Marcus, no lo hagas!

Trate de hacerle entrar en razón, pero la "polilla" gigante ya estaba cerca de él, entonces salto hacia el enemigo y lo golpeo haciendo que tenga en su puño: la carga de ADN. Me quede impresionada por lo que estaban viendo mis ojos.

Marcus – ¿Listo para pelear, Agumon?

Agumon -¡Si!

El chico tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro por volver a la acción

Marcus -ADN ¡cargando!

Agumon -Agumon, digievolucionar a… ¡Geogreymon!

Al ver que Agumon digievoluciono, me dejo sin palabras: era un dinosaurio con una cola larga, bandas rojas atadas en sus manos y un casco marrón en la cabeza con franjas rojas. Parece que ellos podrían ayudarnos contra el enemigo que tenemos en frente. El Digimon se lanzo para atacar Geogreymon, pero él lo detuvo y empujo a su rival para no ser derribado en el acto.

Geogreymon -¡Mega Flama!

De su boca salió una gran llamarada de fuego, que se dirigía al contrincante que quería escapar, pero el fuego lo alcanzo, haciendo que se convirtiera en un Digihuevo y Geogreymon volvió a su forma de Agumon.

Marcus -Muy bien, lo venciste

Agumon -Si

Trate de levantarme de nuevo, ayudando después a Renamon que volvió a su forma original momentos atrás y me aproxime a ellos.

Harumi -Marcus… Te agradezco que nos hayas ayudado en vencerlo. Tu y Agumon hacen un buen equipo; por cierto, no te he dicho mi nombre: Me llamo Harumi… Harumi Hayashi y ella es Renamon, mi compañera Digimon. Es un gusto conocerte.

Puse mi mano en frente en señal de saludo, él al principio me miro por unos segundos y después me estrecho su mano.

Marcus -Mucho gusto

¿? -Así que la furia de tus puños ha despertado la carga de ADN. Cada vez te vuelves más interesante, Marcus.

Escuchamos decir a alguien, volteamos a ver y era un hombre un poco mayor, recargado en el barandal. Yo di una pequeña reverencia y me retire para que ellos pudieran hablar.

Marcus -Oye, tu eres el sujeto que me dio mi Digivice

Fui a ver como estaba Yoshino

Harumi -¿Estas bien?

Me ofrecí para ayudarla a levantarse y ella acepto

Yoshino -Si, gracias

Harumi -Oye Yoshi ¿Quién era ese Digimon?

Yoshino -Kunemon, es un Digimon tipo larva. Digievoluciono a Flymon

Harumi -Vaya, si que tienes mucha experiencia y a mi me falta mucho por aprender ¿no?

Me sentí como si estuviera en la primaria, para mí todo aún seguía siendo nuevo después de que me uniera a DATS. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y vi a mi compañera agente dándome una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo.

Yoshino -Aprenderás, poco a poco. Tómalo con calma, amiga.

Cuando dijo la palabra "amiga", sentí que me sonroje y preguntándole

Harumi -¿Somos amigas?

Yoshino -Claro que si ¿Por qué?

Yo me compuse y me puse un poco nerviosa

Harumi -N-no dije n-n-nada

Yoshino -Vamos, dime

Harumi -Es la verdad… No es nada

Seguía insistiendo, pero le decía que no me pasaba nada hasta que se dio por vencida

* * *

 ** **Al día siguiente****

El Digihuevo fue llevado al Mundo Digital gracias al transportador y nosotros veíamos el proceso; tenia mi uniforme de DATS puesto, era como el de Yoshino, pero era amarillo y blanco; con mi cabello en la coleta de siempre.

Kudamon -Al fin algo bueno sale en esta misión, tuvimos que recurrir a todos nuestros recursos para que nada fuera dañado en la batalla

Yoshino -No olviden que hemos capturado al Digimon rufián y borramos la memoria del Digimon al niño, así que todo termino bien

Ella dijo con una sonrisa que parecía que tratara de establecer animo y que no la metieran en problemas, yo solo la mire con una gota de sudor de confusión

Harumi –"¿A quién quiere engañar?"

Comandante Sampson -No seas arrogante

Le dijo y ella con la cabeza cabizbaja puso.

Yoshino -Si, señor.

Pero Kudamon noto algo raro

Kudamon -Esperen, si ustedes están aquí ¿Quién esta vigilando a Raptor 1?

Harumi -De hecho, hay alguien que quiere pedir algo

Al decir esto yo, aparecieron Marcus y Agumon en la puerta con unos gestos que decían que lamentaban interrumpir, por lo que Marcus se llevo su mano derecha atrás de su cabeza.

Kudamon -¿Qué haces aquí? Habla

Marcus se acerco al escritorio del Comandante, con una cara seria

Marcus -Les haremos un favor y nos uniremos a DATS

Agumon -Por favor, déjenos unirnos a DATS

Kudamon -¿Qué dicen?

Eso sorprendió al compañero del Comandante, el peli castaño continuo.

Marcus -Si nos unimos al Digimon Data Squad, Agumon puede quedarse ¿no?

Entonces el Comandante les dijo

Comandante Sampson -De acuerdo

Todos nos quedamos impresionados por la respuesta que recibieron

Comandante Sampson -Esperaba a que lo dijeras, tardaste en tiempo de decidirte, Marcus . Y en cuanto a ti, Agumon, ya no tendrás que preocuparte en que seas regresado a casa.

Eso puso contentos a los dos

Agumon -Lo logramos, jefe.

Marcus -Si. Y piensa en todos esos chicos malos que podemos derrotar.

Con eso, ambos chocaron manos como los grandes amigos que se han vuelto. Yo me sentí feliz por los dos. Parece que DATS tiene un nuevo integrante y nuevas experiencias que nos esperaban en adelante, a los tres de nosotros.

* * *

 ** **Eso es todo para el capitulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado: En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá cierto chico rubio a volver a trabajar en DATS de Japón. Descubran lo que pasara en el próximo capítulo y como reaccionara Harumi al verlo. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!****


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola! Aquí les tengo el tercer capitulo de Digimon Data Squad, Harumi conocerá por primera vez al genio de DATS y veremos como se llevan los dos. Harumi, sus padres y otros Oc me pertenecen y no la serie. Es de los directores Naoyuki Ito y Tatsuya Nagamine. ¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Era domingo, yo me levante temprano para preparar el desayuno para mi y mis padres; mientras tarareaba al preparar un omelette, alguien bajo de las escaleras y se acerco a mi para ver que estaba haciendo y voltee mi cabeza un poco para ver que era mi madre.

Yurisa - Buenos días, hija. Algo huele delicioso.

Harumi -Quise hacer el desayuno para todos nosotros y que ustedes puedan descansar al menos una hora más para prepararlo todo. Además, hace algún tiempo en que no te ayudo a cocinar ¿no crees?

A ella se le ilumino la cara al recordar esos momentos en las que cuando era niña: me decía los ingredientes que íbamos a necesitar, los buscaba, algunas veces me enseñaba a usar el cuchillo de manera correcta, etc. Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que tengo el talento de la cocina y de mantener limpia la casa por ser muy dedicada a los quehaceres, bueno ya saben cosas del hogar.

¿? – Buenos días "bostezo". Vaya, es una delicia lo que esta en la mesa y me muero por probarlo.

Vi que mi padre se aproximaba a mi y mi mamá: era un hombre cerca de sus cuarenta años, cabello negro corto, ojos color café oscuro. Es amable, un poco exigente pero comprensivo y de buen corazón.

Harumi – Bueno, es que necesita un reemplazo mamá cuando esta cansada o no puede de vez en cuando, ¿no crees papa?

Dije con la cara un poco sonrojada, desviando la vista un poco la mirada hacia otro lado como si fuera una niña que la felicitaran por buenas cosas. Nos sentamos en la mesa, agradecimos por la comida y comimos con tranquilidad, platicando un poco de lo que ha pasado en la semana. Renamon se unió al desayuno unos segundos después y mis padres la recibieron con una gentil sonrisa.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _El día después de que me uniera a Digimon Data Squad, Yoshino, mi madre y yo tuvimos que platicar con mi padre respecto a DATS y de Renamon siendo mi compañera de equipo. Cuando Yoshino le platico a él lo que estaba pasando, mi padre medito por unos momentos y la miro seriamente a Yoshino, después a Renamon._

 _Hideaki – Les creo, porque esta jovencita parece que es caritativa, mientras que este zorro es de carácter tranquilo, se parece a nuestra hija por la actitud._ _No veo que sea mala influencia._

 _Harumi – Se ha convertido en una amiga para mí, papá. Ella me ayudo en proteger a mamá de la malvada Digimon que la estaba lastimando, por suerte no paso nada más. Les prometo, a los dos, que protegeré a los dos cueste lo que cueste y también me cuidare a mí misma como a mi compañera._ _Y creo que las cosas volverán a ser como antes._

 _Les dije con una sonrisa de confianza y ellos se sintieron muy sorprendidos, pero felices al mismo tiempo por tenerme como su hija._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Ha sido increíble lo que ha pasado en mi vida. Hasta que mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del comunicador que estaba en mi habitación, no era muy escandaloso, pero apenas podía escucharse. Me dirigí al lugar y apreté el botón.

Harumi - Habla Harumi ¿Qué sucede?

Megumi – Dirígete a DATS. Necesitamos que vengas, no preguntes.

Harumi – Voy para allá.

Baje de mi habitación y les dije a mis padres lo que paso, ellos me entendieron y me fui corriendo al cuartel.

Tarde unos minutos en llegar, porque estaba a unas pocas cuadras de mi casa. Y cuando llegue a la sala, donde se encontraban los demás (teniendo puesto el uniforme).

Harumi – "Respiro agitado"… Siento… Llegar… Tarde, Comandante.

El me miro por un momento y asintió, pero yo me di cuenta de que había alguien mas en el lugar: era un muchacho de cabello rubio, con ojos azul cielo y el uniforme de DATS color azul.

Megumi -Es el mejor de todos

Miki – Si, lo es

Marcus estaba aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención y yo estaba confundida por el muchacho, entonces le pregunte a Yoshi.

Harumi – Oye, ¿de que me perdí y quien es él?

Yoshino – Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, solo que Marcus se molesto porque Thomas llego el día de hoy.

Harumi - ¿Thomas? ¿El chico rubio de ahí?

Yoshino – Si. Perdón si no te lo dije antes, se me olvido.

Me dijo con una mirada de una niña inocente y despistada, haciendo que casi cayera al piso por su respuesta.

Harumi – ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? Vaya noticia que me han dicho hasta último momento.

Ella rio nerviosamente llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza, después por la esquina de mis ojos vi que Marcus se aproximo al Comandante Sampson y yo me dirigí hacia donde estaban ellos, él volvió a "aclararse" la garganta para llamar la atención.

Comandante Sampson – Adelante, Marcus. Preséntate.

El chico rubio llamado Thomas lo miro de lado por un segundo y volvió a dirigir su mirada al hombre alto, lo que a Marcus le molesto haciendo un puño con su mano por el comportamiento del rubio.

Marcus - ¿Qué dices? Él es el que debe presentarse conmigo. Yo soy el que lleva mas tiempo que él, aunque llevo tres días

Harumi – Ah… Marcus, de hecho yo llevo un día más que tú.

Él volteo a verme por un segundo y volvió con su queja al Comandante, sin hacer caso a lo que le dije.

Marcus – Escúchame, chico. Agumon y yo somos los mejores peleadores. Así que no lo olvides

Harumi – "Es tan apuesto, como si fuera un modelo de una revista. Es tan guapo que una no puede quitarle los ojos encima"

Pensé al tratar de luchar de que no terminara sonrojada mi cara y todos lo notaran, dándome vergüenza al final. El muchacho nos observo de lado y yo cruce miradas con él.

Comandante Sampson – Estas muy equivocado. Thomas es tu superior, no lo olvides.

Al decir esas palabras, Marcus miro con sorpresa a él y Thomas solo tenia esa mirada de indiferencia, lo que me dejo con la boca abierta.

Harumi – "¡¿Superior?! Un momento, entonces significa que él también sea mi…" Comandante, entonces quiere decir que… Thomas… también… ¿es mi superior?

El Comandante asintió con la cabeza y yo no pude pronunciar palabra alguna. Y yo reí nerviosamente.

Yoshino – Marcus, Harumi, escuchen. Thomas era parte de la División Japonesa desde hace seis meses, trabajaba como en control de Digimon e implementación de transferencias. Tuvimos problemas en producción y Thomas descubrió el fallo en el Sistema Operativo en una hora.

Nos explico la peli magenta y yo volví a mirar a Thomas

Marcus – Pero ¿debo recibir órdenes de él?

Megumi – No les debe de sorprender, Thomas se graduó en la Real Universidad de Ciencias de Estocolmo cuando él tenia trece años ¡es un genio!

Megumi al decir sobre la edad de Thomas al graduarse de aquella universidad, me recordó lo que Rue y sus amigas estaban comentando hace unos pocos días antes de conocer a Renamon, Yoshino y DATS. Lo que me dejo un poco perpleja por lo que estaba pasando.

Miki – Y eso no es todo, él pertenece a una familia noble de Austria y es un príncipe encantador de la vida real

Dijo Miki, al tiempo en que ella y Megumi juntan sus manos por soñar que el era muy apuesto, haciendo que una gota de sudor de confusión estuviera en mi sien derecha por pensar que Thomas tuviera un club de fans no oficial, lo que no me sorprendía.

Kudamon – En cuanto al compañero de Thomas, Gaomon. Sus habilidades en batallas no tienen rival entre todos los compañeros Digimon, son en realidad el mejor equipo que tenemos.

Vi de pies a cabeza a Gaomon: era un perro que tenía la misma estatura que Agumon, una cinta roja alrededor de su cabeza y un par de guantes de boxeo. Parecía un poco rudo, pero adorable al mismo tiempo y obediente al ver como era.

Agumon - ¿Lo dices en serio?

Pregunto Agumon

Comandante Sampson – A diferencia de otros equipos, ellos son disciplinados.

Entonces, escuche por primera vez escuche la voz del chico rubio

Thomas – Comandante, por favor permítame decir unas palabras acerca de sus nuevos reclutas, basada en mi experiencia creo que nunca beneficiarían a DATS, pero en la chica nueva hay muy poca probabilidad de que tenga éxito, pero llamaría demasiado la atención por su ojo izquierdo y causaría que la gente supiera la existencia de los Digimon, sería una vergüenza para nosotros.

Al decir lo que opinaba sobre Marcus y de mí, él se molesto y yo lo mire con un gesto de disgusto, al pensar que era un "príncipe" principalmente, ahora me doy cuenta de que era un genio arrogante solo por ser un elite a pesar de tener la misma edad que nosotros.

Marcus – Oye, retira lo que dijiste.

Él solo nos miró con indiferencia, pero hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo Marcus

Thomas - ¿Puede percibirlo? Le recomiendo que lo ponga de baja.

Marcus - ¡Dime eso a la cara! ¡Mírame a los ojos! ¡Demuéstrame que tienes el valor!

Thomas volteo a verlo y le dijo

Thomas – Muy bien. Tu y tu compañero no son aptos para estar en DATS.

Yoshino - ¡Thomas!

Ahora me sentí muy mal por Marcus y Agumon, parece que el chico "genio" estaba llegando demasiado lejos sus comentarios, pero además que me estaba cayendo mal de su opinión acerca de que yo solo llamaría la atención de la gente.

Marcus – Ah, así que ¿te sientes rudo?

Agumon – Dale su merecido.

Marcus le quiso dar un golpe en la cara , pero Thomas lo detuvo con su palma abierta

Thomas – Creo que deberás mejorar tus débiles puños si es que quieres mejorar tus habilidades de combate. Eres patético.

Al ver que no paraba de criticar a Marcus, tuve que…

Harumi – ¡Ya basta! Me canse de esto. Escúchame bien, no se quien te crees que eres, pero no tienes derecho a criticarme solo porque tengo heterocromía. ¡Yo no decidí que mis ojos fueran de distinto color! Así que, no juzgues a un libro por su cobertura.

Renamon – Harumi, tranquilízate. No te dejes llevar por lo que dice.

Le dije muy molesta por decir que solo provocaría la atención y que sería una vergüenza para DATS y mi compañera Digimon trato de hacerme entrar en razón poniendo una de sus manos en mí hombro, pero yo no le hice caso. Lo mire directamente y desafiante a Thomas.

Harumi – Si no lo entiendes y se te ocurre decir algo ofensivo, entonces manten tus comentarios para ti y no abras la boca, sino quieres meterte en problemas. Vuelves a juzgarme y no me contendré en darte un golpe en la cara. Aunque me veas como una chica que es muy amable y perdono a cualquiera por tener ese tipo de actitud, piénsalo de nuevo, "chico genio".

Me devolvió la mirada y el ambiente se puso tenso, fue un minuto de silencio hasta que escuche al chico peli castaño, interrumpiendo la tensión en el aire.

Marcus – Ah ¿así que mis débiles habilidades, eh? Entonces dime, su alteza real ¿Qué clase de habilidades tienes?

Thomas – No querrás averiguarlo

Entonces Marcus dijo algo que me dejo un poco despistada

Marcus - ¿En serio? Pues yo veo que lo único que haces es hablar, es mejor que lo hables en el ring, bocón.

Yoshino, yo y los demás nos dirigimos a un ring de box que tenían en DATS, lo que me impresiono (sigo siendo nueva en conocer todo el edificio). Marcus estaba en la esquina derecha, mientras que el "chico genio" estaba en la izquierda, preparándose para luchar, sin protector para la cabeza.

Yoshino – Oye, olvidas los protectores.

Marcus – Guárdalos, si él no lo usa, yo tampoco.

Yoshino – De acuerdo, como quieras. Buena suerte y protégete.

Agumon - ¡Vamos, jefe, dale una lección!

Escuche a Agumon decirle en voz alta a Marcus, mientras que Lalamon hizo vibrar la campana con el pequeño maso que tenia en su mano, dando inicio a la pelea entre aquellos chicos.

Marcus fue el primero en atacar, pero Thomas lo esquiva, estando en alerta.

Thomas – Creo que es una mala técnica en que te confíes en tu poder.

Marcus – No me digas

El chico peli castaño trato de volver a golpear a Thomas, pero lo esquivo de nuevo.

Thomas – Dime la razón por la que te uniste a DATS.

Marcus – Fue para conocer a sujetos como tú.

Thomas - ¿En serio?

Marcus – ¡Deja de hablar y pelea!

Marcus se descuido al tratar de golpear otra vez al chico genio, pero Thomas le dio un golpe en su estómago. Miki y Megumi se emocionaron y apenas pude escuchar que estaba gritando como las fanáticas que son locas por esos ídolos, algo que a mi me molestaba mucho y me diera la idea de gritar furiosamente de que se callaran, pero borraba esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, dejando que apoyaran al chico genio.

Thomas – Vaya mala razón que tienes para unirte. DATS tiene una misión importante que llevar a cabo. Cada miembro tiene una función para que se cumpla esa misión.

A Marcus le dolía un poco el golpe que recibió, pero no aparto su vista al chico genio.

Marcus – Sigue hablando y ¡fanfarroneando!

Se puso de pie para repartirle puñetazos, pero siempre obtuvo el mismo resultado, Thomas tranquilamente esquivando los ataque y le golpea a Marcus en la mejilla derecha, haciendo que caiga al piso por el impacto. Renamon solo miraba en silencio y yo sentí un nudo en el estomago al ver como termino el combate, teniendo lastima por Marcus.

Yoshino – Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Siete. Ocho. Nueve. Diez. ¡Thomas gana!

Dijo ella y Lalamon volvió a tocar la campana con el maso.

Thomas – Gente vulgar como tu no encajan en DATS.

El genio le dijo antes de retirarse del ring, mientras un golpeado Marcus lo miraba. Pero se escuchó:

Marcus – Oye, Thomas ¿Qué sucede? ¿acaso has terminado de fanfarronear?

El rubio se detuvo para salir mientras veía que Marcus se ponía de pie.

Thomas – Esta pelea ha terminado

Marcus – No ha terminado. Esta es una pelea seria y no te iras ¡hasta que termine contigo!

Al exclamar esas palabras, Marcus corrió hacia donde estaba Thomas y… Grande fue mi sorpresa que Marcus le golpeo la cara, estaba muda de palabras por lo que mis ojos contemplaban.

Thomas se levantó seriamente, preparándose para la continuación de la pelea, sin bajar la guardia y concentrándose solo en Marcus. Ambos se aproximaron para golpear al otro. Todos los presentes nos quedamos en shock.

Al final ninguno de los dos obtuvo la victoria; regresamos a la sala de comandos, Marcus tenia los golpes que recibió de Thomas.

Marcus - ¡Ese tipo!

Yoshino – Deberías alegrarte de que empataron, he visto a Thomas pelear una y otra vez con campeones olímpicos en ese mismo ring.

Marcus – Uy, que miedo. Una vez y otra vez he derrotado al chico rudo de la secundaria

Dijo Marcus mientras que Yoshino le puso una bandita, lo que a él le dolió cuando se la pusieron.

Yoshino – Marcus, no me impresionan tus alardes y Thomas no está aquí.

Sin embargo, Yoshino hablo muy pronto, porque Las puertas automáticas se abrieron, presentándose el chico genio con un solo golpe en su cara que le dio Marcus y él no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. De pronto, sonó la alarma, solo una cosa significaba.

Megumi – Comandante, hay señales de un Digimon en el área B82

Miki – Empezando el análisis del Digimon… Transfiriendo al monitor

En la pantalla se mostró la silueta de un Digimon de fuego.

Comandante Sampson – Parece que es… DemiMeramon

Megumi – ¡Señales múltiples de Digimon y se están multiplicando!

Eso nos dejo sorprendidos y perplejos por lo que dijo Megumi.

Harumi – "¿Multiplicando? No puede ser ¡¿tan rápido?!

Kudamon – Un DemiMeramon puede regenerarse una y otra vez, multiplicándose cientos de veces en media hora.

Explico el compañero del Comandante y yo lo tuve en cuenta.

Comandante Sampson – Parece que DemiMeramon puede multiplicarse a su voluntad.

Entonces…

Thomas – Permítanos encargarnos de esto, señor.

Gaomon – Nosotros lo resolveremos.

El Comandante asintió con la cabeza

Marcus – Oye, espera un momento. Ese es nuestro caso

Agumon – Es nuestro.

Thomas - ¿Y cómo estarán tan seguros de atrapar a un DemiMeramon sin arruinarlo otra vez?

Marcus - ¡Claro que estamos seguros! ¡Y lo haremos con estilo también!

Thomas – Hmph… No, yo iré.

Dijo el chico genio, pasando de lado al luchador peli castaño

Marcus - ¡Ustedes no van a poder con todos ellos! ¡Ayudaremos!

Thomas – No te canses

Eso fue lo ultimo que le dijo a Marcus antes de que partiera a combatir contra el Digimon, dejando a un perplejo Marcus y después reacciono

Marcus - ¡Vamos, Agumon!

Agumon – Si, jefe.

Cuando iban directo a la puerta

Comandante Sampson – Alto ahí, deténganse.

Ellos lo escucharon.

Comandante Sampson – Esta vez Thomas y Gaomon tendrán el control de esta misión. Son el mejor equipo que tenemos.

Marcus - ¿¡Y eso a donde nos deja!?

Agumon – Nosotros también iremos

Comandante Sampson – Es una orden directa.

Kudamon – Ambos deben de contemplar en como Thomas y Gaomon manejan la situación

Comandante Sampson – Yoshino, quiero que tú y Lalamon vayan.

Yoshino - ¡Si, señor!

Con eso, Yoshino corrió para alcanzar a Thomas y darle apoyo, dejándonos a mi y a Marcus con Sampson, Miki y Megumi, junto con nuestros compañeros Digimon. Yo solo estaba un poco angustiada por la situación en la que pasaban Thomas y Gaomon.

Harumi – "Esto se esta saliendo de control, esos dos no podrán manejar a esos DemiMeramon por su cuenta aunque Thomas sea un genio. A ver como lo maneja".

Al ver lo que pasaba, jamás pensé que lo hicieran rápido, sin embargo

Megumi – DemiMeramon en el área B17

Comunico Megumi a Yoshino y a Thomas, mientras se iban en la patrulla.

Comandante Sampson – Es como si Thomas y Gaomon no se hubieran ido.

Miki – Ese el Thomas que amamos

Megumi – Tiene unos reflejos de relámpago y es muy lindo

Comentaban las dos operadoras que estaban en las computadoras sobre Thomas y yo molestándome sobre lo que decían.

Agumon - ¿Él es lindo?

Se pregunto el compañero de Marcus y Kudamon agrego:

Kudamon - ¿Ahora lo ven? Hay una gran diferencia entre su equipo con el de Thomas y Gaomon.

Vi como en la cara de Marcus se mostraba enfurecido y después salió corriendo de la sala, Agumon lo siguió unos segundos después.

Harumi - ¡Marcus, espera!

Pero él no me escucho, ya había salido del lugar. Voltee hacia el Comandante, poniendo en señal de respeto (poner la mano sobre tu frente firmemente)

Harumi – Comandante Sampson, permiso para ir tras Marcus y regresar a DATS

Él me miro seriamente por un minuto y yo no aparte mi vista, demostrando mi seriedad.

Entonces asintió con la cabeza

Comandante Sampson – Permiso concedido. Tu no eres impulsiva y tomas las cosas con calma. Confió en ti, Harumi. Ve tras Marcus.

Harumi - ¡Si, señor! Vamos, Renamon. Tenemos que alcanzarlo.

Renamon – Vamos.

Ambas corrimos para buscar al rudo chico peli castaño y no lo he visto; hasta que salimos hacia afuera y… Lo vimos, platicando con el hombre que vi cuando Kunemon volvió a ser un Digihuevo.

Harumi - ¡Marcus!

Marcus - ¿Harumi?

Pero de pronto, escuchamos la conversación de Thomas con Sampson

Comandante Sampson – Atención, Thomas. Señales de Digimon en el área B42

Thomas - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahí es donde guardan los tanques de gas!

Eso nos dejo en shock, a mi en especial. Hasta que…

Marcus - ¡Dejen que yo me encargue!

Harumi - ¡¿Qué?! Un momento, Marcus.

Yoshino – _Pero, Marcus…_

Thomas – _No interfieras_

Marcus - ¡Cállate! Puedo llegar ahí en tres minutos

Y termina la comunicación, corren él y Agumon. Mientras que mi compañera zorro y yo vamos tras ellos, no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia al hombre que estaba cocinando el pescado.

Harumi – Harumi Hayashi es mi nombre. Discúlpenos, tenemos que ir a ver que es lo que planea.

El hombre nos hizo el gesto que entendía la situación.

Comandante Sampson - ¡Están desobedeciendo ordenes!

Marcus - ¿En serio? Esa bola de fuego es mía.

Harumi - ¡Marcus, aguarda, no lo hagas!

Marcus - ¡No voy a dejar que me detengas, solo obsérvame!

No tardamos mucho en llegar a los tanques de gas y ahí estaban tres DemiMeramon volando cerca de estos.

Marcus – Agumon ¡usa tu super Flama bebe!

Harumi - ¡Marcus, eso hará que estallen los tanques de gas y causaría un gran incendio!

Agumon - ¡Jefe, los ataques de fuego no funcionan con ellos!

Intentamos hacer que vuelva en sí, sin embargo…

Marcus - ¡Ya me escuchaste, solo hazlo!

Y así el ataque alcanzo a uno, Marcus le ordeno que lo hiciera otra vez y así lo hizo. El cual el resultado fue que los tres DemiMeramon se enojaran, fusionándose hasta digievolucionar a… Meramon: La apariencia de un gigante de fuego. Sentí que estaba temblando ligeramente.

Agumon – Ay, digievolucionó. ¿Ahora qué hago?

Pero a Marcus se le dibujo una sonrisa

Marcus – Esto es perfecto. Ven aquí, enséñanos lo que puedes hacer

Lo atrajo el chico peli castaño a lado mío. El sudor comenzó a deslizarse sobre mi frente por el miedo que tenía, pero algo en mi mente me decía que Marcus tenia un objetivo y que estaba funcionando.

Marcus – Justo como dijo el anciano: El fuego puede ser apagado por el viento ¡aquí vamos!

Harumi - ¡Marcus, no!

Apenas trataba de comprender lo que dijo cuando salto hacia Meramon mientras que el gigante trato de agarrarlo con su gran mano.

Marcus - ¡Tu ya sabes lo que siempre digo!

De pronto, fue un impacto al ver que Marcus golpea a Meramon, justo en la barbilla. Meramon cae al piso y por el rincón de mis ojos vi que Yoshino y Thomas llegaron en la patrulla, pero volví a mirar lo que sucedió, comprendiendo lo que este chico "rudo" tramaba.

Marcus – Tienes que combatir el fuego contra el fuego.

Ahora su puño tenia la carga de ADN, listo para que Agumon digievolucione.

Marcus – ADN ¡cargando!

Agumon – Agumon, digievolucionar a… ¡Geogreymon!

Thomas – Marcus hizo que Meramon digievolucionara a propósito para obtener la carga de ADN

Harumi – Nunca pensé que se le ocurriera ese tipo de estrategia… Es increíble; aunque sea desesperado y un poco impulsivo, nunca se rendirá ante sus oponentes y tiene espíritu de lucha al máximo.

Al decir esas palabras, una pequeña sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en mi rostro. Ahora Geogreymon estaba a la altura de Meramon y Marcus le dijo que acabara con él.

Geogreymon - ¡Mega Explosión!

Salió una llamarada de fuego de su boca, atacando directamente a Meramon y se convirtiera en tres digihuevos.

Marcus - ¡Excelente!

Guardamos los últimos digihuevos, cuando Marcus le pregunto a…

Marcus – Oye Thomas ¿No fuiste tu el que me dijo que no podía vencer a DemiMeramon?

Thomas – No presumas… Solo tuviste suerte, eso es todo

El chico genio solo hizo un gesto de que no le importaba lo que hizo Marcus. Yo solo me tape la boca con una mano, tratando de contener la risa.

Marcus – Si, claro. Como veras, yo nunca me rindo en una pelea.

Dijo cuando Agumon puso el ultimo huevo en la cajuela.

Llegamos a DATS y de nuevo esos dos estaban discutiendo… de nuevo.

Thomas – Tal como lo pensé, no tenía técnicas ni estrategia que seguir, lo único que tenias es un poder en bruto.

Dijo el chico genio dándole la espalda y con los brazos cruzados

Marcus - ¡Ha! Para ser un genio, eres un mal perdedor.

Al decir eso, me cubrí la boca de nuevo con la mano para evitar que el ataque de risa explotara.

Thomas - ¿Qué dijiste?

Marcus - ¡Ha! Solo eso, que usare mi fuerza bruta para enfrentar tus tácticas cuando quieras.

Thomas - ¡El que hayas completado una misión fue pura suerte, lo que no significa tu y yo-

Comandante Sampson - ¡Basta, ya dejen de pelear! ¡Harumi, esto no es un asunto de risa!

Los tres nos detuvimos, yo me encogí de hombros porque el Comandante nos alzo la voz y todo quedo en silencio por un breve momento.

Yoshino – Vaya, no lo hemos visto molesto en todo este tiempo.

Sampson prosiguió en decirnos:

Comandante Sampson – Marcus, Thomas, desde ahora serán compañeros. Incluyendo a Harumi.

Al decir ese anuncio, los tres estuvimos en shock.

Harumi - ¡¿Qué?!

Thomas – Pero Señor, él es un indisciplinado

Marcus – ¡¿De este payaso?! Ser su compañero es un fastidio para mi.

Harumi – Yo ni loca ser compañera de este genio mal educado

Thomas – Vuelve a repetírmelo, fenómeno

Le mire de frente

Harumi – Eso lo hare con gusto

Pero fuimos interrumpidos otra vez

Comandante Sampson – Es una orden

Nos dijo, los tres mirábamos al otro en señal de incompatibilidad y desviaron sus miradas para no seguir teniendo la molestia de dar una mala sensación de esa tensión.

Harumi – "No es como si obtuviera otra opción. Ordenes son ordenes y tendré que aguantar las críticas de Norstein"

Pensé en disgusto

Yoshino – Cielos, que pesadilla.

¿En que clase de lio nos metimos? Creo que ahora mi vida ha dado otro giro por este nuevo equipo que formo Sampson y ha ido de mal a peor, al menos eso creí.

* * *

 **Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo como a mí. Me divertí un poco por las discusiones entre ellos tres. Pobre de Harumi, siendo compañera de Thomas y Marcus, ojala que se acostumbre después. Las cosas serán un poco mas tensas en el siguiente capítulo, no se la pierdan. Denle como su favorito y lo sigan, manden un review para saber que les parece; denle una oportunidad a esta historia por favor. ¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!**


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

 **¡Hola! Espero que estén muy bien. Aquí les tengo el capítulo 4 de esta historia y las cosas creo que se pondrán un poco interesantes entre Marcus, Harumi y Thomas, en mi opinión. ¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

Esto es lo que ha pasado en estos últimos momentos: Marcus fue tras un DemiMeramon y no pudo alcanzarlo, pero de pronto en las puertas de DATS, apareció un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo, sin embargo, Thomas resulto que era una persona arrogante, diciendo que Marcus y yo no tenemos las habilidades necesarias para caber en DATS, lo que enojo mucho a Marcus y pelea contra el "chico genio" en una pelea de box, habiendo un empate entre ellos. Después se detectó DemiMeramon y se multiplico, Thomas y Gaomon fueron para detenerlos, Yoshino lo acompaño. A Marcus le disgusto como manejaba la situación Thomas, viendo que tan diferente era y se sintió molesto por eso.

Hasta que yo tuve que ir tras él para hacerlo regresar a DATS, pero nos encontramos con el hombre que le dio a Marcus su Digivice y le dio un consejo, hasta que el comandante le aviso a Thomas que DemiMeramon se encontraba cerca de tanques de gas, por lo que Marcus se dirigió al lugar ya que tanto él como yo estábamos cerca y llegamos rápido; DemiMeramon digievoluciono a Meramon y Marcus pudo hacer que Agumon digievolucionara para derrotar a Meramon. Y el comandante nos dijo esto a los tres:

Comandante Sampson – Marcus, Thomas, desde ahora serán compañeros. Incluyendo a Harumi.

Lo que eso nos dejó con la boca abierta a los tres y como ordenes son ordenes, los tres no tenemos opción, aunque no estuviéramos de acuerdo con esto.

* * *

Ahora nos encontrábamos en un edificio donde nuestro objetivo se encontraba, según nos dijeron Miki y Megumi.

Marcus – Vaya, tan solo miren en el lugar, hay fango en todo el lugar. Y ese olor, es horrible, creo que el Digimon que estamos buscando esta allá adentro.

Harumi - ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta del olor que hay? Y tienes razón, huele horrible.

Yoshino - ¿Podrían dejar de charlar? Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Al escuchar a Yoshino, yo me encogí de hombros y solo me enfoqué en que atrapáramos al objetivo. Y los chicos se adelantaron para rodearlo, mientras que Yoshino y yo vimos que se separaron.

Lalamon - ¿Creen que estarán bien?

Yoshino – No lo sé ¿en que estaba pensando el comandante en hacer compañeros a esos dos y a Harumi?

Harumi – Eso es lo que yo me pregunto. *Suspiro* Tendré que ayudarles, aunque no me gusta la idea. Vamos, Renamon.

Mi compañera Digimon asintió y corrimos hacia donde fue Marcus y lo encontré fácilmente, viendo el rastro del objetivo: Numemon. Agumon lo llamo para decirle que encontró al objetivo.

Marcus – Ya es nuestro

Agumon – Si.

Yo no dije nada y los seguí, Marcus le indico a Agumon que lo atacara, pero escuche:

¿? - ¡Giro Destructor!

Y vi que era Gaomon, tratando de golpear a Numemon, pero resulto que golpeo a Agumon y cayera al piso, mientras que el Digimon tuvo la ventaja de escapar. Y…

Thomas - ¡No te metas en mi camino!

Marcus - ¡Mira quién habla!

De repente, nos comenzó a atacar Numemon. Entonces, yo tuve que decirle a mi compañera.

Harumi – Renamon ¡acaba con él!

Renamon – Si ¡Koyotetsu!

¿? – Semillas explosivas

Y reconocí cierta voz cuando Renamon atacaba a Numemon.

Yoshino – Buen tiro, Lalamon. Y también tú, Renamon.

Numemon regreso a ser un Digihuevo.

Harumi – Bueno, misión cumplida ¿no? Buen trabajo, Yoshino.

Me puso un dedo pulgar arriba, después para recoger el huevo, después dirigiéndose a los chicos

Yoshino – Ustedes dos estarían perdidos sin nosotras. Al menos Harumi utilizo la cabeza para no estropear las cosas.

Marcus – ¡Él se interpuso en mi camino!

Thomas – Vaya broma. Mi plan era inigualable y hubiera funcionado si me hubieras escuchado, pero fallo.

Marcus – Pues te escucharía, Thomas. Si en verdad tienes algo que decir

Thomas - ¡Eres un necio! ¡Solo eres un simple novato y ni siquiera sabes lo que haces!

Marcus - ¿¡Ah, en serio!? ¡Pero se cómo derrotarte!

Thomas - ¡No me hagas reír, ni podrías derrotar una mosca!

Yoshino – Que pesadilla…

Al ver que ellos no paraban de pelear, Yoshino solo suspiro y yo sentía que iba a explotar de furia por lo que pasaba entre mis supuestos "compañeros".

Harumi - ¡Podrían callarse de una vez!

Al gritar con todo pulmón, pude lograr que ellos se dejaran de pelear, todos me miraban en shock, incluso Renamon. Sentía que iba a explotar por la discusión de esos dos que nunca parecía detenerse e iba a perder la cordura

Harumi - ¡Oigan, ya terminamos la misión y ahora se ponen a discutir! ¡Me comienzan a desquiciar! Vamos Renamon, hay que salir de aquí antes de que sigan peleando estos dos y me dé un gran dolor de cabeza. *Suspiro pesado* Los dos son peores que fieras salvajes.

Di la media vuelta al decirle y me encaminé a la salida, Renamon me sigue los pasos, sin hacer caso a lo que los chicos se enojaran conmigo y dijeran.

Harumi – "¿Acaso podría ser peor?"

Pensé disgustadamente sin poder imaginar lo que pasaría después.

* * *

Y me temo que si fue lo peor: Estábamos Thomas, Marcus y yo en una limosina, con un silencio muy incómodo y tenso, algo que me gustaba y no me gustaba al mismo tiempo; nuestros Digimon estaban en nuestros Digivice, sin dirigir una palabra o hacer algún ruido. Llegamos a la casa de Marcus y el conductor le abrió, saliendo el peli-castaño y él le toca la ventana a Thomas, lo que me llamo la atención para saber lo que iba a decir

Marcus – Oye, escucha. Yo… te agradezco que me trajeras.

Thomas – No me lo agradezcas. Solo lo hice porque el comandante lo dijo

Marcus - ¿Qué?

Al ver la cara que estaba poniendo Marcus, solo pensaba en una cosa que no quería que pasara y yo me hice para atrás, en señal de que yo no existo. Sentía que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho.

Harumi – "Por favor, ahora no. Volverán a pelear."

Yo pensaba con un poco de nerviosismo.

Thomas – Tal vez él quiere que seamos amigos y pasemos más tiempo juntos, al igual que a ella. Como si eso fuera a pasar.

Me comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa y temblar un poco lo que Marcus diría.

Marcus – Bien. De acuerdo, retiro lo dicho.

Hasta que escuche cierta voz que no escuche por un pequeño tiempo llamando a Marcus, tanto él como Thomas y yo vimos que era Kristy y ella vio la limosina.

Harumi – "Que alivio. Gracias a Kristy que el ambiente tenso se terminara, casi pierdo el aliento"

Kristy - ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amigo, Marcus? ¿Y a la chica también?

Harumi – Tiene un tiempo que no te veo, Kristy.

Ella se sorprendió al verme de lado de Thomas.

Kristy – ¡Harumi, que lindo es verte otra vez! Entonces, ¿podrías tu presentarme a su amigo?

Al preguntarme la niña, comencé a sentirme nerviosa de nuevo y un poco molesta al mismo tiempo, pero trataba de no hablarle de manera descortés, mientras que Marcus le trataba de insistir a su hermana que se metiera a la casa y ella le pregunta por qué.

Marcus – Lo haría si él fuera mi amigo, pero no lo es.

De pronto, creí haber visto que su cara que no mostraba emoción alguna, se ablando un poco al verla.

Kristy – Solo ignóralo, como yo lo hago. Me llamo Kristy.

Ella dijo con una sonrisa. Lo que a mí me dibujo una dulce sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en mi cara por lo linda que es Kristy, envidiaba a Marcus.

Marcus – Entra a la casa, por favor.

Le dijo Marcus de nuevo, llevándola de los hombros

Kristy - ¿Quieren pasar? Mamá hizo té

Fue entonces cuando Sara apareció.

Sara – Oigan ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Marcus – Nada, mamá

Kristy – El amigo de Marcus y Harumi lo trajo a casa.

Sara – Muchas gracias, señor amigo de Marcus y Harumi.

Al decir eso Sara, me vi que Thomas dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. Por lo que un leve sonrojo se formó en mis mejillas.

Harumi – "¡Que apuesto es!"

Sara – Que bueno verte otra vez, Harumi. Es bueno que acompañes a Marcus para que regrese a casa, junto con este chico.

Harumi – Ah… Si. Es bueno que sea de vez en cuando.

Sara - ¿Quieren un té?

Nos preguntó Sara, por lo que Marcus…

Marcus – Mamá, ellos no quieren té. Harumi tiene que volver a su casa

Sara – Marcus, no seas descortés.

Ella protesto, pero…

Thomas – Tenemos que irnos.

Harumi – Me encantaría, pero debo regresar a mi casa. Mis padres deben estar esperándome. Será en otra ocasión, lo prometo.

Y la limosina avanzo, dirigiéndose a para mi casa; ahora estábamos solo él y yo, pero no me incomodo mucho como antes.

Thomas - *Suspiro* Mi familia

El leve sonrojo aún estaba en mi cara y una pequeña sonrisa. Me voltee un poco, soltando una risilla, lo que llamo la atención del chico rubio sin que volteara su cara hacia mí.

Thomas - ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

Harumi – Perdón, es que no pude evitar que pudiera notar la sonrisa que le disté a la mamá de Marcus. Y pensé que jamás sonreías, lo que prueba que eres lo contrario; me sorprendiste. Parece que eres de buen corazón.

Thomas - ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

Harumi – Bueno, esa sonrisa que le diste a Sara y tu expresión siendo ablandada cuando viste a Kristy. Tal vez no seas malo después de todo.

Thomas – Se lo dije antes a él: Si piensas que por lo que comentaste seremos amigos, te equivocas. Solo fue para no mostrar que soy descortés ante otros.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle molesta que tan negativo era, me controlé y no dije una sola palabra. Después, todo fue silencio en el camino; pasaron unos minutos y la limosina llego a la entrada de mi casa, el conductor abrió la puerta y yo salí, dándole una reverencia de agradecimiento, no sin antes dirigirme a Thomas.

Harumi – Aunque te dijo el comandante de llevarme a casa, gracias de todos modos.

Thomas – Como digas.

Cuando iba a subir los escalones, le dije:

Harumi – Ah… y Thomas, creo que esa sonrisa es encantadora. Si cambiaras un poco esa actitud, podrían las cosas ser diferentes y no estaríamos caminando con el pie izquierdo siempre, para poder conocernos mejor. Nos vemos después.

Y con eso camine, hasta que el viento comenzó a soplar suavemente, haciendo que mi cabello se deje llevar por la brisa, aunque estaba en una coleta ( **No olviden que la coleta es como la de Yuna de Final Fantasy X-2, si son nuevos en leer esta historia o por si no recordaban** ).

Harumi – "Aunque nos trata mal a Marcus y a mí, aún tiene que aprender a respetarnos por nuestra manera de ser; tal vez no es tan malo. Debería darle una oportunidad."

Pensé antes de entrar a casa.

* * *

 **POV de Thomas**

Me quede muy pensativo por lo que dijo Harumi: Si los conociera más, ya no estaríamos caminando con el pie izquierdo. No puedo estar tranquilo por su forma de mirarme, en especial con su ojo izquierdo: la verde menta, parece que tiene algo único.

Sentí que me leía la mente y mi corazón palpito por un segundo al verla. ¿Qué clase de persona es ella? Borre ese pensamiento de mi mente, sin pensar en nada más. No tenía tiempo de pensar sobre esas cosas innecesarias y que no valen la pena.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Estaba en mi habitación, meditando en lo que le dije a Thomas y en esa sonrisa que le dio a Sara. Eso no me dejaba dormir.

Harumi – "Me pareció que estoy juzgándolo por su manera de ser. Si al menos… Un momento, ¿¡en que estoy pensando!? Él se la está buscando por que se cree mejor que todos solo por tener planes y ser el "genio".

Estaba teniendo un gran conflicto en mi mente por lo que hace unos momentos cuando algo interrumpe mis pensamientos y yo sabía de que se trataba, así que conteste:

Harumi - ¡Aquí Harumi!

¿? – Necesitamos que vengas a DATS ahora. Hemos captado señales de un Digimon.

Escuche a Megumi decirme, mire al reloj y eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Me molesto que me hayan llamado a esta hora, pero si se trata de una emergencia, puedo hacer una excepción.

Harumi - *Suspiro* Voy para allá lo más rápido posible.

Y con eso termine la llamada. Le puse una nota a mis padres para decirles a donde iba, agarré mi Digivice y me escabullí por la ventana, tratando de no hacer tanto ruido para no despertar a mis padres; utilizando mis técnicas de ninja que mi padre alguna vez me ha enseñado cuando era más pequeña, afortunadamente no me escucharon, pero no tenía tiempo de festejar.

Llegué a los cuarteles lo más rápido que pude, hasta donde estaban Yoshino, Miki, Megumi, el comandante y… Thomas.

Harumi – Perdón por demorar en llegar.

Yoshino – Debió ser el camino largo

Harumi – Solo… *respiro ligeramente pesado* un… poco.

Thomas – Llegas casi tarde.

Yo no le hice caso a lo que dijo como si estuviera en el "País de las Maravillas"

Harumi - ¿Qué está pasando?

Yoshino – Un banco ha sido robado y que un Digimon fue involucrado. Se encontró en la escena del crimen un dispositivo que llamo la atención al objetivo.

Me explico ella, mientras Thomas decía que ese dispositivo provoco que abriera un portal del mundo digital.

Yoshino - ¿Eso no es algo que los ladrones esperaban?

Lo que a mí me dejo un poco pensativa sobre cómo reaccionarían esos rateros por la aparición repentina.

Comandante Sampson – Si esos ladrones lograron convencer al Digimon de que les ayudara…

Kudamon – Creo que tenemos problemas

Escuche decir a Sampson y a su compañero, mientras que Miki y Megumi buscaban la información del Digimon.

Megumi – Captamos la coincidencia de los rastros hallados que gracias a la base de datos: Drimogemon, nivel superior, tipo bestia.

Miki – Vive en el subsuelo como un topo, usa su nariz de taladro para excavar a una gran velocidad.

Thomas – Y además que ataca sin ser visto por nadie.

Después escuché que las puertas automáticas se abrieron y vi que Marcus entro con una cara de emoción junto con Agumon.

Marcus - ¿Apareció otro Digimon?

Y Yoshino…

Yoshino – Vaya, hasta que ustedes llegan ¿Por qué tardaron?

Marcus – Oye, no podía decirle a mi mamá que iba salir a estas horas, así que tuve que escabullirme. Esto será una gran pelea

Thomas – Si tanto te preocupas por tu querida madre, será mejor que te vayas a casa.

Marcus - ¿Qué dijiste?

Hasta que lo de siempre volvió a surgir y esta vez no trate de involucrarme en la discusión

Thomas – Escuchen bien. Marcus, Harumi, ustedes son miembros de Digimon Data Squad y deben tener en cuenta que tenemos una misión muy importante en la que no debemos fallar: Mantener la paz entre el Mundo Digital y el Mundo Humano; esto no es juego en la que nos divertimos.

Marcus – Lo sé ¿Y?

Thomas – No tomas nada en serio y te interesan las peleas.

Marcus - ¡No te atrevas a hablarme así!

El peli-castaño quería golpearlo y me alegre de que Yoshino estaba ahí

Yoshino - ¡De acuerdo, es suficiente!

Quise opinar lo que decía Thomas.

Harumi – No necesito que tú me recuerdes lo que tengo que hacer, chico genio. Yo lo estoy teniendo en cuenta. Yo no soy precipitada y tomo las cosas a la ligera.

Le dije con calma y sin mirarlo directamente.

Yoshino – Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero Thomas tiene razón. Parece que tu solo estas interesado en las peleas con los Digimon.

Le dijo ella mientras Marcus se sentaba en una de las computadoras y comenzaba a mover sus manos para "buscar información", pero él provoco que el sistema fallara sin saber de lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo mire con una cara de póker y después poner las manos en mi cara.

Harumi – Ya causo líos, otra vez. Y no podía ser peor que esto. Grandioso, Marcus.

Thomas - ¡Oye, que crees que haces, novato!

Yoshino - ¡Si, ya déjalo!

Le gritaron y regañaron a Marcus. Él comenzaba a tener pánico de lo que hizo.

Marcus – Pero si yo no hice nada. Solo presione algunos botones y después empezó a…

Pero no había pretexto de lo que hizo y después golpeo el teclado al ver que no tenía solución.

Marcus – Lo arregle

Yo lo miré tratando de no enfurecerme y le dije con una voz tranquila, molesta al mismo tiempo. Luego le di una mirada un poco asesina

Harumi - ¿Eso crees? Creo que deberías alejarte de las computadoras la próxima vez

Y Yoshino se acerca a la máquina.

Yoshino – Que pesadilla… ¡¿Qué has hecho, Marcus?! La información del banco que fue robado han sido borrados.

Marcus – Pero yo…

Quiso poner otro pretexto, pero ella no le dejo hablar

Yoshino – Y ahora ¿Qué quieres decir?

Thomas – No te preocupes, sabía que él haría algo como esto; así que hice un respaldo de los datos.

Dijo el rubio al sacar una memoria USB y nos la muestra.

Yoshino – Que bueno… Eres el mejor, Thomas.

Ella le dijo solo por pensar que él salvo el día. Cosa que a mí solo me molesto, él sonrió superiormente

Thomas – Comparado con Marcus, cualquiera que lo es.

Eso solo hizo empeorar las cosas y Marcus se enfadó más.

Thomas – Deberíamos borrar sus privilegios de accesos, solo por si acaso.

Marcus – ¡AY! ¡Es suficiente!

El chico peli castaño quiso agredirlo, pero Yoshino se puso en medio.

Yoshino - ¡Ya basta!

Antes de que algo más pasara, sonó la alarma.

Megumi – Captamos la señal de Drimogemon.

Miki – Y se mueve con gran rapidez.

Dijeron Kurosaki y Shirakawa. Entonces el comandante nos dijo:

Comandante Sampson – Muy bien ¡Muévanse!

* * *

Con la patrulla nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba localizado el objetivo, Yoshino manejaba, Thomas estaba en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Marcus y yo estábamos en el asiento de atrás junto con Agumon (me alegro ser delgada, sino ya estaría asfixiada por el espacio) Y Megumi nos dijo que está en otra área.

Yoshino – Entendido

Marcus – Muy bien, tendremos un poco de acción.

Agumon - Estoy muy ansioso, tengo ganas de enfrentarlos.

Dijeron el equipo "problemático", por lo que Thomas…

Thomas – Esto es ridículo

Marcus - ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Thomas – Pon a este grandulón en su Digivice, Harumi tiene muy poco espacio y me está aplastando.

Agumon – No soporto estar ahí, es muy chiquito

Thomas – Genial, estoy sentado con tres novatos

Marcus - ¡Que acabas de decir!

Yoshino – Ya cálmense ¿no pueden olvidarse de eso y trabajar como compañeros?

Ella nos preguntó, por lo que los tres dijimos al mismo tiempo

Thomas – ¡Ellos no son mis compañeros!

Marcus – ¡Ellos no son mis compañeros!

Harumi - ¡Ellos no son mis compañeros!

Yoshino – Al menos están de acuerdo en algo los tres.

Harumi – Pues claro que sí. Yo no trabajo con chicos que se creen genios.

A lo que Thomas me miro con una gélida mirada y escuchamos que…

Miki – El Digimon se detuvo en el área E, sección 2.

Yoshino – Entendido.

Yoshino apresuro el vehículo hacia donde se encontraba el Digimon localizado y en unos pocos segundos llegamos.

Yoshino – Ya lo vi, está robando el cajero.

La peli magenta dijo y nos bajamos del vehículo inmediatamente.

Yoshino – Ni siquiera se atrevan en huir

Thomas – Apártense de ese Digimon ahora.

Harumi – O tendremos que obligarlos y no será muy bueno para ustedes.

Marcus abrió de su lado del vehículo, pero esos dos tuvieron problemas en que salieran primero que el otro. Yoshino, Thomas y yo nos aproximamos a ellos.

Yoshino – Así que tú eres Drimogemon ¿no?

Ella le pregunto a la criatura que parecía topo, entonces fue cuando Thomas saco su Digivice

Thomas – Gaomon, ¡materializar!

Y apareció su compañero en un dos por tres

Gaomon - ¡Si, señor!

Yoshino y yo hicimos la misma acción.

Yoshino – Lalamon, ¡materializar!

Harumi – Renamon, ¡materializar!

Al ver esto los ladrones, se espantaron un poco e intentaron huir con el dinero en las bolsas junto con Drimogemon y Gaomon fue tras ellos.

Gaomon – Es inútil, no podrán escapar

Ladrón #1 – Eso ya lo veremos.

Y su camioneta arranco, tratando lo más posible de alejarse de nosotros. Agumon trato de perseguirlos también, por lo que él se puso en el camino de la camioneta

Yoshino - ¡Agumon, no!

Yoshi le grito y cerró los ojos al no contemplar de que lo arrollaran estos ladrones y por suerte no paso: porque él estaba usando su fuerza para detenerlos

Thomas - ¡Agumon!

Todos nos preocupamos por la acción que hacia él y Marcus le ayudo en empujar el vehículo.

Yoshino - ¡No lo hagan, es peligroso!

Harumi - ¡Terminaran arrollándolos a ustedes dos, salgan del camino de inmediato!

Yoshino y yo les tratamos de advertir, pero ellos no nos escucharon. Y en ese instante vi que la parte trasera, específicamente el techo se estaba abriendo y algo en mi mente me decía que debería huir del lugar. Drimogemon ha evolucionado debido al tamaño que tenía.

Thomas – Puede atacar bajo tierra, entonces necesitaremos otro plan.

Escuche decir a Thomas.

Marcus - ¡Es hora de pelear!

Marcus escalo por la nariz del Digimon tratando de golpearlo, pero fue lanzado por los aires y él cayó al agua.

Harumi - ¡Marcus!

Entre en pánico por lo que acabo de pasar y corrí hacia donde fue lanzado.

Thomas – Siempre actuando sin pensar. Gaomon, Drimogemon necesita tierras, así que condúcelo al agua.

Gaomon - ¡Si, señor!

Obedeció Gaomon; Agumon ataco al objetivo con una flama bebe, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado como Marcus. Fue en ese momento que Gaomon llamó la atención de Drimogemon, este trato de golpearlo y Gaomon uso el giro destructor para conseguir que le diera un golpe.

Thomas - ¡Buen trabajo, no dejes que huya bajo tierra! ¡Llévalo hacia el puerto!

Le ordeno a su compañero canino mientras que le seguía atacando con su misma técnica, arrastrándolo hacia el puerto. Mientras que Lalamon se encargó de poner a dormir a los ladrones. Yoshino reporto al comandante sobre los ladrones que ya han sido detenidos y sobre Drimogemon.

Harumi – Ya tenemos un problema resuelto, pero el otro se está volviendo complicado y peligroso. Debo ver que es lo que pasa. ¡Vamos, Renamon!

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y corrió a mi lado, para llegar lo más pronto posible a donde lo llevaban Thomas y Gaomon, por suerte ellos no estaban tan lejos de nosotras. Al otro lado estaban Marcus y Agumon esperando el momento de atacar.

Agumon - ¡Mega Flama bebe!

Escuchaba decir a Agumon. Entonces en ese instante capte lo que trataban de hacer.

Harumi - ¡Deténganse! ¡Eso le dará ventaja de escapar bajo tierra!

Sin embargo, fue muy tarde, porque comenzó a excavar con su nariz.

Thomas – De acuerdo, hay un cambio de planes. Marcus hizo que sea más difícil en atraparlo, Gaomon, tal vez… ¡Es hora de digievolucionar!

Eso emociono a su compañero

Gaomon – Si, señor

Thomas – ADN ¡cargando!

Gaomon – Gaomon, digievolucionar a… ¡Gaogamon!

Entonces Thomas subió a la espalda de Gaogamon para perseguir a Drimogemon, yendo a toda velocidad. Y yo no me iba a quedar atrás.

Harumi - ¿Lista para digievolucionar?

Renamon – Por supuesto.

Cogí mi digivice y obtuve la carga de ADN.

Harumi – ADN ¡cargando!

Renamon – Renamon, digievolucionar a… ¡Kyubimon!

Entonces me subí a su espalda.

Harumi - ¡Hay que adelantarnos para atrapar a Drimogemon! ¡Por favor Kyubimon, démonos prisa!

Kyubimon - ¡Si!

Entonces se elevó por los aires y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

 **POV de Thomas**

Gaogamon llego al lugar donde tenía el calculo que Drimogemon estaría

Thomas – Es tal como lo calcule y esta vez no está Marcus para arruinarlo. Gaogamon, encárgate de él.

Gaogamon - ¡Si, señor!

Y fue tras él, pero por la esquina de mi ojo vi que algo se acercaba, como un cometa. Al estar más cerca de mí, me di cuenta de que era Harumi y Kyubimon, aproximándose al Digimon.

Thomas – "No puede ser, ahora viene la novata para arruinar el plan. ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!"

Entonces:

Gaogamon - ¡Doble garra de acero!

Ataco a Drimogemon, mientras que vi a Harumi bajarse de la espalda de Kyubimon.

Harumi - ¡Está huyendo por donde excavo!

Gaogamon - ¡No podrás escapar!

Sin embargo, escuche que alguien golpeo a Drimogemon directo hacia donde estaban mi compañero, Kyubimon y Hayashi.

Harumi – Un momento, solo puede significar una cosa. Sera que…

Ella no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque vimos que Marcus estaba en el hoyo donde había cavado Drimogemon y en su puño la carga de ADN.

Thomas - ¡No es posible! ¡Marcus lo siguió por el túnel.

Salte del barandal para llegar al lugar, donde estaban los demás.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Jamás imagine que Marcus golpeara a Drimogemon para que no huyera al túnel que hizo y no pudiéramos seguirle el rastro.

Marcus – ADN ¡cargando!

Agumon – Agumon, digievolucionar a… ¡Geogreymon!

Y una vez más…

Thomas - ¡¿No has causado ya suficientes problemas, Marcus?!

El peli-castaño no le respondió.

Marcus - ¡Es hora de pelear!

Drimogemon trato de hacerle frente y atacar a Geogreymon con nariz taladro, pero Geogreymon lo empujo y lo derribo.

Marcus - ¡Bien hecho!

Fue demasiado pronto cantar victoria, porque…

Thomas - ¡Se abrió un digiportal!

Marcus - ¡Detenlo!

Entonces yo tuve que decirle a mi compañera.

Harumi - ¡Kyubimon, no dejes que escape al digiportal! ¡Bloquéale el paso!

Ella se puso en frente de Drimogemon y el digiportal, Drimogemon se quedo petrificado en su lugar y retrocedió un poco, tratando de pensar en como llegar al portal sin que nadie le bloqueara el camino.

Kyubimon - ¡No escaparas fácilmente!

Thomas - ¡Ataca inmediatamente mientras Kyubimon este bloqueando su única salida, amigo! ¡No dejes que entre al digiportal!

Gaogamon - ¡Si, señor! ¡Garra espiral!

Marcus - ¡Vamos, Geogreymon!

Geogreymon - ¡Mega Explosión!

Cuando ambos les dijeron a sus compañeros Digimon que atacaran a Drimogemon, me di cuenta de algo. Mi compañera kitsune estaba en medio del camino y podría ser atacada por las técnicas.

Harumi – "Tengo que evitar que esto pase, no puedo dejar que sea atacada. Lo siento, chicos" ¡Kyubimon, aléjate de ahí! ¡Rápido!

Ella pudo ver a lo que me refería y sin dudarlo salió del camino, pero algo muy extraño ocurrió: los ataques no lastimaron a Drimogemon.

Marcus - ¿Qué está pasando?

Thomas - ¡Los dos ataques se cancelaron entre sí!

Yo apenas podía creer lo que mis ojos contemplaban y me quede atónita, sin mover ni un musculo. Y Drimogemon escapo por el portal, mientras que Gaogamon y Geogreymon se detuvieron al darse cuenta de lo que paso.

Mi compañera se acercó a mi lado.

Kyubimon - ¿Estas bien, Harumi?

Harumi - Realmente no tengo palabras de lo que acaba de suceder.

Kyubimon – Pero dejamos escapar a Drimogemon.

Harumi – No podría soportar que te hubieran acabado esos ataques y estuviera en DATS sin mi compañera Digimon.

Y en medio de mi conversación con Kyubimon, escuche una nueva discusión entre Marcus y Thomas.

Thomas - ¡Bien hecho, Marcus! Lo dejaste escapar al digiportal

Marcus - ¿Yo? Eso fue porque te entrometiste en la pelea.

Eso hizo que Thomas se enfureciera.

Thomas – Ya tuve suficiente de esto ¡me rehúso a que seas mi compañero de equipo por más tiempo, Marcus!

Marcus - ¡Estoy de acuerdo, no quiero que tú me siga retrasando!

Y Thomas le dio la espalda, caminando para donde yo me encontraba.

Thomas – Y tu… ¡también dejaste escapar a Drimogemon, parece que no entiendes lo que tienes que hacer! ¡Eres un estorbo y un fenómeno! ¡No mereces ser parte de DATS!

Antes de que siguiera hablando, pude al menos cerrarle la boca: le di una bofetada, dejando su mejilla derecha roja y dejo a Marcus impactado por la acción que hice.

Harumi – Ya estoy cansada de que estés diciendo que no cabemos en DATS ¡Solo porque eres un "genio" no significa que puedes salvarle la vida a todo el mundo! Y además no podría sacrificar a Kyubimon solo por lo que tenías planeado.

Le di una mirada fría que puede helarle la sangre a cualquiera (casi a cualquiera), él solo me miraba sin decir alguna otra palabra y apenas comenzaba a temblar. Continúe hablándole molesta y fría.

Harumi – Odio a esas personas que se creen mejores que los demás y que solo ellos pueden hacer lo que sea sin consultar ayuda. Me sacas de quicio y ¡eres odioso!

Le grite para después darme la media vuelta.

* * *

Nos fuimos al cuartel sin dirigirnos una palabra y nos avisaron que pudieron borrar la memoria de los dos ladrones sobre Drimogemon se completó, pero ese no era el caso: Thomas le dijo al comandante sobre que ya no puede ser compañero de equipo mío y de Marcus.

Thomas – Siempre esta interfiriendo en la misión y ella dejo escapar a Drimogemon.

Comandante Sampson – Les dije que iban a trabajar en equipo y eso es lo que harán.

Marcus – No entiendo porque debo ser compañero de equipo de este sujeto

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados al estar de acuerdo con Marcus

Harumi – Además casi acaba con la vida de mi compañera Digimon. Aunque se cual es la consecuencia de esto.

Comandante Sampson – Su siguiente misión es que lo resuelvan

Y Yoshino agrego:

Yoshino – Dejaron que sus problemas personales interfirieran con la misión. Eso no tiene volver a pasar ¿lo entienden?

Kudamon – Ahora Drimogemon esta suelto y puede estar en cualquier parte

Comandante Sampson – Tendremos que atraparlo en otra ocasión y fallaron en esta misión.

Kudamon – Deben pensar en las consecuencias ¿Qué pasaría si otros Digimon se le unieran y vendrían al mundo humano en un numero inigualable?

Cuando iba a imaginar supuestamente lo que pasaría, el rubio dijo:

Thomas – comandante, permítame usar el salto digital.

El salto digital es un aparato que es utilizado para transportar a los Digimon a donde pertenecen: el mundo digital. Eso es lo que me explico Yoshino cuando me uní a DATS.

Yoshino - ¿En verdad quieres ir al mundo digital?

Marcus - ¿De qué hablan?

Thomas – Se que esta vez lograre atrapar a Drimogemon, así que, por favor, permítame utilizarlo

Le pidió Thomas a Sampson, pero la respuesta fue:

Comandante Sampson – Imposible. Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir eso.

Thomas – Pero señor, no podemos rendirnos.

Comandante Sampson – Ya es suficiente. Fallaste, tienes que aceptarlo.

Thomas trato de convencerlo una y otra vez, pero todo fue inútil.

Comandante Sampson – No hay garantía de que puedas volver a salvo. Permiso denegado.

Al escuchar la ultima palabra del comandante, abrí los ojos y mire a Thomas, parecía que no aceptaba que falláramos y no lo tomo bien.

Harumi – "¿Por qué tengo este presentimiento de que él hará algo arriesgado y estúpido? No puedo irme a casa con tranquilidad por lo que siento ahora."

* * *

 **POV de Yoshino**

Cuando nadie se encontraba en la sala de comandos, yo estaba viendo una revista de gatos junto con Lalamon. Además con una taza de café para mantenerme despierta.

Yoshino – *Bostezo* Ha sido un turno muy aburrido. No es como si me quejara de tener tiempo libre.

Lalamon – Parece que eso es lo que haces. Aw, que ternura. Son lindos

Yoshino – Si, mira como duermen. A mí no caería mal una siesta.

Me imagine como seria dormir como un gato, pero de pronto escuche que una puerta automática se abría como si alguien entrara.

Yoshino - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Lalamon y yo tuvimos que ir a investigar, pero se cerraron las puertas de la sala de comando.

Yoshino – Las puertas fueron bloqueadas. Nos cerraron las puertas, Lalamon

Lalamon – Pero ¿Quién lo haría?

Yoshino – No lo se

Trate de decirle a quien sea que se haya metido a la sala que abriera la puerta para ver lo que estaba pasando y por qué.

Trate de poner la clave para poder acceder y lo conseguí, las puertas se abrieron y entramos, pero mi sorpresa fue que Thomas utilizara el salto digital para transportarse al mundo digital e ir tras Drimogemon.

¿? – Así que eso es lo que hizo, por precipitado y no aceptar por esta ocasión el fracaso que paso.

Me asuste y casi me da infarto al escuchar una voz casi familiar, di la media vuelta y grande fue sorpresa al ver a Harumi en el pasillo y ella tenia la mirada fija al salto digital.

* * *

 **Y es todo por el capítulo de hoy, para mi fue algo intenso. Espero que les haya gustado, comenten que les ha parecido, denle como su favorito y síganlo. Solo para decirles que: A mi no me gusta el Yaoi ni el Yuri; así que traten de entender mis gustos, respétenlo y yo respetaré sus gustos.**


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

 **Hola a todos los que sigan esta historia, espero que se encuentren bien en donde quiera que estén; en este capitulo Harumi y Renamon acompañaran a Marcus y a Agumon para rescatar a Thomas y Gaomon; además que ella y Thomas harán las paces. El anime no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo Harumi y otros Oc son de mi propiedad. Así que ¡vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _Comandante Sampson – Marcus, Thomas y Harumi serán desde ahora en adelante compañeros de equipo._

 _Les dijo el hombre peli-azul a los tres chicos._

 _Thomas – comandante, es muy difícil de colaborar con ellos._

 _Marcus – Esto no puede ser cierto_

 _Harumi – No puede estar pasándome esto_

 _Pero últimamente todos han estado muy ocupados discutiendo, hasta que, en una de sus misiones, atrapar a Drimogemon se les fue de sus manos por estar pelando por sus diferencias._

 _Thomas – Me rehusó a seguir siendo compañero de ustedes_

 _Marcus – Bien, yo ya no quiero estar cerca de ti._

 _Harumi – Estoy de acuerdo, no quiero seguir escuchándote decir que te crees mejor. Odio a esa gente que es arrogante y se pone delante de los demás solo para presumir sus habilidades._

 _Las palabras de la chica dejaron a Thomas mudo y con una mejilla roja marcada por una bofetada. Así que Thomas tuvo que utilizar el salto digital, desobedeciendo órdenes del comandante Sampson, para ir tras Drimogemon y que ni Marcus ni Harumi arruinaran sus planes, mientras que Yoshino observo como el muchacho fue transportado al mundo digital._

 _Harumi – Así que desobedeció las ordenes del comandante; para ser un genio, está precipitándose en acabar con Drimogemon y no lo piensa dos veces._

 _Yoshino se asusta al escuchar una voz familiar y volteo para ver que se trataba de Harumi, mientras que la chica de ojos de diferente color observaba el aparato._

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Nunca imagine que Thomas, el chico genio, compañero de Marcus y mío llegara a hacer la decisión mas tonta: transportarse al mundo digital

Yoshino – Creo que estoy en problemas.

Escuché decir a mi compañera peli-magenta mientras ponía su cara de una niña que sabia que hizo algo malo, de pronto vi que cierto chico de cabello castaño y cierto Digimon dinosaurio entraron a la sala de comandos lo más discreto posible.

Harumi – Se puede saber… ¿Qué es lo que ustedes hacen aquí a estas horas de la noche?

Dije en voz alta, haciendo que ambos se espanten como si vieran a un fantasma, haciendo que Yoshino volteara hacia donde yo veía y se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquellos dos.

* * *

Yoshino le explico a Marcus sobre la situación y él…

Marcus – Ese sujeto, le enseñare a no dejarme

No lo tomo muy bien y puso su puño sobre su palma abierta

Yoshino - ¿Qué dijiste?

Agumon – Ay, jefe. No te pongas celoso

Le dijo Agumon a su compañero para que se calmara.

Yoshino - ¿En que estabas pensando, Thomas? Al usar el salto digital sin que hubiera sido probado para humanos, tu lo sabias más que nadie y podría salir algo mal. Solo espero que estés bien.

Dijo ella mientras el monitor escaneaba donde se encontraba el chico genio y en la pantalla se veía un punto azul, en ese instante supimos que ese era Thomas. Pude dar un suspiro de alivio.

Agumon - ¿Qué es eso?

Yoshino – Esa es la señal del Digivice de Thomas. Lo hare regresar antes que…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, la señal de él se perdió.

Harumi – Grandioso… Lo que nos faltaba, ahora se pierde su señal.

Dije un poco molesta, para después con cruzar los brazos.

Agumon - ¿Qué pasa?

Yoshino – Como dijo Harumi, lo perdí.

Le explico Yoshino al Digimon dinosaurio.

Marcus – "Vaya, que terrible" ¿Y bien?

Dijo Marcus con un tono un poco sarcástico de tristeza y después preguntándole a Yoshino.

Harumi – Oye ¿en que estás pensando?

Él me miro con determinación y después se dirigió al aparato.

Marcus – Yo también daré el salto digital.

Yoshino – Marcus, espera escúchame. ¡Es peligroso!

Marcus – Eso no me importa. No dejare que Thomas se lleve la pelea que yo empecé.

Dijo él y Yoshino solo se quejó de su pretexto.

Yoshino - ¿A quien le importa tu pelea? Empeoraras las cosas para mi y para todos los demás en DATS.

Marcus – Oye, esto no funciona. Ven aquí y repáralo.

Yo me acerque a ellos al aparato.

Yoshino – Espera Harumi. ¿Tú también planeas ir?

Me detuve por la pregunta y la miré con determinación.

Harumi – Si. A pesar de que empezamos con el pie izquierdo y fui dura con él, es parte de DATS, aunque tenga más tiempo que Marcus y yo.

Le dije y ella se sorprendió por mi respuesta, pero después escuchamos que Marcus estaba pisando con todas sus fuerzas para que el salto digital funcionara.

Yoshino – ¡Oye, terminaras descomponiéndolo! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Marcus - ¡Pues no dejare que él se lleve toda la acción!

Ella se acercó al peli-castaño por detrás para detenerlo y Agumon quiso hacerlo funcionar, mientras que yo y mi compañera solo estábamos observando la escena con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

Harumi – A este paso, Thomas nunca volverá a DATS y al mundo humano.

Renamon – Si ellos siguen de esta manera, este problema nunca se va a resolver y no llegaremos a ninguna parte.

Cuando ambas dijimos esto, todos se detuvieron y Yoshino dijo de mala gana.

Yoshino – ¡Esta bien, lo hare! ¡Los voy a ayudar, a los cuatro!

Fue entonces cuando Marcus, Agumon, Renamon y yo estábamos en el salto digital, esperando a que Yoshino activara la maquina para que nosotros embarcáramos en la búsqueda de Thomas, sino Marcus seguiría pisando el salto digital y Thomas jamás regresaría.

Yoshino – Les enviare las coordenadas en donde perdimos el rastro de Thomas, háganlo regresar y no hagan nada tonto ¿de acuerdo?

Marcus – Como digas, solo hazlo.

Harumi – Encontraremos a Thomas y volveremos, no importa lo que pase. Tenlo por seguro, Yoshino.

Ella asintió.

Yoshino – Una vez que estén allá, ya no podre ayudarlos.

Marcus – No necesito tu ayuda

Yoshino – Si, claro Marcus. Recuerden una sola cosa: asegúrense de regresar a la puerta de entrada 0500, sino no les será posible regresar.

Marcus – Oh, cielos. Parece como si estuviera escuchando a mi mamá.

Harumi – Es porque tienes que tener cosas en cuenta que no serán fáciles y hay que prestar atención lo que es importante, pero jamás debes de tomarlo a la ligera o habrá consecuencias.

Le dije mientras veía como Yoshino y Lalamon oprimían los botones para activar el salto digital.

Agumon – Tengo mieditis

Marcus – Oye, deja de quejarte.

Harumi – Sera la primera vez que Agumon este en el mundo digital. Tu tómatelo con calma, Agumon.

Después la maquina comenzó a abrir un portal encima de nuestras cabezas. Y Lalamon dio la cuenta regresiva de la teletransportación.

Agumon – ¿Esto será seguro?

Marcus – Eso lo vamos a averiguar.

Harumi – Solo crucemos los dedos.

Yoshino - ¡Transferencia iniciando!

Fue entonces cuando fuimos transferidos y cuando aterrizamos… Jamás creí que fuera algo diferente al mundo humano. Yo y Renamon aterrizamos de pie, pero…

Marcus – Vaya, si que el mundo digital es muy raro, el cielo y la tierra están al revés.

Agumon – jefe, tu eres el que está al revés.

Y Agumon tenia razón, un poco me causo risa por la posición en la que estaba.

Marcus – Oye, no te rías.

Harumi – Perdón, es que no lo pude evitar *aclarando la garganta*

Marcus – Esta es la primera vez que estoy en el mundo digital.

Dijo él mientras veía alrededor.

Agumon – La mía también.

Marcus - ¿Qué? Pero si tú eres un Digimon

Agumon – Si, pero he estado en DATS desde que tengo memoria.

Renamon – Yo tengo solo unos pocos recuerdos del mundo digital.

Harumi – Entonces ¿conoces algunos caminos?

Ella solo se quedó en silencio.

Harumi – No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres hablar de eso. Yo lo entiendo.

Le dije a ella con un gesto de comprensión, ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

Marcus – A decir verdad, no es tan diferente a nuestro mundo

Agumon – Jefe, mira lo que encontré; este rio es muy extraño.

Fuimos hacia donde estaba Agumon y vimos nuestro reflejo.

Marcus – Todo es digital.

Agumon – Mira, son una parvada de dragones voladores

Marcus – Eso no se ve todos los días.

Agumon – Mira por allá.

Marcus – Eso es genial.

Agumon - ¿Qué son esos?

Marcus – Plantas que caminan

Ellos platicaban de cualquier Digimon que pasaba cerca de nosotros y tuve que llamarles la atención.

Harumi – Oigan, no estamos aquí para un recorrido, debemos rescatar a Thomas y volver a donde Yoshino nos dijo, así que muévanse.

Marcus – Agh… Alla vamos, no seas desesperada. Se porque estamos aquí.

El respondió y caminamos a rumbo desconocido.

Agumon - ¿A dónde vamos?

Marcus – Tenemos que buscar a una cosa excavadora.

Harumi – Solo vinimos por Thomas, no a pelear contra Drimogemon.

Marcus – Como sea, debemos de encontrar alguna pista

Agumon - ¿Qué pasara con Thomas?

Harumi – Eso es lo mismo que pregunto.

Marcus – Que averigüe como regresar por su cuenta

Eso me molesto un poco, pero decidí no hacerle caso y fue un poco silencioso la caminata, lo que un poco me tranquilizo.

Agumon – Es hermoso

Marcus – Si. Oigan miren eso, brilla.

Harumi – El mundo digital tiene cosas impresionantes como nuestro mundo.

Recorrimos algunos lugares para ver si había rastro de Thomas o Drimogemon y nada por el momento. Mientras caminábamos, yo estaba meditando en otras cosas y apenas prestaba atención a lo que ellos, hasta que…

Agumon – Creo que estoy teniendo un deja vu.

Eso me llamo la atención y me hizo preguntarme a mí misma: "¿Por qué piensa eso?"

Marcus - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Y Renamon sintió algo que hizo detener su marcha, al igual que Agumon.

Harumi - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay alguien cerca?

Agumon – Siento que algo viene hacia acá.

Entonces el piso tembló.

Renamon – Agumon tiene razón, algo se aproxima hacia nosotros. No bajen la guardia.

Marcus - ¿Qué es eso?

De pronto una parte de la pared de tierra se abrió, soltando polvo cerca de nosotros y salió cierto Digimon que se nos escapó.

Agumon - ¡Es Drimogemon!

Marcus – Parece que él nos encontró primero.

Harumi – No lo creo, esto fue una coincidencia.

Entonces Drimogemon salto del agujero que formo y cayó al piso, cerca de nosotros, dejándonos un poco confundidos de lo que estaba haciendo, pero después comenzó a avanzar rápidamente gracias a su nariz taladro.

Agumon – Se fue.

Fue entonces cuando Marcus reacciono.

Marcus - ¡Vamos!

Harumi – Espera, Marcus. Algo no me gusta.

Marcus - ¿Ahora que estás diciendo?

Harumi – Puede ser una trampa; no olvides que Drimogemon ataca a sus enemigos sin que él sea visto.

Marcus – Eso no importa ahora. Tu puedes quedarte, si quieres.

Y tras decirme eso, él y Agumon saltaron al agujero.

Harumi – Siempre quiere adelantarse a todo. No pienso quedarme atrás y que termine haciendo algo muy arriesgado y peligroso.

Entonces mire a mi compañera

Harumi – Debemos seguirlos y no perderlos de vista.

Renamon – Hay que proceder con precaución.

Yo asentí y saltamos al agujero.

* * *

Seguimos todo el rastro que había cavado Drimogemon y al final del túnel, pude ver que ahí se encontraban Marcus y Agumon.

Marcus - ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Vamos, Agumon!

Y ambos saltaron de la entrada del túnel, yendo tras Drimogemon. Ambas corrimos lo más rápido posible para detener a Marcus, pero Drimogemon nos vio.

Harumi - ¡Marcus, no lo hagas! ¡Te atacara por debajo de la tierra!

Y el Digimon topo excavo para escapar, pero se puso en frente de nosotras, sorprendiéndonos a Renamon y a mí, pero de nuevo Marcus y Agumon se aproximaron a él, sin embargo, volvió a excavar. Haciendo lo mismo dejándonos a los cuatro confundidos de lo que hacía. Hasta que algo en mente se me ilumino.

Harumi – ¡Nos condujo a una trampa, debemos salir de aquí ahora!

Decidí buscar una salida y encontré un pequeño camino, corrí para alcanzar la salida.

Renamon – ¡Harumi, no corras! ¡Te vas a caer!

Pero no le hice caso y ese pequeño camino despareció porque Drimogemon apareció y volvió a desaparecer; yo sentí que perdía el equilibrio y me iba a caer.

Renamon - ¡Harumi!

Harumi - ¡Renamon, auxilio!

Después sentí que me iba hacia atrás, yendo directamente al agujero. Renamon cogió mi mano y trato de jalarme hacia ella, al principio lo lograba, pero Drimogemon comenzó a utilizar sus patas para que el suelo se abriera y mi compañera también perdiera el equilibrio y ambas caímos, no sin antes de que yo gritara a todo pulmón…

Harumi - ¡Marcus!

Marcus - ¡Harumi!

Estaba aterrada de lo que nos esperaba y Renamon me atrajo hacia ella con sus brazos, mientras yo cerraba los ojos para esperar lo peor y eso fue lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de quedar inconsciente por un instante.

* * *

¿? – Harumi, parece que sobrevivimos…

Escuche una voz que me llamaba, abrí mis ojos inmediatamente y vi que yo estaba encima de Renamon, entonces yo me aparte levante rápidamente.

Harumi - *Sonrojada levemente y voz de pánico* ¡P-perdón! ¡¿No te lastime?!

Renamon – Eres ligera, pero el golpe fue un poco duro. Estoy bien.

Di un suspiro de alivio, hasta que escuché…

¿? – ¿Ustedes también fueron engañadas por Drimogemon?

Voltee en donde se encontraba el dueño de la voz y mi sorpresa fue que…

Harumi - ¡Thomas!

Renamon - ¡Gaomon!

Me incorpore y le dije mientras me sacudía

Harumi – Bueno, de hecho, nosotras no fuimos las únicas en caer.

Y estaba en lo correcto, porque escuche a alguien quejarse sobre la caída.

Marcus – Ay… Mi cabeza.

Agumon – Las rocas no son tan duras.

Entonces me aproxime a ellos.

Harumi - ¿Se encuentran bien?

Él abrió sus ojos al verme, olvidándose de su dolor.

Marcus – Harumi.

Harumi – Como te dije, no fuimos las únicas

Él dirigió su mirada a ellos.

Thomas – Parece que tenías razón.

* * *

Estábamos platicando los tres sobre lo que paso mientras Gaomon, por orden de Thomas, que buscara una salida para que nosotros saliéramos. Y le pedí que Renamon le ayudara un poco, acepto.

Thomas – No me sorprende que ustedes dos también cayeran en la trampa de Drimogemon.

Marcus - ¿A ti también? ¿Así que un gigantón fue más astuto que tú?

La preguntar eso Marcus, Thomas se encogió de hombros y yo sabia que esa respuesta era sí; entonces… Ellos se rieron de que Drimogemon fuera mas listo que Thomas, el rubio quería defenderse, pero estaba avergonzado para decir algo. Yo quería reírme, pero sentí un poco de lastima por lo que acabo de pasar e inconscientemente me ajusté los nudillos y les di un golpe en la cabeza.

Marcus - ¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Agumon - ¡Me dolió la cabecita!

Harumi - ¡Ustedes cayeron peor que Thomas! Marcus es mas duro que una piedra, si tienes un cráneo grueso.

Marcus - ¿Qué dijiste? Repítemelo en la cara

Ambos chocamos nuestra frente y con una mirada asesina, también tenia en cuenta que Thomas nos observaba, primero a uno y después a otro, pero no le prestamos atención.

Hasta que escuchamos al compañero de Thomas, lo que nos hizo separar.

Gaomon – Señor, creo que encontré una manera de salir de aquí.

Thomas – Bien hecho, Gaomon.

Y cuando Thomas se iba a dirigir a la salida, se detuvo y escuche que se quejaba por una herida en su pierna.

Marcus – ¡Estas herido!

Harumi - ¿Te duele mucho?

Thomas – No es necesario de que se preocupen por mí, solo es un rasguño.

Nos dijo mientras se apoyaba con la pared para caminar, aunque le doliera esa herida, fue entonces cuando puse mi brazo alrededor de él para mantenerlo de pie y camine a su lado, él se sorprendió por lo que estaba haciendo.

Thomas – Oye, ¿Qué estas haciendo? No necesito tu ayuda ni la de Marcus.

Harumi - ¿Podrías dejar de hacerte el fuerte? No todas las cosas puedes hacerlas por tu cuenta, en especial con esa herida. Ahora estamos atrapados en este lugar y tendremos que darte una mano, aunque no lo pidas. Somos compañeros.

Marcus – Ella tiene razón. Si la necesitas; un hombre de verdad sabe cuando necesitan de su ayuda.

Al decir eso el peli-castaño, Thomas se nos quedo mirando por un momento.

Agumon – Jefe, me estás haciendo llorar.

Marcus – Primero, debemos de salir de aquí. Eso es lo más importante por ahora.

Harumi – Si.

* * *

Caminábamos por rutas que nos señalaba Thomas; cuando había un obstáculo bloqueando el paso, yo o Marcus se pasaba al otro lado para ayudar a Thomas. No hubo ni una sola protesta del chico genio.

Hasta que llegamos a un dilema.

Marcus – Y ahora ¿Qué agujero debemos tomar?

Thomas – Esta es la guarida de Drimogemon, los hoyos que cavo se han convertido en un laberinto.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor por la cantidad de agujeros que hizo este Digimon topo.

Harumi – Yo opino que esto lo hace para buscar nuevas rutas para viajar más rápido.

Marcus – Oye ¿Por qué no hiciste que Gaomon digievolucionara para sacarnos de aquí?

Thomas – Si pudiera, ya lo habría hecho.

Harumi - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Le pregunte mientras seguíamos caminando

Thomas – Gaomon, muestrales.

Gaomon – Si, señor.

Entonces golpeo una de las paredes del lugar y tembló.

Marcus – Un terremoto

Thomas – Debido a estos agujeros, el lugar es inestable. Si hago que Gaomon digievolucione, podría causar un gran derrumbe, amigos.

Marcus – Oh. Ya entiendo.

Yo asentí comprensivamente. Luego llegamos a dos hoyos que formaban dos caminos.

Marcus – ¿Y ahora por dónde? Yo digo que vayamos por allá.

Dijo Marcus señalando a la izquierda

Thomas – No, es por ahí.

Respondió Thomas señalando a la derecha.

Marcus - ¿Y por qué?

Thomas – No discutas conmigo, no podremos salir de aquí sin contar con un plan.

Marcus - ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

Thomas – Mira eso.

Thomas señalo algo que estaba en el suelo

Marcus - ¿Una moneda?

Thomas – Lo deje caer hace rato y significa que ya pasamos por aquí con anterioridad.

Harumi – Vaya, esa es una buena señal. Marcar el lugar por donde vinimos con algún objeto que tengas a la mano.

Esa fue mi conclusión y Marcus comprendió.

Marcus – Oh, después de todo eres un genio.

Thomas – Estando a tu lado, no es nada difícil.

Le dijo como si fuera algo obvio, algo que siempre oía día a día. Seguimos caminando en silencio por un momento hasta que Agumon lo rompió.

Agumon – Oye jefe ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos caminando?

Marcus – Ya deja de quejarte y piensa en positivo.

Thomas – Pensar positivo no tiene nada que ver, pero estamos avanzando a la superficie.

Marcus – A veces eres muy desagradable.

Thomas – Pienso lo mismo.

Yo solo los mire y suspire cansadamente por lo que estaba pasando, tan solo deseaba que esto terminara y volviera a casa.

* * *

 **POV en tercera persona**

En la sala de comandos de DATS, Miki y Megumi, junto con sus PawnChessmon estaban localizando a los tres chicos que estaban en el mundo Digital.

Comandante Sampson - ¿Han localizado la señal de algún Digivice?

Pregunto Sampson y respondió Miki.

Miki – Puede demorar un poco, señor.

Megumi – Hay demasiada interferencia.

Comandante Sampson - ¡Deprisa!

Les ordeno el hombre peli-azul mientras Yoshino y Lalamon estaban muy preocupadas por ellos tres y que pudieran regresar a salvo.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Llegamos a un camino sin salida y a muy altas alturas. Marcus y Agumon se aproximaron.

Marcus – Vaya, está muy alto ¿Cómo vamos a bajar de aquí?

Harumi – Creo que debemos buscar otro camino para salir a la superficie.

Thomas – Ella tiene razón, debemos regresar.

Al decir lo último, se quejó de dolor y casi se iba para delante, por fortuna Gaomon lo sostuvo.

Marcus – Oye Thomas ¿te encuentras bien?

Thomas – No es nada.

Él le dijo para que no preocupara tanto su estado. Yo estaba algo preocupada y no quise creer en sus palabras, trataba de pensar en lo que podía hacer por Thomas para que su herida no le molestara por al menos un poco de tiempo. Entonces recordé que podía tener un reemplazo de una venda. Entonces me aproxime a ellos.

Harumi – Gaomon, ayuda a Thomas a que se siente contra la pared, por favor. Voy a vendar su herida. Renamon, ayúdalo también.

Thomas – Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Harumi - ¿Pues tu que crees? Tengo un reemplazo para vendarte la herida.

Thomas – No es necesario que hagas eso.

Harumi – Tendrás que aceptarlo, lo quieras o no.

Fue entonces cuando Gaomon y Renamon lo ayudaron a sentarse mientras que yo sacaba un pañuelo de una de mis botas y me agachaba a la altura de Thomas, después estire el trapo y con los colmillos arranque un gran trozo de tela

Harumi – No te muevas, por favor.

Acerque la tela hacia la herida y la envolví, después escuche que se quejo de como apretaba la venda y luego le hice un nudo para que no estuviera muy flojo. En ese instante lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harumi – Con eso, no te molestara la herida por ahora. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.

Él me miro fijamente por un momento y al verme a los ojos, pensé que estaba imaginándome al ver que Thomas se estaba sonrojando levemente, para después apartar la vista de mí.

Thomas – Gracias, Harumi.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me levanté.

Harumi – Pueden levantarlo ahora.

Ambos asintieron y lo alzaron con cuidado, hasta que escuche a Agumon decirle a Marcus.

Agumon – Jefe, ahí está Drimogemon

Marcus lo ve y dice:

Marcus – Esta es nuestra oportunidad para salir de aquí ¡vamos Agumon!

Thomas - ¿¡Que no entendiste lo que te dije!? Estas cuevas son inestables

Marcus – Entonces pelearemos sin digievolucionar

Thomas – Piénsalo bien, él nos lleva ventaja aun sin digievolucionar

Marcus – Y entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

Thomas – Déjalo pasar, haremos que nos guie a la superficie.

Sugirió Thomas, pero Marcus se acerco a él, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Marcus – No estoy de acuerdo

Thomas - ¿Qué dices?

Entonces lo lleva y yo los sigo.

Marcus – Un verdadero peleador nunca huye y debe de enfrentar al enemigo.

Thomas - ¿Y que harás?

Marcus - ¡Harumi! ¡Renamon y compañía! ¡Ahora síganme!

Yo salte después de que ellos lo hicieran, acompañada de mi compañera, Agumon y Gaomon, todos aterrizamos en Drimogemon sin que se diera cuenta, pero Thomas sintió dolor por la herida vendada.

Marcus – Sujétate a él y no te sueltes no importa lo que pase.

Le dijo él a Thomas mientras escalaba por Drimogemon, arriba de su cabeza

Thomas – ¡Ten mucho cuidado, Marcus!

Le advirtió Thomas y Marcus llego a la cima de la cabeza de Drimogemon, el gigantón se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y se sacudió violentamente, pero nosotros nos sostuvimos fuertemente y que nadie saliera lastimado, entonces alzo su nariz taladro.

Gaomon - ¡Su taladro!

Thomas - ¡Va a cavar un agujero!

Harumi – Si sigue cavando…

Renamon - ¡Todo el lugar será derrumbado!

Harumi - ¡¿Qué vamos hacer?!

Comencé a entrar en pánico, fue entonces cuando Marcus tiro de su pelaje para conducirlo a la superficie sin que nadie de nosotros nos soltáramos de Drimogemon, paso muy rápido cuando salimos de lo subterráneo y llegamos a la superficie.

Agumon – ¡Por fin salimos! Aire fresco

Dijo Agumon con gran alegría. Tanto yo como Thomas no podíamos creer que Marcus haya planeado esto.

Harumi – "Esta es la segunda vez que usa la cabeza. Realmente este chico es diferente y de alguna manera tiene en cuenta la información para tener una idea de como llevarla a cabo. Es alguien de admirar."

Pensé con gran asombro.

Gaomon – Señor, podemos aprovechar este momento para saltar.

Marcus – No, esperen.

Volvió Marcus a jalarle del pelaje para dirigirlo a quien sabe a dónde.

Harumi - ¿¡Marcus, que estás haciendo!?

Thomas – ¡¿A dónde nos llevas!?

Le preguntamos, por lo que la respuesta fue…

Marcus -Tu lo dijiste: debemos buscar un lugar para pelear.

Thomas - ¿Qué?

Harumi - ¡¿Ahora que tienes en mente?!

De pronto Agumon dijo.

Agumon - ¡Por allá!

Vimos que era la estructura de hielo que habíamos visto antes cuando buscábamos a Thomas.

Marcus – ¡Excelente, este es el lugar!

Thomas – Lo de hielo

Marcus – Así es ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Y llegamos al lugar en un santiamén, fue entonces cuando el chico genio y yo entendimos lo que Marcus tenia en mente… de nuevo.

Thomas – Claro, así Drimogemon no podrá cavar un hoyo para excavar.

Harumi – El hielo es solido y ni siquiera el taladro podrá alcanzar la tierra. Buena idea, Marcus.

Ambos concluimos por lo que acaba de pasar.

Marcus - ¡Es hora de pelear otra vez!

Dijo el peli-castaño y le dio un puñetazo a Drimogemon aun estando sobre él, obteniendo l carga de ADN, después se bajó con un salto.

Marcus – Vamos Agumon

Agumon – Si

Marcus – ADN ¡cargando!

Agumon – Agumon, digievolucionar a… ¡Geogreymon!

En ese instante Thomas, Gaomon, Renamon y yo saltamos de Drimogemon.

Thomas – Es nuestro turno.

Gaomon – Claro que sí, señor.

Harumi – Ustedes no son los únicos. No olviden que nosotras no nos quedaremos atrás.

Él me miro por un segundo y asintió con la cabeza.

Harumi – Ojala que estés lista, Renamon.

Renamon – Estoy más que lista.

Ella me dijo; el primero en digievolucionar fue Gaomon.

Thomas – ADN ¡cargando!

Gaomon – Gaomon, digievolucionar a… ¡Gaogamon!

Harumi – ADN ¡cargando!

Renamon – Renamon, digievolucionar a… ¡Kyubimon!

Nuestros Digimon estaban listos para atacar a Drimogemon, pero…

Thomas – Espera.

Marcus - ¿Ahora qué?

Thomas – Hay algo extraño.

Cuando el dijo eso, yo dirigí mi vista hacia nuestro contrincante y lo note extraño.

Marcus - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Harumi – Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Pero decidí no bajar la guardia.

* * *

 **POV en tercera persona**

El comandante Sampson seguía esperando a que localizaran a los tres integrantes.

Miki – Eliminando la interferencia de estática al 89%

Megumi – Escaneando mapa al monitor.

Entonces se cargo por completo el mapa y habían 6 puntos que solo significaban una cosa.

Megumi – Todos están vivos.

Al escuchar eso, Yoshino y Lalamon se aliviaron, sin embargo…

Miki – Esperen un segundo

Entonces sonó la alarma.

Kudamon - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

En la pantalla se capto otra señal, pero era desconocida.

Miki – Es una señal de Digimon y esta aumentando cada vez más rápido.

Dijo Miki con un poco de preocupación.

Megumi – No es la señal de Geogreymon, Gaogamon, ni la de Kyubimon.

Lo que a todos se les vino a una conclusión.

Comandante Sampson – Entonces Drimogemon ha…

Kudamon – Digievolucionado.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

De pronto Drimogemon cambia de apariencia: parecía como un escarabajo de color amarillo/dorado con unos símbolos que eran emblemas, en vez de garras o dedos en las manos tenía taladros; además que tenía antenas y alas.

Harumi – No puede ser… ¡Digievolucionó!

Entonces escuche a Thomas comentar.

Thomas – Ese es Digmon, su fuerza es muy diferente a la de Drimogemon. No debemos descuidarnos, tengan cuidado.

Marcus - ¡Muy bien! ¡Esto se puso más interesante!

Exclamo Marcus al correr hacia Digmon para golpearlo, yo me alarme.

Harumi - ¡Marcus, por favor no!

Y Digmon fue quien lo golpeo a él.

Geogreymon - ¡Mega Flama!

La flama al estar en contacto, pensábamos que terminaría esta batalla

Marcus - ¿Funciono?

Las llamas al extinguirse, grande fue nuestra sorpresa que…

Marcus – No tiene un rasguño

Entonces Gaogamon aprovecho esta oportunidad para atacarlo

Gaogamon - ¡Garra espiral!

Y Digmon evadió el ataque, volando. De pronto escuche unos taladros que parecían estar detrás de nosotros, voltee rápidamente y ahí estaba él.

Harumi - ¡Gaogamon, detrás de ti!

Geogreymon volvió a atacarlo con su mega flama, sin ningún resultado y Digmon lo golpea, en ese momento Kyubimon decidió atacarlo.

Kyubimon – ¡Onibidama!

Las bolas de fuego fantasmagóricas se volvieron mas brillantes y Kyubimon los lanzo contra Digmon y los evito, para después ser atacada por él.

Harumi – Kyubimon.

Esto ya estaba colmando la paciencia de Marcus.

Marcus – Ah, ¿así que de ese modo quieres jugar, eh?

Thomas – Oye Marcus ¿recuerdas la ultimas batalla?

Marcus - ¿La última?

Fue entonces cuando a mí se me ilumino la mente

Harumi – Los ataque de Geogreymon y Gaogamon se cancelaron entre sí y no le hicieron daño a Drimogemon en ese entonces.

Thomas – Exactamente.

Harumi – Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver aquella ocasión con lo que está pasando ahora?

Thomas - ¿Qué pasaría si fuera al revés?

Eso a mi y Marcus nos confundió con lo que decía el genio

Marcus – No lo se

Harumi - ¿En qué piensas, Thomas?

Él miro hacia adelante a nuestro oponente

Thomas – Hay que averiguarlo. Harumi, ¿puedes darnos una mano?

Yo lo mire por un momento, sentí que había algo que me decía que confiara en lo que pensaba.

Harumi – De acuerdo.

Thomas – ¿No es así como te gusta, Marcus?

Marcus – Si, así es como me gusta.

Harumi – Hay que intentarlo; bien, chicos, acabemos con lo que empezamos.

Les dije con una sonrisa confiada.

Thomas – Gaogamon

Marcus – Geogreymon

Harumi – Kyubimon

Thomas, Marcus y Harumi - ¡Regresen!

Y ellos así lo hicieron.

Marcus – Lo haremos al mismo tiempo.

Thomas – Cuando demos la señal, acabaran con Digmon ¿entienden?

Esperamos el momento para que nuestros Digimon atacaran a Digmon, ninguno de los tres le quitaba la vista y cuando se aproximaba, no lo dudamos.

Thomas, Marcus y Harumi - ¡Ataquen!

Geogreymon - ¡Mega Flama!

Gaogamon - ¡Garra Espiral!

Kyubimon – ¡Kohenryu!

Al estar en la misma altura las técnicas, se volvieron una sola técnica y una muy fuerte. Nos quedamos asombrados por el resultado.

Marcus - ¡Increíble! ¡Una bola de fuego gigante!

Thomas – En vez de que los ataques se anularan, los tres se fusionaron para formar solo un ataque y su poder se multiplicara.

Marcus – A quien le importa eso, lo que importa es que ganaremos ¡sigan adelante!

Ellos no pararon y creí ver que Digmon no se movía.

Harumi - ¡Esta funcionado!

Y… Digmon se convirtió en un Digihuevo

Marcus - ¡Muy bien! Le dimos una lección; ahora es un huevo.

Marcus se rio y Thomas sonrió satisfactoriamente por el resultado, mientras que yo sonreí dulcemente.

* * *

Salimos de la estructura de hielo y en mitad del camino, Thomas pregunto:

Thomas - ¿Recuerdas en la cueva cuando saltaste sobre Drimogemon?

Marcus solo lo miro por unos pequeño momento

Thomas – Quiero saber si ya lo había planeado o si solo se te ocurrió.

Harumi – De hecho, yo también me estaba preguntando lo mismo.

Marcus – No, eso fue por pura suerte; lo que importa es que todo termino y no puedes negarlo.

Nos dijo mientras reía, nosotros lo observábamos y su sonrisa nos contagió, después Thomas lo detuvo para decirle algo, levantando su mano para formar un puño, Marcus al principio no entendió un poco, pero después formo un puño con una de sus manos.

Marcus – Formamos un buen equipo, Thomas.

Después Thomas se acordó de mi y volteo a verme.

Thomas – Harumi… ¿Podemos volver a empezar?

Él al preguntarme eso, Marcus dirigió su vista a mi y yo solo los mire un poco confusa, al instante que se dibujo en mi rostro una pequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo; puse mi puño para ser parte de ello.

Harumi – Claro, amigo.

Luego una suave brisa comenzó a soplar y Thomas no me quito los ojos por tan solo un segundo. Después seguimos nuestro camino

Agumon – Creo que el jefe tiene nuevos amigos.

Gaomon – No exageres.

Renamon – Agumon luego es así, no lo culpes.

* * *

Ya era de día y todos estábamos reunidos en la sala debido al incidente y el comandante no estaba contento, ni tampoco nosotros. Nosotros teníamos la cabeza cabizbaja.

Comandante Sampson - ¡Pero que inconscientes!

Kudamon – Tuvieron suerte de poder regresar, pero ¿pueden pensar si no hubiera sido posible? Ustedes no saben nada acerca del mundo digital.

Comandante Sampson – En primer lugar, como miembros de DATS, deben de tener en cuenta que deben seguir las reglas.

Nos dijo Sampson, sin que alguno de nosotros le dirigiéramos una palabra, hasta que…

Comandante Sampson – Ustedes seis… Me alegro de que estén bien.

Al decir eso, nos quedamos sorprendidos al principio, después con la mano en la frente en señal de respeto, le contestamos: - Si, señor.

Mire primeramente a Marcus: a pesar de que no piensa bien las cosas y es un poco impulsivo, tiene sus propias maneras de escuchar y colaborar; después dirigí mis ojos en Thomas: comenzamos mal al principio, pero después de haberlo ayudado me sentí que podía darle otra oportunidad, para conocernos un poco mas y crecer como compañeros de equipo y amigos.

Los miembros de DATS son como una segunda familia para mí y en este día tengo a mis primeros amigos.

* * *

 **Y es todo por este capítulo… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? Díganmelo en un review. En mi opinión, a mi me encanto este, lo había visto desde que pasaba en la televisión. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola lectores! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de Digimon Data Squad. Ya se que paso unas semanas de haber subido el último capítulo, pero ya no se preocupen. En fin… ¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

Capítulo 6

 **POV en tercera persona**

Nuestros héroes se encontraban persiguiendo a un Digimon nivel campeón y Agumon se lanza para atacarlo con su flama bebé y volvió a su lugar, en ese instante Marcus da un salto para golpearlo.

Marcus - ¿Acaso crees que acabe contigo?

Le preguntó el muchacho sin esperar una respuesta, pues al hacer contacto su puño con aquel Digimon, la carga de ADN ya estaba en su puño. Agumon se encontento, pero salió volando por la cola de la criatura digital, cayendo duramente al piso destruido. Marcus aterriza de pie.

Marcus - ¿Estás bien, Agumon?

Agumon – Si, eso creo.

Marcus – Bien… Es hora de pelear.

Dijo el muchacho peli castaño haciendo frente a su oponente.

Marcus – ADN ¡cargando!

Agumon – Agumon, digievolucionar a… ¡Geogreymon!

Geogreymon sostiene a su oponente y lo lanza, hasta que destruye un edificio abandonado.

Marcus - ¡Eso es!

Exclama Marcus y Geogreymon lo ataca con…

Geogreymon - ¡Mega Flama!

Haciendo que el Digimon regrese a ser un digihuevo. En ese momento, cerca de ahí, llego la patrulla de DATS.

Yoshino – Que lata. Les he dicho varias veces que se esperen para que lleguemos.

Harumi – Tu sabes como son ellos, no es la primera vez que lo hacen.

Le respondió Harumi, a lo que Yoshino solo se quedo callada, teniendo el pensamiento de que su compañera tenía razón.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Fuimos al lugar donde vimos la explosión y Yoshino les dijo a los problemáticos.

Yoshino – Miren lo que hicieron. ¿¡Han pensado en todo el trabajo que nos costara limpiar!? ¡Digan algo!

Marcus estaba haciendo rodar el huevo con uno de sus dedos mientras seguía siendo regañado por Yoshi y Marcus no parecía importarle.

Marcus - ¿Qué tal? Hemos ganado.

Y Agumon estuvo de acuerdo.

Yoshino – Siempre presumiendo.

Dijo Yoshino y Thomas agregó:

Thomas – Las batallas con esos Digimon se deben proceder con cautela, no necesitas apresurarte.

Marcus – Me parece que estas celoso.

Agumon – Lo siento, pero no hay autógrafos.

Dijo Agumon estando de acuerdo con su compañero humano, cruzando sus brazos en señal de ser genial.

Yoshino – No, él tiene razón ¿Qué pasaría si ustedes estarían en peligro si actúan de esa forma?

Ella les pregunto, pero no hicieron caso.

Agumon – Mi jefe y yo podemos vencer a cualquier Digimon si unimos nuestras fuerzas.

Marcus – Formamos un equipo increíble ¿no es así, Agumon?

Le pregunto Marcus.

Agumon – Si.

A lo que Yoshino y Lalamon suspiraron.

Lalamon – Que pesadilla

Yoshino – Lalamon, esa es mi frase.

Yo solo me reí nerviosamente y puse una de mis manos detrás de mi nuca.

Harumi – Bueno, así son ellos. No tienen remedio.

* * *

 **P** **OV en tercera persona**

Después de derrotar a ese Digimon, Marcus y su familia se encontraban cenando… Bueno, de hecho, solo Marcus y Agumon.

Marcus - ¡Que delicia! En verdad los huevos revueltos son lo máximo.

Agumon – Es cierto. Sarah hace los mejores huevos revueltos que nunca haya probado en mi vida.

Marcus - ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no le llames a mi mamá por su primer nombre?

El muchacho le recuerda.

Agumon – Kristy es Kristy, Sarah es Sarah y jefe es jefe.

Dice el lagarto digital.

Marcus – Yo no me llamo jefe.

Dijo el chico peli castaño y cuando iba a agarrar el ultimo huevo revuelto con sus palillos, los de Agumon también lo estaban agarrando y ambos se miraron por unos pocos segundos, hasta que Agumon se lo comió, lo que le molesto a Marcus y el muchacho se levantó.

Marcus – Oye, te comiste el único que quedaba.

Agumon – El que acaba primero, es su compañero ¿no?

Marcus - ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Acaso estas diciendo que no soy el jefe!?

Agumon – ¡Y tu me dices que comparta las visitas!

Marcus – Pero tu comes demasiado. ¿Nunca escuchaste que las visitas deben de ser educadas?

Discutía Marcus con su amigo lagarto digital.

Sarah – Oye, yo no tenia idea de que lo sabias eso.

Kristy – Ellos no estaban hablando de eso, era de la televisión.

Sarah – Que maravilla que vea la televisión mientras estudia.

Kristy – Ay, mamá.

Dijo Kristy al ver que su madre no entendía lo que trataba de decir, mientras Marcus y Agumon seguían discutiendo y Agumon le dio la espalda, molesto diciendo:

Agumon – Ya no te ayudare cuando estas en problemas.

Lo que dejo a Marcus con la boca abierta por un pequeño momento.

Agumon – Lo que oíste, sino fuera por mí.

Agregó Agumon.

Marcus – Te equivocas, si no fuera por mi carga de ADN, no podrías digievolucionar.

Respondió Marcus, lo que a Agumon le dolió y después se levanto de su asiento, dándole la cara a Marcus enojado.

Agumon – A partir de ahora, dejaras de ser mi jefe.

Marcus – Eso me parece bien. Desde ahora no soy tu jefe, no soy tu amigo y estas despedido.

Concluyó Marcus.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Estaba nublado y en DATS, las cosas no mejoraban.

¿? - ¿Por eso decidiste quedarte ahí, Agumon?

Y él no respondió, solo dio la espalda a Yoshino y a Lalamon.

Yoshino – Ay, pero que pesadilla.

Dijo Yoshino.

Lalamon – Actúa como un niño.

Comentó Lalamon y ambas dirigieron su vista a Marcus, yacía de espaldas y cruzado de brazos.

Thomas – No puedo creerlo.

Marcus – Si, lo sé. Ese Agumon solo me causa problemas.

Thomas – Tu también estas siendo inmaduro, Marcus.

Dijo el rubio genio.

Marcus - ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada!

Agumon – _Si, él tiene razón, jefe._

Respondió Agumon desde el Digivice.

Marcus – Cierra la boca. Ya no soy tu jefe.

Agumon – _Si, pero no puedes derrotar un digimon sin mí._

Marcus – Tal vez no a un digimon, sino a dos. Ya lo veras.

Dijo él y se fue del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos; nadie dijo una palabra, hasta que Agumon dijo:

Agumon – _Ya no quiero saber nada de él._

Hasta que Harumi decidió hablar.

Harumi – Tienes que hacer las pases con él. Además, él lo dijo por inseguridad e inmaduramente, de eso no hay duda. No todas las cosas podemos hacerlas solas y si no quieres ser su compañero, entonces ¿en quien puedes confiar para que sea tu compañero? Tu y Marcus son un equipo por alguna razón ¿o me equivoco? Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo que más necesita y no debe dudarlo. Solo dale un poco de espacio.

Dijo ella al final y el ambiente volvió a quedar en silencio. Agumon pretendió no hacerle caso, pero sintió que esas palabras le llegaron a su mente.

* * *

 **En las calles**

Había trafico y un conductor de camión estaba desesperado porque los autos no avanzaban, toco el claxon, pero de pronto el semáforo emitió un corto circuito y aparece un digiportal.

* * *

 **Por otro lado, de la ciudad**

Marcus estaba relajándose con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Marcus – Al menos tendré paz en mi propia casa, le probare que ya no lo necesito.

Se dijo a si mismo mientras se incorporaba.

* * *

 **En DATS**

Miki y Megumi estaban con Agumon, tratando de convencerlo de que salga del digivice para comer hamburguesas, pero él les dijo que lo dejaran en paz.

Yoshino - ¿Qué podemos hacer para que hagan las paces?

Pregunto Yoshino a Thomas.

Thomas – Ese no es nuestro asunto.

Yoshino – Pero no podemos dejar que sigan de esta manera.

Hasta que el comandante decidió hablar.

Comandante Sampson – Se necesitan del uno al otro, sino se dan cuenta de ello, entonces no hay lugar para ellos.

Dijo al levantarse del lugar, para tomar la taza de café; cierta chica con heterocromia estaba sentada en una silla cerca de Thomas solo se recargaba con la silla, pensativa.

Harumi – "Hay que esperar a que Marcus diga que necesita de Agumon cuando vea que se equivocó. Es casi como yo era antes."

Pensó ella mientras una pequeña media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

 **En otra parte**

Marcus se encontraba practicando beisbol.

Marcus – "No puedo créelo. Él es quien quería que yo fuera jefe."

Pensó el chico peli castaño y cuando iba a pegarle a la bola con el bate, él cayó.

* * *

 **DATS**

 **POV de Renamon**

Gaomon – Agumon, no tiene ningún sentido de lo que estás haciendo.

Lalamon - Si no te gusta estar en el digivice, entonces ¿Por qué estas adentro?

Lo que Agumon nos respondió:

Agumon – _Ustedes no me entienden._

Renamon – Hay que dejarlo en paz por un momento, siento que no estamos llegando a algún lado si seguimos tratando de hablar con él y hacerlo entrar en razón. Aunque no tiene que estar atrapado en su burbuja para siempre, debes buscar la solución de una u otra manera.

Dije a los otros digimon mientras miraba un poco el digivice.

Gaomon – Tiene razón Renamon, es por eso que estamos preocupados.

Dijo Gaomon mientras tomaba de la taza.

Agumon – _Solo quiero que me dejen en paz._

Gaomon – Peleas con tu amigo y te ocultas en el digivice, yo no puedo entender eso.

Lalamon – Peleo con Marcus ¿y qué?

Renamon – Creo que puede haber razones diferentes para que los amigos pelean.

Gaomon - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Me preguntó Gaomon al dirigir su mirada a mí.

Renamon – Hay humanos que pelean por algo el que no están de acuerdo en algo en específico, como para demostrar habilidades que uno no tiene totalmente controlados o por experiencia. Es infinito por lo que los amigos pelean por distintas razones, aunque son un poco incomprensibles para nosotros.

Les explique y Lalamon agregó:

Lalamon - Ella tiene un buen punto de vista. Yo suelo tener discusiones con Yoshi. Ella es muy descuidada, no arregla su habitación, no lava su ropa, ronca y además…

Antes de que pudiera decir más, Yoshino se interpuso, torturando a Lalamon.

Yoshino – Oye, no estés platicando de mi vida personal a los demás.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Vi como Yoshino estaba haciéndole entender a Lalamon algo de no hablar de su vida personal, sentí una gota de sudor caía en mi sien derecha por eso. Entonces me aproxime a Thomas y le pregunte:

Harumi - ¿Siempre es así Yoshino?

Thomas – ¿Por qué preguntas?

Harumi – Desde que la conozco, jamás se ha comportado de esa manera. Ahora parece como si fuera una niña que hizo una travesura.

Thomas – A veces.

Harumi - *Risa entre dientes* Vaya compañeros que tengo. Nunca vi nada igual.

Di mi mirada a él y vi que se sonrojo un poco, a lo que volvió a su trabajo.

* * *

 **POV en tercera persona**

Marcus seguía paseando por la ciudad, hasta que paso cerca de unos estudiantes y rozo el hombro con uno de ellos. Haciendo que se enfadara.

Estudiante #1 – Oye, espera.

Y Marcus se detuvo.

Estudiante #1 – Si, tu… Ah! Eres tú, Marcus.

Marcus – Que tal, Katsumata. Por ahora, no puedo, tengo un poco de prisa.

Con eso se fue, pero esos chicos lo siguieron y lo rodearon.

Katsumata – No te iras.

Marcus – Vaya. Que suerte.

Dijo sarcásticamente

Katsumata – Esto no es suerte, sino el destino.

Dijo Katsumata con una sonrisa burlona, hasta que Marcus dijo:

Marcus – Me refería a ti. Tu me golpeaste un día y te daré una lección.

* * *

 **DATS**

Gaomon – Oye, Agumon. No se que resolverás si te quedas ahí.

Le dijo Gaomon viendo de lado el digivice.

Agumon – _No saldré hasta que Marcus se disculpe conmigo._

Respondió aun molesto.

Gaomon – Me temo que te quedaras ahí para siempre.

Concluyo para después irse a otra parte del edificio.

Agumon – "Él de verdad hirió mis sentimientos."

Pensó Agumon al recordar las palabras de Marcus antes, lo que le molesto aun más y decidió no seguir pensando en ello.

Solo ciertas compañeras lo miraron por unos instantes.

Harumi – "Lo resolverán con una pelea contra un digimon. Ustedes son un equipo, Agumon."

Pensó Harumi.

* * *

 **De vuelta con Marcus**

Los chicos que lo rodearon estaban noqueados por la golpiza que Marcus les dio y el chico peli castaño respiro cansadamente.

Marcus - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya tuvieron suficiente?

Les preguntó Marcus, al no recibir respuesta, se fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

A unos metros más hacia delante.

¿? – Vaya, vaya. Parece que algo te está preocupando.

Escucho una voz conocida y volteó.

Marcus – Ah… Tu eres el del digivice ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

¿? – Como no dices lo que te pasa, adivinare. Déjame ver.

Dijo el hombre mientras alzaba su lupa y después le dijo

¿? – Disculpa, pero no encontraras lo que buscas por aquí. Las cosas que en verdad importan aparecen solas sin tener que buscarlas y sabes que suceden cuando no son nada importante para ti, pero si no te das cuenta, entonces no eran en realidad importantes.

El chico peli castaño se le quedó viendo un momento.

Marcus – No te metas en mi vida.

Le dijo hasta que se alejó.

¿? – Tarde o temprano, él se dará cuenta por sí mismo.

Dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

 **En otra parte**

Un herido Katsumata estaba maldiciendo a Marcus por haberle dado una paliza, hasta que el semáforo en frente suyo abrió un digiportal y un digimon hizo una descarga eléctrica, causando que el muchacho caiga al suelo del susto. Y esa criatura digital aparece sobre el semáforo, causando otro corto circuito en los demás semáforos, poniendo la luz verde y los otros vehículos avancen, chocando unos con otros, causando explosiones y las gente corra espantada de la escena del crimen. Y el digimon sale saltando del aparato.

* * *

 **DATS**

 **POV de Harumi**

Sonó la alarma y Miki le dijo al comandante:

Miki – Señor, detectamos la señal de un Digimon en el sector B4.

Comandante Sampson - ¿Dónde está Marcus?

Pregunto él.

Megumi – No sabemos nada de él.

Respondió Megumi, volteando a ver a Sampson.

Comandante Sampson – No importa. Ustedes vayan diríjanse para allá.

Nos dijo a Yoshino y a mi con nuestras compañeras digimon.

Yoshino y Lalamon – Si, señor.

Harumi y Renamon – Si, señor.

Respondimos y nos dirigimos al vehículo para llegar los más rápido posible.

* * *

 **POV de Marcus**

Vi como la gente se acumulaba y me dirigí a donde todos estaban viendo: había humo y fuego, nadie se movía de su lugar.

Marcus – Que terrible.

Dije a lo que tenia en frente, hasta que escuche una risa detrás mío y vi que era un digimon, saltando a otro semáforo, causando otro corto circuito y que dejaran de servir; fue entonces cuando decidí seguirlo.

* * *

 **POV en tercer persona**

Megumi – Logramos identificar al digimon… Elecmon. Es un Digimon mamífero de nivel inferior, usa la electricidad para interferir con la información de aparatos

Explico la rubia.

Yoshino – _Eso explica, porque los semáforos actúan así._

Dijo Yoshino al estar comunicada con la base de DATS mientras manejaba la patrulla.

Miki – Objetivo moviéndose del sector C4 al sector D6.

Intervino Miki.

Yoshino – Entendido.

Respondió Yoshino entretanto Agumon alzaba su mirada a la pantalla.

* * *

Elecmon seguía haciendo de las suyas con otro semáforo, haciendo que un camión de vuelta brusca mientras una niña iba a cruzar la calle, ella estaba inmóvil y cuando el camión estaba cerca, Marcus la alcanza y la atrapa en sus brazos, salvándola de la tragedia.

La niña comenzó a llorar y Marcus la tranquilizo, hasta que escucho la misma risa de Elecmon.

Marcus – Ya verás.

Le dijo al travieso digimon mientras este saltaba a otro lugar, pero antes de que el muchacho fuera tras el digimon, le dijo a una señora que cuidara de la niña y se fue sin recibir respuesta.

Marcus – No podrás escapar. Vamos, Agumon…

Cuando dijo eso, se dio cuenta de que su compañero digital no estaba a su lado.

Marcus – Lo olvide, ya no somos compañeros. Entonces lo hare yo solo.

Se dijo a sí mismo y empezó a correr para ir tras Elecmon.

En las calles: los semáforos no funcionaban, los autos chocaron con otros, provocando que el humo salga y las llamas crecen. Marcus corría por las vacías calles para encontrar a Elecmon

* * *

 **DATS**

Miki - El objetivo aumenta su nivel de energía, se está volviendo muy poderoso.

Informo Miki.

Agumon – _Yo debería estar ahí._

Se quejo Agumon, hasta que Megumi dijo:

Megumi - ¡El objetivo se detuvo cerca de la subastación eléctrica!

Kudamon - ¿La subastación eléctrica? No son buenas noticias.

Dijo Kudamon, el cual Sampson asintió.

Yoshino – _Nos estamos acercando, ya casi llegamos._

Comandante Sampson – No pueden dejar que cause mas daño. Captúrenlo de inmediato.

Ordeno el comandante.

Yoshino y Harumi: Si, señor.

Pero Yoshino vio algo… O más bien, ha alguien.

Yoshino – Marcus…

Harumi - ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

Al escuchar eso, Agumon se queda con la boca abierta, lo que no es nada bueno para él.

* * *

Marcus llego a la subastación y la patrulla llega al mismo tiempo que él.

Marcus – Lo perdí ¿a donde se fue esa cosa?

Preguntó él mientras buscaba al objetivo.

Yoshino – Marcus, aquí estas ¿Por qué no te reportaste?

Le pregunto ella al muchacho, molesta al bajarse del vehículo, unos instantes después bajan Thomas y Harumi. Cuando Marcus escucha esa voz familiar, voltea hacia atrás suyo y los ve.

Marcus – Yoshino, Thomas, Harumi. Un digimon se ocultó aquí.

Thomas – Eso ya lo sabemos.

Le informa el genio rubio.

Yoshino – No tienes compañero, así que tendrás que esperar aquí.

Le sugirió la peli magenta.

Marcus – Yo puedo atraparlo con o sin Agumon.

Dijo él y se encamino, pero de pronto lo interrumpió un destello que provenía de arriba de la torre; Marcus se cubrió la cara con una de sus manos para que quedara ciego por un mínimo de momento, hasta que puso su mano sobre su frente.

Marcus - ¡Ya te vi!

Dijo en voz alta el joven al ver a Elecmon, entonces el mamífero digimon aterrizo de pie, frente a Marcus y lance un ataque de electricidad, por suerte, Marcus se hizo a un lado para que no le hiciera daño, hasta que…

Marcus – No me digan va… a… Digievolucionar.

Y fue así: Tenia la forma de un lobo, con rayas blancas y el pelaje negro, una cola larga y un poco enroscada. Entonces Marcus llego a la conclusión.

Marcus – Se alimento de energía eléctrica, para digievolucionar.

Lo que hizo entender a los otros la razón que tenia en mente Elecmon y nadie dijo ninguna palabra, hasta que Yoshino dijo su frase:

Yoshino - Vaya, que pesadilla.

 **En DATS**

Miki - Ese es Garurumon, un digimon nivel superior con forma de un lobo, su pelo es como un escudo natural, es muy inteligente y su poder de defensa es excelente.

Explicó la peli morado.

Kudamon - Sin Geogreymon, esto no será fácil.

Comentó Kudamon a su compañero, mientras cierto lagarto vio la pantalla y deseando en su mente estar ahí.

* * *

Marcus - Es hora de pelear.

Exclamó Marcus, pero Thomas intervino:

Thomas - Atrás, Marcus. Esto es muy peligroso si no tienes a tu compañero.

Le dijo en tanto estaba listo para hacer digievolucionar a su compañero canino digital.

Thomas - ADN ¡cargando!

Gaomon - Gaomon, digievolucionar a... ¡Gaogamon!

Dijo Gaomon al evolucionar.

Yoshino - ADN ¡cargando!

Lalamon - Lalamon, digievolucionar a ¡Sunflowmon!

Y por último le tocaba a Harumi y a Renamon.

Harumi - ADN ¡cargando!

Renamon - Renamon, digievolucionar a... ¡Kyubimon!

Y los tres digimon campeones se encontraban detrás de el muchacho peli castaño.

Gaogamon - Aun lado, Marcus.

Le Dijo Gaogamon.

Sunflowmon - Déjanos esto a nosotros.

Kyubimon - Si no tienes compañero, entonces no eres apto para este trabajo.

Le dijeron el zorro y la flor, en tanto Garurumon estaba listo para atacar. Marcus recordó lo que le dijo Agumon en su casa después de cenar.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Agumon - No serias quien eres si no fuera por mi._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Entonces se interpuso en el camino de Gaogamon.

Marcus - No se metan, esta es mi pelea. Yo puedo derrotar a esa cosa solo.

Yoshino - ¿¡Te das cuenta de que eso es absurdo!?

Ella le dijo para hacerle entrar en razón.

Marcus - El mejor peleador nunca se rinde.

Respondió como su ultima palabra para lanzarse ante el lobo.

Yoshino - ¡Detengan a Marcus!

Dijo Yoshino y cuando Gaogamon iba a dar un paso más, Garurumon se dirigió a él y lo noqueo, Thomas se preocupo por su compañero; fue entonces cuando Garurumon ataco a Sunflowmon con sus garras, pero Kyubimon fue rápida en esquivarlo. Garurumon estuvo frente a Marcus y cuando iba aproximándose, se escucho:

Kyubimon - ¡Kohenryu!

Sin embargo, Garurumon se percato de la bola de fuego y se fue a un lado, haciendo que Kyubimon aterrizara en el piso duramente, sin que terminara siendo herida por el lobo.

Harumi - ¡Kyubimon!

Grito Harumi al ver a su compañera zorro lastimada.

Marcus - No seré tan fácil ¡No me ignore!

Al momento de subir a la espalda del lobo digital, Garurumon se sacude para quitárselo de encima y en el cuartel de DATS ve lo que él hace.

Miki - Gaogamon, Sunflowmon y Kyubimon aun pueden continuar con la batalla.

Contestó Miki.

Megumi - Pero no pueden atacarlo mientras Marcus esta sobre Garurumon.

Dijo Megumi preocupada.

Kudamon - ¿De verdad cree Marcus que puede derrotarlo?

Se preguntó Kudamon y Agumon comenzó a sentir lástima por su compañero.

Thomas y compañía veían como Marcus seguía en la espalda de Garurumon.

Marcus - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Intentas hacerme caer? ¡Vamos, hazlo!

Y Garurumon se le ocurrió llevárselo de un salto.

Yoshino - ¡Marcus!

Gritó Yoshi entre tanto el muchacho como el lobo se fueron a otro lugar.

Miki - Garurumon se mueve a otra parte y Marcus sigue sostenido en su espalda.

Informo Miki.

Comandante Sampson - Envía las coordenadas a Yoshino, Thomas y a Harumi.

Ordena Sampson.

Miki - Si, señor.

Responde Miki y se comunica con Yoshino.

Miki - El objetivo se dirige al sector D17. Vayan tras él.

Yoshino - Entendido.

Contesta la peli magenta.

Agumon sentía que de verdad quería ayudar a su amigo, hasta que un extraño agarro el digivice.

Miki - Garurumon se desvió al norte y ha aumentado de velocidad.

Informa Miki.

Megumi - Subió por la plataforma, continua su camino hacia el norte. No le pierdan de vista.

Agregó Megumi.

 **En la patrulla**

Thomas - Garurumon no se detendrá.

Comenta el rubio genio.

Yoshino - Pero ¿Qué le pasa a Marcus? ¿Cómo se le ocurre enfrentar a Garurumon solo? Es una locura.

Dijo Yoshino.

Harumi - Siempre es necio y no escucha, pero en esta ocasión, se pasó de la raya.

Comentó la muchacha de heterocromía.

Yoshino - Espero que se encuentre bien.

Harumi - Solo no hay que esperar que pase lo peor.

Dijo Harumi mientras el auto avanzaba a velocidad.

Garurumon seguía corriendo a gran velocidad y Marcus seguía aferrado a él.

Marcus - Oye, ¿a donde piensas ir? ¿Cuándo te detendrás?

Le preguntó sin recibir respuesta.

Marcus - Ay... Mi brazo me empieza a doler. Veamos quien resiste más.

Dice por último mientras el lobo no paraba de correr dirigiéndose a la ciudad.

Mientras que en DATS le seguía por medio de la pantalla.

Megumi - Pronto Garurumon se dirigirá a las vías del tren que están en construcción.

Informó la rubia.

Aunque a Marcus le dolían los brazos, él resistía en no soltarse, hasta que dijo:

Marcus - Hasta aquí me bajo yo.

Y se soltó, hasta que Garurumon se detuvo a unos poco metros de Marcus y el chico se puso de pie, jadeando por la persecución, pero no aparto la vista a su oponente.

Marcus - Ya veras ¡no me subestimes!

Al decir lo último, corrió hacia el lobo y lo ataco, hasta que golpeo a Garurumon, causando que obtenga una carga de ADN.

Marcus - Ahora te daré la lección ¡vamos Agumon!

Al decir lo ultimo.

Marcus - Es cierto, debo enfrentarlo yo solo.

Se volvió a recordar sobre su "ex compañero" y Garurumon lo ataco con una de sus patas y Marcus impacto con la pared, haciendo que la carga de ADN se escapara de su puño; el muchacho se trata de levantar.

Marcus - No... puede ser. Perder ante esa cosa, eso significa ¿Qué debo ser más fuerte?

Se dijo a si mismo en tanto se levanto con trabajos.

Marcus - Y también significa que ¿otro digimon pelee contra otro en una batalla?

Continuo él y Garurumon volvió a atacar y Marcus lo esquivo de nuevo, hasta que Garurumon quiso devorarlo, pero Marcus lo detuvo por sus colmillos para evitar que se acercara más a él, ambos estaban forcejeando y Marcus comenzó a recordar como Agumon lo ayudaba.

Marcus - Es verdad... Necesito la ayuda de Agumon.

Admitió Marcus, hasta que la carga de ADN regresó a su mano.

 **Flashback**

 _Agumon - El jefe y yo podemos vencer a cualquier digimon si unimos nuestras fuerzas._

 **Fin de flashback**

Marcus - En verdad lo necesito. Él es importante para mi.

Dijo de nuevo Marcus y su fuerza hizo retroceder a Garurumon.

Marcus - Quiero pelear al lado de Agumon.

Agregó y grito su nombre:

Marcus - ¡Agumon!

Mientras seguía haciendo retroceder a Garurumon con toda su fuerza, hasta que unas bolas de fuego atacaron al lobo y Marcus vio a alguien familiar.

Agumon - Hola, jefe. Perdón por la tardanza.

Marcus - Agumon... No puede ser.

El chico peli castaño no sabia que más decir.

Agumon - Yo también te necesito, toma, debemos terminar esta pelea.

Le dijo cuando le entrega su digivice y Marcus estaba mudo de palabras, prestando atención al digivice que le era entregado por su propio compañero y lo tomó.

Marcus - Si, nosotros somos el equipo invencible.

Le dice, el cual su amigo asiente felizmente, entonces Marcus se levanta por completo y le dijo:

Marcus - Hora de pelear, Agumon.

Agumon - ¡Si!

Y fue entonces que puso la carga en el digivice.

Marcus - ADN ¡cargando!

Agumon - Agumon, digievolucionar a... ¡Geogreymon!

Y es cuando la verdadera batalla estaba mano a mano: Geogreymon vs Garurumon..

Geogreymon - ¡A pelear!

Rugió Geogreymon y Garurumon lo imito, hasta que Geogreymon se iba lanzar hacia su oponente, Garurumon se dispone a atacarlo, pero Geogreymon se queda en su lugar y le devuelve el ataque a su oponente y Garurumon lo recibe, haciendo que sea herido por este. Garurumon le cuesta levantarse y la boca de Geogreymon comienza a llenarse de fuego y Garurumon no se queda atrás.

Geogreymon - ¡Mega Flama!

Suelta esa llama al mismo tiempo que Garurumon lanza su técnica, haciendo que tanto poder haga arrastrar hacia atrás a ambos digimon nivel campeón .

Marcus - ¡Sé que tu puedes lograrlo, Geogreymon! ¡Mi ADN esta dentro de ti!

Animó Marcus a su amigo.

Marcus - ¡Y no podemos perder si lo derrotamos juntos!

Concluyo el muchacho y la flama siguió creciendo hasta alcanzar a Garurumon; el resplandor lo vieron los otros, con gran sorpresa, incluso el hombre que le dio el digivice a Marcus.

¿? - Al menos ya encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Dijo él y se marchaba del lugar sin que nadie lo viera.

* * *

 **C** **on Marcus y Agumon**

Marcus - Lo logramos, Agumon.

Le dijo orgulloso y ambos se dieron la mano.

Agumon - ¡Así es!

Marcus - Podemos acabar con los oponentes más fuertes si luchamos juntos.

Agumon - Si, somos el equipo invencible.

Contestó Agumon felizmente, hasta que Marcus le dijo, un poco apenado, pero decidido:

Marcus - Te quiero pedir una disculpa. Nunca quise decirte en serio lo de antes.

Agumon - No importa, soy yo el que debe disculparse.

Responde el lagarto.

Marcus - Por cierto ¿como lograste salir del aparato?

Le preguntó y Agumon le dijo:

Agumon - Fue aquel señor. Él me acompaño a la estación

Y cuando voltearon, se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaba y entonces Yoshino aparece con una linterna en la mano.

Yoshino - Ahí están ¡acaban de crear otro desastre!

Les dice ella, regañándolos.

Marcus - Ay no, es Yoshino ¡Tenemos que huir, Agumon!

Le dijo a su amigo, el cual le responde en pánico:

Agumon - ¡Si!

Yoshino - ¡No los dejare escapar! ¡Esta vez se pasaran toda la noche arreglando los estragos que hicieron!

Les advirtió Yoshino mientras los perseguía, mientras Harumi y Thomas solo los observaban junto con sus compañeros.

Harumi - Hacen las paces, pero vuelven a meterse en problemas.

Comenta Harumi.

Thomas - No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo.

Concordó el rubio.

* * *

 **Y... eso es todo por el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Mandenme un review para ver que les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora. Pónganlo como su favorito, síganlo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola, lectores! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que estén bien. Les traigo otro capítulo de Digimon Data Squad. Quédense hasta el final, porque tengo algo que decirles sobre esta historia. Sin más que decir... ¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 7_

 **POV de Harumi**

Yo y mis compañeros estábamos en DATS y las puertas se abrieron, revelando a Thomas; Marcus y Agumon se paran en frente de él como si fueran sirvientes, lo que me tenia un poco confundida, al igual que Renamon.

Marcus y Agumon - Bienvenido a casa, señor.

Escuche decirle a Thomas.

Marcus - Lo estábamos esperando.

Dijo el chico peli castaño

Agumon - Con los brazos abiertos.

Agregó Agumon, lo que incomodo un poco a Thomas, dejando confundidos y un poco curiosos a Gaomon, Yoshino, Lalamon y más a mi compañera; en cambio, yo reí nerviosamente y una gota de sudor pasaba sobre mi sien derecha. Thomas y Gaomon tenían la boca abierta, sin decir palabra alguna. Yo cubrí mi boca con la mano para ocultar una risa que se me estaba saliendo.

Marcus - Debe de estar cansado, señor. Tome asiento y beba el té mientras esta caliente.

Indicó Marcus educada-mente y Agumon se lo ofreció en una bandeja.

Thomas - Solo díganme... que se les ofrece. Habla Marcus

Dijo el rubio incómodamente.

Agumon - ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Intentamos ser amables.

Gaomon - Él no se refiere a eso.

Dijo Gaomon con una gota de sudor deslizándose por su sien izquierda.

Thomas - Todo esto es muy extraño. Y lo que quiero sabes es por que actúan de esa manera y explícame lo que están tramando.

Le dijo a Marcus entre tanto acerco su cara para exigirle lo que estaba tramando y Marcus trato de protestar educadamente.

Marcus - Por favor, señor Thomas. Esta imaginando cosas

Le contestó al no mirarlo, lo que a Thomas le siguió pareciendo raro.

Gaomon - Tenga mucho cuidado, señor. Algo raro estoy oliendo.

Le advirtió su compañero canino.

Renamon - ¿Por qué actúan de esta manera?

Me preguntó Renamon.

Harumi - Bueno... Cuando alguien actúa de manera amable hacia otra persona, es porque quieren pedir o quieren algo.

Le dije para que entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

Marcus - Bueno, es porque...

Se quedó un momento callado, en tanto dirigió su vista a otra parte.

Agumon - Increíble. Lo descubrió con tan solo olerlo.

Cuando dijo eso Agumon, Marcus le tapó la boca rápidamente.

Marcus - ¡Cierra la boca!

Y Thomas se cruzó de brazos, preguntándole:

Thomas - ¿Qué intentas ocultar? Hasta un niño se daría cuenta de lo que estas ocultando. Dime.

Marcus - Thomas, sucede que... Algo interesante pasó en la escuela.

El chico le comenzó a explicar, mientras todos le escuchamos: Sucede que él tendrá mañana un examen de recuperación y que no puede faltar mañana. Al terminar de explicar eso Marcus, Thomas dio un sorbo del té.

Thomas - Pues, no puedo ayudarte.

Le respondió.

Marcus - Pero si aún no te pido nada.

Contestó Marcus.

Thomas - Sé que tengo una buena reputación y estudioso, pero es imposible de que ayude con los estudios, Marcus.

Dijo el genio.

Yoshino - Eso es cierto.

Lalamon - Él es bueno, pero no tanto.

Concordaron Yoshi y Lalamon.

Marcus - No se trata del estudio.

Aclaró Marcus.

Thomas - Entonces ¿Qué es?

Preguntó Thomas.

Marcus - Lo que quiero pedirte, es un favor.

Thomas - De acuerdo, te escucho.

Dejó que Marcus continuara.

Marcus - Es que mañana es el cumpleaños de Kristy.

Thomas - Kristy es tu hermanita ¿no?

Le preguntó para comprobar y Agumon asintió.

Marcus - Lo que necesito es que alguien la cuide, solo hasta que termine mi examen de recuperación.

Concluyó Marcus.

Thomas - Eso es muy simple ¿por qué no se lo pides a Yoshino o a Harumi?

Yoshino - A mí me encantaría.

Lalamon - Pero cobra bastante dinero.

Dijo su compañera.

Yoshino - ¡No digas tonterías, Lalamon!

Lalamon - ¿Lo vas a hacer gratis?

La interrogo.

Yoshino - Yo... No dije eso.

Respondió con una baja voz, sabiendo que su compañera tenía razón.

Harumi - Yo estaré un poco ocupada mañana, en la escuela.

Les dije.

Marcus - No podrían Yoshino o Harumi.

Eso hizo parar la discusión entre Yoshi y Lalamon.

Marcus - Necesito a alguien que sea un hermano mayor. Te necesito, Thomas, por favor ¿podrías ser miembro de mi familia solo por mañana?

Le pidió después de inclinar su cabeza para mirarlo.

Lo que me dio mucha curiosidad fue cuando Marcus dijo familia: me hizo recordar cuando iba de camino a dejarme a mi casa, él dijo sobre su familia.

* * *

 **Casa de Marcus**

Los tres estábamos afuera de la casa del peli castaño (si se preguntan, es porque yo les debía una visita y cenar con ellos, solo por aquella vez que Yoshi y yo estábamos vigilando a Agumon y a Marcus, además de volver a probar la comida de Sara).

Thomas - Y ¿por qué tengo que ir a tu casa hoy? Si el cumpleaños de Kristy es mañana.

Agumon - Es que Kristy es una niña difícil de convencer.

Le contestó la pregunta Agumon.

Thomas - Que bueno que me lo dices ahora, Agumon, antes de que lo aceptara.

Marcus - Bueno al menos pasa a conocerla. Harumi ya vino en una ocasión junto con Yoshino.

Harumi - Bueno, yo aún me sentía como una novata, pero me sorprende que han pasado meses de eso. Además, que los platillos de Sara son deliciosos, igual que los míos y de mi madre.

Les dije recordando esa ocasión mientras entrábamos y Marcus anunció su llegada.

Kristy - Sean bienvenidos.

Exclamó Kristy alegremente.

Thomas - Soy Thomas H. Norstein. Y le ofrezco disculpas por mi comportamiento la otra vez.

Dijo mirando a Sara.

Sara - No te preocupes. Por cierto ¿Marcus, Harumi y tu son buenos amigos?

Le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

Thomas - Sí.

Respondió.

Marcus - Kristy, Thomas dice que estará contigo mañana en tu cumpleaños mientras yo estoy en mi examen de recuperación ¿no es genial?

Lo que puso muy contenta a Kristy.

Kristy - ¡¿En serio?! ¡Estoy muy feliz!

Dijo ella.

Thomas - No... Es que yo... Gracias.

Y Sara lo interrumpió, viéndolo fijamente:

Sara - Hijo ¿no será un problema para ti o sí?

Y vi que él se sonrojo, lo que me dejó encantada, me hizo sonreír y dijo:

Thomas - No se preocupe.

Él se levantó de su lugar.

Thomas - Yo, Thomas H. Norstein, haré todo lo posible para que el cumpleaños de Kristy sea el mejor de todos.

Al declarar eso, a Marcus se quedó un poco sorprendido y confuso al mismo de lo que dijo, yo no sabía si estar confundida o reírme discretamente, mientras Thomas estaba un poco avergonzado de lo que dijo, hasta que Kristy lo abrazó.

Kristy - ¡Thomas, muchas gracias!

Entonces ella le pregunta:

Kristy - Oye, Thomas ¿tienes un amigo gracioso como Agumon que te acompañe?

Llegando a la conclusión de que ella se refería a cierto can digital.

Thomas - ¿Hablas de mi compañero?

Agumon - Su nombre es Gaomon.

Lo que puso a Kristy más contenta.

Kristy - Yo quiero verlo, yo quiero verlo.

Harumi - "Vaya, es un poco exigente, pero ¿Qué clase de hermana tiene Marcus?"

Pregunté en mi mente al ver que Thomas accedió a la petición de la niña. Sacó su digivice y dijo:

Thomas - Gaomon, materializar.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparece Gaomon.

Kristy - ¡Es muy lindo!

Dijo ella impresionada, haciendo que Gaomon se sonrojara.

Gaomon - Es un placer conocerte.

Kristy - Es un perrito que habla.

Agumon se río por lo que ella comentó.

Gaomon - No soy un perro.

Aunque él lo negara, era la verdad, pero bueno así es Gaomon.

Sara - Es mejor que empiece a preparar la cena, se hace tarde.

Dijo Sara al levantarse de su asiento.

Thomas - En ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos, debo dejar a Harumi a su casa.

Kristy le pidió a que nos quedáramos a cenar, él trató de decirle que tenía cosas que hacer, hasta que Sara intervino.

Sara - Por favor, Thomas, no seas tímido. Quédate a cenar con nosotros.

Y él acepto, nadie puede rechazar esa gentil sonrisa de Sara y por probar su comida. Entonces ella se dirigió a mí.

Sara - ¿Tú también te quedaras a cenar, Harumi?

Harumi - Si. De hecho, esta mañana le dije a mis padres y ellos me dieron permiso.

Sara - Muy bien.

Entonces Kristy me preguntó:

Kristy - ¿Tú también tienes un amigo gracioso, Harumi?

Harumi - Ah, sí.

Entonces saque mi digivice.

Harumi - Renamon, materializar.

Y ella apareció, Kristy se quedó por unos segundos con la boca abierta y exclamó:

Kristy - Vaya, tiene tú mismo tamaño ¡es asombroso!

Renamon - Mucho gusto, Kristy. Me llamó Renamon.

Kristy - El gusto es mío.

Dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara y con pequeño sonrojo.

Entonces nos sentamos todos en la mesa para cenar y bueno algo que Thomas no ha visto en su vida: Marcus y Agumon pelean por la comida, pero a él le pareció muy reconfortante el ambiente, entonces escuche que Marcus le llamó a Thomas.

Marcus - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó la comida?

Sara - Si quieres, puedo prepararte otra cosa.

Le ofreció Sara, pero él...

Thomas - No, es solo que... Estaba acostumbrado a comer solo, eso es todo.

Dijo él con una leve sonrisa que parecía agradable y algo nostálgica, lo que confundió a Marcus y a Agumon; en fin, Thomas termino su plato, dejó los palillos.

Thomas - Gracias por la comida. Harumi, vayamos a dejarte a casa. Vamos, Gaomon.

Dijo Thomas y dando una pequeña reverencia.

Gaomon - Si, señor.

Dijo al levantarse de su asiento y seguir a su amo, yo me levante de mi lugar y Renamon me siguió.

Harumi - Uh... Muchas gracias por la comida. Estaba deliciosa. Nos vemos en otra ocasión. Vamos, Renamon.

Ella solo asintió y dio una reverencia.

Alcanzamos a Thomas y Marcus le quería decir algo, pero Thomas dijo:

Thomas - No te preocupes, Marcus. Cumpliré mi promesa con tu familia mañana, estaré en el cumpleaños de Kristy.

Marcus no sabía que decir, hasta que la limosina arrancó. Unos pocos metros más adelante, el silencio se encontraba en medio de los dos y me encontraba mirando unas veces a Thomas y después un leve sonrojo se formó en mis mejillas y quise romper ese silencio.

Harumi - Oye, Thomas. De verdad no sé qué decirte.

Thomas - ¿Sobre qué?

Harumi - Bueno, sobre que Kristy tenga el mejor cumpleaños y que nunca lo olvide en su vida. Realmente me sorprendiste.

Thomas - No es para tanto. Si Marcus me lo pidió, no voy a romper la promesa.

Harumi - Vaya. Envidio a Marcus.

Balbuceé.

Thomas - ¿Dijiste algo?

Harumi - N-n-no. No es nada.

Entonces me miró sospechosamente y acercó un poco su cara a la mía, tratando de ver si no estaba mintiendo, yo trataba de no sonrojarme más, pero no podía evitarlo. Entonces desvíe mi mirada rápidamente, pero aun podía sentir como me miraba.

Harumi - Solo que envidio un poco a Marcus. Eso es todo.

Thomas - ¿Envidia?

Harumi - Es que soy hija única. Solo eso.

Le dije lo más tranquila que pude, ignorando que tenía la cara roja.

Thomas - Ya veo.

No falto que el coche se detuviera en frente de mi casa, el conductor me abrió la puerta y yo salí, le di una reverencia con la cabeza.

Harumi - Thomas.

Él volteo a verme y el dije.

Harumi - Lo que vayan a hacer mañana, en el cumpleaños de Kristy, solo disfruten ese día y en especial Kristy, porque le gustaría hacer sus cosas favoritas y que tu pases tiempo con ella, en el lugar de Marcus. De seguro todos estarán agradecidos por ese gran favor que has hecho por ellos.

En ese momento el viento comenzó a soplar, haciendo que mi cabello siga la corriente y se desordene un poco, haciendo que yo ponga los mechones frontales detrás de mi oreja y vi a Thomas mirándome hipnotizado, hasta que escuche una voz familiar que rompió ese momento, llamándome por mi nombre:

¿? - ¡Bienvenida a casa, hija!

Volteé detrás mío y vi que era mi madre en las escaleras.

Harumi - Mamá. Ya llegué.

Yurisa - ¿Quién es el que está en la limosina?

Harumi - Es un compañero y amigo de DATS.

Ella se acercó y vio al chico rubio, se sonrojo un poco.

Thomas - Thomas H Norstein, mucho gusto.

Él se presentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yurisa - Yo soy Yurisa Hayashi, madre de Harumi. Un placer conocerte.

Thomas asintió y le dijo:

Thomas - Si me disculpan, debo retirarme. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Yurisa - Vuelve pronto. Cuando vengas de visita, te invitamos a que vengas a cenar con nosotros, hasta Harumi estaría encantada.

Lo que me hizo mirar a mi mamá en shock y casi caerme.

Harumi - ¡¿Eh?! ¡Mamá!

Yurisa - Es para conocer un poco mejor a tu amigo, se ve que es caballeroso y educado, además es muy apuesto.

Ella dijo con los ojos cerrados y una dulce sonrisa, llevándose una de sus manos a una de sus mejillas.

Harumi - Ay, mamá. Solo somos amigos. Perdón, Thomas.

Le pedí una disculpa con un sonrojo de vergüenza y apenas podía mirarlo a los ojos, él también tenía la cara roja.

Thomas - No te preocupes por eso. Bueno, nos vemos después.

Y con eso cerró la puerta y el carro avanzo.

Entre a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama boca arriba, sentí que me palpitaba el corazón un poco, pero me tranquilice con un poco de distracción hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

 **El día siguiente**

Yo me levante como de costumbre, pero de buen humor. Lo primero que hice fue estirarme, de pies a cabeza por unos pocos minutos, después me di una ducha rápida y me puse mi uniforme en tanto me había secado mi cuerpo y mi cabello. Revise dos veces que todo tuviera listo y cheque el reloj colgado en mi habitación y vi que aún tenía tiempo, por alguna razón.

Baje a la cocina y me preparé algo rápido, pero delicioso para que pueda resistir la mañana, también le prepare para mis padres. Estaba a punto de terminar con mi comida cuando mi madre bajo de las escaleras.

Yurisa – Parece que te levantaste más temprano.

Me dijo al caminar hacia donde yo estaba, para después agarrar su porción y se sentó a lado mío para comer, hubo un silencio por un momento y solo se escuchaban los pájaros cantar afuera, hasta que mi mamá decidió hablar.

Yurisa – ¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Thomas?

En cuanto me pregunto eso, yo casi me ahogo con el bocado que tenía en la boca, tomo un poco de jugo y me recupero por unos segundos, para responderle.

Harumi – Tengo unas semanas que lo conozco. Yoshino nos dijo a mí y a otro compañero de DATS, que Thomas ha estado por seis meses antes de irse a la división de Europa. Al principio no nos llevamos bien, porque él pensaba que solo llamaría atención de la gente y ellos supieran la existencia de los digimon, el comandante Sampson nos puso a mí, Marcus y Thomas como compañeros de equipo, lo que hizo que empeoraran las cosas y Thomas cometió un error. Utilizó un aparato que transporta a los digimon que fueron convertidos de nuevo en huevo, de vuelta al mundo digital; él fue tras el digimon que se nos escapó y tuvimos que ir por él Marcus, yo y nuestros compañeros para traerlo de vuelta. Cuando lo derrotamos, Thomas nos dijo que empezáramos otra vez. Hicimos las paces.

Le dije, comenzando a recordar cómo pasó, sin darme cuenta que estaba sentada y que estaba mi madre aún presente. Puse mis manos sobre mis mejillas, tratando de luchar que no terminara sonrojada.

¿? – Rumi… Legar tarde… ¡Harumi, la escuela!

Escuche gritar a mi madre y en ese momento reaccione rápidamente.

Harumi - ¡Ay! ¡Lo olvide! Tengo que irme. Nos vemos después, mamá.

Le dije por último al coger mi mochila y correr lo más rápido que pude para no llegar tarde. Utilicé un atajo y por fortuna, apenas entré al salón, me recuperó de aliento y me voy tranquilamente a mi asiento, sin hablar con nadie, pero me percaté de que alguien me observaba en alguna parte del salón y cuando iba a voltear a donde creía que me estaban viendo, llegó el profesor y decidí que investigaría después de clases.

No paso mucho para que mi última clase terminara; estaba guardando mis cosas hasta que escuche una voz tímida conocida:

Saiko – Hola, Hayashi.

Voltee hacia donde estaba ella.

Harumi - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Le pregunté y ella me dijo:

La chica tenía la cabeza cabizbaja y apenas podía entender lo que decía.

Harumi – "Suspiro" Trata hablar claramente, porque no puedo entender lo que estas diciendo.

Saiko – "Tomo aire por la nariz" ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? Para pasar tiempo contigo.

Eso me dejó un poco perpleja por un minuto, hasta que me compuse para decirle:

Harumi – No, nada.

Lo que puso muy contenta a la chica peli negra.

Harumi - Pero ¿por qué quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Le pregunté.

Saiko - Ah... Bueno, es que... Como nunca hablas con nadie, quería pasar tiempo contigo y decidí que vayamos a un parque de diversiones.

Ella me dijo, quitándose la pena que tenía y mirarme directamente. Jamás había visto que ella fuera decidida y ahora ya me doy cuenta; accedí y nos fuimos, pero escuche una familiar y fastidiosa que nos detuvo.

Rue - ¿Sales con una don nadie? Será la segunda don nadie. La mejor estudiante de esta escuela, ayudando a una persona invisible. *Risa burlona* ¿No lo creen, chicas?

Ellas respondieron con una risita y vi que Saiko se avergonzó, ocultando sus ojos en sus gafas, lo que a mí me estaba comenzando a molestar. Ellas se siguieron riendo, hasta que me acerque a Rue y le di una bofetada.

Harumi - No sé quien te crees que eres, pero no dejare que la critiques por tener lentes y ser muy inteligente. Imagínate si tu estuvieras en ese lugar: que siempre se burlen de ti y que te usen para hacer la tarea y darles las anotaciones que tienes. Y no creas que esto no se va quedar así, hablare con el director sobre esto. Vámonos, Saiko.

Les dije con una seriedad tan fría que les hirió la sangre y las dejó mudas, pálidas. Nos pasamos de largo y les dije con una sonrisa confiada.

Harumi - Todo lo que hacen ustedes es porque se sienten más inseguras y eso las traiciona.

Les dije para alejarnos más del "trío ingenuo"; a unos cuantos metros después, llegamos al parque de diversiones, la que elegía a que atracción íbamos a ir fue de Saiko, porque yo no tenía alguno en especifico que quisiera subirme. Cuando estábamos comprando unas botanas, me preguntó:

Saiko - Oye ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?

Harumi - ¿Eh? Hmmm… Pero ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

Saiko – Porque en estos años, nunca has hablado sobre tu vida personal a nadie, lo que no puedo comprender.

Dijo ella y yo me quede pensativa y seria al mismo tiempo, recordando esos momentos los que me molestaban antes en mi infancia.

Harumi - No hay mucho que contar sobre mi pasado.

Saiko - Por favor, cuéntamelo. Prometo no decírselo a nadie, si es que es muy difícil para ti. Créeme.

Ella dijo con una suave sonrisa, entonces le dije:

Harumi - "Suspiro ligero" De acuerdo, si tu insistes, pero primero tengo que ir a comprar un regalo.

Saiko - ¿Para qué?

Harumi - Hoy es el cumpleaños de la hermanita de un compañero.

Saiko - ¿De escuela?

Me preguntó con la cabeza un poco inclinada de lado, lo que me hizo sonrojar un poco y desvié la mirada de ella.

Harumi - No, es de...

Cuando iba a continuar, se me vino a la mente sobre lo que me dijeron en DATS: Que no revelara a nadie sobre la existencia de los Digimon, sino estaría en grandes problemas.

Harumi - De trabajo.

Saiko - ¿De trabajo? Nunca pensé que ya estarías trabajando. Eres muy dedicada, como dicen.

Dijo con tono un poco de sorpresa y por la esquina de mis ojo vi que tenía unas estrellas sobre sus ojos y admiración sobre mí.

Harumi - Oye, no es para tanto. Solo es porque con la escuela es no es suficiente, no para llamar la atención. Solo, acompáñame, si quieres venir.

Le dije y me encamine a una tienda, seguida por ella. Estuvimos buscando un bonito regalo para Kristy, pero no sabía que es lo que le gustaba a ella. En un estante, estaba yo casi a punto de rendirme, cuando ella se me acercó:

Saiko - Oye, no te rindas. No tienes que hacer algo espectacular para ella.

Harumi - Lo sé, pero no sé que regalarle.

Saiko - Bueno... Puedes hacerle una tarjeta o algo simple. Puedo ayudarte con eso.

Lo que me hizo voltear la cabeza lentamente y con la cara iluminándose de esperanza y alivio, con lágrimas que caían como cascadas.

Harumi - Ay, gracias, Hashimoto. No sé que haría sin ti.

* * *

Fuimos a mi casa: ella se sorprendió por como vivía yo, pero le dije que no era para tanto que le hiciera sorprenderse por como soy. Hicimos la tarjeta, decorándola simple, pero bonito; nos dirigimos a casa de Marcus y decidimos esperar un poco. Pasaron como unos minutos y llegó Marcus.

Marcus - ¡Harumi!

Harumi - Ah... Hola Marcus, parece que llegaste cansado de tu examen de recuperación.

Marcus - Oye, ¡me gusta pelear, pero no puedo quedarme atrás con mis estudios, aunque no quiera!

Me dijo protestando como un niño, pero después se compuso al ver a Saiko.

Marcus - ¿Quién es ella?

Harumi - Ella es Saiko Hashimoto, una compañera de escuela. Saiko, él es Marcus Daimon, compañero de trabajo.

Saiko - Mucho gustó. Solo vinimos a entregarle una tarjeta a tu hermana.

Dijo ella dándole una pequeña reverencia y entregándole la tarjeta a él, hasta que escuche:

¿? - ¡Marcus! ¡Bienvenido a casa!

Vinieron Sara, la festejada y Thomas, con un traje blanco, lo que me confundió, pero no le quise dar importancia.

Sara - Llegaste justo a tiempo. Ah, Harumi, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Me preguntó Sara y Marcus dijo:

Marcus - Ella quería entregar una tarjeta para Kristy.

Él le entrega a Kristy la tarjeta y ella lo recibe.

Harumi - Puedes leerlo después. Bueno, si nos disculpan, tenemos que irnos.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de darme, vi que Saiko estaba sonrojada, pero cuando la sacudí un poco ella se recupero.

Harumi - Ella es una compañera de mi escuela, Saiko Hashimoto. Saiko, ellas son Sara, madre de Marcus y Kristy, hermana menor de él. El chico rubio que esta con ellas es Thomas, otro compañero de trabajo.

Saiko - Mucho gusto.

Ellos asintieron.

Harumi - Bueno, nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Al decir eso, dimos una reverencia y caminamos a casa. Cuando estábamos llegando a mi casa, ella dijo, con la cara roja:

Saiko - ¡¿Ese chico era otro compañero tuyo?! ¡Tienes mucha suerte! ¡Es tan lindo!

Casi me hace tropezar.

Harumi - ¡Te dije que no es para tanto! ¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí!

Saiko - Ojala pueda conocerlo más.

Grite, llevándome las manos detrás de mi cabeza. De verdad, quería esconderme detrás de mi cama y nunca más salir, aunque sentía algo que no quería que ella conociera más a Thomas; pero este día fue el más inusual que he tenido en mi vida. Tengo a una amiga que es de la escuela.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Den un review para ver que les parece, también como favorito y sigan esta historia.**

 **Arantxa meneses - Gracias por dar un review y que te guste mi historia, también que te agrade Harumi, me pone feliz. Te sonrojaras con el siguiente capítulo, creo yo. Y seguiré escribiendo, no importa si no tengo muchos seguidores o comentarios.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo, va ver un momento entre Harumi y Thomas, es uno extra. Espérenlo pacientemente. Yo me muero por escribirlo y leerlo.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**¿Cómo se encuentran, lectores? Aquí les tengo el capítulo extra de esta historia. Cuando estaba escribiendo un capítulo (no me acuerdo cual es), se me ocurrió que haya un gran momento entre el rubio genio y mi personaje con heterocromía; ya verán que escena escogí mientras lo leen. Y gracias a** **aquisea** **, por unirte y seguir mi historia** **Digimon Data Squad** **, espero que te gusten. Bueno, pues entonces ¡vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 8_

 **POV de Harumi**

Era un bonito día de sábado, mis padres han ido a unos asuntos importantes y yo decidí pasarme el día afuera, no sin antes comer algo: muy raras veces, mis padres van a compromisos y yo me quedó sola, pero ellos confían en que yo puedo cuidarme (debido a que mi papá tuvo que enseñarme, porque decía que necesitaba aprender a defenderme sola y él se ofreció a ser mi maestro de artes marciales).

Hasta decidí que Renamon paseara un poco en la casa antes de que la metiera en mi digivice y lo guardara en uno de los bolsillos de mi chamarra de mi mezclilla y cerrarla con un botón, cerrando con seguridad la puerta, guardando la llave en un lugar seguro y que yo sabía donde estaría.

Decidí ir hacia la arboleda que estaba cerca de la casa y caminar un poco más allá. Unos metros después, me detuve y vi que había un gran árbol que estaba a un costado y cerca de una calle; entonces decidí escalarlo, algunas ramas me costaron trabajo escalar, pero no les di mucha importancia y busque otra manera de evadir esos obstáculos; llegue a una rama más ancha y me recosté en ella, dejando que parte de mi cabello (atado en una coleta), cuelgue cerca del tronco; el viento sopla hacia mi dirección y eso me hacía sentir bien: estar tranquila en un ambiente libre.

* * *

 **POV de Thomas**

Me encontraba en la mansión, descansando de DATS y estaba aburrido adentro fue cuando vi el día estaba soleado, entonces decidí salir del lugar para tomar aire fresco, le dije al mayordomo que iba a estar afuera por un tiempo.

Mayordomo - De acuerdo, que disfrute su paseo, señor.

Thomas - Si, no te preocupes.

Le asentí con la cabeza para después abrir la puerta y salir al exterior. El sol estaba radiando sus rayos con tanta fuerza y sentía que me iba a quedar ciego, hasta que vi una arboleda y me adentré en ella para evitar los fuertes rayos del sol. Me pareció agradable sentir la sombra de los árboles y el aire que soplaba; después de caminar por un par de minutos, me pare cerca de un gran árbol.

Cerré mis ojos para sentir la brisa, hasta que al abrirlos vi algo que me llamó la atención en la parte más alta del árbol algo, pero no lograba descifrar que era, entonces decidí preguntar:

Thomas - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Escuche como alguien bostezaba y se estiraba, fue cuando escuche una voz femenina conocida:

¿? - Si, ¿por qué? Estaba tomando una siesta y me interrumpes.

Thomas - Que extraño que estés durmiendo en un árbol, Harumi.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Cuando esa persona dijo mi nombre, el sueño se me quito casi de inmediato al reconocer esa voz masculina, entonces me asome para ver y resultó que era él.

Harumi - ¿Thomas? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Le pregunté mientras me sostenía para que no me cayera para verlo más de cerca.

Thomas - Quise despejar mi mente saliendo de la mansión y pasar un poco de tiempo fuera de DATS también. Te reconocí por tu cabello que está colgando en el árbol. ( **Nota** **: ella está a tres metros del suelo** )

Me sorprendió un poco su respuesta.

Harumi - Bueno, también los genios necesitan un descanso después de tanto trabajo. Pensé que eras de esos chicos que nunca descansa y no tiene tiempo de nada.

Thomas - ... Oye, hasta yo tengo mis limites, como dije antes: soy estudioso, pero no tan bueno.

Harumi - Tranquilízate, no te estoy ofendiendo.

Le dije tratando de no alarmarme por si se enojaba por mi comentario.

Thomas - ¿Crees que me lo estoy tomando como una ofensa?

Me preguntó seriamente, lo examine un poco.

Harumi – ... Bueno, no.

Thomas - ¿Me estás mintiendo?

Harumi - Claro que no.

Thomas - Lo dudaste por un momento.

Pero su cara no se alivio del comentario, entonces suspire:

Harumi - Bajaré ahora y te lo probaré.

Le dije mientras bajaba de la gruesa rama en la que estaba recargada y miraba de vez en cuando para ver donde debía pisar, pero cuando estaba cerca, sentí que me resbalaba porque mi pie izquierdo piso mal una parte del árbol, haciendo que me soltara al instante.

Thomas - ¡Harumi!

Pude escuchar gritar mi nombre cuando estaba cerrando mis ojos, esperando el impacto al caer en la tierra, pero en ese momento sentí que algo o alguien me atrapó antes de que ocurriera, entonces decidí abrir los ojos y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Thomas que me tenía en sus brazos y mi cara estaba a unos metros cerca a la de él.

Thomas – Deberías tener mucho cuidado la próxima vez ¿estás bien?

Me pregunto con seriedad y algo de preocupación, lo que me hizo sonrojar al mirarme fijamente, pero yo me compuse y trate de contestarle sin ponerme nerviosa.

Harumi - S-Si, no te preocupes... Claro que estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte tanto.

Le dije después desviando la mirada del chico genio rápidamente, tratando de cubrir mi cara de el cabello suelto que tenía a los costados de mi cara.

Thomas - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Me preguntó al ver que no lo veía de frente.

Harumi - Claro que no, es solo que...

Se me entrecortaron las palabras, pero tuve que calmarme para decirle:

Harumi - Oye, ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás así?

Thomas - ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiré haciendo que?

Oculte mi rostro con mis manos para que no viera lo roja que me estaba volviendo y le dije en alto y algo nerviosa:

Harumi - *Suspiro* ¿C-c-cuanto tiempo s-s-seguirás teniéndome en tus brazos?

Le dije aunque algo tartamuda y él entendió lo que quise decir, él no sabía que decir y pensé que se iba a sonrojar, entonces decidió bajarme, pero sentí un dolor punzante que hizo que me agachara.

Thomas - ¿Te duele algo?

Él se agachó a donde yo estaba al preguntarme, pero yo le dije:

Harumi – No es nada grave, solo fui torpe al pisar. Eso es todo.

Thomas – Déjame ver.

Entonces retrocedí, aunque me doliera y no quise demostrárselo.

Harumi - No hace falta, me recuperare en seguida.

Thomas - Yo veré si puedes caminar o no. Vamos, déjame ver.

Me pidió, quería volver a decir que no, pero se lo permití. La verdad es que me sorprendí, lo que me hizo recordar que la primera vez que nos conocemos, Miki y Megumi habían comentado que él se graduó de una escuela de medicina hace un año; yo pensé que solo era para alardear al principio, pero ahora sé que me equivoque.

Lo mire de frente y se me vino algo en mente: jamás creí que se volviera tan apuesto... Me sacudí la cabeza para no tener una malinterpretación.

De pronto, sentí como algo que caía en mi cabeza y la alce, mirando hacia el cielo y eso lo notó el chico rubio en frente mío.

Thomas - ¿Ahora qué pasa?

Harumi – Creí sentir unas gotas de agua caer en mi cabeza. Olvídalo.

Simplemente le dije sin darle importancia y él seguiría con atender mi torcedura, pero él me dijo atento:

Thomas – No, tienes razón. Yo también lo sentí, pero en una de mis manos.

Y fue cuando un trueno sordo que venía de lejos y casi me sobresalto, entonces cayeron gotas poco a poco y ahora más fuerte...

* * *

 **POV de Thomas**

Al ver que se convirtió en diluvio, trate de estar calmado.

Harumi – Genial, lo que me faltaba: un día soleado se convierte en un día lluvioso.

Entonces le dije mientras me levantaba y le di mi mano:

Thomas – Déjame ayudarte.

Le ofrecí mi mano al levantarme.

Harumi - ¿Qué? Yo puedo caminar sola, no te retrasare.

Protestó, pero no iba rendirme en insistirle.

Thomas - No discutas conmigo, tienes un tobillo lastimado. Vamos.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sin pensar dos veces, cogió mi mano y se levanto rápidamente, aunque algo adolorida y tuve que llevarla en mi espalda, se negó al principio y después accedió sin tener otra opción, grande fue mi sorpresa que ella era delgada a pesar de tener la misma edad que yo. Camine y buscaba con la vista a pesar de la lluvia, hasta que algo se volvió visible a unos metros de recorrer el bosque.

Thomas – Encontré una cabaña.

Harumi - Hay que ir allí antes de que algo malo pueda pasar.

Ella dijo al mirar hacia el refugio y yo empecé a correr para evitar que nos mojáramos más. Al llegar, entramos porque la puerta estaba medio abierta, después baje a Harumi de mi espalda cuidadosamente y la abrí por completo.

Harumi - Vaya, jamás me di cuenta de que había una cabaña en este bosque.

Ella dijo al ver el lugar de un lado a otro, y trató de exprimir su ropa lo más que podía; sin embargo, me percate que sus brazos estaban cruzadas para entrar en calor.

Thomas - ¿Estas bien?

Harumi - ¿Por qué preguntas?

Thomas - Estas temblando debido a la ropa mojada que llevas puesta. Además necesito ver si tienes...

Puse mi mano sobre su frente, lo que la sobresaltó.

Harumi - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Thomas - Tranquila, solo necesito ver si tienes fiebre o no.

Se sonrojó, no parecía tener por el momento, pero pronto tendría y trate de mantener la calma; primero tuve que encender la fogata con una técnica básica: juntar unas ramas y frotar una contra la otra hasta que una chispa apareciera y dejar que las llamas crecieran; aunque luego terminaba con algunas heridas.

Ahora solo me preocupaba una cosa y también me avergonzaba tener que decirle, pero no había otra opción.

Thomas - Harumi, vamos a... pescar un resfriado, así que...

Lo que iba a decir me estaba sonrojando de vergüenza, pero no había otra manera que hacer.

Harumi - ¿Así qué? ¿Q-q-ué? Dilo de u-u-una v-v-vez, m-m-me estas poniendo nerviosa.

Me exigió con voz temblorosa y entonces tuve que sacarme esa vergüenza, suspirando pesadamente:

Thomas - Tendremos que quitarnos la ropa para que se sequen cerca del fuego y hay que compartir la cobija.

Después ella se giro instantáneamente hacia mí y con una cara en shock.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Harumi después aparto su mirada y comenzó a ponerse roja por lo que le dijo el rubio genio.

Harumi - "¿¡Quitarme la ropa!? Cielos, que vergonzoso, pero ¿Qué opción tengo?."

La chica pensó antes de dudarlo una vez y quitarse prenda por prenda, mirando un poco de la esquina de su ojo y ve a Thomas que se quita la camisa.

Harumi - "¡Oh cielos! Es tan apuesto y su físico... Deja de pensar en eso, ¡cálmate!"

Ella se sacudió la cabeza muchas veces para tener cordura; va hacia él, Thomas le pasó por los hombros parte de la cobija y ambos se sentaron en el suelo de madera, cada quien pensando en diferentes cosas y tratar de olvidar el incomodo asunto en el que estaban, más la chica de pelo castaño oscuro.

Harumi - "No puede ser... Tendré que quedarme en esta condición debido al clima, pero que remedio. Pero no pienso estar cerca de él aunque sea por una pequeña cosa."

Ella pensó como una niña difícil, hasta que se escuchó un trueno muy fuerte que causó que la chica se espantara y se acurrucara más contra Thomas y toma el brazo de él, el chico lo sintió y no sabía que hacer, estaba tratando de no pensar en eso. Harumi se queda en ese estado por unos momentos y parpadeó dos veces para después abrir los ojos al sentir que estaba agarrando algo.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Después de lo del trueno (Admito que un poco me asusta los truenos fuertes, así que no me critiquen por eso. Nadie es perfecto.), abrí los ojos para ver que estaba agarrando el brazo de Thomas y él no me veía la cara, aunque podía notar un leve sonrojo en su cara y ella sintió la sangre subirse a mis mejillas, me levante torpemente y de algún modo sentí que me resbalaba y yo me asuste un poco, Thomas se sobresaltó, mirando hacia mi; él se levantó y me agarro de una de mis muñecas para evitar la caída.

Así fue, pero pareció que hubo un giro en la "estrategia": Al ser jalada, uno de mis pies pisa la cobija, el chico rubio trata con toda sus fuerzas, pero no lo logró y en eso, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **POV de Thomas**

Cuando estaba jalando a Harumi hacia mi lado, vi por la esquina de mi ojo que uno de sus pies piso la cobija que compartíamos y eso me llevó al lado de ella, quedando inconsciente al caer al piso. Pasó como un minuto o dos, abrí los ojos y al tratar de levantarme con mis brazos, me di cuenta de que yo… estaba sobre ella y estaba inconsciente por el impacto que se dio al golpearse la cabeza contra el piso de madera, en ese momento no sabía que hacer porque me quede algo hipnotizado por como era ella: parte de su cabello se cruzaba por su cara, lo que la hizo ver más bella y sus pequeños labios rosados; me dejó sonrojado y quería acercarme...

¿¡En que estas pensando, Thomas!? ¡Haz algo, no te quedes embobado!

Me compuse y la tome en mis brazos, recargándola a mi lado y envolviéndonos a los dos en la cobija, por un momento la vi mientras seguía dormida, su cabeza sobre mi hombro, inconscientemente acaricie una de sus mejilla y causo que ella abriera sus ojos muy lentamente, dándome tiempo de apartar nuevamente mi vista, aunque sin poder controlarme el rubor que se estaba volviendo más intenso en mis mejillas.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Comencé a recuperar la conciencia lentamente, sentí algo cálido envolviéndome y al abrir los ojos, vi que estaba en la misma posición antes de alejarme de Thomas y perdiera el conocimiento, pero ahora él tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de mí, lo que hizo que me sonrojara y me aleje un poco.

Harumi - ¿¡Qué rayos estas haciendo!? Necesito mi espacio personal.

Le dije algo histérica y luchaba por no ponerme nerviosa, aunque ignore mi rubor.

Thomas - ¡Ya no te muevas, sino tu tobillo empeorara! ¿Quieres eso?

Me preguntó y eso me detuvo. Tal vez no lo iba a admitir, pero él tenía razón, así que no discutí más y me apoye contra él, se dio cuenta.

Harumi - Solo lo hago para no sentir más el frío, no lo malinterpretes... Aunque me gustaría quedarme así un buen tiempo.

Lo último dije balbuceando.

Thomas - ¿Qué dijiste?

Harumi - N-n-nada, no dije nada. Solo quédate tal como estas y no te muevas, porque podría enfermarme.

Trate de no acercarme mucho y solo esperar que la lluvia pare.

* * *

 **Y... Aquí dejamos el capítulo; la verdad es que me encantó este capítulo y un poco difícil de crear aunque ya lo tenía en mente sobre un momento entre ellos. Yo casi me ponía roja. Dejaré que ustedes piensen que pasara después, pondré lo que falta en otro capítulo ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien, a donde quiera que estén y vayan. Aquí les traigo el noveno capítulo de** **Digimon** **Data** **Squad** **, antes que nada gracias a:**

 **Snowflake** **Miracles** **, por comentar del capítulo anterior. Me alegro que te haya gustado.**

 **Arantxa** **meneses** **, Me imagino como fue cuando estaba ese momento entre Thomas y Harumi. Sigue leyendo esta historia y las otras que tengo (aunque aún necesito terminar el segundo capítulo de "From Childhood Friendship to Love Encounter", si tienes alguna idea, dímelo en un mensaje privado).**

 **Bueno y ahora... ¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 9_

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

En un estadio de boxeo se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea: uno de ellos, que tenía guantes de box rojo estaba tomando ventaja contra su oponente y lo derrotó, dandolé en el mentón con su brazo derecho. Sonó la campana, anunciando al ganador.

Entrevistador - Esa fue una admirable victoria, parecía que caería en los primeros rounds, pero nunca se rindió y se puso firme como una piedra. Dinos ¿quién será tu próximo oponente?

Preguntó el entrevistador.

¿? - El siguiente es el campeón.

Dijo el ganador.

* * *

 **En DATS (un mes después)**

 **POV de Harumi**

Marcus - Yoshi, Harumi, miren.

Dijo Marcus a nosotras y la peli magenta volteo, mientras que yo me aproximó.

Marcus - Encontré nuestro siguiente caso.

Agregó el muchacho en tanto les enseño el periódico y después de un minuto de silencio, Yoshino dice:

Yoshino - Sólo veo cupones.

Harumi - ¿Eso es lo que querían que viéramos?

Les pregunto cruzando mis brazos.

Marcus - No, en la sección de deportes.

Contestó el muchacho.

Yoshino - Fans esperan la pelea por el título; solo falta una semana para que Harris peleé por título del campeonato ¿Y qué hay con eso?

Pregunta Yoshi sin entender.

Marcus - Ese tal Harris.

Agumon - Huele a digimon cerrado.

Eso nos dejó más confundidas

Harumi - ¿Por qué dicen eso? ¿Qué les hace pensar?

Cuestione y eso le llamó la atención a Thomas.

Marcus - En su última pelea no se explican como fue que noqueo, antes de eso su oponente renunció y una pelea antes, el otro boxeador de pronto se sintió enfermo y perdió ¿no creen que esa racha de victoria es rara?

Preguntó el chico.

Yoshino - Eso es muy extraño.

Comentó la peli magenta.

Lalamon - Pero eso no significa que hay un digimon involucrado.

Agregó Lalamon.

Marcus - Tengo razón de esto, lo puedo presentir.

Insistió Marcus.

Harumi - Hmmm... Lo que comentaste hace un momento si es raro, pero no se si pueda ser el caso de que un digimon este en esa situación.

Dije meditándolo; en eso Thomas se levanta de su lugar.

Thomas - Esa es la prueba que tienes ¿lo presientes?

Dice Thomas.

Marcus - Mira quien despertó, vuelve a dormir.

Sugirió el peli castaño.

Agumon - Así es, estas celoso porque mi jefe dejó de fallar y encontró un caso.

Lo que dijo causó que recibiera un golpe en la cabeza por el puño de Marcus.

Thomas - No puedes acusar a un boxeador de hacer trampa, solo porque gane las peleas.

Dice Thomas estando en desacuerdo con Marcus y él lo ignoró.

Marcus - Hay algo más que considerar: tiene más de 35 años y eso no le ha impedido derrotar a boxeadores de nivel mundial y casi uno por mes.

Continuó Marcus.

Thomas - Hay boxeadores que ganaron siendo maduros, con la edad se adquiere más experiencia; tal vez solo sea peleador ahora.

Marcus - Tal vez deberías dejar de inventar excusas por él.

Discute el chico peli castaño y en eso...

¿? - Norstein, quiero que investigues a un boxeador de apellido Harris.

Entró el comandante Sampson dándole una misión a Thomas, el genio iba a protestar, pero Sampson dijo mientras nos mostró algo:

Sampson - Hayamos esto en la esquina del ring de la última pelea de Harris.

Marcus - ¿Una espina?

El comandante continuo:

Comandante Sampson - Así es, hayamos rastros de un digimon.

Eso dejó sin palabras a Thomas y con la boca abierta.

Harumi - "Entonces Marcus y Agumon tenían esa sospecha sobre ese boxeador, hasta el comandante lo confirmó."

Pensé al voltear a Marcus y después a Thomas.

Marcus - ¿Lo ves?

Confirmo el chico castaño.

Thomas - ¿Ver qué? ¿Tu ignorancia?

Dijo Thomas fingiendo que era mentira, fue entonces que Yoshino y yo tuvimos que intervenir para que no empezaran otra pelea.

Yoshino - Alto, paren. No se preocupen por quien tiene la razón, solo hay que investigar ¿de acuerdo? ¿Marcus?

Le preguntó ella al peleador.

Marcus - Bien, pero yo tengo razón.

Respondió él estando de acuerdo con investigar. Yo miré por la esquina de mis ojos que Thomas aún estaba defendiendo al boxeador Harris y probar a Marcus que se equivocaba, eso me puso algo consternada.

Después de unos días, mis compañeros y yo nos pusimos a empezar con esta investigación: Yoshino entrevistaba a la gente que conocía a Harris, yo a veces me ponía a meditar otras me dedicaba a ver las luchas en las él ganaba, incluyendo a Thomas y Marcus.

Al día siguiente, de alguna manera no me sentía tan cansada y quería salir a tomar aire fresco aunque estuviera nublado al principio. Decidí ponerme algo cómodo y hacerme una coleta normal (una de caballo, no la que me hago diariamente, quise cambiar un poquito porque unas pocas veces suelo ir a correr porque entrenó artes marciales casi todos los días) y entonces le dije a mi compañera:

Harumi - Volveré en un momento, iré a caminar un rato. Quédate en casa para estirarte.

Renamon - Harumi.

Ella me llamó y la mire.

Harumi - ¿Qué pasa?

Renamon - Notaste la mirada de Thomas que le dio a Marcus ¿cierto?

Harumi - Si, lo que no me deja tranquila. Pareciera que admirara a ese tal Harris y...

Renamon - ¿Sucede algo?

Me preguntó al estar callada por unos segundos.

Harumi - Es sobre la espina que encontró Sampson después de ese combate; me preguntó que clase de Digimon estaría en este caso.

Renamon - Creo que tengo una pista de quien, pero no estoy segura.

Dijo ella mirando hacia la ventana.

Harumi - ... Bueno, eso lo descubriremos después. No me tardo.

Le dije al bajar las escaleras, cerré la puerta de la casa y me encamine a donde me llevaran mis pies. No tardo mucho en que el sol ascendiera encima del horizonte e iluminara a su alrededor. Mientras estaba encaminándome a un mercado, creí haber visto a Thomas hablando con Harris, sentados en el césped. Entonces me acordé de lo que pasó cuando Marcus nos mostró la noticia de la victoria de aquel hombre.

Sigo mi camino para no meterme en el asunto del genio de averiguar sobre esa persona, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por que sentí que cayeron gotas en mi cabeza y en eso corrí lo más rápido posible y en unos pocos minutos ya estaba en casa.

Harumi - ¡Ya volví!

Hideaki - Parece que te agarró la lluvia. Debes de cambiarte, no vayas a pescar un resfriado.

Me aconsejó mi padre y yo asentí sin mirarlo.

Hideaki - ¿Te sucede algo, hija?

Me preguntó él, acercándose a mí.

Harumi - Estamos investigando a un boxeador y hay algo que no se me quita de la cabeza.

Le dije seriamente.

* * *

 **DATS**

Comandante Sampson - Bien, lo hemos reducido a ellos tres quién creen que sea el más sospechoso de ellos?

Nos preguntó el comandante al tener las fotos del entrenador, Harris y de su esposa. El chico de pelo castaño señaló a:

Marcus - El entrenador esta tramando algo y lo averiguare.

Agumon asintió y agrega:

Agumon - Investigaremos que es lo que oculta.

En eso Yoshino dice:

Yoshino - No creo que sea la esposa, ella es muy amable y es obvio que ama mucho a su esposo.

Comentó ella.

Lalamon - Estoy de acuerdo.

Dijo su compañera, estando de acuerdo. El genio se quedó callado por un momento hasta que el comandante lo llamó.

Comandante Sampson - Thomas, quién crees tú que es?

Preguntó Sampson.

Thomas - La verdad es que aún no lo sé.

Respondió el rubio sin mirar a nadie.

Marcus - Pues es obvio.

Dijo Marcus.

Thomas - No se trata de decidir mi razón, Marcus. Sino de llegar a la conclusión correcta. Comandante, permítame entrevistar al señor Harris para aclarar algunas cosas. Disculpen.

Dijo él y antes de que saliera, lo detuve.

Harumi - Thomas. Un verdadero héroe es aquel que demuestra lo que puede hacer sin depende de nadie más. Si de verdad piensas que él no hace trampa, velo con tus propios ojos y busca esa respuesta.

Le comente seriamente y se fue, acompañado de Gaomon, sin antes dirigirme una curiosa mirada para después seguir al genio.

Marcus - Yo le preguntaré con un derechazo en la mandíbula.

Dijo Marcus.

Harumi - Con fuerza bruta no resolverás el problema. Esto déjaselo a Thomas.

Le dije al chico rudo, tratando de decirle que no interfiera.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Thomas se encontraba en frente del gimnasio de boxeo de Harris, vio que estaba con su entrenador.

Cuando oscureció, Harris vio en televisión a su próximo oponente y tenía una mirada sombría por el gesto que hizo el oponente en cámara.

* * *

 **P** **OV de Thomas**

Estaba en mi estudio, investigando en mi computadora sobre noticias de Harris y una me llamó la atención.

Thomas - ¡Lo tengo!

Dije al leerla.

Al día siguiente decidí volver a verlo cuando estuviera haciendo ejercicio en el exterior. Él se sorprende al verme en el camino.

Thomas - Señor Harris, me preguntaba si podría hacerme un favor: me gustaría poder pelear unos rounds con usted.

Mi petición dejó algo mudo al boxeador y yo lo decía en serio. No tardo mucho en estar de acuerdo y nos dirigimos al gimnasio. Cuando estábamos en el ring, yo me puse protección.

Harris - ¿Seguro que quieres que no te la ponga fácil?

Me preguntó.

Thomas - Estoy seguro.

Le confirme sin dudar. Al sonar la campana, yo estaba en guardia para cuando él me atacara.

Thomas - "Estoy corriendo un gran riesgo solo para hallar lo que busco. Averigüémoslo"

Me dije en mente listo para pelear contra él, sin perder la concentración y empecé por darle un golpe, pero Harris lo esquivo, él hizo lo mismo y yo lo esquive; ninguno de los dos se atrevía a golpear al otro, hasta que la campana sonó y escuche una voz familiar que entró al gimnasio.

Marcus - Thomas ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

Pero yo lo ignore, al quitarme el protector de la cabeza, Harris me dijo:

Harris - ¿Qué pasa? No te lo quites, aún faltan dos rounds.

Yo me voltee y le dije:

Thomas - En realidad obtuve lo que necesitaba desde el primer round. Gracias por pelear conmigo, fue un honor.

Le di una reverencia y me fui del lugar sin hacerle caso a Marcus por preguntarme algo.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Yoshino se detuvo frente al gimnasio donde entró el boxeador, Marcus se encontraba entrenando con un saco de box aún pensando en descubrir sobre el sospechoso en tanto volteaba a ver a los que se encontraban presentes.

Thomas estaba pensativo mirando desde la reja de una azotea, junto con su compañero digimon: Gaomon.

Gaomon - Señor, ¿por qué dejó de boxear con el señor Harris después de solo un round?

Preguntó su compañero.

Thomas - No necesitas preocuparte por eso.

Contestó el genio.

Gaomon - Pero en todo este tiempo que lo conozco, nunca lo vi abandonar...

Pero el perro digital no pudo continuar con lo que quería decir cuando su compañero dijo:

Thomas - Cuando yo era niño, Harris era un magnifico peleador. Yo quería ser como él cuando creciera: fuerte, poderoso, un ganador.

Gaomon no sabía que decir por lo que le relató su amigo.

Thomas - Él me inspiro. Lo admiraba por muchas formas, fue mi héroe desde mi infancia.

Agregó Thomas.

Gaomon - Y cuando sus últimas peleas fueron sospechosas ¿usted quiso darle el beneficio de la duda?

Lo que dijo por último Gaomon, le hizo recordar las palabras que le dijo Harumi días atrás.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Harumi - Un verdadero héroe demuestra lo que puede hacer sin depender de nadie más._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Gaomon le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Gaomon - Pero cuando boxeo con él, descubrió algo y ahora sabe quien es el culpable ¿no es así, señor?

Le preguntó, pero Thomas no respondió.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Dentro de unas horas iba a ser la pelea y pronto descubriríamos quien es culpable de lo que hizo que Harris hiciera trampa. Yo estaba sentada en una parte del dojo, apoyando mi cabeza sobre las palmas de mis manos y mis codos apoyados en mis muslos (aunque ya me estaban doliendo por recargarlos).

Renamon - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Preguntó mi compañera al sentarse a mi lado.

Harumi - *Suspiro profundo* Bueno, es sobre lo que pueda pasar en la pelea o puede ser por otra cosa.

Le dije sin mirarla.

Renamon - Cuando nos conocimos, me dijiste que soy tu primera amiga ¿no? ¿por qué te quedas callada?

Lo que me dijo hizo que me encogiera de hombros y la vi de lado.

Renamon - ¿Te preocupas por Thomas?

Harumi - De... ¡¿Qué?! ¿Preocuparme de él? ¿Yo?

Pregunte algo tartamuda tratando de no ponerme roja.

Renamon - Vi como te comportabas con él cuando llovió aquella ocasión, ¿alguna vez te comportaste así con otro muchacho?

Me preguntó ella con mucha curiosidad en tanto inclinó un poco su cabeza de lado como si fuera un niño curioso y me hizo reir un poco.

Harumi - Perdón por reírme, es que nadie me ha preguntado sobre mi vida amorosa. Tu eres de las primeras que lo hace, eres un digimon algo curioso.

Le comente con una dulce sonrisa.

Renamon - ¿Es algo malo?

Harumi - Para nada, es algo lindo y único para una criatura digital como tú que aún no conoce cosas del mundo humano.

Ella se me quedo mirando por un pequeño momento con una mirada que me decía 'Me alegro no ser la única'

Renamon - Me alegro que seas mi compañera.

Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Harumi - También yo.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

Renamon - Bueno, tenemos que descansar para ver la pelea mañana, del héroe de tu novio.

Me dijo en broma (cosa que no me di cuenta)

Harumi - No es mi novio, ¿p-p-por qué piens-sas eso?

Le pregunte un poco tartamuda e inclinándome hacia atrás, lo que hizo que ella se riera un poco, pero fuimos interrumpidas por el comunicador

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba el digimon junto con mi compañera zorro, pero vi que el objetivo se estaba moviendo según el digivice, y eso me llevó a una arena de peleas, pero no era la única que llegó al lugar: también estaban Yoshino, Lalamon, Marcus y Agumon.

Harumi - Oigan ¿qué esta pasando?

Les pregunte a todos.

Yoshino - Parece que Thomas y Gaomon atrajeron a Togemon aquí y ahora pelearan.

Me dijo la peli magenta sin quitarle la vista al ring y entonces que ella, junto con su compañera bajaron las escaleras.

Yoshino - ¿No vienen, Marcus y Harumi?

Nos preguntó, pero él dijo:

Marcus - No, esperen. Esta es la pelea de Thomas y Gaomon.

Yoshino - ¿De qué estas hablando?

Preguntó ella.

Marcus - Harris era el héroe de la infancia de Thomas y esta batalla es personal para él, necesita pelearla a su manera.

Concluyó él seriamente. Yo dirigí mi mirada hacia él.

Harumi - Thomas.

Dije en voz baja, llevándome una mano a mi pecho. Entonces sonó la campana, iniciando el combate de Togemon y Gaomon, el perro azul fue el primero en atacar, dándole puñetazos rápidos en los que Togemon los evadía son sus puños; luego Togemon trató buscar una ventaja para derrotar a Gaomon, pero éste los evitó.

Harumi - "Estuvo cerca, se salvó por un pelo."

Pensé al tratar de no entrar en pánico. Entonces Gaomon golpeó a Togemon y eso me dejo boquiabierta: el digimon espinoso trató de contraatacar, pero Gaomon le dio un derechazo.

Marcus - Buen golpe, Gaomon.

Dijo el chico peli castaño en tanto Togemon fue lanzado fuera del ring, noqueando algunas sillas, pero se volvió a levantar y la sorpresa de todos es que éste digimon se hizo más grande, entonces Thomas decidió que era hora de que su compañero digievolucionara y así fue, ahora estaban mano a mano; Togemon trató de lanzar su ataque "Rocío de Espinas", pero Gaogamon al mismo tiempo lazó su "Garra Espiral" y surtió efecto, Togemon se convirtió en un digihuevo.

Yoshino - ¡Lo logró!

Exclamó la peli magenta en tanto todos nosotros íbamos a acercarnos a Thomas. Thomas cargó a Mimi, la hija de Harris en sus brazos, cuando me hizo recordar cuando yo me caí del árbol y me pudo atrapar a tiempo, pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

Thomas - Termino una pelea, falta otra.

Dijo él.

* * *

 **POV de Thomas**

Hable con Harris, explicando lo que ha pasado.

Harris - Así que fue Mimi desde el principio. Supongo que la culpa es mía, debí vigilarla más de cerca.

Dijo él quedándose un momento callado hasta que le dije:

Thomas - Señor Harris, creo que aún tiene posibilidades de la pelea por el título.

Le informe.

Harris - Mi carrera de boxeo termino.

Respondió.

Thomas - Pero si usted es un gran boxeador.

Harris - Eso lo sé, pero no es suficiente . No gane el título por merito propio, además hay cosas más importantes por las que debo ocuparme.

Él volvió a mirar a su hija que estaba dormida.

Harris - Mi hija estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por mí, para asegurarse que yo regresara sano y salvo.

Thomas - Señor Harris, usted no fue deshonesto, ni engaño a su publico ni a sus admiradores.

Dije tratando de convencerlo de que no era su culpa.

Harris - Si, pero no puedo hacerle esto al deporte que más amo; además podría salir herido y eso es lo que mi hija temía. Renunciare por ella.

Iba a querer agregar algo, pero me quede callado por su declaración.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

El publico esperaba ansiosamente a que la pelea empezara. Thomas esperaba en una esquina de una de las paredes en tanto Harris estaba a punto de salir al ring y pasó de lado de su admirador, determinado a combatir. Thomas se dirigió a la salida del lugar, con la cara cabizbaja.

Cuando él salió, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que alguien lo esperaba afuera, era cierta chica con heterocromía.

Thomas - No tenías que molestarte de venir aquí.

Le dijo el chico genio sin alzar la mirada.

Harumi - Lo hago porque pensé que necesitabas a alguien que te acompañara por un momento. Si quieres decir algo, no dudes en contármelo.

Le dijo la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa serena y él la miro por un momento hasta que comenzó a caminar y ella lo sigue, sin decir una palabra.

Thomas - "Te agradezco por tu consejo."

Dijo el muchacho en sus pensamientos teniendo una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

 **Terminamos por el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Den un review para ver que tal les gusto. Pónganlo como su favorito y síganlo.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	11. Capítulo 10

**¡Hola lectores! Espero que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad y tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo. Aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo de Digimon Data Squad. Antes de empezar, les diré que tengo planeado otra historia, luego ya verán de que anime es al leerlo, porque cuando estaba viendo el anime, se me ocurrió agregar un Oc y no hay muchos fanfic de este.**

 **Arantxa** **Meneses** **: Muchas gracias por escribir un review. No olvides ver mis otras historias y mandar review para ver que le paso. Seguiré escribiendo estas historias que tengo hasta el final, hasta la nueva que tengo.**

 **Ahora si ¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 10_

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Era un día normal como otro, Marcus y Kristy se dirigen a una bonita mansión.

Kristy - ¿En serio esta es la casa de Thomas? Ni siquiera sabia que había casas grandes, parece un castillo grande.

Agumon - ¿Aquí vive un gigante?

Marcus - Tranquilos, tal ves sea muy rico, pero no es mejor que nosotros.

Comentó el muchacho peli castaño.

Kristy - Marcus ¿podemos irnos a casa?

Pidió la niña un poco cabizbaja.

Marcus - ¿De que hablas? Tu eres la que quería conocer su casa.

Le recordó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Kristy - Si, ya se que quería venir, pero no que vinieras tu también.

Marcus - Pues disculpa por meterme, pero pensé que te aterraba venir hasta acá tu sola.

Dijo él.

Kristy - Lo que me asusta es que tu estas aquí. No importa, me voy a casa.

Agumon no prestó atención a su discusión porque vio como la puerta principal se abrió por el mayordomo.

Mayordomo - Señor Marcus, señorita Kristy y señor Agumon, el amo Thomas los esta esperando. Pasen por favor.

Se hizo a un lado el mayordomo.

Kristy - Ah, si claro. Gracias.

Ella paso y la sigue Marcus y Agumon.

Marcus - Se ve aún más grande por dentro.

Comentó el muchacho al ver el lugar. Kristy iba a quitarse sus zapatos hasta que el mayordomo le dice:

Mayordomo - No es necesario que se quite los zapatos.

Kristy dio una reverencia al hombre y se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba el joven.

Thomas - Bienvenidos, chicos. Gracias por venir.

Dijo él.

Marcus - Si, que placer. En serio.

Contestó Marcus sarcásticamente y con las manos en sus bolsillos de los pantalones.

Kristy - Fuiste muy amable en invitarnos. Muchas gracias, Thomas.

Agradeció la niña con un leve sonrojo y una reverencia. Marcus vio alrededor de la habitación.

Marcus - Vaya, esta casa es muy bonita, supongo ¿cómo cuanto cuesta esta cosa?

Preguntó él al golpear un jarrón cerca.

Kristy - Marcus, no seas descortés.

Dijo ella.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Me dirigía hacia el dojo porque mi padre quería que le ayudara con una clase de kenjutsu (no es para que aprendamos a utilizar una espada, sino porque mi padre le gusta hacer como una dinámica para ponernos en forma), ya estaba preparada con mi uniforme para la ocasión y Renamon me miro con mucha curiosidad al inclinar un poco la cabeza a un lado.

Renamon - ¿Qué es eso lo que llevas puesto?

Harumi - Ah, esto. Es un hakama, una vestimenta que se utiliza ya sea como sacerdote o sacerdotisa, hasta para practicar un arte marcial.

Le explique brevemente..

Harumi - Te diré sobre eso después, tengo que irme. Trata de que nadie te vea si quieres ver la práctica.

Le dije al coger mi bokken y saliendo de la habitación. El dojo ya estaba casi lleno de alumnos y sentado sobre sus pies estaba mi padre, esperando a su estudiante de práctica y "estrella":

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Cuando era niña, una vez estaba afuera de mi casa jugando en el patio tranquilamente cuando de pronto tuve el presentimiento de que alguien estaba observando desde alguna parte del lugar y tuve el impulso de que me acercara y descubriera quien era._

 _Cheque en todo mi alrededor sin éxito, pero sin perder ese alerta del intruso. Entonces alce la voz:_

 _Harumi - Ya se que estas aquí, quien quiera que seas, sal de ahí si no quieres que llame a mi padre para que llame a la policía. O acaso ¿tienes miedo?_

 _Entonces escuche que uno de los arbusto se movía como si alguien estuviera ahí y escuche una voz:_

 _¿? - Vaya, no esperaba que una niña pequeña fuera capaz de darse cuenta de que estaba aquí._

 _Dijo un hombre que no parecía tan viejo al salir de su escondite._

 _¿? - ¿Qué? ¿no vas a correr?_

 _No le respondí y él se acercó para tratar de intimidarme, iba a agarrarme de un brazo, pero yo se lo jale para golpearle la cara._

 _¿? - ¡Niña malcriada!_

 _Me dio una bofetada y caí de espaldas, pero de pronto vi que alguien sujetaba al hombre que me estaba agrediendo y lo empujó hacia atrás. Voltee hacia arriba y me sorprendí que el que me defendió fue mi padre, con una mirada muy seria y algo más intimidante, haciendo que el ladrón huyera despavorido._

 _Hideaki - Fue muy arriesgado de tu parte enfrentarle, Harumi, aunque también es admirable por que te defendiste un poco. Necesitas aprender artes marciales y yo seré tu sensei para eso._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Desde ese día mi padre me enseño cada arte marcial que le fueron enseñados cuando era niño y era muy paciente, también algo estricto pero no tanto. Ahora me encontraba en frente del sensei, ambos nos dimos una reverencia para después estar en posición con mi espada de madera, sin quitar mi vista a mi padre para después cerrarlos, paso un silencio un poco intenso y escuche como mi padre fue el que quiso atacar primero, entonces lo bloque y yo quise hacer lo que hizo.

Cada movimiento eran leídos por cada uno de nosotros, nos entendíamos muy bien como las palmas de nuestras manos, hasta los alumnos se quedaban maravillados por como combatíamos, sin conseguir algún punto a nuestro favor y estábamos comenzando a sudar.

Hideaki - *Jadeando pesadamente* Eres muy buena, Harumi. Creo que te entrene demasiado bien.

Comentó él dando unos pasos hacia atrás, también hice la misma acción.

Harumi - *Jadeando pesadamente* Claro... Pero... te... seré honesta... Yo también... estoy sorprendida de mi capacidad.

Hideaki - Lo detendremos por hoy entre tu y yo, los demás busquen a su compañero para hacer su duelo.

Le di una reverencia para retirarme, me iba a dirigir a mi habitación cuando oí que alguien toca la puerta.

Yurisa - ¡Yo voy!

Dijo en voz alta mi mamá y escuche que abrió la puerta.

Yurisa - ¡Oh! Tu eres el muchacho rubio el de la otra vez. Mucho gusto, me llamó Yurisa Hayashi, madre de Harumi.

Se presentó.

¿? - Me llamo Thomas H Norstein y el chico a mi lado es Marcus Daimon ¿Se encuentra Harumi?

Preguntó una voz conocida que me sorprendió.

Harumi - Mamá ¿Quién es?

Ella volteo a verme sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo.

Yurisa - Estos jóvenes te están buscando.

Fui a donde estaba parada y ahí estaban ellos con su vestimenta normal.

Harumi - Marcus, Thomas ¿qué hacen aquí?

Thomas - Vinimos por ti para que fuéramos a DATS.

Al principio me vio el rostro y Marcus me preguntó:

Marcus - Oye ¿qué llevas puesto?

Harumi - Ah, esto. Es la vestimenta de kendojutsu, el arte marcial de usar eficientemente el sable japonés.

Les explique.

Thomas - Me recuerda que Kristy también dijo que ojala que te diera una paliza una chica.

Comenta el rubio.

Marcus - Por favor, ¿qué me golpee una chica? No puede ser suficientemente fuerte que yo.

Reniega él.

Harumi - Bueno, denme unos minutos para cambiarme.

Pero cuando iba a voltear, sentí un peso encima y abrí mis ojos y ver que era Marcus, su cabeza en algo incomodo... ¡Mi pecho!

Harumi - ¡MARCUS!

Estaba roja pero de ira, entonces por impulso lo empuje, le di un golpe en la cabeza y le iba a dar una lección con mi kendo, pero él se fue corriendo.

Yurisa - Hija, cálmate por favor. Fue accidental la caída.

Trató de hacerme entrar en razón mi mamá, entonces él tropieza y yo trato de desquitarme con él, pero mi madre me calma agarrándome de los brazos y me indica que respire hondo, también cuente hasta diez.

Thomas - Parece que Marcus ya tiene mala suerte.

Ese comentario me llamó la atención.

Harumi - Iré a cambiarme para que platiquemos sobre esto.

Les dije y subí a mi cuarto. Hice lo más rápido que pude de darme una ducha y vestirme en mi típica vestimenta para después ir con ellos a DATS.

Harumi - Entonces Kristy le maldijo a Marcus porque él le hizo sentir mal cuando la invitaste a tu casa? Hasta ahora se tropieza con una cascara de plátano, un letrero, atacado con palitos y ahora que yo le golpee ¿correcto?

Le dije a Thomas y asiente.

Marcus - No creo en esa tontería de la "maldición".

Dice el chico peli castaño al entrar a DATS y en eso suena la alarma.

Miki - Hay actividad de Digimon.

Dice la de pelo morado.

Thomas - ¿Dónde?

Y Megumi responde:

Megumi - Extrañamente proviene dentro de DATS.

Harumi - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

Le pregunte a Megumi.

Megumi - Es la verdad. Algo esta aquí.

Ahora estábamos anonadados.

Agumon - Eres tu, jefe. El digimon que vi sobre tu hombro hace rato.

Comentó su compañero.

Yoshino - ¿De que están hablando?

Pregunta Yoshino.

Thomas - Marcus Daimon, debemos ponerte en cuarentena.

Y los KnightChessmon lo sostuvieron.

Marcus - ¿En serio crees que yo soy el problema?

Thomas - Por supuesto que si.

Confirmó el genio.

Lalamon - Así fue.

Yoshino - Bueno, siempre lo haces.

Dijeron las chicas.

Harumi - Si no hubiera sido tu torpeza, entonces no hubieras sido maldecido por Kristy.

Agregue un poco molesta.

Agumon - Oigan, no molesten a mi jefecito. No es su culpa, el pobre solo tiene un digimon pegado a él.

Yoshino - ¿Pegado a él?

Repitió Yoshi.

Agumon - Si, es el que detrás de todo esto, no mi jefe.

Explicó él.

Thomas - A ver si entendí ¿dices que todo esos accidentes que sufrió fue por causa de un digimon? Yo pensé por torpe.

Marcus - Oye, no me llames de esa manera.

Replicó el muchacho "culpable".

Renamon - Si eso fuera, entonces ya tuviera un problema de por donde caminara.

Dijo lo suyo mi compañera zorro.

Harumi - Pero Agumon no tiene pruebas de que un digimon le cause esto a Marcus, aunque no podemos ignorar lo que dice.

Agregue.

Thomas - Deberías preocuparte de otras cosas y de lo que nos preocupamos ahora es que ese digimon logro evadir nuestra seguridad, y que Kristy de alguna manera invoco a un digimon; aunque en cierta forma eres culpable, como dijo Harumi.

Entonces el comandante intervino:

Comandante Sampson - Analicemos esto ¿acaso puede ser posible que en verdad Kristy controle a ese misterioso digimon?

Preguntó.

Agumon - Ella quería que Marcus resbalara y cayera, tropezara con un letrero y unos maderos, hasta que una chica le golpeara y así fue.

Gaomon - Ahora hay que esperar que sea perseguido por un carro y sea aplastado por un buque tanque.

Agregó el digimon canino.

Marcus - De acuerdo, es más que suficiente. Kristy y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias todo el tiempo, pero es mi hermana; es imposible que quiera que un digimon me ataque aunque pudiera, pero no puede.

Entonces noqueo KnightChessmon

Marcus - ¡Basta! Deja de ocultarte, digimon escurridizo ¡sal y pelea como hombre o como un digimon!

Él golpeó el aire sin conseguir al culpable, termina tropezándose y cansado, para después decir:

Marcus - Creo que iré a buscar a Kristy, ya verán. Ella no tiene que ver en absoluto con esto.

Cuando iba a salir, tuvo otro incidente.

Gaomon - Un segundo, diría que fue perseguido por un carro.

Agumon - A mi jefe solo le falta ser golpeado por un rayo.

Comentó el lagarto.

Yoshino - Por favor, es imposible. Aquí ni siquiera hay rayos.

Lalamon - Eso es cierto, un buque tanque es un barco.

En eso la alarma vuelve a sonar.

Marcus - Genial ¿y ahora que?

Entonces vimos en la pantalla y Miki dice:

Miki - Recibimos un mensaje del guardacostas: a veinte kilómetros de la bahía, la tripulación de un buque tanque perdió el control del barco.

Megumi - Y se mueve a gran velocidad. En unos diez minutos, ese buque se estrellara contra la línea costera a menos de que sea detenido.

Dijo la rubia.

Harumi - De acuerdo, ahora esto si es grave.

Comente.

Comandante Sampson - Nuestra misión es clara: debemos poner a salvo a esa tripulación.

Indicó el hombre.

Miki - El guarda costa esta preparando un rescate en helicóptero, pero tal ves no lleguen a tiempo antes de que el buque se estrelle.

Megumi - Enviare algunas barricadas a la orilla para proteger a la gente en tierra.

Pero...

Marcus - Esperen un segundo, si ese buque viene tras de mi, yo iré a enfrentarlo para que nadie más se ponga en peligro.

Comandante Sampson - ¿De que estas hablando?

Le preguntó el comandante.

Marcus - Si ese buque pelea, yo le daré una pelea que nunca olvidara.

Declara el muchacho peli castaño.

Thomas - ¡Esto es ridículo!

Harumi - Eso es arriesgar tu propia vida.

Marcus - Pelearemos mano a mano o mano a buque, supongo.

Yoshino - Sabes que hablas a pelear contra un barco ¿cierto?

Lalamon - Ahí va otra vez, sin cerebro.

Thomas - Marcus, no tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías.

Trató de hacerle entrar en razón, pero él dijo

Marcus - Confía en mi, me encargare de esto como todo lo demás.

Thomas - Ay, Marcus. Eso es una tontería para ti.

Marcus - ¡Silencio!

Entonces se va de la sala, Agumon va tras él, pero la puerta se le cierra.

Yoshino - Esta es la tontería más grande que he visto.

Comentó la peli magenta.

Thomas - Lo sé y todo lo que ha hecho ya es mucho.

Harumi - A la más grande podría hacer su vida nada, pero en polvo.

Agumon se levanta al estar de cabeza.

Comandante Sampson - No estoy seguro. Después de todo Marcus solo esta tratando de proteger a la gente.

Kudamon - De eso se trata Data Squad.

Se comentaron entre el comandante y su compañero.

Thomas - Bien, que Marcus haga su berrinche. Los demás tenemos que detener ese buque.

Yoshino - Hagámoslo.

Harumi - Esto depende de nosotros.

Nuestros compañeros asintieron y Agumon estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

Agumon - ¡Ah! Ya se que hacer.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Kristy se encontraba sentada cerca del barandal hacia el agua, hasta que escuchó a alguien llamarla.

¿? - ¡Kristy!

Voltea a ver que era Agumon.

Kristy - ¡Agumon! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Y si alguien te ve?

Agumon - Mi jefe esta en problemas por tu culpa.

Le dice.

Kristy - ¿Y que? Ya no me importa nada de Marcus.

Agumon - Claro que si y eres la única persona que puede ayudarlo con su problema.

Kristy - ¿Por qué yo?

Agumon - ¡Porque será golpeado por un buque tanque!

Exclamó Agumon.

Kristy - ¿Un buque tanque? Estas inventando cosas, además no me importa.

Agumon - No digas eso, esto es en serio: el jefe no lo lograra si tu no lo ayudas.

Kristy - No me importa.

Volvió a decir al niña sin verle la cara.

Agumon - Pero es de verdad Kristy, esta en problemas.

Kristy - ¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo?! No me importa, Marcus debió ser amable, es su culpa.

Alzó la voz la chiquilla.

Agumon - Es el digimon, ese digimon que tu invocaste.

Kristy - Marcus sabe cuidarse solo y debe aprender que sus acciones traen consecuencias.

Agumon - Él lo sabe, pero tu desconoces las consecuencias.

Y ella vuelve a decir que no le importa.

Agumon - ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte?

Kristy - Nada.

Contesta ella enfadada.

Agumon - Kristy, te estas comportando algo infantil.

Kristy - No, tu eres el infantil.

Le da la espalda y se cruza de brazos.

Agumon - No, tu eres la infantil.

La discusión se detuvo cuando se escuchó un barco.

Agumon - Tal ves sea muy tarde ahora, esto es lo que pasa: mi jefe se ofreció como cebo para el buque tanque y que nadie salga lastimado.

Ella apenas pudo alcanzar a ver y se sorprende.

Kristy - ¿No esta siendo egoísta?

Preguntó ella aún con la cara de impacto.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Vimos en al pantalla el tipo de digimon.

Megumi - Creo que logramos identificar al digimon. Soulmon: un digimon fantasma nivel superior.

Miki - Por desgracia, debido a su tamaño tiene la habilidad de volverse invisible. No hemos logrado detectarlo con nuestro radar digimon.

Explicaron ellas.

Kudamon - Esto va ser difícil.

Comenta el digimon del comandante.

Yoshino - Si solo pudiéramos hallar la forma de ver al pequeño granuja.

Kudamon - Yoshino, cada vez te pareces más a Marcus.

Comenta él.

Yoshino - ¿Qué dijiste?

Eso me hizo soltar una pequeña risilla.

Yoshino - ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Thomas?

Thomas - Soulmon, tal ves haya una forma.

Comandante Sampson - ¿Alguna idea?

Thomas - Tal ves.

Harumi - Bueno, inténtalo y después hay que comprobarlo. Hazlo con calma.

Le dije.

* * *

 **POV de Kristy**

Agumon y yo corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos para alcanzar el buque.

Kristy - No quería que esto sucediera. Solo estaba enfadada porque él nunca me escucha, es todo y que se sintiera tan mal como yo cuando me avergüenza.

Dije tratando de no llorar.

Agumon - El jefe no te avergüenza, él es bueno. Espero que no lleguemos tarde para salvarlo.

Entonces grite:

Kristy - ¡Lo lamento mucho, Marcus! ¡No lastimes a mi hermano!

Llegamos hacia donde estaba parado, pero me tropecé y Agumon se detuvo.

Kristy - ¡Marcus, no! ¡Corre!

Trate de decirle, pero estaba algo lejos de él, pero...

¿? - Kristy.

Voltee a ver y era Thomas.

Thomas - Marcus nunca escaparía, pero creo que tu ya lo sabias.

Él me guiñeo el ojo.

Kristy - Pero saldrá herido.

Le dije.

Thomas - No te preocupes, no va ser aplastado por ese buque, porque no lo vamos a permitir ¿verdad?

¿? - Él es precipitado y algo temperamental, pero es valiente.

Me sorprendí de que también estaba Harumi.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Marcus no se movía del lugar y decidido a enfrentar el barco.

Marcus - Es hora de pelear

Dijo él, siendo interrumpido.

Thomas - ¿Le hablas a un barco?

Harumi - Parece que fueras loco.

El muchacho peli castaño se sobresalta y ve detrás suyo a sus compañeros.

Marcus - Thomas, Harumi, Kristy ¿qué hacen aquí?

Les pregunta.

Thomas - Salvarte de ti mismo. Puedes agradecernos cuando quieras.

Marcus - ¿Qué?

Thomas - Escucha con cuidado Kristy: en verdad nunca le pusiste una maldición a tu hermano. Esas cosa no existen sin importar cuanto merezca Marcus que le pasaran.

Harumi - "Bueno, eso es lo que dice él, siendo un hombre de ciencias. Cree que todo tiene una explicación científica."

Pensó la muchacha peli castaña con una gota de sudor en una de sus sienes.

Thomas - Un digimon invisible escuchó tu maldición y la hizo realidad.

Le explicó.

Kristy - Entiendo, el digimon hizo travesuras sin ser visto, ya que sucedían como magia.

Thomas - Exactamente.

Marcus - Entonces ¿ese digimon hizo de la cascara, el letrero, tropezarme con Harumi y hasta el buque?

Volteo a ver el barco detrás suyo, pero de pronto vimos que delante de nosotros estaba Yoshino y con una lancha.

Yoshino - Marcus, Thomas, Harumi.

A casi todos nos sorprendió.

Yoshino - El capitán del buque dio un mensaje: de que no pueden acercarse al timón, algo se interpone en su camino.

Thomas - Yo esperaba algo así, el digimon debe haber entrado al barco y manipula el timón. Andando.

Dijo Thomas, pero Marcus lo agarró por detrás.

Marcus - ¿A donde crees que vas?

Le preguntó.

Thomas - Voy por ese digimon, aunque lo dudes.

Respondió el rubio.

Marcus - Ya te lo dije, Thomas, esta es mi pelea.

Entonces subió a la lancha, hasta Agumon, pero Kristy quería decirle algo y Marcus le dice:

Marcus - Tranquila, estaré bien. No estaría satisfecho si no le doy una lección.

Thomas - Claro que no. Marcus, toma un regalo.

Lo atrapa.

Marcus - ¿Qué es esto?

Thomas - Solo úsalo. Es como parte de la magia a que llamamos "ciencia".

Y yo quise agregar:

Harumi - Va funcionar, yo fui testigo de lo que hizo. Créeme.

Le guiñe el ojo.

Yoshino - ¡Andando!

Entonces se alejaron hacia el barco, quedándonos solo Kristy, Thomas y yo.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Yoshino - Toma el volante.

Le indicó ella para disparar un gancho.

Marcus - Bien, ahora es nuestro turno.

Agumon - Si.

Entonces ambos suben por la cuerda, ven por todos lados.

Marcus - Entonces la sala de controles es por... ¡ahí! Es hora de que ese digimon pague. Vamos Agumon.

Llegaron a la sala de controles, buscando con la mirada al culpable.

Marcus - Aunque no lo vemos, podemos ver lo que hace. Sigue buscando.

Siguieron con la búsqueda y lo que les llamó la atención fue el timón en movimiento.

Marcus - Ese digimon debe estar sujeto al timón.

Agumon lo atacó, pero al no tener resultado, su compañero le dijo:

Marcus - Espera Agumon, él nos puede ver y huye; así que ahora, utilizare esto.

Sacando lo que Thomas le dio.

Mientras los tres seguían esperando.

Thomas - Ciencia simple, pon algo visible al digimon invisible y ya no será invisible.

Eso hizo que la chica soltara una pequeña risa silenciosa.

El muchacho peli castaño le roció hasta que por fin se pudo ver: un fantasmita con sombrero que le cubría los ojos.

Marcus - ¡Aja! Por fin te tengo. No te va a gustar esto, porque es hora de pelear.

Y éste le golpeo, hasta que rompiera el cristal y consiguiendo su carga. Soulmon se enfureció y con la energía eléctrica en la maquinaria del transporte, consiguió crecer.

Marcus - ¿Crees que eso me detendrá?

Le preguntó.

Agumon - ¿Ya es mi turno?

Marcus - ¡Si!

Le contestó a su compañero lagarto.

Marcus - ADN ¡cargando!

Agumon - Agumon, digievolucionar a... ¡Geogreymon!

El dinosaurio aterrizo en el buque, listo para pelear, Soulmon lo agarró con una mano fantasma, pero Geogreymon se pudo liberar y agarrando la mano lo lanzó hacia arriba y atacándolo con:

Geogreymon - ¡Mega Flama!

Hasta que Soulmon se convierte nuevamente en un huevo.

Marcus - ¡Muy bien! ¡Fabuloso!

Exclamó Marcus victoriosamente y con eso, el buque tanque se detiene antes de que chocara con DATS.

Thomas - Estuvo cerca.

Comentó el genio, la chica peli castaño con heterocromía suspiro de alivio al igual que la niña.

Harumi - Marcus salvo el día.

Agregó ella.

Se estaba comenzando a atardecer, el chico rudo baja siendo recibido por su hermana menor con un abrazo.

Marcus - En verdad lo siento, Kristy.

Se disculpa el muchacho sonriendo sinceramente y ella levanta su rostro.

Marcus - Debí haberte escuchado. Lo lamento.

Ella sonríe, para después sonrojarse y decirle:

Kristy - Así, debiste haberme escuchado.

Entonces Agumon comenzó a concordar con la niña, lo que le molesto a su jefe, haciendo que los otros se rían. Los otros dos agentes solo los miraban un poco de lejos, entonces se les acercó el comandante.

Comandante Sampson - ¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Thomas?

Le preguntó.

Thomas - Comandante, pensaba en como Soulmon hizo todo lo que Kristy dijo, aunque no tenemos idea de porqué.

Eso le dejó duda al hombre peli azul oscuro y la chica solo se limitaba a escuchar, mirándolos.

Thomas - Tampoco sabemos porqué los digimon cometen tantos crímenes, ni del porqué vienen a este mundo. Me pregunto si tienen sentimientos y pensamientos como las personas.

Comandante Sampson - ¿Crees que afecte a los digimon?

Thomas - Si, solo hay que mirarlos como en los casos que involucran a Neon y a Harris: ambos eran ambiciosos, emocionales, impulsivos y parecían que guiaban las acciones de los digimon.

Asintió Sampson.

Thomas - Los digimon son influenciados por las emociones, o peor, tal vez influyan en nuestro comportamiento. Existe un vinculo, en que hay importancia de descubrirlo y verlo.

Comandante Sampson - Si, tal vez tenga razón, Thomas.

Volteando a ver a los otros, riendo. Harumi se pone a pensar.

Harumi - "Podemos verlo entre nuestros compañeros y en los otros digimon que causan problemas. Ellos pueden convertirse en nuestros mejores amigos o en nuestros mayores enemigos, debido a lo que uno quiere cumplir, pero uno no se da cuenta de que esos deseos se vuelven más poderosos y no puede deshacerse el daño, a menos que se descubra a tiempo. Tenemos que tener en cuenta eso y tener el balance de nuestra relación con nuestros compañeros."

Ella sonríe por ese pensamiento, pero es interrumpida por detrás.

Comandante Sampson - ¿Hay algo que quieras decir, Harumi?

Harumi - ¿Eh? No, nada, comandante.

Thomas - ¿Estas segura?

El rubio se acercó un poco a ella, sintiéndose algo intimidada.

Harumi - No también tu, Thomas. Ya dije que nada.

Ella le da la espalda y cruza sus brazos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Perdón por demorar en este capítulo, pongan un review de que tal les pareció.**

 **Si se preguntan sobre el capítulo 8 del anime: Harumi no estuvo tan involucrada en el caso de Neon Hanamura, porque a ella no le interesa las grandes celebridades que son alardeantes, ósea de rock, pop, etc. Solo esa vez retrocedió un poco.**

 **Digimon Savers y sus personajes son de Naoyuki Ito (además de Renamon), pero Harumi es de mi propiedad y sus padres.**

 **Pónganlo como su favorito y síganla.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	12. Capítulo 11

_Capitulo 11_

 **POV de Harumi**

Marcus - ¿Qué? ¿Permiso para ir a América?

Preguntó Marcus a Yoshino.

Agumon - Oye jefe ¿qué es una América?

Marcus - ¿Por qué él se va de vacaciones?

Ignora a su compañero.

Yoshino - Esta es una investigación.

Dijo ella y da un sorbo a su te.

Lo que pasa es que Thomas le pidió al comandante permiso para ir a América para investigar y obviamente a Marcus le molesto eso. Yo solo trataba de enfocarme en otra cosa y Renamon escuchaba la conversación.

Lalamon - Yo quería ir también, la costa de América es muy cálida y soleada.

Harumi - Déjame adivinar ¿para poder crecer con los rayos del sol? Podrías terminar quemándote la piel, Lalamon.

Renamon - No es bueno tomar mucho el sol, te puede dar un golpe de calor.

Coincidió mi compañera digimon.

Agumon - ¿Qué es América? ¿Se puede comer?

Preguntó Agumon algo emocionado por probarlo.

Renamon - América es un continente del mundo.

Marcus - ¿Eso es en todo lo que piensas?

Entonces vinieron Miki y Megumi.

Megumi - Hablando de comida, aquí hay bocadillos: es un famoso pastel que trajimos de Kioto cuando estuvimos en nuestra última misión.

Miki - Son unos pastelillos y son deliciosos.

Agregó Miki.

Yoshino - Ah, pastelillos glaseados.

Al mencionar pastelillos, siento que se forma agua en la boca: yo amo los dulces, hasta pastelillos.

Miki - Son muy difíciles de conseguir.

Comentó la peli morado oscuro al abrir la caja.

Harumi - Bueno, tenemos la oportunidad de comerlos aunque sea una vez.

Les dije, pero ambas se sorprendieron de que...

Megumi - Ay no, esta vacío.

Agumon - Ah si, yo probé esas cosas.

Megumi - ¡¿Tu que?!

La rubia estaba comenzando a enfadarse, el lagarto lo decía con calma.

Agumon - Estaban sabrosos, pero eran muy pequeños para mi gusto.

Miki - No puedo creerlo.

No se porqué de repente, pero de alguna manera comencé a regañarlo.

Harumi - ¡Eres un tragón! Deberías haberles pedido antes.

Yoshino - Harumi ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? No la he visto tan molesta

Fue cuando Renamon le explicó.

Renamon - A ella le encantan los dulces, hasta los pasteles, pero cuando alguien se los come, se vuelve otra persona.

Esa fue la explicación que le di antes en una ocasión.

Marcus - Oye, yo solo puedo regañarlo, más cuando se roba mi comida.

Harumi - ¡No te metas!

Comenzamos a discutir, pero Yoshi nos detuvo y Megumi habló:

Megumi - Esta bien, Harumi. Agumon precioso, ven aquí.

Le indicó y él la sigue.

Agumon - Claro ¿me darás algo de comer?

Pero lo que hizo fue darle otra regañada.

Miki - ¡Ahora pide disculpas!

Megumi - Y será mejor que te arrepientas.

Ambas dijeron, rodeándolo y algo enfurecidas.

Agumon - Las fallas del empleado son culpa del jefe. Escuchaste jefe, tienes que asumir la responsabilidad.

Una gota de sudor vino a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Harumi - ¿Ahora de que están hablando?

Marcus - ¿Por qué yo?

Ahora se le veía la cara de un niño que se metió en problemas, Miki y Megumi voltean a verlo.

Miki - Marcus, es hora de pagar tu deuda: Nos debes una caja de pastelillos.

La peli morada oscuro se llevó una mano a su cadera y la rubia tenía los brazos cruzados, Yoshi aún seguía sentada.

Yoshino - Bueno, querías ser el jefe.

Le recordó la peli magenta.

Marcus - Bien, si eso es lo que quieren ¿conocen la pastelería "Shitori"?

Miki - Es donde hay siempre fila.

Respondió Miki al reconocer ese nombre.

Megumi - Hay que esperar cuatro horas, es famoso.

Agregó Megumi algo maravillada.

Marcus - El padre de mi amigo es el dueño. Les traeré el mejor pastel del mundo.

Al menos estaba determinado a conseguir lo que Agumon se comió.

Pasaron algunas horas y Miki y Megumi se quejaban.

Megumi - ¿Cuánto más debemos esperar por un pastel de Shitori?

Miki - Ese Marcus me va a escuchar cuando regrese.

Entonces escuche:

Megumi - Oye, es una señal en el sector 9 ¿qué podrá ser?

Miki - Y ya desapareció ¿podrá ser un digimon?

Megumi - No lo sé, podría ser estática. Espera ¿la pastelería Shitori no esta ubicada en el sector 9?

En eso Yoshi aparece.

Yoshino - ¿Marcus ya regresó con los pasteles?

Miki - No, y la espera esta matándome de hambre.

Yoshino - Tal ves deberías alejarte de lo dulce.

Le aconsejó.

Miki - ¿Crees que estoy gorda?

Preguntó ofendida, ella se sobresalto un poco y cambio de tema.

Yoshino - Creo que debó revisar el sector C9. Harumi, vamos.

Se fue corriendo con Lalamon y llegando a mi, jalándome del brazo.

Miki - Si ven a Marcus, tráiganlo de inmediato.

Vaya, el hambre puede cambiar a los demás.

Yoshino - Entendido.

Ya que estábamos un poco lejos de las chicas.

Harumi - Trata de no volver a decir eso.

Le aconseje.

Yoshino - Oye, no pensé que eso lo tomara mal.

Harumi - Solo conduce, hay que ver si pasa algo en la pastelería.

Harumi - Bueno, quisiera probar esos pasteles y compararlos como lo hace mi madre.

Yoshino - ¿Te gusta lo dulce?

Harumi - Ya sabes la respuesta de Renamon.

Renamon - _Eso es cierto._

Harumi - Es bueno comer algo de dulce para animar a alguien o disfrutar.

Platicamos un rato para después llegar al lugar donde dijeron que había señal desaparecida de digimon: la pastelería Shitori.

Yoshino - ¿Ya conseguiste los pastelillos? Megumi esta muy molesta.

Ella salió del vehículo, yo la sigo.

Marcus - Justo a tiempo.

Yo lo mire confundida y se acercó a ella.

Yoshino - ¿Justo a tiempo para qué?

Marcus - Solo súbanse.

Él se subió al asiento del copiloto y yo tuve que irme a atrás sin antes darle una reverencia al chico de lentes que me parecía que es el amigo de quien estaba hablando Marcus.

Yoshino - Tendrás que buscar otra pastelería.

Marcus - No te preocupes, Connor. Yo me encargare de resolver esto.

Entonces el auto arrancó, Marcus le indicó a donde ir.

Yoshino - ¿Por qué el papá de tu amigo vendría a las carreras?

Preguntó la peli magenta.

Marcus - Luego les explico, primero tengo que encontrar a Shitori.

Yoshino - Si, entendemos Marcus. Pero tal ves no le gusta que lo sigan ¿o si?

Ella voltea a un lado.

Harumi - Solo vienen aquí gente adicta a estas cosas y desperdician su dinero, tirándolo a la basura.

Yoshi solo me veía nerviosamente, aunque trató de no prestarme atención, en eso Lalamon habla.

Lalamon - _Yoshi, percibo señal de digimon._

Renamon - _Harumi, puedo sentir que hay tres digimon._

Nos dijeron.

Yoshino - ¿Cuál es su ubicación?

Miró su digivice.

Lalamon - _No lo se, es difícil decirlo con tanta gente, podría ser cualquiera._

En eso Marcus regresa.

Marcus - ¿Qué pasa?

Harumi - Se detecto una señal de digimon.

Yoshino - Pero no sabemos en donde.

Concluyó ella.

Agumon - ¡ _Las señales vienen de mi! Mi estomago esta diciendo "tengo hambre"_

Exclamó Agumon.

Marcus - Ay Agumon, ¿Qué nunca estas satisfecho?

Harumi - Tal palo, tal astilla.

Comente.

Lalamon - _La señal se hace más fuerte. Renamon tiene razón: hay tres, pero son puntos diferentes._

Indicó la digimon forma de planta.

Yoshino - Sucede algo extraño.

Acabó la carrera y vimos boletos de lotería volando.

Marcus - ¿¡Todos perdieron!?

Harumi - Por eso digo, un desperdicio de dinero por estas ridículas carreras.

Alzó los puños y los sacudo un poco.

Lalamon - _Los digimon lo provocaron._

Yoshino - Encuéntralos ya.

Harumi - Renamon, ayuda a Lalamon a localizarlos. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Renamon - _Ya es tarde, la señal volvió a desaparecer._

Dijo la digimon zorro.

Yoshino - Hay que regresar al cuartel y resolvamos esto.

Marcus - No puedo irme ahora.

Eso nos dejó confundida a las dos.

Marcus - Se lo prometí a Connor: le dije que ayudaría a su padre y no puedo regresar sin los pasteles.

Yoshino - Olvida los pastelillos, hay un digimon suelto.

Marcus - Le di a Connor mi palabra.

Parecía muy determinado por pagar la deuda.

Harumi - Se ve que eres un hombre de palabra. Admiró eso.

Balbucee un poco, aunque no esperaba que me oyera.

Agumon - _Ya te pareces a Thomas, jefe._

Dijo Agumon con admiración.

Harumi - Los hombres de palabra son increíbles.

Ay, lo dije en voz alta.

Yoshino - Vaya, ahora tienes una gran admiración por Thomas y Marcus ¿no?

Me miró con picaría.

Harumi - Bueno, creo que si... Oye, no hay cosas que tenemos que hacer.

Renamon - _No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos._

Nos interrumpió Renamon.

Yoshino - Claro, dejemos que Marcus cumpla su palabra.

Entonces nos fuimos.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Megumi - Lalamon y Renamon detectaron tres señales de digimon en la pista de carreras antes de que desaparecieran de pronto.

Yoshino - Ellos deben estar ocultos.

Comentó Yoshino.

Lalamon - ¿Y si no están en el mundo humano? ¿qué tal si pueden ir y venir del mundo digital al mundo humano cuando quieran?

Dijo Lalamon, es entonces que dice Kudamon:

Kudamon - Si eso es cierto, hay un digiportal que desconocemos.

Entonces Sampson ordena:

Comandante Sampson - Yoshino, Harumi, regresen a la ubicación original, donde se percibió la débil.

Yoshino y Harumi - Si, señor.

Ambas contestaron.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y el señor Shitori seguía asistiendo a las carreras, los DemiDevimon haciendo de las suyas para que los números que tuviera en la mano ganaran, teniendo más dinero.

Marcus - No entiendo la pastelería sigue cerrada.

Connor - Si.

Marcus - Pero ¿por qué?

Preguntó al muchacho de lentes.

Connor - Dinero.

Marcus - Creí que les había pagado a todos.

Connor miraba hacia el piso.

Connor - Así es, a rufianes y cuentas de hospital; pero ahora papá adora apostar.

Marcus - Si, pero ¿todo el tiempo? Solo necesito una sola miserable orden de pasteles

El peli castaño no estaba del todo convencido y necesitaba que esa petición se cumpliera.

Connor - Perdió la pasión por los pasteles, ahora solo los caballos.

Marcus - Si no tengo los pasteles, Megumi me va a devorar.

En eso llega un auto color rojo y en él venía Shitori.

Shitori - Hola hijo.

Connor - ¡Papá! ¿de donde sacaste este auto?

Preguntó el muchacho.

Shitori - ¿De donde crees? Me lo compre con las ganancias de las apuestas.

Dijo él feliz.

Marcus - ¿Sigue ganando?

Eso estaba preocupando al pobre hijo.

Connor - Papá, ¿pasas por la crisis de los cincuenta?

Shitori - No, hijo, claro que no.

Saca algo de su bolsillo.

Shitori - Toma un poco de dinero para gastar, cómprate algo.

Connor - Ahorremos para la medicina de mamá otra vez.

Marcus - Si, esa es una buena idea y otra idea es para hacer más pasteles.

Coincidió, agregando su parte Marcus.

Shitori - ¿Bromeas? Nunca más tendré que trabajar. Hasta la vista, baby.

Arrancó el coche, dejando a los dos jóvenes sin poder detenerlo y eso le molesto a Connor.

El día comenzaba a cesar, Marcus y Connor estaban platicando.

Connor - Siempre quise trabajar en la pastelería al lado de mi padre, pero me temo que ese sueño termino.

Entonces el chico rudo vio algo en las manos de su amigo.

Marcus - ¿Con eso preparas los pasteles?

Connor - Si, a la gente le gusta que tenga forma de ave. Mira, debes de poner los ingredientes en el molde, de esa manera no pierden la forma, pero se necesita una buena mano porque es un proceso delicado. No era fácil, pero papá siempre hacía que todo pareciera más sencillo, yo pensé que era genial.

Eso le entristeció un poco a Marcus.

Marcus - Yo no conocí a mi papá.

Apretó con su puño el pendiente plateado que tenía como recuerdo de él.

Connor - Lo siento, Marcus. Si no pudiera, yo mismo te los prepararía, pero creo que es el final de nuestros famosos pastelillos.

Concluyó el muchacho de lentes con una sonrisa insegura.

Marcus - Te equivocas, Connor. Esto no es el final.

Connor - ¿En serio?

Preguntó.

Marcus - Tu papá habló de su habilidad de elegir a los ganadores ¿a qué se refería?

Connor - No lo sé, tiene una clase de sistema: entra en la cochera para elegir a los ganadores y luego, apuesta en el hipódromo.

Eso hizo decir a Marcus:

Marcus - Tal ves se encuentra ahí la respuesta.

Al oscurecerse, van al lugar.

Marcus - ¿Aquí es?

Connor - Creo que no deberíamos entrar, mi papá se enfadara.

Aconsejó el chico de lentes.

Marcus - Todo esta bien.

Pero su amigo no lo siguió, tratando de advertirle. Marcus ve algo que le parecía raro.

Marcus - ¿Qué es esta cosa? Parece como una especie de altar.

Lo mira y se acerca.

Marcus - Por favor, ¿Quién tendría a una cosa tan fea?

Con uno de sus dedos, le chasqueo un golpe a la criatura grande, haciendo que a éste se le suelte un quejido de dolor.

Marcus - Lo siento, no te escuche ¿dijiste algo?

Preguntó Marcus a su compañero que estaba en el digivice.

Agumon - Yo no fui, jefe.

Eso le pareció extraño.

Marcus - ¿Qué? Pero... La estatua se esta moviendo, pero las estatuas no sudan

Vio que sus ojos se movían, pero en eso alguien entra.

¿? - ¿Qué sucede?

¿? - ¡Papá!

Shitori se acerca y sujeta a Marcus de los brazos y lo empuja.

Shitori - Aléjate de mi amo.

Connor - Pero ¿de cuál amo?

Comenzó a hablar el hombre.

Shitori - Desde que puse el altar y tuve fe en mi amo, mi vida ha cambiado del todo y hare todo lo que mi amo me diga que haga.

Marcus - Oiga, todo eso suena un poco raro ¿no? Eso de hablar sobre un amo.

Connor - Si papá, es como si hubieras sido hechizado, estas actuando muy raro.

Coincidió Connor.

Shitori - Yo me siento muy bien, mi amo me da el poder de elegir a los ganadores y ahora tengo más dinero que nunca, puedo comprar lo que yo quiera.

Entonces el hijo de él balbuceo:

Connor - Se volvió loco.

Entonces Marcus intervino.

Marcus - Un momento, hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar. No puede comprar eñ amor de su hijo, no lo puede cambiar por un montón de dinero ¿qué paso con el hombre de familia amoroso? Que pagaría por la cuenta de las medicinas de su esposa; quien quiera que sea su amo, ha cambiado sus prioridades.

El hombre cerró sus ojos como tratando de pensar con claridad.

Marcus - No debería olvidar que era un buen hombre, pero ya no. Ese amo no cambio su vida para mejorarla, sino para empeorarla.

Pero en eso explotó el hombre.

Shitori - ¡Cállate!

Detrás de él, los ojos del digimon grande brillan.

Shitori - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! Mira, estaba en la bancarrota y ahora soy rico, gracias a mi amo.

El digimon comienza volver a su tamaño original, rompiendo "su" altar.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Lalamon - Yoshi, estoy captando una señal de digimon y esta muy cerca.

Dijo la digimon planta que estaba junto con Renamon en el asiento trasero.

Harumi - Entonces... Creo que tengo la sospecha de que es en aquel lugar.

Agregue lo mío.

Yoshino - ¡Andando!

Renamon - Ojala que no haya heridos.

Comentó mi compañera, entonces recibimos las coordenadas de Miki y Megumi, llegar fue pan comido, además de que nos dijeron sobre el objetivo: Vilemon y DemiDevimon.

Yoshino - Afirmativo, acabamos de llegar a la escena.

Harumi - Creo que el digimon ya esta actuando, iremos a ver.

Nos bajamos del coche.

Yoshino - Ay no, que pesadilla.

Harumi - No hay tiempo, tenemos que ayudar a Marcus o esos malvados se saldrán con la suya.

Corrimos, nuestras compañeras lo atacaron.

Lalamon - ¡Semillas Explosivas!

Renamon - ¡Koyotetsu!

Vilemon soltó a Marcus antes de que lo hechizara.

Yoshino - Marcus ¿estas bien?

Preguntó la peli magenta.

Marcus - Si, gracias por la ayuda, chicas.

Volteó a vernos, en eso los DemiDevimon tratan de atacar a Lalamon y Renamon, me pareció al principio algo divertido en como la perseguían, aunque sabia que no era tiempo de reírse; mi compañera estaba entre calmada y alarmada, era rápida de esquivar los ataques de esos diablillos, pero también comenzaron a atacarnos a nosotros.

Agumon - ¡Flama Bebé!

Pero el ataque del lagarto fallo.

DemiDevimon #1 - Eso estuvo cerca.

DemiDevimon #3 - Vilemon, necesitamos combinar nuestros poderes.

Vilemon - Buena idea, DemiDevimon.

El gigante se acercó a ellos, destruyendo parte de una la casa de ellos, por fortuna nos apartamos de su camino.

Marcus - Tengo un poco más de ira para que te alimentes.

Vilemon - Adelante, débil humano.

Marcus - ¡Tu lo pediste, cara de mono!

Entonces lo golpeó, consiguiendo la carga de ADN cayendo seguro al piso.

Marcus - ¿Listo, Agumon?

Preguntó.

Agumon - Si, estoy listo jefe.

Dijo emocionado, entonces hicieron su magia.

Marcus - ADN ¡cargando!

Agumon - Agumon, digievolucionar a... ¡Geogreymon!

Vilemon - ¿Cómo te hiciste tan grande?

Le preguntó el malvado a Geogreymon.

Geogreymon - No fueron las vitaminas.

Vilemon - ¿Te crees muy listo, no? Pues toma una dosis diaria de esto.

Lanzó su ataque al dinosaurio, eso le estaba comenzando a afectar, pero de alguna manera lo rechazó.

Geogreymon - Lamento deshacer tus sueños, pero esto acaba aquí ¡Mega Flama!

Al recibir el ataque, Vilemon se convirtió en huevo.

DemiDevimon #1 - ¡Huyan!

Harumi - Se están escapando.

Advertí al verlos volar a otro lado, señalando.

Geogreymon - ¡Mega Flama!

El ataque los alcanzó.

Harumi - Muy bien, tres huevos por uno.

Yoshino cogió dos y yo conseguí el último.

Lalamon - Son tan lindos cuando son jóvenes.

Comentó Lalamon. Marcus tenía el huevo de Vilemon.

Marcus - Tuvo lo que se merecía. Aprendió de que no se debe meter con mis amigos.

Entonces él mira a su amigo y a su padre frente a la pastelería destrozada, el padre le pedía disculpas, pero él le dijo que podían empezar desde cero, volviendo a crear sus pastelillos y Shitori dijo que se sentía orgulloso de él y se abrazaron. Ahora será el trabajo de padre e hijo, me recordó a mi con mis padres, hizo que sonriera dulcemente.

En fin, Marcus consiguió la orden de pastelillos para Miki y Megumi.

Megumi - El pastel de Shitori sabe tan bien.

La caja con los pastelillos eran en forma de ave.

Miki - Adoro la forma en que los hace. Estoy tan feliz porque ahora comí. Podría comérmelos todos si tendría una caja para mi sola.

Las dos chicas estaban encantadas, una gota de sudor estaba en la sien de Renamon y yo.

Renamon - De verdad la gente cambia de humor cuando no comen algo.

Harumi - ¿Verdad?

Megumi - Pues creo que uno más no dañaría a nadie.

Entonces la rubia coge de la caja.

Marcus - Lamento haber tardado mucho, pero me distrajo un poco el digimon.

Comandante Sampson - Marcus, también captamos que Vilemon emitía una señal muy débil.

Comentó el comandante.

Marcus - Si, la primera vez que estaba ahí, no capte ninguna señal.

Respondió el peli castaño, mirando al hombre peli azul oscuro.

Kudamon - Pero la segunda vez estaba fuera de alcance

Puso su parte Kudamon.

Marcus - Comandante, parece que descubrí algo muy importante.

Comandante Sampson - ¿Qué pasa?

Marcus - Los digimon están conectados mentalmente con la gente que atrae, alimentándose de su ira codicia.

Informó Marcus.

Comandante - Que interesante.

Pero en eso, alguien dice:

¿? - Eso es una parte.

Volteamos a ver y era Thomas, que había vuelto de su investigación.

Agumon - ¿Me trajiste un regalito?

Renamon - Agumon, él tenía otros asuntos que hacer.

Dijo ella.

Thomas - Marcus esta en la pista correcta: descubrí una forma en que veremos el mundo digital.

Eso nos llamó la atención no solo al comandante y a su compañero, a mí me dio curiosidad de lo que investigó el genio.

Thomas - Recomiendo que declare una alerta de nivel máximo.

Eso me sorprendió, el peli castaño le preguntó:

Marcus - ¿Qué... descubriste, Thomas?

¿Qué será lo que habrá descubierto Thomas?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí** **el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, pongan en los review que tal les ha gustado, también si quieren ver a Harumi en acción, díganme el tipo de situación, pero no tan vulgares y el digimon responsable.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Aquí les traigo el decimo segundo capítulo de Digimon Data Squad. Les tendré muy pronto otro momento entre el genio y la casi stundere de DATS. Pónganme en los reviews, además de que les pareció, que momentos quisieran que pasaran entre ellos dos.**

 **Ahora vamos con el siguiente capítulo**

* * *

 _Capítulo 12_

 **POV de Harumi**

Todos nos quedamos en silencio al escuchar que Thomas descubrió algo.

Thomas - Comandante, acabo de descubrir que en los recientes crímenes de Digimon algo muy importante.

Comandante Sampson - ¿Cuál es?

Preguntó el hombre.

Thomas - Sabemos que hay siete emociones ligadas al mal, en algunas personas esas emociones negativas: la ira, el deseo, gula, pereza, envidia, avaricia y soberbia. Y mientras estudiaba la psicología de la normalidad con el doctor Spintson, todo se aclaró para mi. Todos los digimon que han venido a nuestro mundo, actuaron de la forma en la que se alimentaban de las emociones de las personas que nos rodean.

Eso ahora se me hacía claro y algo curioso: que los digimon tengan la emoción que uno siente y se alimenta de esta.

Comandante Sampson - *Pensando* Emociones negativas, ¿eh?

Marcus - ¿Y en tu investigación revela porqué los digimon aparecen con más frecuencia hoy en día?

Le preguntó Marcus.

Thomas - Si, eso creo.

Entonces mostro algo en la pantalla.

Thomas - Estos son los diagramas de energía del muro dimensional entre el mundo digital y el nuestro. Uno es de hace diez años y el otro es de hoy. Como pueden ver, el muro se ha degradado considerablemente, pero lo que es extraño es que no es un incidente natural.

Explicó él.

Marcus - ¿Alguien esta destruyendo esa barrera a propósito?

Thomas - Aún no estoy seguro.

Respondió el rubio.

Marcus - ¿Cómo que no estas seguro?

Pero nos interrumpió la alarma.

Megumi - Los sensores captan a un digimon en el sector D.

Indicó la rubia.

Comandante Sampson - Muy bien, ¡muévanse!

Nos ordenó el comandante.

Unísono - **¡Entendido, señor!**

Estando en el coche, nos dirigió rápidamente a donde estaba la señal digimon.

Yoshino - ¿En dónde esta?

Preguntó Yoshino.

Megumi - _En la D1._

Algo que nos extraño a casi todos, pero más a...

Marcus - No puede ser.

Agumon - Oh oh...

Si, nada más ni nada menos que a estos dos por cierto lugar donde residían.

Thomas - ¿No es la casa de Marcus?

Entonces comente:

Harumi - ¿Por qué siento que esto es como un deja vu?

Yoshino - Coincido con eso.

Entonces Marcus entra de golpe hacia donde estaban Sarah y Kristy, ellas estaban tranquilas y nosotros con la boca abierta.

Marcus - Mamá, ¿de donde sacaste eso?

Le preguntó el chico peli castaño.

Sarah - ¿Esto? Cuando estaba lavando desde temprano, vi que caía flotando en el cielo. Creí que era raro, pero pensé que me serviría para prepararle a Agumon una rica comida.

A cierto lagarto digital se le estaba haciendo agua en la boca con tan solo imaginarlo; a mí se me hizo raro, hasta una gota de sudor estaba en una de mis sien. Entonces tuvimos que informarle al comandante y nos dio la orden de traerlo a DATS antes de que naciera.

Yoshino - Lalamon, ¿cómo esta?

Preguntó la peli magenta a su compañera que tenía un estetoscopio.

Yoshino - Solo hay cinco digimon que han aparecido en nuestro mundo como digihuevos, y con este último ya son seis.

Todos estábamos sentados alrededor del huevo al vigilar que si algo pasara. Yo estaba meditando, pero por dentro estaba algo nerviosa que el huevo se llegara a romper y la clase de digimon que saldría.

Thomas - Fueron Lalamon, Gaomon, los dos PawnChessmon y Agumon.

Numero el genio.

Harumi - Renamon es la única que vino a nuestro mundo que no era un digihuevo.

Agregue.

Marcus - ¿En serio?

Harumi - Si. Tuve unos cuantos problemas después de regresar de clases y que a mi madre casi la maten, si no fuera por Renamon que me salvó del gran problema y cooperáramos al final. Hasta Yoshino fue testigo.

Todos la vieron y ella asiente.

Yoshino - Si, es verdad. Lady Devimon fue la responsable que casi la matara y a Yurisa, pero estas dos pudieron vencerla.

Respondió y ahora volvimos al tema de lo que pasaba.

Yoshino - Los digimon necesitan un compañero humano con una actitud natural o ADN compatible con su frecuencia.

Thomas - Por eso DATS nos reclutó a Yoshino y a mí, porque somos compatibles con nuestro digimon.

Dijeron ellos.

Yoshino - Llevemos el digihuevo al cuartel. Démonos prisa.

Pero el huevo rodó hasta caer en el tapete.

Yoshino - ¿Por qué lo ruedas así, Thomas?

Thomas - No fui yo, Yoshi. Se movió solo.

Aclaró él.

Yoshino - Pero eso es imposible.

Entonces intervine entre ellos.

Harumi - No importa quien lo haya hecho, lo que hay que hacer es recogerlo antes de que pueda abrirse.

Pero Agumon vio el huevo.

Agumon - Ay, se esta moviendo.

Y fue cierto, todos casi nos espantamos.

Harumi - ¡Hay que recogerlo antes de que se abra!

Yoshino - ¡Rápido!

Dijo Yoshino en pánico, pero todo fue en vano: Thomas y Marcus tratan de capturarlo, pero fallaron, Agumon y Gaomon terminaron chocando contra el otro, Yoshi y Lalamon no lo consiguieron, ni mucho menos Renamon y yo.

Marcus - Atrapémoslo antes de que se escape.

Pero terminamos siendo una pila humana y digimon, Sarah nos señaló que estaba cerca de la mesa de la sala, Agumon se levanta pero se tropieza cerca del huevo y causa que éste se rompa, todos alarmados y al abrirse, salió una criatura adorable.

Thomas nos dijo que se trataba de Puwamon: un digimon en entrenamiento, él es curioso y se encariña con facilidad con la gente. Kristy le pareció lindo y se acercó a la criatura.

Kristy - ¡Que lindo!

Ninguno de nosotros dijimos alguna palabra al ver que Kristy se encariño con aquella criatura emplumada, entonces Gaomon se quitó de encima, hasta Yoshino.

Marcus - Oigan, ¿pueden quitarse encima de mi?

Dijo el chico peli castaño algo molesto y alzando los puños hacia arriba, yo reaccione estrepitosamente, pero caí por atrás. Un gran error y me reincorpore, para no sentir vergüenza, pero tropiezo con mi pie, aunque fui salvada por Thomas.

Thomas - Debes tener mucho cuidado ¿estas bien?

Me preguntó, yo sonrojándome un poco.

Harumi - Si, claro que estoy bien. Gracias.

Me compuse.

Kristy le dio alimento a la pequeña criatura recién nacida y seguíamos investigando de él.

Yoshino - Bien, veamos que dice acerca de Puwamon: Le gusta que lo abracen. Odia que le toquen la cola.

Y eso es lo que Agumon hizo: recibió un choque eléctrico.

Agumon - ¿Es en serio?

Hasta Kristy se sorprendió un poco.

Marcus - ¿No deberíamos llevarlo al cuartel enseguida?

Preguntó Marcus.

Thomas - No, acaba de nacer. No podemos moverlo por ahora.

Dijo el genio.

Thomas - No olviden que los digimon son influenciados por las emociones que les rodean. Podría ser influenciado mientras es transportado.

Comentó.

Marcus - ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos?

Thomas - Yo me encargo.

Él chasquea los dedos, indicándole a su compañero algo y lo trae. Yo sigo a los dos chicos.

Marcus - ¿Qué hace esta máquina?

Preguntó.

Thomas - Solo es una pequeñez. Crea un campo de fuerza que bloquea las emociones humanas.

Explicó brevemente.

Marcus - ¿"Una pequeñez"? ¿qué será cuando creas algo más grande?

Yoshino - No creo que quieras verlo.

Apenas pude entender lo que trataba de decir Yoshi y yo estaba en mis pensamientos cuando unos chillidos irrumpieron en el ambiente, voltee que Puwamon se escondía detrás de la niña.

Kristy - ¡Agumon! Puwamon es solo un bebé. No te atrevas a ser malo con él.

Le advirtió Kristy al lagarto digital.

Agumon - Yo nunca lo seré. Oye, yo no estaba siendo malo.

Ella coge a la pequeña criatura en sus manos, ignorando a Agumon.

Kristy - Eres tan lindo. Podría cargarte todo el día.

Eso puso feliz a Puwamon.

Agumon - No es justo, yo soy el ser más lindo, sencillito y carismático de aquí.

El pobre lo tomó muy mal.

Renamon - No creo que serías llamado "lindo".

Dijo Renamon con una gota de sudor que iba cayendo a una de sus mejillas. Agumon trata de ser lo más adorable, pero no llama la atención a la niña.

Yoshino - ¿Esta actuando como Puwamon?

Lalamon - Nunca sé lo que esta haciendo.

Se comentaban la digimon planta y la chica peli magenta.

Sarah - Que gracioso.

Comentó Sarah.

Pasaron las horas y ya era casi de noche, Yoshino se estaba retirando.

Yoshino - ¿Podrás manejarlo?

Preguntó Yoshi a Thomas.

Thomas - Claro.

Ella se dirige a mí.

Yoshino - ¿Estas segura de que te quieres quedar un rato más? Tus padres podrían preocuparse.

Harumi - No te preocupes, les hablare en un momento. Además, hay algo que me preocupa y no puedo hacerlo de lado. Digamos que es un instinto.

Dije.

Yoshino - ¿Ok? ¿Y Puwamon?

Cambio de tema.

Thomas - Esta en la habitación de Kristy.

Un rato después de que Yoshi se fuera, Thomas estaba trabajando en algo con su máquina, yo estaba en uno de los sillones junto con Renamon que se estaba quedando medio dormida y quería contagiarme.

Sarah - ¿Un poco de té?

Thomas - No, gracias.

Marcus estaba en la cocina.

Marcus - Oye Thomas ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?

Thomas - Hasta que termine, pero descuida, ya no me falta mucho.

Respondió el rubio.

Marcus - ¿estas admitiendo que tu máquina es solo un montón chatarra?

Preguntó el peli castaño.

Thomas - Para nada, Marcus.

Marcus - Yo puedo ayudarte.

Se acercó al genio y luego comienza como un forcejeo, despertando de la somnolencia a Renamon y yo trataba de ignorarlos, pero su discusión era el colmo y cuando estaba a punto de separarlos Kristy entra.

Kristy - ¡Mamá!

Sarah - ¿Qué sucede?

Le preguntó, ellos detuvieron su discusión.

Thomas - Ya vez, despertaste a tu hermana.

Harumi - Fue la culpa de ustedes dos.

Comenté.

Marcus - ¿Qué pasa, Kris? ¿Todo bien?

Le preguntó.

Kristy - Algo sucede, vengan a ver.

Fuimos a su cuarto, ella se agacha a su cama, seguida de su hermano y yo también eche un vistazo: Puwamon se estaba escondiendo y sudaba frío.

Kristy - Ya lleva actuando raro desde hace rato.

Entonces escuchó pasos, tratándose de Agumon con un gorro de dormir.

Agumon - ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Hablan tan alto que no puedo escuchar mis ronquidos.

Suelta un bostezo y todos lo vimos con algo en mente.

Sarah - Agumon...

Thomas - Así que tu eres el responsable ¿verdad?

Agumon - ¿Qué?

Entonces Thomas y Gaomon lo agarraron de los brazos y el lagarto que estaba dormido decía que no era el culpable y se cerró la puerta.

Marcus - Bien, ya se fue.

Kristy - Ven aquí, no pasa nada.

Marcus - El malo ya se fue.

Trataron de convencerlo, pero éste ahora chillaba.

Marcus - Creo que no era Agumon quien lo asusto. Entonces ¿a quién?

Vi algo en la ventana que parecía como un halcón, no sé que hizo pero el cristal se rompió con un gran vendaval, todos nos agachamos y bueno, yo me asuste. Lo admito.

Harumi - ¡Thomas!

Marcus se levantó y le quiso hacer frente.

Marcus - Muy mal hecho, amigo. Vas a pagar por eso.

¿? - Vengo por el huevo.

Dijo el misterioso digimon.

¿? - ¡Dame el huevo!

Entonces Puwamon sale de su escondite, pero Kristy lo agarra y trata de tranquilizarlo. El digimon intruso lo notó.

Marcus - Ya la escuchaste.

Iba a golpearlo, pero el intruso lo esquivo y ahora estaba a unos pasos de la niña.

¿? - Entrégame al digimon.

Marcus - Oye.

¿? - Atrás.

Lo iba a atacar, pero yo...

Harumi - ¡Renamon!

Contraatacó mi compañera.

Renamon - ¡Koyotetsu!

Las estrellas ninja fueron bloqueadas por los cristales de Renamon.

Renamon - No te llevaras a Puwamon. Tu tienes que volver al mundo digital.

¿? - Que me entreguen al huevo. No me iré a ninguna parte.

Harumi - Tendrás que pasar sobre nosotras. "Tengo que luchar para protegerlos, pero necesita ayuda. Debo tener confianza."

Pensé.

¿? - No se metan en mi camino o sufrirán las consecuencias.

Nos advirtió.

Harumi - Te haremos entender por la fuerza.

¿? - Como quieran.

Él se acercó a mí para atacarme, pero mi compañera zorro lo contraatacó.

Renamon - ¡Korenkyaku!

Ella pateó en una sucesión muy rápida, que no pude alcanzar a distinguir el número de patadas, algunas las esquivo y otras no.

Renamon - No le pondrás una ala encima de Puwamon.

El digimon halcón la volvió a atacar y Renamon iba a hacer los mismo, pero eso fue un engaño y él le dio un zarpazo.

Harumi - ¡Renamon!

Iba a atacarlo, pero fue un error y me hizo lo mismo como a Marcus, estando en el suelo y con estrellas ninja. Ahora estaba en frente de Kristy y Sarah.

¿? - Te lo diré una vez más: entrégamelo.

Kristy - No.

Harumi - ¡Déjala en paz!

Pero se iba a disponer a lastimarlas, y en eso Puwamon se zafa de las manos de la niña, poniéndose en frente y tratando de protegerlas.

¿? - ¿Qué?

Marcus lo tenía, pero éste fue más veloz. Thomas y Gaomon entran.

Thomas - ¿Qué sucede?

Gaomon - Un digimon.

El perro digital iba a golpearlo, pero el intruso fue más rápido y huyó, un medio momento después llega Agumon.

Agumon - Oigan ¿qué esta pasando aquí, chicos?

Preguntó.

Marcus - Llegas tarde.

Harumi - Es porque lo veían culpable de que asustara a Puwamon.

Le recordé al chico rudo, pero Kristy nos interrumpe.

Kristy - Miren.

El pequeño estaba brillando.

Harumi - Thomas ¿acaso es lo que creo que esta pasando?

Y en eso, se transforma: se convierte en una ave con plumas rosadas y azules.

¿? - Soy Biyomon.

Se presentó.

Thomas - Estabas en lo cierto.

Coincidió el rubio.

Sarah - ¿Puedes hablar?

Biyomon - Cuando hay peligro, puedo digievolucionar en esta forma para proteger a Kristy. Dame esos cinco.

La niña estaba sorprendida de que momentos antes era un bebé y ahora es más grande.

Kristy - Si, genial.

La niña estaba encantada de tener a un amigo digimon, hasta nosotros tres de DATS no decía palabra alguna y con el problema de llevarlo de nuevo al mundo digital.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

En el mundo digital, un lugar en el que caía una gran tormenta de nieve: un digimon en de roca corría hacia el palacio.

Gotsumon - ¡Señor Merukimon! ¡Señor Merukimon!

Llamaba el digimon roca urgentemente a su amo y se arrodilla al estar en frente de él.

Gotsumon - Hay informes de que Falcomon entró al mundo de los humanos.

Merukimon - ¿Qué?

Gotsumon - Creo que fue allá para recuperar el digihuevo que perdió en la tormenta del otro día.

Dijo Gotsumon.

Merukimon - Que tontería. Le he dicho mil veces que no debe mezclarse con los humanos, pero me sigue ignorando.

Refunfuño el líder, sentado en su trono.

Merukimon - ¿Dónde esta Keenan?

Preguntó.

Gotsumon - Lo siento, me temo que no tengo idea. Pero señor ¿qué hacemos respecto a Falcomon y los humanos?

Éste se levanta de su asiento.

Gotsumon - ¿A dónde va, señor Merukimon?

No se levanta de su postura.

Merukimon - ¿No es obvio? Tengo que ir allá para que regrese Falcomon.

Las puertas detrás de él se abren.

Gotsumon - ¿De verdad ira al mundo humano?

No recibió respuesta.

* * *

 **De vuelta al mundo humano**

En la casa de Marcus, Kristy gritaba a los hombres que se encontraban presentes.

Kristy - ¡No! ¡Suéltenme!

Uno de ellos tenía una jeringa, pero Marcus llegó para detenerlos y el médico trataba de explicarle que necesitaban el ADN de Kristy para verificar que Biyomon era su digimon.

Marcus - No me importa lo que diga, la esta haciendo llorar ¡lárguese!

En eso entra la peli magenta.

Yoshino - Fueron ordenes del comandante.

Él voltea.

* * *

 **POV de Marcus**

Marcus - ¿Qué?

Dije sin entender lo que pasaba.

Yoshino - Debido a que Biyomon nació en nuestro mundo, necesita un compañero y por eso debemos examinar a Kristy.

Explicó Yoshi. No pueden hacerle esto a mi hermana.

Marcus - ¿Estas diciendo que Kristy se una a DATS?

Pregunte sin que me gustara la idea.

Yoshino - Eso es lo que el comandante piensa.

Fue la respuesta.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Yo estaba fuera de la sala cuando estaba Marcus molesto por el asunto de Biyomon siendo compañero de Kristy. Parece que él no quería involucrar a la niña en estas peleas: Kristy es solo una niña, ella no sabría que hacer en esa situación y correría peligro. En eso yo entiendo eso, pero son ordenes del comandante.

En eso una nueva voz llega y conocida.

Marcus - ¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sarah - Comandante. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no cree?

Eso se me hizo raro.

Harumi - "¿Cómo es que Sarah conoce al comandante?"

* * *

 **POV de Sarah**

El comandante y yo a hablar en privado.

Comandante Sampson - Supongo que quieres hablar sobre tu hija.

Supuso el hombre en frente mío.

Sarah - ...Si...

Respondí con un gesto de nostalgia.

Sarah - Supuse que con Marcus solo sería en cuestión de tiempo. Sabía que se uniría a DATS algún día, digo es hijo de su padre; después de todo, no podrá escapar de eso, pero... Kristy es solo una niña, es muy joven. Por favor, no la involucre en todo esto.

Le explique mi preocupación. No quiero que mi hija corra riesgo de luchar contra otros digimon que sean más fuertes que su nuevo amigo.

Sarah - Tengo miedo. No quiero perder a otra persona que amo por un digimon.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Caminando hacia la biblioteca y me encuentro a Marcus y a Thomas, platicando del asunto de Kristy.

Marcus - Lo sé, pero porque siempre ha sido así, no significa que deba ser de esa forma esta vez.

Thomas - Te entiendo, es tu deseo de alejarla de DATS. Lo que hacemos es peligroso, pero recuerda que un digimon que no es de DATS, debe ser devuelto al mundo digital. Y dime Marcus ¿podrías decirle que se despida de Biyomon para siempre?

Le aconsejó el rubio genio.

Pasó un rato y decidí hablar con él.

Harumi - ¿Esa es la única manera que tiene Marcus para su hermana?

Le pregunte.

Thomas - Así debe de ser, yo no puse las reglas.

Harumi - De seguro a Marcus no se lo hará fácil, pero es su instinto de hermano mayor. No quiere ver a su propia hermana en los peligros de pelear contra otros digimon.

Thomas - También nosotros nos exponemos a peligros.

Harumi - Si, eso es cierto. Pero ¿qué sería si a uno de nosotros estuviera en la postura de ella? Tal vez tú con Gaomon, Marcus con Agumon o yo con Renamon.

Él se quedó callado por un momento, para decirme:

Thomas - Si eso es lo que se requiere para tener a Gaomon a mí lado, lo haría.

No esperaba esa respuesta de él, cosa que me pareció inesperado.

Thomas - ¿Por qué?

Harumi - No, por nada.

Entonces recordé por lo que paso una vez entre nosotros dos, de eso yo me sonroje y trate de tranquilizarme.

Thomas - ¿Y ahora que te pasa?

Se dio cuenta y trate de disimularlo.

Harumi - ¡No, nada!

Thomas - Entonces ¿por qué tu cara esta roja?

Me interrogó.

Harumi - Bueno, yo... ¡Te dije que por nada, solo por lo que pasó entre...!

Casi digo de más, y me tapó la boca con una mano.

Thomas - ¿Entre quien?

Me estaba interrogando y al notar por completo mi cara roja por completo, creo que comprendió lo que no quería decir y trató de no sonrojarse.

Thomas - Solo fue un accidente, ya no te preocupes por eso.

Dijo como si eso fuera fácil.

Harumi - ¡Ya lo sé! No sé porqué se me vino a la mente sobre ti y de mi en ese lugar... ¡No me ha pasado esto con alguien!

Ahora sentía más vergüenza que no podía sentir en toda mi vida. Me cubrí la boca cuando él me vuelve a mirar.

Harumi - L-lo siento. Olvida lo que dije. Probablemente estoy diciendo cosas sin razón.

Trate de sonreír para cambiar el tema.

Thomas - Si, tal ves, pero no lo dices con intención.

Pero en eso la alarma sonó, interrumpiendo este momento.

Megumi - _¡Se ha detectado a un digimon!_

Él se levantó de su lugar y me mira.

Thomas - Hay que ver en donde se encuentra.

Harumi - Si. Probablemente sea el digimon que vino la noche anterior a llevarse a Puwamon, antes de que digievolucionara.

Thomas - Solo hay una forma de saberlo.

Lo seguí a prisa. Ojala que Biyomon pueda proteger a Kristy tal como lo prometió y podamos llegar a tiempo.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

 **Horas antes**

Las cosas no iban mejorando para los amigos: Kristy y Biyomon, ambos estando en la habitación de la niña y teniendo su espalda del otro.

Kristy - Biyomon dime, ¿qué crees que nos pasara? Siempre estarás conmigo, sin importar lo que pase ¿verdad?

Preguntó la niña y lo mira de lado.

Biyomon - Si, lo prometo. Sin importar lo que pase.

Contestó la criatura sosteniéndole la mano.

Kristy - Me alegra saber que siempre me acurrucare en tus suaves plumas.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, apareciendo Marcus y muy serio.

Marcus - Oye, hay cosas que debemos discutir.

Se dirigió al digimon emplumado.

Kristy - ¿Qué sucede, Marcus?

No recibió respuesta de su hermano y el cielo comenzaba a estar cubierto de nubes. Los cuatro salieron a un lugar donde nadie lo viera, separados a unos pocos metros estaban Marcus y Biyomon, Agumon y Kristy solo observaban.

Biyomon - De acuerdo, habla ya.

Exigió.

Marcus - Iré al grano: Biyomon, regresa al mundo digital.

Sorprendiendo a los observantes.

Biyomon - ¿Y que pasa si digo que no?

Preguntó el emplumado.

Marcus - Entonces tendré que obligarte.

Dijo Marcus al torcerse los nudillos.

Kristy - Marcus, no.

Dijo la niña.

Marcus - No te metas, Kristy. Esta es mi pelea.

Replicó el chico de pelo castaño.

Marcus - ¿Estas listo, Biyomon?

Preguntó.

Biyomon - Hice una promesa, Marcus. Sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaré al lado de Kristy. Así que ¡hagámoslo!

Indicó Biyomon.

Marcus - ¡Adelante!

Kristy - ¡Biyomon, no lo hagas!

Pero la batalla ya había comenzado, ambos se lanzaron contra el otro y Marcus logró golpearle al ave digital, ésta siendo lanzada hacia atrás por el impacto, se recupera y busca una entrada para pegarle a Marcus, sin embargo, volvió con el mismo resultado, cayendo boca abajo.

Marcus ¿Ya te fue suficiente? Te sugiero que no te levantes.

Aconsejó Marcus.

Kristy - ¡Biyomon!

Biyomon - No te preocupes por mi, Kristy. No he olvidado la promesa que te hice.

Y siguió obteniendo la misma paliza del reclutado de DATS, pero se levantó.

Biyomon - No voy a renunciar... No lo hare.

Se dijo a si mismo Biyomon, entonces Kristy gritó:

Kristy - ¡Basta! ¡Ya deténganse! ¿Por qué eres injusto, Marcus? ¿Por qué Biyomon debe regresar si tu tienes a Agumon aquí contigo?

Ella iba a correr, pero Agumon la detiene.

Kristy - ¡Suéltame!

Pero éste le dice:

Agumon - Mira Kristy.

Él mira hacia donde esta su compañero humano, y ella le sigue la mirada.

Agumon - Al jefe le agrada Biyomon, y seguro que tampoco quiere pelear; pero quiere protegerte, así que no tiene otra opción. Él espera a que si pelea ahora, tu no tendrás que hacerlo después.

Los puños del muchacho temblaban, pero estaba decidido que no siguiera esto porque no quería ver a su hermana en estas cosas.

Kristy - ...Marcus...

Ella tenía lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, mientras Biyomon se reincorporo.

Biyomon - ¡Hice una promesa!

Esta vez, Biyomon le golpeó la cara, pero el muchacho no se movió de su lugar y eso consternó a la niña y al lagarto digital.

Agumon - ¡Jefe!

Exclamó el lagarto. Biyomon creyó que lo derrotó, pero no sabía que pensar cuando su contrincante dijo y con unas gotas de sangre cayeron desde su nariz.

Marcus - No dolió nada. No me dolió nada... Vaya tontería ¡ahora vas a caer!

Apartó el puño de Biyomon y lo golpeó con tal fuerza que la carga de ADN ya estaba en su puño.

Marcus - ¡Te enviare de regreso al mundo digital, en donde perteneces!

Biyomon - No... no.

Suplicó el ave digital.

Marcus - Agumon ¡a digievolucionar!

Llamó a su compañero y éste vino a su lado, pero antes de cargarlo en su digivice, una estrella ninja hizo que se le fuera de sus manos.

Agumon - No puede ser.

Marcus - Es él.

Falcomon se encontraba en una de las torres eléctricas, cerca de donde estaban los hermanos Daimon.

Falcomon - Vengo por ti, Biyomon. Regresaras al mundo digital conmigo

Biyomon - ¡Nunca!

Respondió en voz alta, sorprendiendo a Falcomon.

Biyomon - Me quedare aquí con Kristy. Ahora solo te digo que me dejes en paz.

Kristy - Biyomon.

Se recuperó el halcón digital y se dirige a la niña.

Falcomon - Humana... Esto es tu culpa porque Biyomon actúa de esa forma ¡ **Navajas Ninja**!

Entonces ataca a Kristy, pero afortunadamente, la salva Biyomon.

Kristy - Biyomon...

Biyomon - ¿No estas herida, Kristy?

Preguntó el ave digital, Marcus se alivió un poco, pero ahora tenía otra cosa pendiente.

Marcus - Es hora de cortarle las alas.

Entonces escaló la torre por la escalera que tenía.

Marcus - ¡Oye, cerebro de plumas! Si quieres pelea, entonces yo te daré una. Nadie se mete con mi hermana y se sale con la suya.

Pero Falcomon lo atacó.

Falcomon - ¡ **Navajas Ninja**!

El chico se cubrió cabeza, pero se soltó de las barras de la escalera, haciendo que tropezara con uno de sus pies y cayera, pero con uno de sus pies logró aferrarse de cabeza, dándole ventaja al halcón digital de estar volar cerca, Agumon lanza su ataque.

Agumon - ¡ **Flama Bebé**!

Pero ninguno acertó.

Agumon - Es muy rápido.

En eso la patrulla de DATS llega a la escena, bajando Yoshino, Thomas y Harumi.

Yoshino - ¿Ese es el digimon que estaba anoche?

Preguntó la peli magenta a sus compañeros.

Thomas - Si.

En eso, sacan sus digivice.

Thomas - Gaomon ¡materializar!

Yoshino - Lalamon ¡materializar!

Harumi - Renamon ¡materializar!

Y salen los digimon.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Ahora la siguiente fase era digievolucionar.

Thomas - ADN ¡cargando!

Gaomon - Gaomon, digievolucionar a... ¡Gaogamon!

Ahora era el turno de Lalamon, siendo Renamon la última.

Yoshino - ADN ¡cargando!

Lalamon - Lalamon, digievolucionar a... ¡Sunflowmon!

Harumi - ADN ¡cargando!

Renamon - Renamon, digievolucionar a... ¡Kyubimon!

Ahí estaba ese plumifero volando sobre nosotros, era el momento para contraatacar.

Gaogamon - ¡ **Garra Espiral**!

Pero el plumifero volvió a esquivar.

Thomas - Es rápido.

Harumi - Es como un ninja, será imposible darle el más mínimo golpe.

Entonces Kyubimon atacó, ella concentra su energía en su cabeza.

Kyubimon - ¡ **Kodengeki**!

Se lanzó por los aires, hacia donde estaba él, pero volvió a esquivar el ataque, pero mi compañera no se iba a dar por vencida. Trató de alcanzar su velocidad y de darle un rasguño. Todos apenas pudimos alcanzar a verlos y cuando estaba cerca de Sunflowmon, dirigí mi mirada a Yoshi.

Harumi - Ahora es tu oportunidad.

Ella asiente.

Yoshino - Sunflowmon, ve.

Sunflowmon - Rayo Brillo de Sol.

Pero el halcón digital se esfumaba rápidamente, estando atrás o al lado de ella y así fue, hasta darse cuenta de que no era rival para su rapidez.

Marcus - ¡No desperdicies el tiempo y atácalo!

Gritó Marcus desde donde estaba: de cabeza en la escalera de la torre eléctrica.

Yoshino - ¡Pues tu no vendes piñas allá arriba, Marcus!

Respondió ella, yo me quede viendo por lo que dijo y con una gota de sudor detrás de mi cabeza, en ese momento vi que Biyomon agarró vuelo y se dirigió a Marcus, diciéndole algo y él accede, subiéndose a su espalda y ambos se dirigen al enemigo: Marcus es impulsado por Biyomon y logra golpearlo, obteniendo su carga de ADN.

Pero estaba cayendo, por fortuna, él y Biyomon fueron rescatados por Sunflowmon y Gaogamon.

Biyomon - No te preocupes, Kristy. Estoy bien.

Aseguró el ave digital.

Marcus - Gran trabajo, Biyomon. Agumon.

Eso solo significaba una cosa.

Marcus - ADN ¡cargando!

Agumon - Agumon, digievolucionar a... ¡Geogreymon!

Ahora eran cuatro digimon nivel campeón contra un novato. Geogreymon iba a terminar con todo esto.

Geogreymon - ¡ **Mega Explosión**!

De pronto, otro ataque logró detener al digimon dinosaurio, salvando al plumífero de ser polvo.

Thomas - Ese relámpago detuvo la Mega Explosión.

Marcus - Pero ¿de dónde salió?

Harumi - Podrá ser que... ¿otro Digimon haya venido a nuestro mundo?

Entonces ante nosotros apareció unas llamas de color azul, revelando a alguien más grande.

¿? - Falcomon, retírate.

Parecía que le ordenó al halcón. Cayeron gotas de agua y comenzó a llover, pero a nadie le importó eso, por la llegada de un nuevo enemigo: mucho más grande que nuestros compañeros, todos juntos.

Entonces habló Kudamon.

Kudamon - _Marcus, Thomas, Harumi, Yoshino. Nunca podrán ganarle a un digimon mega nivel. Retirada._

Pero Marcus...

Marcus - ¡Ha! ¿cuantas veces debo mencionarlo? Un verdadero campeón nunca huye de la batalla, sin importar lo que enfrente ¡es hora de pelear!

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Quise aprovechar este momento para otro momento entre nuestro genio y la chica con heterocromía medio tsundere ¿qué les pareció?**

 **En el siguiente capítulo: la digievolución ultra de Agumon.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Espero que estén bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Digimon Data Squad.**

 **Arantxa** **meneses** **: Gracias por tus review, si tienes alguna duda de mis otras historias, dímelo por favor, las responderé con gusto.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo**

* * *

 _Capítulo 13_

 **POV de Harumi**

De acuerdo, esto es lo que ha pasado hasta el punto en el que estamos en que aparece un nuevo digimon.

Un digihuevo cayó en casa de Marcus, se abrió y Puwamon se encariño con Kristy, la hermana menor de Marcus y digievolucionó en Biyomon para protegerla del peligro, sin embargo apareció otro nuevo digimon: Falcomon, que venía por Biyomon; ambos lucharon y ahora estamos en la situación que dije antes.

Kudamon nos ordenó una retirada, pero Marcus dijo:

Marcus - ¡Ha! Un verdadero peleador nunca huye de una pelea.

Se aproximo al nuevo enemigo para golpearle.

Thomas - ¡Espera Marcus!

Pero fue ignorado. El recién llegado solo hizo un movimiento de mano, causando que el chico rudo sea arrastrado hacia donde estaba parado antes y cae de espaldas.

Kristy - Marcus ¿estas bien?

Preguntó la niña, para siguiente acción que Geogreymon lo ataque.

Geogreymon - ¡Mega Explosión!

Fue impactante ver que éste detuvo el ataque de del dinosaurio, para después atacar a Geogreymon y que vuelva a ser Agumon. Ahora iba a hacerle lo mismo a Sunflowmon, Gaogamon y Kyubimon.

Gaogamon - Tengan cuidado.

Entonces los compañeros de Yoshi y Thomas se iban a atacarlo.

Harumi - ¡No se le acerquen! ¡Evadan su ataque!

Trate de decirles, pero la técnica ya les había impactado y vuelven a ser Gaomon y Lalamon, ahora la sigue de pie es mi compañera Kyubimon y le tocaría eso. Obviamente se da cuenta y vuelve con lo mismo, solo que a la primera de esquivarlo llega uno sorpresivo y la devuelve a ser su original forma.

Harumi - Renamon.

Eso me preocupó en verdad.

¿? - Humanos tontos.

Habló pro primera vez el nuevo.

¿? - Yo soy Merukimon, voy a destruirlos junto con esos traidores digimon.

Ahora estábamos amenazados.

Marcus - Eso ya lo veremos. Oye Agumon, despierta.

Sin embargo por el impacto con la torre eléctrica, barras de metal estaban impidiéndole que se levantara y Marcus intentaba sacárselas de encima en tanto Merukimon alza un dedo y un rayo lo envuelve, lo que eran malas noticias para todos nosotros, pero Biyomon y de un momento a otro, vuela dejando a la niña.

Kristy - ¡Biyomon!

Éste no le hizo caso y emite una energía que choca con Merukimon y luego es transformado en una especie de gema o se volvió un digihuevo otra vez, no entendí lo que paso.

Merukimon - Has pasado mucho tiempo con los humanos, y ahora te sacrificas por ellos.

Mira en su mano donde tenía al ave digital, Kristy se levanta, con lagrimas a punto de caer y le dice:

Kristy - ¡Biyomon! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélveme a mi Biyomon!

Merukimon no tenía palabra de como se sentía la niña por arrebatarle a su compañero.

Marcus - ¡Kristy, atrás!

Dijo el chico peli castaño, pero ella seguía con su cara y después dice:

Merukimon - Es hora de irnos, Falcomon.

Ambos se elevan al digiportal y se cierra.

Kristy - ¡Biyomon!

Ella grita y nosotros cuatro viéndola sufrir por su amigo.

* * *

 **Horas después**

Volvimos a DATS y estaban atendiendo a Agumon y a Marcus. El lagarto digital se quejaba de dolor.

Miki - Oye deja de moverte.

Le aconsejó Miki al lagarto.

Marcus - Se acabo, iré tras ese sujeto y lo voy a hacer pagar.

Declaró Marcus cuando le fue vendada la frente.

Thomas - Por favor, deja de actuar como un niño petulante.

Marcus se levanta al sentirse ofendido.

Marcus - ¿Qué dijiste?

Thomas - Que esto no se trata de tu orgullo herido ¿has pensado en como se siente Kristy?

Efectivamente ese era el punto.

Yoshino - Oigan chicos, ya cálmense.

Pero intervine.

Harumi - El que tiene que calmarse más es Marcus, alguien recibió un golpe duro que puede ser difícil de superar.

Comandante Sampson - Harumi y Thomas tienen razón, tranquilo Marcus. Por ahora te será imposible derrotar a Merukimon.

Habló el comandante.

Marcus - Pues tal ves no me importa que piensas, comandante.

Kudamon - Merukimon es un Mega nivel.

Eso me llenó de curiosidad sobre un digimon que tenga ese nivel más que nuestros digimon.

Comandante Sampson - Si, se dice que es el digimon más poderoso entre todos.

Yoshino - ¿Y quién es ese Merukimon? ¿de donde salió?

Preguntó Yoshino al terminar de atender a Lalamon.

Kudamon - Se cree que vive dentro de la montaña en el Risco Infinito Congelado, gobierna el lado este del Bosque Digital.

Nos informó Kudamon.

Gaomon - ¿Y que hace aquí? ¿Y por qué odia tanto a los humanos?

Vinieron esas preguntas a mi mente.

Thomas - Tal ves su meta sea que gobierne el mundo digital y el mundo humano.

Dijo el chico genio con brazos cruzados.

Marcus - Claro que no.

Replicó Marcus.

Lalamon - Tal ves Merukimon sea el responsable de que la barrera se haya debilitado entre el mundo digital y el mundo humano.

Tenía esa conclusión la digimon planta, con su cabeza vendada.

Yoshino - Eso significaría que esta empezando.

Thomas - Eso es lo que parece.

Marcus vuelve a decir:

Marcus - ¿Y que estamos esperando? Vayamos tras ese tipo antes que destruya todo.

En eso:

Kristy - ¡Basta!

Interviene la niña, afectada.

Kristy - ¿Por qué el mundo humano y digital no pueden vivir juntos?

Un pequeño silencio, nadie dijo nada y ella continuo.

Kristy - Yo sé que pase poco tiempo con Biyomon, pero en verdad nos hicimos amigos. Lo somos, y no entiendo porqué pelear, si podemos llevarnos bien en el mismo mundo.

Y una vez más comienza a llorar, lo que a mí me dolía que ella perdiera a alguien que es valioso para Kristy.

Sarah - Vamos a casa.

Le dijo con gentileza y le sonrió, pero este momento fue interrumpido con la llegada de alguien.

¿? - Sampson, has arruinado todo esta vez.

Era un hombre bajo con traje formal y le sigue otro, pero era un poco más alto.

Comandante Sampson - ¿Eso cree, director?

Entonces Marcus pregunta:

Marcus - ¿Quién es él?

Miki - Es el director Hashima, esta a cargo de todo esto.

Ahora tiene sentido, solo que de alguna manera no me agradaba este sujeto.

Hashima - Todos esos incidentes de los digimon son una gran vergüenza para DATS, creí que era tu trabajo, Sampson. Mantener a los digimon. Tu inútil escuadrón ha fallado en sus deberes asignados.

Entonces el chico rudo interviene, sin tener vergüenza.

Harumi - Tiene agallas para hablarle de esa manera al director de esa manera.

Hasta Sarah se interpone para disculpar el carácter del muchacho.

Comandante Sampson - Director Hashima, la actividad se ha incrementado mucho y le aseguro que hacemos todo lo posible.

Hashima - Sampson, debes disculparme si piensas que haces un mal trabajo; pero si esto continua, personalmente cerrare DATS.

¡¿Qué?! Cerrar DATS, eso si que no.

* * *

 **Al otro día**

Era otro día de escuela, normal y sin tratar de llamar la atención de mi trabajo en DATS, hasta el cielo se veía nublado.

Harumi - "Quiere empezar a llover. Debo apresurarme en volver a casa."

Pensé, sin tener en mente que choque con alguien.

Harumi - Lo siento.

¿? - No te preocupes.

Harumi - Hashimoto.

Ella me sonrió.

Saiko - ¿Has estado bien últimamente?

Harumi - Si, nada extraño ha pasado.

Le dije con mucha tranquilidad, pero se me acercó a mi cara, como queriendo probarme de que no mentía.

Harumi - ¿Qué pasa?

Saiko - Algo no esta bien.

Seguía analizando mi carácter por un minuto, me estaba poniendo nerviosa y tuve que preguntarle:

Harumi - ¿Qué cosa?

Saiko - No me has llamado por mi primer nombre.

Entonces la intensidad se esfumó.

Harumi - ¿Qué?

Ahora se puso algo histérica.

Saiko - ¿Cómo es posible? Aunque llevamos poco tiempo de convivencia, yo te llamó por tu nombre y ahora quiero que hagas lo mismo conmigo, pero esa es la respuesta que recibo.

Ahora quiere llorar dramáticamente, provocando que el resto de los alumnos nos vean y crean que yo lo hice, lo que no sería agradable.

Harumi - "Es tan dramática, pero ahora me quiere ver como la mala. Ay, ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas? Espero no arrepentirme de esto." De acuerdo, esta bien. Saiko.

Entonces se detuvo, volteando lentamente hacia mi y se me acercó.

Saiko - Dilo otra vez.

Harumi - "Suspiro" Saiko.

Entonces comenzó a sonreír y a decirse a si misma de que le hablo por su nombre, pero entonces se escuchó que los estudiantes hablaban de manera emocionante y estaban en las puertas de la escuela.

Harumi - Me pregunto que esta pasando, nos veremos después Saiko.

Entonces fui a ver, pasando entre ellos que casi se acumulaban, al estar más de cerca grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que había una limosina afuera de las instalaciones.

Harumi - Un momento, solo hay alguien que tiene ese tipo de transporte... Ay no ¿por qué él?

Balbucee, apresurándome en ponerme mis zapatos y salir, para que salga nada más ni nada menos que Thomas.

Harumi - Thomas ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

Antes de que me pudiera contestar, algunas chicas se le acercaron y dejándome atrás de la multitud, admirando lo apuesto que es y luego siento como un nudo en mi pecho... Un momento ¿por qué tengo ese sentimiento? Si tenemos meses de conocernos, además no es como si me llamara la atención ¿cierto?

Por tanto escandalo, inconscientemente encontré una entrada, para agarrarle de la muñeca y ponerme en frente.

Chica #1 - Oye Hayashi ¿qué te sucede?

Chica #2 - Tu nunca estas atraída a algún chico, ya sea dentro o fuera de la escuela.

Alguna de ellas trataban de provocarme, como yo nunca suelo llamar la atención y dejó que las cosas pasen, pero esta vez era diferente.

Chica #1 - Eso es porque ningún chico tiene el valor de hablarle debido a sus ojos que son de diferente.

Chica #3 - Ojala que haya algún fenómeno para ella.

Ahora me estaba cansando por sus burlas.

Harumi - Entonces ¿Qué sería si ustedes estuvieran en mi posición por tener heterocromía? Ustedes no entenderían lo que es tener ojos de diferente color solo porque es muy raro que se presente. Si siguen ofendiéndome, no dudare en reportarlas al director.

Y todas guardaron silencio.

Harumi - Ahora déjenos pasar, y no molesten a mi novio o sufrirán las consecuencias.

Eso las dejó impactadas y se apartaron, apenas lograba ver el gesto del rubio por mi declaración, pero no le di importancia ni al tener su muñeca en mi mano; en fin, fuimos a la limosina y nos subimos, sin dirigir una palabra y le solté la muñeca.

Harumi - Oye ¿Cómo sabías en donde estudiaba?

Le pregunte.

Thomas - El comandante me lo dijo, hasta Yoshino lo sabe.

Dijo simplemente.

Harumi - Oh, no sabía que hubieras visto información personal mía.

Me di cuenta de que no me miraba.

Harumi - ¿Sucede algo, Thomas? ¿Por qué desvías tu mirada?

Dio un suspiro para luego verme la cara.

Thomas - Se puede saber ¿por qué les dijiste a esas chicas de que yo era tu novio?

¡Oh! Una gota de sudor vino hacia una de mis sien.

Harumi - Bueno, eso porque... Las chicas de mi escuela son persistentes en conquistar a algún chico que les cautivo y algunas utilizarían cualquier medio. Además, de seguro terminarías en una situación apretada si no fuera porque yo interviniera.

Dije.

Thomas - Pero te ofendieron ¿estas bien con eso?

Ahora vino con un tema algo delicado, pero como él es un amigo, no puedo negarle nada.

Harumi - Yo a diferencia de ti, siempre he me han juzgado por mi heterocromía desde pequeña, pero trató de que no me afecte en mi vida.

No quise entrar en detalles, aunque parte de mi quería hablar con alguien.

Thomas - Debió ser horrible desde que eras niña.

Supuso el rubio.

Harumi - Si, que te digan que eres un fenómeno puede afectar en algún aspecto, pero después te acostumbras aunque es irritante de que te lo digan una y otra vez.

Pero en eso algo se rompió y le dije sin pensar:

Harumi - Estaba en primaria, tenía amigos y nos llevábamos bien. Un día un compañero de la escuela quería jugar conmigo a las escondidas, pero tenía la condición de no salir de la escuela, entonces él termino de contar, yo me escondí en uno de los juegos que estaba en el patio de la escuela, pasaron unos minutos y no me encontraba, entonces decidí ir a buscarlo, lo encontré en uno de los salones de clases hablando con una profesora y al verme, él me insultó y le dijo a la profesora que yo le engañe de que cumpliera con esa regla.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un peso en mi pecho, entonces me detuve.

Thomas - Mejor no continúes, debe ser muy duro de superarlo.

Pero le respondí agitando la cabeza.

Harumi - Al día siguiente, todos los niños me miraban feo cuando llegue a clases, hasta mis amigos; cuando era la hora del receso, quise hablar con ellos, pero no me escuchaban y terminaron por llamarme fenómeno, dejándome sola y por tanto trataba de hacer nuevos amigos, ellos solo me rechazaban.

Entonces deje de hablar para mirarlo algo sorprendida.

Harumi - ...Bueno, eso es el pasado. Si no fuera por ustedes, tal ves seguiría excluida y dejaría de confiar.

Dije rápidamente, poniendo mis manos en frente y me fije en otra cosa, el silencio invadió el ambiente.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

En el risco de hielo infinito, estaba cayendo una tormenta de nieve; mientras adentro del lugar: Gotsumon le decía al halcón digital:

Gotsumon - Falcomon ¿acaso no escuchas? Las ordenes de Merukimon fueron claras: bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejaras el mundo digital.

Falcomon - Escuche lo que dijo, pero tenía que recuperar ese huevo. Sé que no debí ir, pero no podía dejar que le pasara algo, era mi responsabilidad.

Dijo su motivo.

Gotsumon - No lo sé, pero no creo que esa sea una buena razón para desobedecerlo.

Eso molestó más a Falcomon.

Falcomon - Me diste tu opinión, pero sigo pensando que haces lo correcto.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por un gruñido y fueron a ver a Merukimon, pero al llegar a su sala del trono:

Merukimon - Alto ahí.

Y ellos le obedecieron.

Merukimon - Pudiste salvar este huevo de los humanos, pero ahora parece que va a ser empollado.

Entonces el huevo, que tenía el gobernante en sus manos, empezó a romperse y salió Biyomon.

Biyomon - ¡Kristy!

El ave digital miraba de un lado a otro, sin la pupila y luego comienza a volar.

Biyomon - Kristy ¿Dónde estas? Prometí que te protegería.

Gotsumon - Esto es malo.

Comentó el digimon roca.

Falcomon - No puedo creerlo, recuerda cosas de su vida anterior.

Agregó Falcomon, en tanto Merukimon miraba como el cautivo volaba en círculos para encontrar a su dueña, luego alzo su puño para hechizar a Biyomon.

Merukimon - Olvida tus recuerdos del mundo humano.

El ave se negaba, pero en eso digievolucionó en Aquilamon, sorprendiendo a los dos secuaces

Gotsumon - Tenemos que seguirlo.

Aquilamon atravesó uno de los muros de hielo, entonces fueron detenidos nuevamente por el gobernante.

Merukimon - Hay fuertes recuerdos de su vida pasada, que se reúsan a ser olvidados. Ira al único lugar para el que sus recuerdos tienen sentido: El mundo humano.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

La alarma sonó de repente, el comandante preguntó si era Merukimon.

Miki - Negativo, es Aquilamon. Nivel superior.

Yoshi, Thomas y yo vimos en una de las pantallas al digimon.

Megumi - La señal se hace mas fuerte.

Miki - Definitivamente se dirige hacia acá.

Eso no era una buena noticia.

Comandante Sampson - Ahora depende de ustedes.

Nos dirigió a nosotros tres, junto con nuestros digimon.

Thomas y compañía - ¡ **Si, señor**!

Entonces Kudamon pregunta:

Kudamon - ¿Dónde esta Marcus?

Harumi - Es probable que siga teniendo en mente que quiere vencer a Merukimon, pero creo que con las noticias se dará cuenta sobre este nuevo digimon.

Entonces nos dividimos: Yoshino iría en barco, Thomas iría en la lancha por Marcus y yo vería desde los cielos con Kyubimon.

Pasaron unos minutos, entonces nos preparamos, cada uno en sus posiciones; yo estaba en una parte donde no había circulación de gente.

Renamon - Aquilamon... Hay algo que se me hace algo familiar de él.

Harumi - Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo ¿Lista, Renamon?

Ella voltea a verme muy determinada.

Harumi - ADN... ¡Cargando!

Renamon - Renamon, digievolucionar a... ¡Kyubimon!

Entonces me subí a la espalda de Kyubimon.

Kyubimon - ¿Estas segura de venir conmigo?

Harumi - A veces uno tiene que tomar riesgos para que algo salga bien, aunque sea con amigos. Andando.

Entonces asciende un poco del puerto, entonces el rubio le pregunta a la peli magenta:

Thomas - _Yoshi ¿lo tienes?_

Yoshino - _Si, lo veo. Lo acercaremos lo suficiente a la superficie ¿todo listo, Harumi?_

Me preguntó Yoshi.

Harumi - Puedes contarlo.

Yoshino - _El resto depende de ustedes._

Thomas - _Entendido._

Entonces le di la señal a mi compañera en que fuera un poco más alto, vi que SunFlowmon atacó primero, esquivando a Aquilamon y Gaogamon salta sin tener resultado, aterrizando en la lancha.

Gaogamon - ¡Garra Espiral!

SunFlowmon - ¡Rayo Brillo de Sol!

Entonces vi esta una oportunidad.

Harumi - ¡Ahora Kyubimon!

Kyubimon - ¡Onibidama!

Las bolas de fuego se dirigieron a Aquilamon, pero salió ileso.

Harumi - No puede ser.

Entonces SunFlowmon iba a bloquearle el camino, pero fue empujada al mar.

Harumi - Esto no es bueno. Kyubimon, no hay que dejar que escape.

Entonces se concentra y entonces se lanza hacia él.

Kyubimon - ¡Touhakken!

Sus patas se envuelven en llamas fantasmales y le iba a dar una patada, pero recibimos un golpe de una de las alas, hasta yo me puse a gritar y casi a punto de caer al agua sino fuera que mi compañera zorro de nueve colas .

Yoshino - _Harumi ¿estas bien?_

Me preguntó la peli magenta.

Harumi - Si, no te preocupes.

Yoshino - _Debes tener mucho cuidado, ¡¿qué pasaría si la próxima vez podrías morir?!_

Me grito desde el comunicador, haciendo que me encoja de hombros al escucharla.

Harumi - Ay, no grites de esa manera que me puedes dejar sorda de un oído. No volverá a ocurrir esto.

Trate de asegurarle.

Yoshino - _Eso espero._

Harumi - Vamos Kyubimon, hay que ir tras él.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Aquilamon - Kristy ¿Dónde estas?

Preguntó el águila digital, eso lo escuchó Marcus sin poder creerlo.

Marcus - Thomas, síguelo. No le pierdas de vista.

Thomas - Como digas.

Marcus - Creo que es Biyomon.

Eso lo escuchó Thomas.

Thomas - ¿Qué?

El águila seguía llamando a la niña, en tanto ella corre en las calles.

Yoshino - ¿Es Biyomon? ¿Esta seguro?

Kudamon - _Si, la señal digimon es precisa y exacta._

Confirmó el hurón digital.

Marcus - ¿No podrías ir más deprisa?

Thomas - Esta al limite.

Ahora el chico de pelo castaño ya no quería esperar.

Marcus - Aún lado, Thomas. Yo conduciré.

Thomas - ¡No seas ridículo! Apenas sabes conducir un auto. Lo alcanzaremos, Marcus. Ten calma.

¿? - ¡Ojala que no se estén olvidando de mi!

Marcus voltea hacia atrás y ve unos ojos de diferente color, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

Thomas - Harumi.

Ahora se encontraba en el lado de Thomas.

Harumi - ¿Olvidan que soy compañera de equipo de ustedes? No pienso quedarme atrás y no me dejen nada.

Entonces el chico rudo grita:

Marcus - ¡Oye Biyomon! ¡Soy Marcus! ¿me recuerdas?

Entonces Aquilamon se da la vuelta mientras seguía llamando a su dueña y se dirigía a los tres jóvenes.

Thomas - Ahí viene.

Harumi - ¡No bajen la guardia amigos!

Les indicó la chica de pelo castaño oscuro.

Marcus - Soy el hermano mayor de Kristy, ya nos conocemos. Sabía que no se olvidaría de mi.

Se dijo a si mismo en tanto el águila digital iba a atacar, haciendo que los dos muchachos, el lagarto digital y el lobo digital cayeron de la lancha, Harumi y Kyubimon se alejaron, pero la chica se suelta accidentalmente y casi se cae al agua si no fuera porque se sostuvo de la pata de la zorro.

Aquilamon - Kristy ¿Dónde estas? Te prometí que te protegería.

Pero una ola arrastro a Thomas y compañía, lo último que Marcus recuerda es ver como Aquilamon se marcha al cumplir su labor de eliminar a quien se ponga en su camino.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Harumi - ¡Marcus! ¡Agumon!

Kyubimon - ¡Thomas! ¡Gaogamon!

Ahora estábamos preocupadas porque los cuatro fueron arrastrados por una ola.

Harumi - Tengo una idea.

Entonces me solté de ella, al darme un chapuzón en el agua.

Kyubimon - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Harumi - Tengo que evitar que se ahoguen o luego no me lo perdonare por el resto de mi vida. Baja un poco para que me ayudes.

Entonces me sumergí para sacar primero a Agumon y a Gaomon, que volvió a su nivel novato; les agarre de los brazos y se me vino un peso encima.

Harumi - "Ay, ¿Qué tanto come Agumon? Con el peso que tiene, me será complicado llegar a la superficie. No puedo renunciar, tengo que salvar a mis amigos... Amigos..."

Me sentía motivada, tuve que sacar fuerzas para sacar a los compañeros digitales y ya me estaba esperando mi amiga zorro.

Harumi - Llévalos a al puerto, tengo que salvar a ellos.

Kyubimon - Pero te agotaras cuando los alcances.

Harumi - No tengo tiempo de esto.

Tome aire y me sumergí para buscar a mis compañeros, primero Marcus era el que estaba más cerca y me costo algo de trabajo volver arriba.

Harumi - Ve a la orilla del puerto, tengo que ir por Thomas.

Puse a Marcus sobre la espalda de la zorro y estaba dispuesta para terminar con el trabajo; casi sentía que el aire me faltaba al nadar más profundamente hasta llegar a mi objetivo: el chico rubio estaba inconsciente y pensé que dentro de poco moriría, nade lo más pronto, sin embargo, al tenerlo en mis brazos: los pulmones cada vez más me ardían y me estaba desesperando en salir.

Así que saque un poco de aire que guardaba en mis pulmones y levante una de mis manos para agarrar algo en tanto la otra tenía al chico rubio, en eso sentí que alguien me jalaba y solté el aire, tosí y jadee pesadamente, estando boca abajo al principio y después me voltee hacia arriba, tapándome los ojos con una de mis manos

Apenas pude escuchar la voz de un hombre, Marcus diciendo que puede manejar las cosas sin la ayuda de este hombre que le dio su digivice; mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando mi nariz capto un olor a quemado, me reincorpore un poco y dirigí mi vista hacia donde se estaba quemando y mi sorpresa fue que era en una parte de la ciudad, cerca de un tanque de gas y se estaba quemando una parte; ahora Marcus se estaba peleando con un hombre mayor... Un momento, se me hacía conocido.

¿? - ¿A donde vas?

Le preguntó.

Marcus - Te lo diré otra vez: No necesito tus consejos.

¿? - Claro que si.

El chico de pelo castaño protestó de que no necesitaba ayuda.

¿? - Piénsalo: ¿Quién te ayuda siempre?

Marcus - Escucha amigo, puedes seguir hablando, pero no te escuchare.

¿? - Lo harás. Dime ¿Dónde estaría si no me escucharas?

Ahora Marcus estaba más irritado.

Marcus - Si no puedes tener la boca cerrada, yo te la cerrare.

Ahora iba a golpear a un hombre mayor.

Harumi - ¡No lo hagas, Marcus! Lo vas a lastimar.

Trate de levantarme, pero como estaba débil por salvar a mis compañeros, termine casi cayendo de espaldas, sino fuera porque Renamon apareció de la nada.

Marcus - Tu no te metas en lo que no te incumbe. Le voy a dar una lección a este sujeto que puedo hacer las cosas solo.

Sin embargo, al estar a dos pasos de él, el hombre con bigote lo lanzó hacia detrás suyo con la orilla de su red, Agumon corre al lado del muchacho.

Agumon - Jefe.

Marcus - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Ese anciano me acaba de derribarme.

¿? - Debes abrir tu corazón antes de cerrar tu puño.

Marcus - ¿Disculpa?

¿? - Solo piénsalo. Lo entenderás a su debido tiempo.

Marcus - Bien. Si ya terminaste de hablar, debo irme.

Entonces se reincorpora y corre, dejándonos a mi, Thomas y compañía atrás.

¿? - Tienes un gran corazón, pero tu arrogante orgullo se interpone. Debes controlar tus emociones, si lo logras, te conviertes en heroe en lugar de que solo seas un peleador.

Dijo el hombre, viéndose el reflejo de sus lentes, tuve claro que no hay que subestimarlo a pesar de su edad. Ahora otra cosa se me vino de repente.

Harumi - ¡Thomas!

Me aleje de mi compañera y estaba al lado de él, lo voltee y seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Harumi - "Por favor, que no este muerto".

Ahora comencé a ruborizarme por averiguar si esta muerto o no, acerque mi oído al pecho de él para escuchar su corazón y me sentí más aliviada al escucharlo respirar tranquilamente.

Harumi - "Que alivio, sigue respirando. Late tranquilamente... Un momento ¿qué estoy haciendo?"

Sacudí la cabeza repetidamente por el pensamiento inadecuado.

* * *

 **POV de Marcus**

Subí la escalera y Agumon se quedó abajo.

Marcus - No necesito a nadie.

Me dije a mi mismo, pero una explosión se escuchó y una pieza de metal me cayó y me solté, impactándome con el piso.

Agumon - Jefe, creo que deberías escuchar.

Me dijo él.

Marcus - ¿En serio?

No pude levantarme por el golpe.

Agumon - Eres bueno jefe, sin embargo...

Le interrumpí.

Marcus - ¿Sin embargo qué? ¿Crees que no soy bastante bueno como para vencer a ese digimon? Pues te equivocas. Les demostrare a ti y a todos los demas lo que se necesita.

Entonces le grite.

Marcus - ¡Oye Biyomon! ¡Ven a pelear! ¿Recuerdas a Kristy? ¿Me recuerdas?

Entre el humo salió él volando y se dirigía a mí.

Aquilamon - Kristy...

Marcus - Veamos si recuerdas mi puño ¡Es hora de pelear!

Salte del tanque justo cuando volaba donde yo me encontraba, teniendo la carga de ADN a mi puño.

Marcus - Vamos Agumon.

Agumon - Si.

Marcus - ADN ¡cargando!

Agumon - Agumon, digievolucionar a... ¡Geogreymon!

Entonces Geogreymon ataca.

Geogreymon - ¡Mega Explosión!

Creí que ya ganamos, pero me equivoque.

Marcus - No puede ser...

Ahora estaba digievolucionando: parecía como un ave humanoide.

¿? - ¡Biyomon!

Escuche una voz familiar y vi que se acercaban Kristy y mi mamá.

Marcus - No se acerquen.

Mi mamá la agarró de los brazos y mi hermana se resistía en tanto me aproxime.

Marcus - ¿Qué hacen aquí? Es peligroso.

Kristy - ¡Déjame! ¡Él me conoce!

La niña corrió hacia su amigo.

Kristy - Biyomon.

Éste no respondió al tenerla de frente.

Kristy - Soy yo, Biyomon. Vayamos a casa.

Extendió su brazos para recibirlo, pero Biyomon estaba perdiendo el control sobre si mismo y quería ahora atacar a mi hermana menor.

Marcus - ¡Kristy, no! Aléjate de él, Biyomon ya no recuerda quien eres.

Pero ella protestó.

Kristy - Claro que si ¡Biyomon!

Ahora su aura se encendió cada vez más y lanzó su técnica, Geogreymon trató de desviarlo, pero ésta era más poderosa, una gran ventisca nos arrastró a mí y a mi hermana teniéndola en mis brazos.

Marcus - ¡Mamá!

Ella estaba en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con su brazo.

Kristy - Mamá.

Sarah - Estoy bien.

Nos aseguró.

Kristy - Yo también estoy bien.

Luego la niña me miró con una mirada de tristeza.

Kristy - Marcus, no entiendo porqué Biyomon no me escucha... ¿crees que sea posible que se haya olvidado de mi?

Le rodaron lagrimas y después se desmaya... Esto no puede estar pasando para ella, no quería que esto le pasara a mi hermana y ahora Geogreymon no puede levantarse para luchar.

Marcus - ...¿Qué es lo que hare?...

Me levante y tenía la mirada perdida en tanto estaba lloviendo.

Marcus - No puedo derrotarlo.

Cerré mi puño, molesto y cabizbajo.

Marcus - No soy el mejor... Hice todo lo que pude, pero no fue suficiente... ¿Esto es todo lo que soy?...

Me quede en un momento de silencio y ahora me estaba enfureciendo.

Marcus - Debe haber algo más... ¡Tengo que ser más poderoso!

Grite sin abrir los ojos, sentía vergüenza pero era la verdad de como me sentía.

Marcus - Es la única manera... para poder proteger a mi mamá y a Kristy... Debo ser más fuerte para poder enfrentarlo y derrotarlo.

Lo último que dije hizo que algo brotara en mi al gritar a todo pulmón.

Marcus - ¡Tengo que ser más fuerte!

Ahora era el comienzo.

Marcus - ADN... ¡carga total!

Geogreymon - Geogreymon, ultradigievolucionar a... ¡Rizegreymon!

Ahora tenía modificaciones: su brazo izquierdo tenía un revolver y tenía unas alas mecánicas con tres cañones en cada una; un casco metálico en su cabeza con tres cuernos en ella, la punta de su cola es gris; rayas azules en sus piernas y cuello. Hasta tenía algo metálico que le protegía el pecho.

Biyomon trató de volver a derribarlo, pero Rizegreymon se protegió con su revolver para después tener la oportunidad de pagarle con la misma moneda.

Rizegreymon - ¡Revolver Destructor!

Y con eso acabó con digimon.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Yoshino y Lalamon estaban al otro lado de la ciudad, cerca del agua.

Lalamon - Lo lograron.

Dijo la digimon planta.

 **Por otro lado...**

Harumi y Renamon junto con Thomas y Gaomon, que ya estaban recuperados, también lo habían visto.

Thomas - Esto es algo increíble... Ganó.

Dijo el chico rubio.

Harumi - Marcus y Agumon ahora están en el siguiente nivel de digievoluciones.

Agregó la chica de pelo castaño oscuro, ambos chicos estando junto con el hombre que le dio el digivice.

¿? - Tal ves no escuchas a los demás, pero al final escuchaste a tu corazón. Supongo que le di un buen consejo después de todo.

Se dijo a si mismo.

 **De vuelta con Marcus**

Sarah tenía a Kristy en sus piernas y comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia, ésta voltea a ver a su hermano mayor.

Kristy - ¿Qué paso? ¿Biyomon esta bien?

Preguntó la niña, el muchacho tenía una cara algo triste y le muestra el digihuevo que tenía en sus brazos, la chiquilla se acerca.

Kristy - Creo que regresamos a donde empezamos ¿no verdad, Biyomon? ¿Mi amigo?

Las lagrimas querían volver a brotar, teniendo una leve triste sonrisa aunque estando aliviada de que ya no pasara nada.

Marcus - "Nunca quiero volver a verla triste... Debemos protegerla Rizegreymon y yo."

Miro a su amigo digievolucionado en cuanto el sol lo iluminaba.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Regresamos a DATS y el comandante habló con el director sobre el asunto de Garudamon, sin haber un problema, fue después que Miki y Megumi se acercaron a él.

Megumi - Comandante.

Miki - Luego de nuestro análisis inicial, detectamos la señal de Biyomon. Sin embargo, nuestros datos muestran una segunda señal.

Nosotros cuatro queríamos ver y resultaba que era verdad.

Kudamon - Conozco esa señal.

Dice el hurón digital, hasta al comandante se sorprende.

Megumi - Pertenece a Merukimon.

Eso nos dejó algo impactados.

Yoshino - Es imposible.

Se niega a creerlo la chica de pelo magenta.

Thomas - No puedo creer que Merukimon dejara que Biyomon regresara a nuestro mundo por si mismo. Debe estar tramando algo.

Comentó él.

Harumi - Lo que no me explicó es como ha podido digievolucionar en Aquilamon.

Agregue mi parte.

Marcus - Entonces solo hay algo que podemos hacer: ir al mundo digital y tratar de detenerlo ¿están de acuerdo?

Por una vez Marcus tenía razón, entonces los tres asentimos y fuimos interrumpidos por el comandante.

Comandante Sampson - Esperen... Hay algo que aún no les he dicho, y es acerca de Marcus.

Parecía muy serio y algo inseguro de como lo tomaría el chico de pelo castaño.

Comandante Sampson - Necesitas saberlo. Es sobre tu padre y de su desaparición de hace diez años.

Marcus - ¿Mi padre? ¿Lo conociste?

Ahora esto se esta volviendo muy confuso: ¿qué tiene que ver el mundo digital con Spencer Daimon, el padre de Marcus?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no olviden de escribir un review ¿Qué les pareció otro momento de Harumi y Thomas? Hasta yo me imagine como seria en el lugar de ella, un poco me ruborice.**

 **Si tienen otras ideas para que estos dos se acerquen cada vez más, mándenmelo en un mensaje privado.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Hola, lectores. Espero que se encuentren bien el día de hoy, y tengan un lindo día o noche.**

 **Nuevo capítulo de Digimon: estamos a un capítulo de una de mis batallas favoritas de Digimon Data Squad, seguido por uno creado por mí.**

 **Espero que disfruten éste capítulo, y no olviden escribir un review.**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 14_

 **POV de Harumi**

 _Bien, últimamente lo que ha pasado es demasiado complicado entender, pero el punto es: Merukimon, un digimon de nivel mega viene a nuestro mundo y nos derrota uno a uno, después se lleva a Biyomon y regresa digievolucionado en Aquilamon: Marcus trata de detenerlo, pero no es suficiente y su carga de ADN aumenta y Geogreymon digievoluciona en RizeGreymon, nivel ultra y lo vence,_

 _Ahora estamos en el punto que tenemos que ir al mundo digital los cuatro, pero:_

 _Comandante Sampson: Tienen que saber algo sobre Marcus. Es sobre tu padre y su desaparición de hace 10 años._

 _Marcus - ¿Conociste a mi padre?_

 _El comandante asintió demasiado serio._

* * *

Yo no entendía que tenía que ver eso, pero no podía preguntarlo ahora.

Comandante Sampson - No puedo creer que han pasado diez años. En esa época, un grupo de agentes de DATS salieron a hacer una expedición al mundo digital, investigaban la desaparición de muchas personas; pero lo que encontraron fue mucho más de lo que esperaban. Los digimon quemaron su campamento en mundo digital y ese fue el comienzo de los problemas, los agentes sabían que tenían que pelear por sus vidas; en una batalla, un hombre que se distinguía de los demás, se sacrificó para permitir que los otros agentes escaparan: su nombre era Spencer Daimon. El padre de Marcus.

Vaya, eso si que es nuevo: el padre de Marcus, era un agente de DATS. Hasta todos se sorprendieron.

Comandante Sampson - Nunca regresó a la casa, y aún no sabemos con exactitud que le sucedió. Solo quería que lo supieran para que sepan a lo que se enfrentan.

Mire discretamente a Marcus y no podía saber que estaba pensando, pero nos fuimos todos nos fuimos a casa. Bueno, de hecho Thomas y Yoshi se quedaron para investigar sobre la información de Spencer Daimon; regrese a casa algo empapada y al abrir la puerta, mis padres estaban en la sala.

Yurisa - Harumi, nos tenías preocupados.

Dijo mi mamá casi corriendo a mi lado.

Hideaki - Hija, estas empapada. Necesitas darte un baño o sino te resfriaras.

Yo asentí y camine a mi cuarto, acompañada por ambos. Tarde unos largos minutos en bañarme y ponerme ropa seca, entonces me reuní con mis padres y Renamon estaba reunida con nosotros.

Yurisa - ¿Qué pasa, hija?

Preguntó mamá por el gran silencio.

Harumi - Pues, iremos al mundo digital o más bien conocido como el Digimundo porque un digimon llamado Merukimon odia a los humanos y nosotros iremos a detenerlo. Además que el comandante Sampson nos comentó sobre un hombre que desapareció hace diez años y es el...

Antes de que pudiera seguir, mi madre dijo:

Yurisa - Spencer Daimon, esposo de Sarah. Tiene dos hijos: Marcus y Kristy. Tiene eso diez años.

Hasta mi compañera se sorprendió por el conocimiento de mi madre.

Harumi - ¿Cómo sabes esto, mamá?

Mi mamá respiro hondo y habló seriamente.

Yurisa - Yo fui parte de DATS por unos cinco años, trabajaba como la única psicóloga de DATS, ahora voy unas pocas veces. Recuerdo cuando volvieron: los agentes que regresaron estaban algo callados al preguntarles donde estaba Spencer, pero uno dijo cabizbajo que él se quedó allá para que ellos escaparan de los digimon. Entonces el comandante me llamó y me dijo que tenía que hablar con Sarah para decirle lo que pasaba, pero tenía que ser de un modo que no sea tan alarmante.

Después se quedó callada de nuevo, creo que fue al recordar la reacción de la madre de Marcus sobre decirle sobre su esposo.

Harumi - ...Bueno, no hay que deprimirse de esto. Lo pasado es pasado.

Entonces junte las manos porque me llegó una idea.

Harumi - Oigan, no hemos cenado nada. Preparare algo y me iré temprano a dormir. Iremos al Digimundo, pero les prometo que volveré.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Marcus abrió el cuarto de su hermana, Kristy y puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella, mientras acariciaba su cabello y sonrió.

Thomas estaba en una de las salas de la mansión tomando el te y sentado en un sillón, con la presencia del mayordomo y su compañero, Gaomon.

Yoshino estaba en su apartamento hablando por teléfono con su madre y Lalamon la observaba.

Y Harumi solo podía mirar su ventana mientras estaba en cama, pensando en las palabras del comandante sobre su visita al Digimundo.

Harumi - "Habrá peligro al estar en ese lugar de nuevo."

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Por fin llegó ese día en que viajáramos allí, llegué a DATS y con mi uniforme ya puesto, Renamon caminaba detrás mío y mientras entrabamos, escuche a Yoshino.

Yoshino - ¿Qué es eso?

Me acerque a preguntar:

Harumi - ¿De qué hablan?

Marcus - Mi mamá preparó comida para todos.

Me acerque a ver de lo que decían, grande fue la sorpresa que había una gran caja bento. Vaya detalle de Sarah.

Thomas - Marcus, esto no es un día de campo.

Y ahora Thomas tenía que intervenir.

Agumon - Si Thomas no quiere su porción, entonces yo me la comeré.

Ahora el tragón ve lo que hizo la madre de Marcus.

Marcus - Claro que si, también puedes comerte la porción de Gaomon.

Ahora son dos.

Gaomon - Señor, yo si quiero mi parte.

Dijo de repente el perro digital.

Harumi - Parece que son más contra uno, Thomas.

Entonces le di la espalda, hable bajo.

Harumi - Aunque no me importaría compartir mitad de mi porción contigo.

Renamon - Yo podría darle parte de lo mío, si quieren.

Mi compañera zorro me dijo.

Harumi - ¡N-no! Tienes que comer tu porción, no quiero que mueras de hambre si alguien se enfrenta a nosotros. Y si a alguno de estos dos se les ocurre tocar mi parte...

Mire a Marcus y al lagarto digital.

Harumi - Hare que lo paguen.

Dieron unos pasos hacia atrás.

Lalamon - Esperemos que ese sea nuestro mayor problema en el viaje.

Yoshino - Si.

Harumi - Mientras que dos individuos se comporten, espero que estemos bien.

Pero fuimos interrumpidos al llegar el comandante Sampson por las puertas automáticas.

Kudamon - Ya es hora ¿están listos?

Preguntó Kudamon, todos asentimos, pero yo tenía mis dudas si estaríamos bien. Ahora Miki y Megumi nos decían que aparato servía para que en la misión.

Marcus - Gracias, chicas. Esto es genial.

Agradeció el chico de pelo castaño al tener esos marcadores de densidad en sus manos.

Harumi - "¿Qué haríamos sin ellas?"

Pensé al sonreír de lado por el ingenio de la chica rubia y la de pelo morado.

Yoshino - Odio tener que depender de los aparatos.

Comentó ella.

Thomas - No te preocupes, Yoshi. Las revise dos veces, y estas cosas son infalibles.

Mire un poco al rubio genio: al principio de conocernos, se creía el mejor, pero ahora es de gran ayuda... Sentía que mi corazón palpitaba un poco. Un momento, ¿¡en que estoy pensando!?

Comandante Sampson - Es hora de que vayan.

Nos dijo el hombre de pelo azul oscuro.

Unísono - **¡Entendido!**

Todos nos pusimos en el Digiportal, yo estaba algo ansiosa de esto.

Miki - Sistema armonizador, alineado. Detector Biónico, activado.

Megumi - Coordenadas, ingresadas e iniciadas. Código digital, reconocido.

Miki - Digiportal, abierto. Iniciando frecuencia. Transporte en...3...2...1.

Comandante Sampson - Inicien transportación.

Ambas dijeron:

Miki y Megumi - ¡Iniciando!

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Kudamon - Supongo que eso es todo ¿Crees que estarán bien?

Preguntó el hurón digital al mirar a su compañero.

Comandante Sampson - Quisiera tener una respuesta, pero me temo que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar lo mejor.

Dijo Sampson viendo como se fueron los cuatro agentes.

Los cuatro chicos llegaron al Digimundo, pero alguien más se dio cuenta de la llegada de los intrusos.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Thomas - Transportación completa.

Dijo el genio rubio.

Yoshino - Se parece mucho a nuestro mundo.

Comentó la chica de pelo magenta al lado mío que observaba por primera vez el extraño mundo.

Lalamon - _Excepto por las rocas que flotan en el cielo._

Dijo Lalamon, pero Marcus se burló un poco.

Marcus - Ay, por favor.

Yoshino - ¿No encuentras este lugar muy raro?

Preguntó ella.

Marcus - ¿Olvidas que lidiamos con lo raro todos los días? Un poco más no me molesta.

Ahora una discusión, pero que alivio que Thomas los interrumpió.

Thomas - Llegaron las provisiones ¡vamos!

Harumi - No hay tiempo que perder.

Le seguí el paso, apenas pude escuchar lo que decían y después escuche de Marcus:

Marcus - Buen intento, chicos.

Y trataba de alcanzarnos.

Thomas - Tranquilo.

Marcus - Nunca me ganaran.

Harumi - Trata de ir más rápido, si quieres ser el primero.

Ahora estaba a un paso más adelante de Thomas, pero note algo familiar.

Marcus - Agumon ¿cómo te saliste del Digivice?

Agumon - No puedo hablar ahora. Los huevos fritos de Sarah son muy importantes para mí.

Y corrió más adelante, arrebasandome.

Harumi - Ay ¿es en serio? ¿siempre piensa en comida? ¡Disciplínalo desde ahora, Marcus!

Sin embargo, algo atacó a las provisiones y desaparecieron, dejándonos anonadados (más a Agumon); ahora sabíamos que había alguien nos esperaba, así que era hora de defendernos.

Thomas - Gaomon ¡materializar!

Harumi - Renamon ¡materializar!

Yoshino - Lalamon ¡materializar!

Aparecieron nuestros compañeros y se pusieron en guardia de unos pies de nosotros, todos casi de espalda, hasta mis amigos y yo. No sé quien sea, pero no me dejare intimidar por nada. De pronto vi que algo venía y todos lo esquivamos, pero alguien fue tras quien nos haya "recibido".

Thomas - ¡Marcus! ¿A donde vas?

Nos dijo en voz alta:

Marcus - Si Agumon va tras él, yo también.

Ahora se le olvida.

Thomas - ¡Oigan, regresen!

El rubio va tras esos tres.

Harumi - Vaya, nunca escucha ese idiota.

Y de nuevo corrí tras Thomas, seguida por Yoshi, Lalamon y mi compañero.

Yoshino - ¡Oigan, no nos olviden!

En el camino, notamos algo que nos seguía.

Marcus - ¿Un niño?

Yoshino - Pero ¿por qué hay un niño aquí?

Entonces en un punto, el niño no sé que hizo, pero cayeron frutos de un árbol y nosotros nos cubríamos para que no nos lastimaran y escapó.

Yoshino - Oye, regresa niño.

Antes de que pudiera seguir algo la agarró y la subió hasta arriba: era como una venus atrapa insectos y Thomas tuvo que tratar de bajarla, yo era algo de apoyo; el niño volvió atacó a Marcus, pero el chico de pelo castaño atrapó sus dos puños y unas estrellas ninja aparecieron, casi le dan a Marcus y ahora veía como era ese niño: su pelo era como el color de cabello del comandante, pero era más oscuro y tenía un mechón largo; tenía marcas en su cara; vestía una camisa amarilla sin mangas, unos shorts naranja con un cinturón café, al igual que unas bandas en sus muñecas y sus sandalias, tenía también una capa verde, tenía tres plumas de color blanco y rojo y unos calentadores en sus piernas. Y lo que vimos que tenía era un boomerang.

Pero aquel niño no estaba solo.

Marcus - Es ese digimon.

Era Falcomon: él trataba de llevarse a Biyomon hasta antes de digievolucionar.

¿? - Los humanos ser malvados. Enemigos de todos los digimon.

Dijo aquel niño, que nos miraba con enojo.

Marcus - ¿De qué hablas?

Preguntó Marcus.

¿? - Silencio, humanos. Ustedes venir a perturbar la paz en el Digimundo, mi odiarlos.

¿"Mi"? Que raro lo que dijo.

Marcus - Tranquilo, niño. Si alguien esta perturbando la paz es Merukimon.

¿? - Tu mentir, Merukimon nos protege. Ustedes irse, salgan del Digimundo.

Volvió a sacar su boomerang y de nuevo lo esquivamos y luego el niño iba tras Marcus, pero Falcomon lanzó como unas bombas.

Falcomon - ¡Déjenlo en paz!

Harumi - ¡Renamon!

Ella puso sus brazos hacia arriba.

Renamon - ¡Koyotetsu!

Algunos chocaron con las bombas, pero otras nos cayeron a nosotros y el humo nos hacia toser. Ahora esos dos ya verán, pero escuche una voz como más grave.

¿? - Largo de aquí, intrusos. Largo dije.

Y ahora una niebla nos rodeaba.

Marcus - Genial, más problemas.

Harumi - Sea lo que sea, no bajen la guardia.

¿? - Todos son intrusos, y no los quiero aquí. Váyanse de mi bosque enseguida.

Parece que nos quería amenazar.

Agumon - ¿Y si no queremos qué?

Unas lianas vinieron y alzan a Marcus y a Agumon, pero Thomas y Yoshi les dijeron a sus compañeros que los ayudaran, así fue.

Thomas - ¿Se encuentran bien?

Preguntó Thomas.

Marcus - Si ¿qué puede ser esta cosa?

Veíamos de frente, sin saber que pasaría y de la niebla aparece un digimon: tenía la forma de un árbol, con tres brazos en cada lado y tenía bigote. Hasta tenía un bastón en una de sus manos.

¿? - Humanos entrometidos, son intrusos en mi bosque. Quiero que se vayan, y si no se van, conocerán mi poder.

Cherrymon era el nombre del digimon.

Yoshino - Cielos...

Marcus - Nos iremos si nos dices en donde esta Merukimon.

Cherrymon - Es el guardián del bosque a quien buscan, pero me temo que no será fácil encontrarlo.

Thomas - ¿Por qué?

Cherrymon - Porque aunque él esta cerca, su fortaleza permanece oculta. Aun cuando fuese que él nos trajo aquí, mejor dejen mi bosque.

Otra advertencia.

Yoshino - ¿Él los trajo aquí?

Thomas - Creo que nos habla de Merukimon, podría ser más que un digimon, además de controlar el Digimundo.

Y luego habla ese niño de su escondite.

¿? - Silencio, humanos. Ya escuchar a Cherrymon, deben irse antes de que los obliguemos.

Harumi - No podemos irnos, seguiremos sin importar quien se meta.

Marcus - Mira niño, ya cállate ¿de acuerdo?

Entonces no sé que dijo el halcón al niño, pero...

Yoshino - ¿Ven eso?

Thomas - ¿Un Digivice?

Harumi - No es posible. Entonces él...

Ahora estábamos estupefactos.

Marcus - ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

Y ahora nos quería dar una lección: el niño hizo su carga de ADN.

Falcomon - Falcomon, digievolucionar a... ¡Peckmon!

Peckmon parecía un avestruz, tenía como un traje de ninja, una bufanda color amarillo.

¿? - Ataca Peckmon.

Y obedeció, éste se dirigió a nosotros.

Peckmon - ¡Zarpa Remolino!

Atacó a nuestros compañeros digimon y ahora era nuestro turno.

Thomas - ADN ¡cargando!

Yoshino - ADN ¡cargando!

Gaomon - Gaomon, digievolucionar a... ¡Gaogamon!

Lalamon - Lalamon, digievolucionar a... ¡SunFlowmon!

El niño ahora estaba en la espalda de Peckmon.

¿? - Es su última oportunidad, humanos. Váyanse del Digimundo.

Y lanzó su boomerang, pero Marcus la golpeó, despareciendo al instante y ve al niño.

Marcus - Escucha, niño que habla raro: estas a punto ver lo que pasa si te metes con un equipo de no solo uno, sino de dos.

Harumi - El que debe de irse eres tu.

Y muestra su puño con la carga de ADN, entonces tuve que ayudarlos, pero con el propósito de hacerle entender a Cherrymon que no queremos dañar a nadie.

Marcus - ADN ¡cargando!

Agumon - Agumon, digievolucionar a... ¡Geogreymon!

Harumi - ADN ¡cargando!

Renamon - Renamon, digievolucionar a... ¡Kyubimon!

Y ahora comenzaba la pelea, primero atacó Geogreymon.

Geogreymon - ¡Impulso de cuerno!

Pero el avestruz digital se movió a otro lado.

Peckmon - ¿Quieres pelear?

Y el dinosaurio chocó con la pared de tierra, Cherrymon trataba de detenernos porque estábamos destruyendo su bosque.

Gaogamon - ¡Garra doble espiral!

Pero Peckmon fue más rápido y lo noqueó, ahora el turno de SunFlowmon.

SunFlowmon - ¡Rayo Brillo de Sol!

Y nuevamente desaparece de vista, estando sobre su cabeza y cuando iba a atacarla, tuve que decirle a:

Harumi - ¡Kyubimon, detenlo!

Kyubimon - ¡Touhakken!

Una de las patas del zorro de nueve colas se incendio con llamas fantasmales y le dio una patada, noqueándolos al instante.

Yoshino - Es muy rápido, pero parece que Kyubimon apenas puede estar a su altura.

Harumi - Pero ahora tienen que parar...

Pero en ese entonces...

Cherrymon - ¡Deténganse de una vez! ¡Bombas cereza!

El digimon dueño del bosque lanzó bombas a nuestros digimon.

Cherrymon - ¿Qué parte de la palabra "alto" es la que no entienden?

Estaba molesto y por fin aparecieron unas criaturas que estaban escondidos detrás de Cherrymon.

Thomas - Nyokimon: estos chicos están abajo del nivel novato.

Informó Thomas.

Marcus - Entonces, Cherrymon trataba de protegerlos.

De pronto rocas nos llovieron rocas grandes.

Harumi - ¡Los Nyokimon se están asustando!

Cherrymon - Las rocas son muy grandes para que yo las detenga.

Tendríamos que ayudar ahora, así que Gaogamon y SunFlowmon acaban con unas que venían.

Cherrymon - ¿Ayudaron?

Marcus - Así, y eso que no has visto nada aún.

Harumi - Nosotros no venimos a lastimar a nadie, y nuestros digimon confían en nosotros. Ahora hay que enseñar con quien se meten.

Geogreymon - ¡Mega Flama!

Una roca se destruyó con el fuego.

Kyubimon - ¡Onibidama!

Las bolas de fuego fantasmales se dirigieron a la roca y luego no hubo rastro de ella, pero cuando el lobo y la flor digital atacaron, la roca gigante no se destruyó.

Geogreymon - No la destruiremos.

Marcus - Nunca digas nunca. No olvides que tengo un truco bajo la manga, y es uno muy bueno.

Claro, no hay que olvidar la Ultradigievolución.

Marcus - ADN... ¡carga total!

Geogreymon - Geogreymon, ultradigievolucionar a... ¡RizeGreymon!

Y él tomo vuelo.

Marcus - ¡Destruye esa roca, RizeGreymon!

RizeGreymon - ¡Revolver Destructor!

Y por fin lo logró, hasta Cherrymon estaba mudo; ahora los Nyokimon salieron de su escondite, acercándose un poco a nosotros.

Marcus - Descuiden amigos, ya están a salvo.

Y nuestros compañeros se acercan.

Agumon - Por eso somo el equipo invencible.

Renamon - Pueden haber desventajas, pero de una manera u otra se resuelven.

Agregó Renamon.

Cherrymon - No puedo creerlo ¿un grupo de seres humanos ayudando a un digimon en problemas? Esto nunca lo había visto.

Marcus - Pues ya lo viste, hay nuevos humanos en la ciudad y ayudaran a quienes lo necesite: humano o digimon. Hablando de eso: supongo que estamos en el bosque y no en la ciudad, pero solo ayudaremos ¿de acuerdo?

Cherrymon - Me alegro de que esten aquí.

Thomas - ¿Podrías decirnos quién era ese niño salvaje?

Marcus - Que importa saber el nombre de ese perdedor, solo quiero saber donde vive.

Reclamó Marcus.

Yoshino - No pienses con los puños otra vez.

Los chicos miran a Yoshi.

Yoshino - Sé que la principal misión es enfrentar a Merukimon, pero aprender de ese niño podría ayudarnos a ver la interacción entre los humanos y los digimon.

Lo pensé por un momento.

Cherrymon - Ya que los humanosme ayudaron, lo menos que puedo hacer decirles todo lo que sé de Merukimon.

Todos los miramos de sorpresa.

Cherrymon - Me temo que no sé mucho, pero de lo que si es seguro es que Merukimon vive en algún lugar cerca del Digiportal.

Marcus - Genial, si supieramos donde quedara eso.

Y obtuvimos la respuesta del digimon árbol.

Cherrymon - Mira, joven. Lejos en la distancia, fija tu mirada en ese pico que sobresale de los demás.

El chico de pelo castaño voltea hacia atras.

Marcus - ¿Esa montaña?

Cherrymon - Algún lugar de esa montaña, esta el Risco Infinito Congelado donde encontraras a Merukimon.

Thomas - Tal vez encontremos el camino a casa.

Comentó el genio rubio.

Harumi - Bueno, es lo único que tenemos de pista, no hay que perder nada.

Gaomon - Aún tenemos los marcadores de densidad.

Recordó Gaomon.

Marcus - Tranquilos, solo confien en mi y verán que llegaremos a casa sin ningún rasguño. Porque no hay nada más que confiar en si mismos.

Agumon - Tienes toda la razón, jefe.

Cerre los ojos y sonrei dulcemente.

Harumi - Vaya con ese Marcus, Renamon.

Ella asiente.

Renamon - Tal vez pelea sin pensar, pero es bueno motivando.

Nos dijimos, aunque Marcus.

Marcus - Mientras más pronto lleguemos, más pronto nos iremos.

Y la chica de pelo magenta habla.

Yoshino - O más pronto nos meteras en problemas.

Lalamon - Eso es cierto.

Entonces solte una pequeña risa.

Harumi - La inteligencia puede ganarle a la fuerza, pero Marcus solo se mete en eso de pelear.

Yoshino - Que pesadilla.

Se quejó Yoshi, pero lo que no sabiamos es que estabamos siendo observados desde arriba y que pronto, tal vez estariamos encaminandonos a una trampa.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. El proximo capítulo es una de mis favoritas, aunque algo emocional y le seguira una batalla de Harumi y Renamon.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!**


	16. Capítulo 15

**¡Hola lectores! Les tengo doble capítulo de Digimon. Éste capítulo es uno de mis favoritos de la serie.**

 **Antes de empezar, les quería decir que tengo otros fanfic, pero los hare cuando termine uno o dos fanfics.**

 **Yatterwa** **: Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra saber que te esta gustando el fanfic.**

 **Arantxa meneses** **: Gracias por comentar como siempre.**

 **Harumi es de mi propiedad, mientras que la serie es del director Naoyuki Ito.**

 **Y ahora si ¡vamos con el primer capítulo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 15_

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

 _El grupo de DATS fueron al Digimundo, pero no fueron recibidos agradablemente, siendo atacados por Keenan y Falcomon, además que sus provisiones desaparecieron._

 _Cherrymon trató de ahuyentarlos, pero al darse cuenta de que los visitantes estaban ayudando, les habló sobre el paradero de Merukimon: El Risco Infinito Congelado._

 _Al equipo le falta camino que recorrer._

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Después de pasar por el bosque de Cherrymon, con las direcciones que nos dio, nos encontrábamos en un desierto. Íbamos bien hasta que:

Agumon - Jefe ¿aún falta para llegar?

El lagarto se estaba quejando.

Marcus - Solo si quisiéramos llegar a mitad de un lago seco. Oye Thomas ¿Cuánto falta?

Preguntó Marcus.

Thomas - Solo sigue caminando. No creo que tengamos otra opción, la única forma de que lleguemos al Digiportal es ir al Risco Infinito Congelado.

Dijo Thomas.

Marcus - Equivocado, tenemos noticias. No venimos aquí de paseo para regresar al mundo humano. La verdadera razón para ir a ese Risco Infinito Congelado, es para detener a Merukimon y darle una lección.

Alzó uno de sus puños y Agumon asiente.

Thomas - Cuenta conmigo.

Se rio ligeramente, me dio una palpitación ¿por qué fue eso?

Gaomon - Espere, señor.

Se detuvo el perro digital.

Thomas - ¿Qué pasa, Gaomon?

Preguntó él.

Gaomon - Observe.

Señaló más adelante.

Thomas - Un barranco.

Gaomon - Si, y es muy ancho para saltar.

Harumi - Además...

Todos voltearon a mi dirección.

Harumi - No creo que al hacer digievolucionar a Renamon, pueda llevarnos a todos al otro lado.

Comenté el punto.

Solo nos quedaba bajar, pero al estar más cerca de ahí...

Yoshino - ¿Qué es este lugar?

Preguntó Yoshi.

Lalamon - Son edificios enormes flotando sobre el piso.

Agumon - Que extraño. Están de lado.

Gaomon - ¿Cómo pueden estar todos esos edificios colgando en el barranco?

Thomas - Creo que encontraremos que en el Digimundo, todo es posible.

Sip, en eso todos tenía razón: el Digimundo es raro.

Yoshino - ¿Creen que hay forma de rodearlo?

Descartando la idea de digievolucionar a Renamon.

Lalamon - Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto.

Comentó Lalamon.

Yo tenía mis dudas acerca de ir allá abajo, tenía un nudo en el estomago.

Marcus - Oigan, no tenemos tiempo para quedarnos aquí.

Miramos al chico rudo del equipo.

Marcus - No hay forma de rodearlo, quizá debemos zambullirnos.

Ahora se deslizo, Agumon lo siguió después. Ni Yoshi pudo detenerlos, es impaciente cuando se trata de alguna misión como esta contra un digimon que quiere hacer un mal.

Thomas de encogió de hombros, diciendo '¿que se puede hacer?'

En fin, seguimos el truco y después bajamos uno por uno con la ayuda de una cuerda: primero fue Marcus, quien nos aseguró que podíamos bajar, después bajó Yoshi junto con su compañera planta (ella flota), yo y Renamon, Thomas y cuando Gaomon estaba a mitad, Agumon no sé que hizo y ambos caen encima de Marcus.

Gaomon - La próxima vez que cortes la cuerda, no lo hagas mientras uno aun sigue usándola.

Advirtió Gaomon.

Agumon - Yo no fui.

Declaró eso, llevándose una de sus manos detrás de su nuca y sonriendo; yo no pude contenerme y me reí un poco cubriéndome la boca con una mano.

Marcus - No vuelvan a utilizarme como un colchón de aterrizaje.

Se los quitó de encima.

Yoshino - Oigan chicos, creo que podemos cruzar por esta zona.

Thomas - Yo diría que bajemos un poco más y revisemos cada ruta.

Todos avanzamos un poco, pero el genio del grupo se dio cuenta de que su compañero no seguía.

Thomas - Vamos Gaomon, no te quedes atrás.

Le llamó la atención.

Gaomon - Si, señor.

Nos siguió corriendo, pero sin saber que estábamos siendo vigilados de alguna parte.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

En alguna parte del risco, Keenan, Falcomon y Gotsumon estaban viendo el progreso de los invasores a través de una pileta de agua por el ojo de Kuramon.

Keenan - Humanos, mi odiarlos.

Estampó su mano contra el agua y la imagen desapareció por el momento.

Falcomon - Calma Keenan.

Lo tranquilizó el halcón.

Gotsumon - Acaban de llegar al lugar que podrías decir que es único por su historia.

Comentó Gotsumon riendo un poco.

Falcomon - ¿A qué te refieres?

El digimon de roca los mira de lado

Gotsumon - Es el último lugar que cruzaran: nadie entra al barranco de la decepción y escapa con vida.

Se volvió a reír, lo que dejó algo confundidos a Falcomon y a Keenan, viéndose el uno al otro.

* * *

 **POV de Renamon**

Harumi no era la única que pensaba que algo nos estaba vigilando y siguiendo al mismo tiempo. Los otros ya captaron que algo estaba rodeándonos y caminaba hacia nosotros.

Thomas - ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Thomas.

Gaomon - Señor, no estamos solos aquí.

Marcus - Pues démosles una cálida bienvenida.

Ahora Marcus quería enfrentar a quien fuera que viniera.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Todos teníamos que estar en alerta. Entonces ese nudo no era de mi imaginación, pero se estaba acrecentando.

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que ese silencio fue interrumpido por el grito de Lalamon y no solo eso.

Marcus - Oh no, estamos rodeados.

Harumi - ¿Ahora retiras lo dicho de darles la bienvenida?

Dije un poco sarcástica.

Lo que nos tenía sin salida eran unas arañas más grandes que nosotros, con cascos amarillos que protegían sus cabezas; tenían unos brazaletes de cuero negro en las patas fronteras, se les veían unos colmillos muy filosos y en su abdomen tenía una calavera: eran Dokugumon, que comenzaron a lanzar sus telarañas y el equipo los esquivo lo más que pudo, sin embargo...

Yoshino - ¡Lalamon!

Exclamó la chica de pelo magenta al ver que su compañera la atraparon e incluso a Agumon, pero me di cuenta a tiempo de que la atacarían.

Harumi - ¡Agachate!

Dije cuando la empuje hacia abajo, la telaraña pasó de largo.

Harumi - ¿No te lastime?

Yoshino - No. Gracias.

Pero de nuevo teníamos que movernos al ver que también atacan por arriba.

Harumi - ¡Cuidado, sepárate!

Cada una de su lado, pero la atraparon rápidamente. Ahora solo éramos Thomas, Marcus, Gaomon, Renamon y yo contra seis de ellos.

Thomas - Hagan, lo que hagan, no caigan en sus redes.

Indicó Thomas.

Ahora había un problema: tres Dokugumon se llevaron a Yoshino, Agumon y Lalamon.

Marcus - ¿Ahora qué?

De nuevo nos separamos.

Thomas - ¡Me atraparon!

Voltee detrás, grave error. Iba a correr, pero me atraparon por el tobillo y tropecé, lo que supe después fue que mis brazos estaban atados, arrastrándome hacia más abajo.

Harumi - ¡Auxilio!

Intente agarrarme de algo, pero fue inutil. Apenas pude ver que atraparon a Marcus y a mi compañera, para luego ser arrastrada hacia abajo, seguida por Marcus y los otros.

Ahora estábamos en lo más profundo del barranco, el chico de pelo castaño (más claro que el mío, para aclarar) estaba luchando contra sus ataduras.

Marcus - Suéltenme. Cuando este libre, serán historia.

Nuestros digimon estaban encerrados por una telaraña encima de ellos.

Lalamon - Yoshi, ¿te encuentras bien?

Yoshino - Si, estamos bien ¿y ustedes?

Preguntó.

Agumon - A mí no me duele nada.

Gaomon - Estamos bien.

Renamon - Yo solo me siento incomoda por la pequeña red.

Dijo la zorra.

Thomas - ¿Qué es lo que están tramando estos Dokugumon? Debieron separarnos de nuestros digimon por alguna vez.

Se preguntó, entonces hubo un sonido que me sonó un poco aterrador, pero no como para que yo me asustara.

Harumi - Thomas, no creo que los Dokugumon hayan sido los que tramaron esto.

Me miró, girando la cabeza hacia mí.

Thomas - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Voltee a mi alrededor.

Harumi - Escucha.

Fue lo único que dije.

Thomas - ¿Qué es eso?

Sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir casi tan fuerte, que hasta lo podía escuchar en mis oídos.

Harumi - No lo sé... pero, creo que acerca a nosotros y esta abajo de la plataforma.

Trate de no sonar nerviosa. Escuchamos una risa grave.

¿? - Humanos repugnantes, son una especie inutil.

Yoshino - ¿Quién es ese?

La voz ignoró la pregunta y dijo:

¿? - Deben dormir. Dormir, para vagar sin rumbo a través de sus pesadilla.

Thomas - ¿Qué dice?

¿? - Duerman para que la esencias de sus corazones sean mías.

Y en eso sentimos algo.

Marcus - ¿Qué es esto?

Yoshino - Oigan chicos, creo que voy a dormir...

Yoshi se quedó dormida, inclinando un poco hacia atrás la cabeza. Marcus ya estaba dormido, y yo estaba próxima.

Harumi - No puedo... luchar... contra... el... sueño.

Lo último que recuerdo es ver a Thomas luchar contra esa sensación y después, todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Agumon - Jefe, ¿qué estas haciendo? No es hora de dormir.

Dijo el lagarto digital.

Lalamon - No pueden evitarlo, la voz que escuchan los hacen que se queden dormidos.

Agumon - ¿No podemos ayudarlos?

Renamon - No podemos digievolucionar y estamos atrapados aquí.

Gaomon - Ella tiene un punto: me temo que no podemos hacer nada. Escucho la voz de MetalPhantomon.

Y de lo más bajo, apareció MetalPhantomon: era una calavera de metal (como lo dice la primera parte de su nombre) grande, con una capucha y una guadaña que roba la esencia de la vida (al final parecía la forma de un carnero).

* * *

 **Con Keenan y compañía**

Falcomon - Así que ¿ese es MetalPhantomon? ¿El temible rey del barranco?

Preguntó Falcomon.

Gotsumon - Así es. Es un aterrador digimon que se alimenta de la fuerza vital de los seres vivientes. Los Dokugumon capturan a su presa y luego él se alimenta de ellas; las somete en un profundo sueño y su victima se verá atrapada en su peor pesadilla, siendo su vida expirada de su corazón.

Explicó el digimon de roca.

* * *

 **En el barranco**

Gaomon - Si MetalPhantomon se mete en tu cabeza, estas perdido. Y luego te conviertes en un muerto viviente.

Dijo el perro digital

Agumon - Ay... Eso no suena bien.

Eso alarmó un poco al lagarto.

MetalPhantomon - Ahora duerman profundamente.

Movió un poco su guadaña y su poder llegó a los cuatro miembros de DATS dormidos.

Agumon - ¡Que terrible! ¡¿Qué podemos hacer?!

Ahora Agumon entró en pánico.

Gaomon - Debemos idear un plan y deprisa, antes de que extraiga toda la esencia de sus corazones.

Habló Gaomon.

Agumon - Jefe ¡despierta!

Hasta cantó parte de la canción de cumpleaños, cosa que falló.

* * *

 **Pesadilla de Marcus**

Kristy estaba sobre Drimogemon, ella gritaba que le ayudara y que lo necesitaba.

Marcus - No te preocupes, Kristy. Ya voy por ti.

Pero en su camino, se metió Numemon.

Marcus - Fuera de mi camino.

Lo golpeó, pero cuando desapareció recibió una desagradable sorpresa.

Marcus - ¿Ahora son dos?

Volvió repartir puñetazos, pero más comenzaban a aparecer y Kristy se alejaba.

Agumon - ¡Jefe, no!

MetalPhantomon - No puede oírte.

Eso hizo enojar a Agumon.

MetalPhantomon - Están en un profundo sueño. Sus mentes ya no les pertenecen y sus voces son recuerdos a distancia, ahora sus pesadillas los poseen.

Dijo el fantasma en tanto hacía su "trabajo".

Lalamon - Oh no. Yoshi.

Lalamon veía a su compañera, muy preocupada.

* * *

 **En la pesadilla de Yoshino**

Ella abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor.

Yoshino - Un momento...

Oye que alguien solloza y ve que es... ella cuando era más pequeña.

Yoshino - Conozco esta habitación.

Iba a dar un pasó, sin embargo...

Yoshino de pequeña - No te me acerques.

La actual Yoshi se detuvo.

Yoshino de pequeña - Odio a mí mamá, a mis hermanas. A todos los odio.

Al oír eso, la chica de pelo magenta retrocedió y se le atoraron las palabras sobre su pasado.

Yoshino - Yo lo recuerdo.

Ella tapó su cara con sus manos.

Lalamon - Yoshi.

Agumon - Deben permanecer despiertos.

MetalPhantomon se rio.

MetalPhantomon - Esos cuatro están viajando profundamente en sus verdaderos temores que han enterrado en sus corazones. Siendo obligados a revivir lo que más temen y jamás podrían enfrentar.

Renamon - ¡No te perdonaremos por esto!

Exclamó Renamon, mirando con tristeza a su amiga.

* * *

 **Pesadilla de Harumi**

Abre los ojos de par en par y se levanta del piso.

Harumi - Es... el jardín de niños.

Entonces ve unas sombras detrás suyo y se da la media

Niño #1 - Eres una mentirosa.

Harumi - ¿Eh?

Niña #1 - ¿Acaso le sobornaste para que te dejara de buscar?

Preguntó una de las niñas muy molesta.

Niña #2 - Se cree mejor que todos.

Niño #2 - ¡Eres una fenómeno!

Y luego escuchó eco resonar en su alrededor, trató de cubrir sus oidos para pararlo.

Harumi - ¡Basta! ¡Déjenme en paz!

Pero las burlas no cesaban, hasta que ella gritó sordamente.

* * *

Renamon - Harumi. No puedo seguir viendo a los demás como sufren.

Dijo ella casi a punto de estallar en ira.

Gaomon veía como su amo sufría su pesadilla.

* * *

 **Pesadilla de Thomas**

Se encontraba en un lugar que al principio parecía que estaba abandonado.

Thomas - ¿Qué lugar es este?

Se preguntó y el foco se le encendió.

Thomas - Esta es la ciudad donde nací. No puede haber ningún error.

Y se echa a correr, parando a unos pocos metros después, recuperando su aliento.

Thomas - Recuerdo esto... Esos escalones interminables.

Sus ojos vieron que dos personas aparecieron: un niño y una mujer, a la que reconoció rápidamente.

Thomas - Es mi... mi mamá.

Recordó cuando iba al mercado que ella frecuentaba ir, él la acompañaba. Cada momento con ella, siempre veía una sonrisa iluminada en su rostro, pero cierto recuerdo le vino a su mente y un momento después, se encontraba en otro escenario.

Dos chicas pasaron cerca de él y cuando una dijo la palabra "verano", vio rápidamente un anunció que estaba en una tienda y recordó.

Thomas del pasado - Mira mamá, es el festival de verano de la ciudad ¿podemos ir?

Su madre lo vio y se agachó a la altura de él.

Mamá de Thomas - Hmmm... Claro, Thomas.

El niño se puso feliz y la abrazó.

Reaccionó y miró el reloj.

Thomas - Las cuatro. Mamá, aún puedo llegar.

Vuelve a correr y MetalPhantomon aparece.

MetalPhantomon - Si, hoy es el día en que perdiste a tu preciada madre. Jajaja. Aunque te des prisa, no puedes salvarla; pero adelante: corre, ¡corre!

Thomas ahora estaba desesperado en querer salvarla.

Agumon - Si pudiera liberarme.

Dijo el lagarto amarillo mientras hacía fuerza contra sus ataduras.

Lalamon - Esto es muy difícil de ver ¿cómo podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada para ayudarlos?

Gaomon - Lo único que podemos hacer es creer en ellos. Creer en la fuerza de voluntad y la fuerzas de sus corazones... Thomas, resiste.

Seguía viendo como su compañero humano estaba luchando con la pesadilla.

* * *

 **De vuelta en la pesadilla**

Después de correr en algunas calles, se detuvo en una casa en especifico.

Thomas - Por fin la encontré. Es aquí: mi casa.

Vio como su madre cerró las cortinas de arriba y decidió entrar, pero la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro y por más que gritaba, no escuchaba respuesta.

Se abrió la puerta, pero era él quien salió.

Thomas del pasado - Mami, estaré afuera.

Estaba muy feliz de ir al festival y daba pequeños saltos.

Thomas del pasado - Oye mamá, date prisa o llegaremos tarde al festival.

Mamá de Thomas - De acuerdo, Thomas. Allá voy. Todavía tenemos tiempo.

Le respondió con calma.

Thomas del pasado - Lo sé, pero hay que apresurarnos.

Volvió a insistir.

Mamá de Thomas - Descuida, el festival no ira a ninguna parte.

Ambos se rieron en cuanto ella cerró la puerta.

Mamá de Thomas - De acuerdo, señor con prisas. Vámonos.

Thomas - Mamá, espera.

Cuando iba a tocar su hombro, ésta la atravesó y él cae de rodillas.

Thomas del pasado - Mami ¿jugamos a las carreras?

Preguntó la criatura.

Mamá de Thomas - No Thomas.

Y en eso, de nuevo la voz del fantasma digital.

MetalPhantomon - ¿Ahora que harás? Si quieres que las cosas sigan avanzando, tu madre no lo lograra.

El Thomas actual se levanta y corre tras ella.

Thomas - Mamá, te ruego que te detengas. No vayas al festival ¿me escuchas? Si vas allá, no regresaras a casa nunca.

Ahora estaba muy angustiado y diciéndole en voz alta sobre las consecuencias.

Gaomon - ¡Amo!

Exclamó Gaomon.

Lalamon - Ese rayo se esta volviendo más fuerte

Renamon - Su fuerza vital esta siendo absorbida cada vez más, no podrá vivir.

Agumon - ¡Déjalos en paz!

Los cuatro trataron de exigirle al fantasma.

Gaomon - Thomas, no te rindas. Puedes hacerlo.

Lo animó Gaomon.

Thomas - Mamá, no sigas por favor.

Esta de frente y puso sus brazos hacia adelante, queriendo detenerla, pero de nuevo fue atravesado (que era solo un recuerdo). Se le ocurrió pararse en medio de la carretera y vio el camión.

Thomas - ¡Oiga, detengase!

Pero el transporte no freno en ningún momento. De pronto, el conductor giró bruscamente, la mujer de cabello negro se detuvo, jaló hacia atras al niño y sus manos se soltaron; el camió pasó sobre Thomas, derrapó y... sucedió el accidente.

El chico rubio estaba en shock, y su yo del pasado estaba sentado, igual tenía esa emoción. Thomas volteó lentamente hacia el camión, para luego caer de rodilla de nuevo y soltó un grito amargo, sollozando gritó.

Thomas - ¡Mamá!

MetalPhantomon - Esta muerta. Tu corazón ha sido drenado.

* * *

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

MetalPhantomon - Tu dolor. Tu tristeza. Tu pena serán útiles.

Lalamon - ¡Thomas!

Gaomon - ¡No te rindas!

Renamon - ¡Sigue luchando!

De pronto, en algún momento una energía lo rodeó y el rayo del fantasma volvió a la guadaña; después fue liberado y cae al piso de pie.

Thomas - Decidiste torturarme con ese recuerdo tragico de mi madre. MetalPhantomon, lo pagaras.

Dijo el muchacho friamente.

Thomas - Me obligaste a revivir el horrible accidente de mi madre, para robar la esencia de mi corazón. Pagaras por las consecuencias.

Alzó su digivice.

Lalamon - Miren esa energía a su alrededor.

Renamon - Gaomon, esta es tu oportunidad para pasar al siguiente nivel.

Comentó la zorro.

Thomas - ¡¿Listo, Gaomon?!

El perro estaba boquiabierto, sin tener que responder.

Thomas - ADN... ¡Carga total!

Gaomon - Gaomon, ultradigievolucionar a... ¡MachGaogamon!

La red que estaba sobre los digimon se deshizo, debido al tamaño de la nuevo evolución de Gaomon: partes de sus extremidades son metalicas y lleva por detras cohetes de propulsión.

Agumon - ¡Wow! Gaomon ultradigievolucionó.

Lalamon - Alcanzó su ultranivel.

Renamon - Ahora podrá luchar con MetalPhantomon.

Presionó su puño sobre su palma abierta.

MachGaogamon - ¡Aullido Cañón!

Le llegó al fantasma y los otros rayos desaparecieron, entonces MachGaogamon liberó al resto del equipo y los bajo al pisó.

Yoshino - ¿Qué sucedió?

Harumi - Siento que me dieron una sacudida.

Comentó la chica de pelo largo en una coleta.

Agumon - Jefe, es hora de pelear.

Lalamon - Yoshi, debemos ayudar a MachGaogamon.

Dijeron las criaturas a sus amigos humanos.

Keenan - Estar libres.

Dijo el niño algo sorprendido.

Gotsumon - Pero ¿como escaparon del hechizo de MetalPhantomon?

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

No sé que sucedió después de sentirme cansada, pero ahora los Dokugumon volvían a lanzar sus telarañas.

Marcus - De ninguna manera, no volverán a atraparme otra vez.

Y él golpeo a uno de ellos, para conseguir la carga de ADN. Lo que nos hizo sonreír a algunos, más al lagarto.

Marcus - ADN ¡cargando!

Agumon - Agumon, digievolucionar a... ¡Geogreymon!

El dinosaurio golpeó a unos pocos y saltó a otro edificio.

Harumi - No pienso quedarme atrás. Tenemos que ayudar.

Solo Renamon asintió.

Harumi - ADN ¡cargando!

Renamon - Renamon, digievolucionar a... ¡Kyubimon!

Las arañas digitales trataron de acercarse a ella, pero desaparecía como si se tratara de aire.

Kyubimon - ¡Kodengeki!

Ese cabezazo golpeó a uno y la corriente eléctrica alcanzó a las otras arañas. Después oí a Yoshino.

Yoshino - ADN ¡cargando!

Lalamon - Lalamon, digievolucionar a... ¡SunFlowmon!

La digimon con cabeza de girasol voló y varios Dokugumon fueron tras ella.

SunFlowmon - ¡Rayo Brillo de Sol!

El rayo apuntó a todos los que la rodeaban. Ahora Thomas y MachGaogamon se encargaran del fantasma: no fue tan difícil.

Una técnica lanzó MetalPhantomon, destruyendo a sus cómplices y a nuestros compañeros, que pudieron evitar ser eliminados; aunque Thomas se mostraba muy determinado en terminar con esto.

Thomas - Acabalo.

MachGaogamon - Si, señor.

Los cohetes lo propulsaron al enemigo y no pudo hacer nada para defenderse.

MachGaogamon - ¡Puño de la Victoria!

Eso parecía como un taladro y en cuando atravesó al fantasma... se desvaneció.

Ahora no recuerdo como fue que llegamos al otro lado del barranco.

Agumon - Eso me cansó, jefe.

Marcus - Si, a mí también. Tuve que golpear a muchos.

Se comentaron entre compañeros.

Lalamon - De no ser por Thomas, que esta con nosotros, no podríamos haber salido de allá abajo.

Dijo la digimon planta.

Marcus - No me digas.

No parecía sorprendido.

Harumi - Oye, no siempre puedes ser el héroe de todas las batallas que tengamos.

Pero fuimos interrumpidos.

Thomas - Ya desperdiciamos mucho tiempo. Continuemos.

Él se levantó y camino unos cuantos pasos, después se detuvo al ver que no lo seguíamos.

Thomas - ¿Qué los detiene? En marcha.

Gaomon - ...Claro, señor.

Siempre era el primero en responder, pero no culpo a Gaomon.

Marcus - ¿No le importa a su majestad sea acompañado?

Ellos se levantaron y lo siguieron, pero de pronto, Lalamon gritó.

Lalamon - Yoshi se desmayo. Algo le sucede. Yoshi.

Entró en pánico. Ahora teníamos un problema.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de dos. Podrán adivinar quien será el enemigo para Renamon?**

 **Ya veremos en el capítulo.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**¡Éste es el segundo capítulo! Ojala que les guste.**

 **Sino, pueden buscar otro fanfic que sea de su agrado y no molesten a los que sí les encantó.**

 **¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 16_

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Nuestro equipo favorito de DATS fueron capturados por MetalPhantomon y los sometió a sus peores pesadillas, pero Thomas, el genio del grupo, salió de éste y pudo hacer digievolucionar a su compañero en el digimon nivel ultra: MachGaogamon, y salieron de ese lugar.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Todos estábamos en marcha, pero un sonido nos hizo detener el paso: ¡Yoshino se desmayó!

Yo estaba cerca y me arrodille.

Todos - ¡ **Yoshi**!

Los demás corrieron y Lalamon le tocó la frente.

Lalamon - Su temperatura esta muy alta.

Marcus - Parece que tiene una gran fiebre.

Pero, algo no tenía sentido.

Harumi - Pero si hace unos momentos estaba bien.

Dije pensando en su estado antes.

Thomas - Necesita atención médica. Debemos llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Comentó él en tanto le sostuvo la cabeza.

Yoshino - Estoy bien... debemos llegar... al Risco Infinito...

Y después cerró sus ojos sin escuchar lo que le deciamos.

Pudimos encontrar una cueva sin ningún problema. Thomas fue el encargado de revisar lo que le pasaba, Gaomon y Renamon cuidarían la entrada, Marcus y Agumon estaban afuera caminando de un lado a otro, impacientes. Yo estaba cerca de la entrada, por si necesitaban ayuda extra.

Pude escuchar el grito del chico de pelo castaño.

Thomas - Creo que la batalla fue muy duro para ella.

Lalamon - Ese MetalPhantomon la hizo soñar cosas terribles.

Ella no es la única que tuvo un sueño terrible, pero decidí tener la boca cerrada.

Thomas - Va a necesitar mucha agua y tiempo para descansar. Deben quedarse aquí hasta que se recupere.

Comentó el rubio.

Yoshino - No puedes. Aún tenemos... una misión.

Trató de recordárnoslo.

Thomas - Descuida. No nos va retrasar.

Apenas pude ver como le sonreía a ella.

Thomas - Marcus, Harumi y yo necesitamos descansar, aunque ese loco nunca lo admitiría.

Yoshi se rio.

Yoshino - Un loco resistente.

Harumi - Deberías tener cuidado. Él podría escucharlo y querrá golpearte.

Le dije, pero hablando de Marcus... Me asome en la entrada.

Thomas - Tendrá que intentarlo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

Harumi - Thomas.

Él volteó a verme.

Harumi - Tenemos un problema.

Thomas - ¿Cuál es?

Harumi - Escucha por unos segundos.

Ambos guardamos silencio y él contesta:

Thomas - Ya no oigo a Marcus.

Salimos y solo estaban Renamon y Gaomon.

Renamon - ¿Yoshino esta bien?

Preguntó la zorra digital.

Lalamon - Si, se quedó dormida.

Entonces el genio del grupo preguntó:

Thomas - ¿Dónde están Marcus y Agumon?

Gaomon - Creo que se dirigían al rio.

Él se lleva una de sus manos a la cabeza.

Thomas - Juro que esto lo hace para molestarme. Bien, Lalamon, Renamon y Harumi, tendremos que ir tras ellos. Yoshi esta en sus manos.

Lalamon - De acuerdo.

Harumi - Un momento... ¿por qué tengo que quedarme? Yo también voy.

Proteste.

Thomas - Ellas no podrán hacer esto solas. Necesitamos que alguien nos alerte sobre los intrusos. Por favor.

Me miró.

Harumi - ... *Suspiro* Bien...

Hice un puchero y aparte mi mirada, un poco sonrojada.

Harumi - Vayan con cuidado.

Thomas - No te preocupes. Vamos Gaomon.

Gaomon - Si, señor.

Y corrieron.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Marcus y Agumon se encontraban en el rio que estaba a unos metros de la cueva.

Agumon - Es como estar en la tina de la casa, jefe.

Dijo el lagarto mientras chapoteaba con sus pies.

Marcus - Oye, ayúdame a llevar agua. No podemos dejar que Thomas se lleve todo el crédito.

Y le mojaron la cara, cosa que le dio risa a Agumon, lo que hizo comenzar una guerra de agua. Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos.

¿? - ¡Marcus!

No escucharon y volvieron a oir.

¿? - ¡Marcus!

El chico de pelo castaño volteo algo molesto hacia Thomas que recién llegó.

Marcus - ¿Qué quieres?

Vieron las miradas de sus compañeros y una gota de sudor apareció detrás de sus cabezas.

Thomas - Tal ves el "Loco Resistente" no necesita un descanso, después de todo.

Comentó el genio.

Gaomon - Si señor.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Parecía una eternidad que ellos se tardaran, pero el idiota de Marcus solo quería sobrepasar a los otros. De pronto escuche que alguien se acercaba, así que fingí que no escuche nada y cuando estaban a unos pasos de nosotros.

Harumi - ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Les pregunte algo hostil. Lalamon siguió su mirada para quien era, poniéndose azul de miedo. Eran ese niño, que se llamaba Keenan y Falcomon.

Lalamon - Yoshi...

Renamon - No la despiertes.

Muy tarde: la chica de pelo magenta abrió los ojos y se levantó.

Keenan - Ustedes ser humanos.

Quería agarrar a Yoshi, pero se lo impedí sujetando su muñeca.

Harumi - No te atrevas a tocarla.

Le advertí.

Keenan - Soltarme, humano enemigo con ojos raros. Váyanse del Digimundo ¡Lárguense!

Nos gritó.

Harumi - Ustedes son los que deben largarse de este lugar, si no quieren salir lastimados.

No podía explicarles lo que pasaba.

Falcomon - Déjalas, Keenan.

Que extraño que el halcón digital dijera eso y en eso...

¿? - ¡Yoshi! ¡Harumi!

Llegaron.

Harumi - ¡Amigos!

Eso me alivió por su presencia.

Marcus - No las molestes ¿qué clase de tipo eres cuando se mete con una chica enferma? Solo eres un brabucón patético de aspecto raro.

Oh oh, lo hizo enojar y ahora lo iba a golpear.

Marcus - Te metiste en el lugar equivocado.

Su puño estaba listo, el niño se zafó de mi mano e iba a sacar su boomerang, pero Yoshi lo impide, diciéndole que se detuviera y algo pasó... una pequeña luz nos dejó a todos algo sorprendidos, solo duró un momento; Yoshi no sabía que decir.

Keenan - ¿Qué hiciste?

Luego cae, el halcón lo atrapa.

Falcomon - Keenan, resiste.

Lalamon se recupera del susto y se le queda viendo a Falcomon, hasta yo lo note: estaba conteniendo las lagrimas.

Falcomon - Ustedes humanos, le han contagiado el virus a Keenan.

El chico rubio fue el primero en hablar.

Thomas - ¿Cuál virus? Dinos todo lo que sepas.

Falcomon - No.

Con una de sus alas, levantó el polvo del suelo, dejándonos ciegos y escapó. Lo seguimos hasta afuera.

Agumon - Que maleducado, ni siquiera se despidió.

Marcus - ¿A qué se refería con que "le contagiamos el virus"?

Quería una explicación.

Thomas - Creo que Yoshi... podría estar más enferma de lo que pensé.

Bajó la mirada Thomas, siendo interrumpidos por el grito de la digimon planta.

Lalamon - Su temperatura esta de más de 40 grados y aumenta más.

Thomas - Claro, era tan obvio ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?

Harumi - ¿A qué te refieres?

Nos miró a los dos.

Thomas - Pensé que estaba exhausta por la batalla, pero es posible que haya sido infectada por un virus del Digimundo.

Marcus - ¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo?

No tuvimos alguna respuesta, así que tuvimos que pasar la noche allí, con Gaomon y Agumon haciendo guardia.

Thomas - Esto no me agrada. El virus se sigue esparciendo.

Frunció el ceño un poco.

Marcus - Oye doctor ¿por qué no usas tu licencia médica y la curas de una vez?

Thomas - Vacuna...

No entendió al principio Marcus lo que dijo, hasta que el genio continuo.

Thomas - Voy a curarla, pero necesitare fabricar una vacuna. Debo hacerla... con algo del antivirus del virus entre si. Pero ¿como buscar un antídoto para el virus si ni siquiera sé como es?

Ese fue un problema.

Marcus - Entonces ¿ella tiene una enfermedad?

Él quería respuestas.

Thomas - Es un virus.

Fue lo que le dijo antes, por si no entendió. Yoshi seguía jadeando y sudaba.

Marcus - Como sea que se llame. Sino esta curada ¿se pondrá peor?

Thomas - Yo... no lo sé.

Silencio de nuevo, hasta que Lalamon le suplico.

Lalamon - Yoshi debe recuperarse. Tiene que hacerlo. Por favor Thomas.

Y ahora Marcus lo alza del cuello de su uniforme, amenazantemente.

Marcus - No es una petición, es una exigencia.

Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me levante furiosa y... le golpee la cara a Marcus, haciendo que soltara a Thomas.

Marcus - *Gruñe de dolor* ¿Por qué me golpeaste? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Harumi - ¡Siempre pierdes la paciencia y exiges que algo se haga rápidamente sin al menos esperar mínimamente unos minutos! ¡¿Ahora amenazas a Thomas que busque el antídoto para salvar a Yoshino?! ¡Este virus es desconocido para él!

Le grite en tanto me puse frente al chico rudo.

Marcus - ¿Qué no te preocupa que Yoshi puede empeorar?

Harumi - Claro que si, pero ¡no es fácil conservar esa esperanza!

Cabizbaje la cabeza.

Harumi - ¿Qué harías si tu estuvieras en los zapatos de Thomas?

Marcus - Pues... yo...

Dudo él.

Harumi - ¿Lo ves? No podrías entender lo duro que es resolver alguna situación que todo médico sabe o esta aprendiendo.

Me detuve, dándole la espalda a ambos, abrazando mis piernas al sentarme.

Harumi - Perdón, es que al recordar algo...

No quise decir nada más, pero después entró Falcomon... que sorpresa. Trajo al niño y fue recostado al lado de Yoshi.

Thomas - Los mismos síntomas: respiración difícil, cansancio, fiebre alta, pulso acelerado...

Varias cosas numeró el "médico del grupo, lo que no entendía el halcón digital.

Marcus - Es por seguridad, queremos estar seguros que esta enfermo.

Falcomon - Quiero ayudar a Keenan ¿por qué estaría mintiendo? Debemos ir a Cabo de Nómada.

Harumi - "Un extraño nombre para un lugar en el Digimundo."

Pensé.

Gaomon - Dime una cosa: ¿por qué no vas tu solo?

Falcomon mira de lado a Gaomon un segundo, para responder :

Falcomon - Ese lugar... ha sido contaminado.

Thomas - ¿Contaminado?

Falcomon - Porque los humanos vivieron allí antes. Por eso los digimon solo iran ahí sin ninguna otra opción.

El chico de pelo castaño interrumpió.

Marcus - Un momento ¿humanos vivieron ahí?

Thomas - ¿Hablas del equipo del Doctor Daimon?

Falcomon - Perdoname si no llegue a conocerlos por sus primeros nombres; siempre me decían que me alejara de humanos como ustedes y pueda mantenerme a salvo.

Thomas suspira y deja de mirarlo, diciendole que le cuesta trabajo creer lo que decía.

Lalamon - Yo le creo.

Miramos a la digimon planta.

Lalamon - No creo que esta mintiendo. Ese niño le importa mucho. Por favor, unamos fuerzas.

Se veía algo desesperada por ver a su amiga enferma. Los chicos dudaron en tomar la palabra de ella, entonces me levante para decir:

Harumi - Denle una oportunidad.

Volvieron a mirarme.

Harumi - Él necesita ayuda para encontrar esa cura del virus. Tal ves seamos enemigos, pero hay que dejar eso de lado por ahora y al menos darle la oportunidad de que nos ayude a cambio. Por favor, Marcus, Thomas.

Me miraron por un segundo y después Marcus dijo:

Marcus - ¿Tú que opinas Thomas?

Thomas - Creo que no tenemos opción.

Sonrió, cosa que me puso feliz.

Gaomon - Yo también le creo.

Los dos digimon estuvieron de acuerdo.

Marcus - Muy bien, buhito. Tu nos guías.

El halcón no dijo nada. Tuvieron que ir hasta que saliera el sol.

Thomas - El virus se sigue esparciendo ¿crees que podremos hacerlo en un día?

Preguntó al chico de pelo castaño.

Marcus - Lo haremos.

Luego volteó a vernos.

Marcus - Lalamon, Harumi y Renamon, quédense aquí y cuiden de Yoshi

Lalamon - Muy bien.

Renamon - Déjenosla a nosotras.

Lalamon - Por favor, tengan cuidado.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero trate de armarme de valor para decirles algo.

Harumi - Marcus, Thomas.

Thomas - ¿Qué pasa?

No los estaba mirando.

Harumi - Yo... ahm...

No quería que me vieran ruborizarme, dije impulsivamente:

Harumi - No tarden demasiado, porque me enojare con ustedes. No sé que podría hacer sin ustedes. Quiero tener la esperanza de que volverán.

Les di la espalda.

Harumi - Ya no quiero perder a alguien más.

Puse una de mis manos en mi brazo libre.

Harumi - No los perdonaría si pasara algo más.

En eso sentí que me tocaron el hombro.

Marcus - Por favor, ¿piensas que nunca regresaremos? Podemos manejar en enfrentar a cualquier digimon, y nada podrá detenernos.

Luego se acercó el chico rubio.

Thomas - Cumpliremos nuestra palabra. Ten confianza en nosotros, no es como tu caso que sufriste años atrás.

No debió decir eso, casi quería encogerme de hombros. Marcus se quedó confundido por lo que dijo.

Harumi - ...Platicare de eso después, Marcus.

Después se fueron, volví adentro junto con Lalamon al verlos que se alejaron por la distancia.

* * *

 **POV de Thomas**

Marcus le preguntó a nuestro guía.

Marcus - Falcomon, dijiste que humanos vivieron en Cabo Nómada ¿cierto? ¿donde estan ahora?

Falcomon - Quien sabe.

Marcus - No sabes mucho ¿verdad?

Él comentó:

Falcomon - Frigimon pudo conocerlos, pero nunca me contó.

Marcus - ¿Podrías preguntarle?

Se detuvo Falcomon y volteo a decirnos que iba a ser imposible.

Marcus - ¿Nos dijiste que es imposible?

Desvió su mirada.

Falcomon - ... Ya no esta con nosotros...

El chico rudo bajó su puño, siendo yo el que habla.

Thomas - Crei que los digimon no morían, sus datos podían configurarse.

Eso lo deprimió más, Marcus me miró algo molesto.

Marcus - Lamento tu perdida.

Falcomon - Ahora saben porqué odio tanto a los humanos.

Y continuo caminando, lo seguimos unos segundos después detrás. Marcus me volvió mirar molesto.

Thomas - Lo siento.

Me disculpe sin mirar, avergonzado. En eso, Gaomon disminuyó la tensión.

Gaomon - Señor, creo que es allí.

Nos señaló el lugar: era como los edificios en el barranco cuando enfrentamos a MetalPhantomon, solo que era como una casa grande.

Thomas - Así que eso es Cabo Nómada.

Casi estábamos a punto de subir las escaleras, cuando escuche como un aleteo casi cerca de nosotros que mire atrás.

Gaomon - Señor ¿sucede algo?

Thomas - No es nada, pensé que alguien estaba detrás de nosotros. Olvídenlo.

No pude evitar pensar en las chicas: en especial Harumi. Tal ves esta preocupada de que no volvamos, pero le dimos la palabra que volveríamos. Ella tiene algo que es diferente de otras chicas... Un momento ¿por qué pienso en eso? Solo somos amigos.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que ellos se fueron, y el silencio me estaba matando. Entonces decidí hablar.

Harumi - Oye Lalamon ¿hace cuanto tiempo que conoces a Yoshino?

Esa pregunta vino de repente.

Lalamon - Desde que Yoshi era una niña. Algo me trajo hacia el mundo de los humanos.

Harumi - ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo?

Ella me miro.

Lalamon - Una canción de cuna que Yoshi tocó en el piano.

Me pareció algo raro, aunque algo lindo al mismo tiempo.

Harumi - Y siempre han sido amigas durante todo este tiempo ¿cierto?

La digimon planta asintió y me platicó un poco de las cosas que han pasado hasta cuando se unieron a DATS, hasta nos dijo en voz baja (a Renamon y a mí) como era la chica de pelo magenta en la casa donde viven, lo que nos hizo reir.

Harumi - Ahora entiendo un poco mejor su actitud.

Renamon - ¿No crees que se enojara contigo después de lo que nos dijiste?

Preguntó Renamon.

Lalamon - Ella no lo tiene que saber esto. Será un secreto entre nosotras tres.

Asentimos.

Harumi - Dormire un poco para que el tiempo pase rápido.

Me acomodé en un rincón, un poco cerca de la fogata y cerré los ojos.

* * *

 **POV de Renamon**

Al principio ella se movió un poco al tratar de dormir, lográndolo en unos minutos; se veía tan pacifica en ese estado.

Entonces Lalamon dijo:

Lalamon - ¿Cómo es la relación entre ustedes dos?

Renamon - Bueno, hmmm...

Pensé en como hemos convivido desde que la rescate de Lady Devimon.

Renamon - Trató de entender su actitud. Al principio ella trata de hacerse que no necesitaba a nadie como un amigo, pero veo que se siente cómoda conmigo. Dice que "tolera" mi presencia.

La digimon planta me miró algo confundida.

Lalamon - ¿Tolera tu presencia?

Hice una seña de que se acercara a mí.

Renamon - Tuvo una experiencia... mala. Ella nos explicara después de que regresen los chicos. Lo único que puedo decir es que... fue pasiva después de una traición.

Lalamon - Debió ser horrible.

Comentó y se dio la media vuelta.

Lalamon - Ojala que pueda superarlo.

Renamon - Lo que tiene es heterocromía, es una anomalía. No le ocurre mucho a la gente, más a los animales: como el perro o el gato.

Lalamon - Vaya, eso no lo sabía.

Renamon - Eso me lo contaron los padres de ella. Ninguno de los dos tiene esa anomalía, fue uno de sus abuelos maternos, es decir los padres de su madre.

Lalamon se quedó algo pensativa. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó en que estuvieramos hablando, pero escuchamos que alguien vino: Falcomon.

Falcomon - Tengo la vacuna.

Se acercó primero al niño y le dio de beber ese liquido, dejando una mitad y se la dio a Yoshino; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su respiración volvió a la normalidad muy poco.

Falcomon levantó al niñó y se dirigió a la salida.

Lalamon - ¡Espera!

No nos miró, pero detuvo su paso.

Renamon - Sé que odias a los humanos y solo esto lo hiciste por tu amigo, pero solo podemos decirte gracias.

Lalamon - ¿Dónde estan los otros?

Él nos respondió:

Falcomon - Tuvieron que pelear contra Blossomon, mientras me daban tiempo para escapar con el antidoto. Tardara unas 24 horas para que desaparezcan por completo los sintomas.

Y con eso, se fue.

Lalamon - Algo menos de que preocuparnos.

Dijo y suspiro de alivio.

Renamon - Solo queda esperar a que ellos regresen.

Comenzó a oscurecerse y aún no había señal de los chicos y los digimon, pero en eso escuche una risa malevola, lo que nos alarmó.

Lalamon - ¿Oiste eso?

Me preguntó mi amiga planta digital. Asentí.

Renamon - Creo que hay que ver quien esta afuera.

Le susurre para que no nos oyera el intruso. Camine de puntillas hasta la entrada y asome la cabeza, mirando a todos los lados dos veces.

Renamon - No hay nadie.

Lalamon - De seguro es alguien que nos quiere hacer una broma.

¿? - Vaya, vaya, humanos en el Digimundo.

De nuevo esa voz.

¿? - ¡Enemigo a la vista!

¿? - ¡Cuidado, se acerca!

Esas voces son familiares.

Lalamon - Deben ser ellos.

Teniamos que ahuyentar al sujeto.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Me desperté al escuchar unos gritos.

Harumi - ¿Qué pasa?

Fui a asomarme y vi que un digimon nos acechaba.

Harumi - ¡Marcus! ¡Thomas!

Dirigieron su vista a mí.

Marcus - Harumi, justo a tiempo. Es hora de pelear.

No pude deslumbrar quien era, pero su altura se me hacía algo conocida

Harumi - Siento que este digimon es algo familiar.

Thomas - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Harumi - ... Por su apariencia...

Entonces se me ocurrió algo.

Harumi - Marcus, que Agumon lance su flama bebé hacia el enemigo tres veces.

Marcus - ¿Qué?

Harumi - Solo hazlo.

Él sin entenderlo, se lo indicó.

Marcus - Agumon, atácalo con tu triple flama bebé.

Agumon - Si, jefe. ¡Triple Flama Bebé!

Las bolas de fuego volaron a diferentes direcciones y el extraño esquivó las tres, pero una logró rozarlo, haciendo que le pudiera verle la menos parte de su cara.

Harumi - Lo sabía. Se parece a ...¡Lady Devimon!

Él parece haber escuchado nuestra conversación, porque dijo:

¿? - No me compares con esa digimon credula. Yo soy Devimon.

Thomas - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Lo interrogó Thomas, ni en ningún momento bajó la guardia.

Devimon - Escuche rumores que unos humanos insignificantes llegaron al Digimundo y que tienen a digimon, que son unos traidores.

Me quedé algo petrificado cuando dijo la última palabra.

Devimon - Es por eso que los hare desaparecer, uno por uno.

Marcus - El que va a desaparecer ¡eres tu!

El demonio digital se rio.

Devimon - ¡Rayo del demonio!

Sus manos irradiaron una energia y se acercaban a nosotros, pero Renamon actuo rapido.

Renamon - ¡Koyotetsu!

Por suerte, la rafaga de cristales lo detuvieron y él se hizo a un lado, solo uno de los cristales logró hacerle un rasguño en la cara.

Devimon - ¿Así que quieres morir primero? Pues tendrás el honor de que yo sea que acabe con tu miserable vida, lentamente.

Ahora se estaba poniendo amenazador, pero Renamon no se sintió intimidada.

Harumi - No te enfrentaras solo a mi compañera.

Di unos pasos en frente.

Thomas - Harumi ¿qué estas haciendo?

Harumi - Tengo que ayudar a Renamon.

Thomas - No hagas esto. Esta muy oscuro y no hay luz de luna.

Entonces me voltee a ellos.

Harumi - Lo sé... Pero ustedes acaban de llegar de Cabo Nómada, lucharon contra un digimon y no quiero que se arriesguen en que sigan luchando.

Devimon - Jaja, tanto conflicto entre humanos. Eso me intriga mucho más a destruirlos.

Su garra volvió a aproximarse a nosotros, por lo que hizo que nos separabamos: ellos cerca de la entrada de la cueva y yo a unos metros algo lejos.

Harumi - ¡Oye Devimon! ¡Ven por mi! ¡A que no puedes atraparme!

Le llame la atención al agitar mis manos y gritar un poco.

Marcus - ¡No hagas esto!

Thomas - ¡Conseguiras que te maten!

Corrí al otro lado y gritando a pulmón:

Harumi - ¡No me dejare atrapar facilemente! Confien en mí.

Saque mi digivice.

Harumi - ADN... ¡cargando!

Renamon - Renamon, digievolucionar a... ¡Kyubimon!

De un salto me subí en su espalda y se elevó.

Agumon - Vuelve, Harumi.

Harumi - ¡Volveremos! ¡Se los prometo!

Dije lo más fuerte para que me oyeran en cuanto nos alejamos.

Harumi - Hay que buscar un lugar donde no pueda encontrarnos y así alejarlo de los otros.

Kyubimon - De acuerdo, solo que no nos alejemos mucho, o perderíamos el camino de regreso.

Asentí, en tanto Devimon estaba detrás de nosotras y luego apareció en frente de nosotras.

Devimon - No escaparan de mí.

Harumi - ¡Kyubimon!

No dudó en lanzarse hacia él.

Kyubimon - ¡Touhakken!

Sus patas estaban en llamas fantasmales y le dio una patada rápida en el pecho, antes de que hiciera nada.

Devimon - ¿Quieren jugar rudo? No les gustara ¡Viento Endemoniado!

Agitó tanto sus alas tanto, que hicieron brotar rafagas de viento y algunos se veian como navajas e hirieron a mi compañera zorro de nueve colas (por suerte a mí no me tocaron) y cuando quería escapar de eso, cometió un error y me caí de ella, haciendo que grite.

Kyubimon - ¡Harumi!

Exclamó ella teniendo un ojo abierto.

Devimon - Que descuidada fuiste, bajaste la guardia y ahora la humana caera en los arboles ¡Solo me queda destruirte y a ella!

Apenas pude escuchar lo que dijo, porque un bosque estaba en mi vista.

Harumi - "No... Caere sobre los arboles. Tengo que sobrevivir."

Pensé y cuando estaba cerca de un árbol, me agarre de una rama que no era tan delgada, ni tan gruesa y creo que podía aguantarme, pero no mucho tiempo.

Alce mi mirada y apenas pude ver que allí estaba ellos, luchando. Pensó que ya estaba en alguna parte del bosque, muerta tal vez.

Siento que esto me recordaba cuando estaba en jardín de niños: el niño que estaba buscando, no revisó los juegos en esa ocasión y pensó que rompí las reglas; ahora demostraría que estoy aquí.

Harumi - ¡Kyubimon! ¡Necesito ayuda!

No sé si podía escucharme, pero grite a todo pulmón.

Harumi - ¡SIGO VIVA! ¡PERO LA RAMA NO RESISTIRA MÁS!

Y fue cuando oí su voz.

Kyubimon - ¡Harumi! ¿dónde estas?

Harumi - ¡AQUÍ ABAJO!

Dirigió su vista y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Kyubimon - ¡Allá voy!

Sin embargo, el demonio digital la atacó de lado.

Devimon - Parece que el juego se ha terminado, para ustedes.

Ahora iba a disfrutar en hacernos pedazos.

Devimon - Ahora la insignificante humana desparecera delante de tus ojos, y con esto aprenderás que no traiciones a los que son de tu especie ¡Garra Mortal!

Estiraba su brazo a donde yo estaba, pero yo cabizbaja e irritada, me balancee hacia adelante y atras (parece que soy un mono ¿no?), me solte de la rama y le di una patada en la cabeza, dandole mi mirada fría.

Harumi - A mí... nadie me dice... que soy... ¡insignificante! ¡Y nadie le dirá traidora a mi amiga! ¡Yo soy una humana, aunque tenga ojos de diferente color, sigo siendo ordinaria!

Sentí algo que me envolvía mi cuerpo: la carga de ADN. Aterrice en un árbol cercano, donde me puse de pie sin problema.

Harumi - ¡Ahora verás que cuando un digimon y un humano trabajan juntos, pueden alcanzar lo que sea, sin importar que digan los otros! ¿Lista, Kyubimon?

Kyubimon - ¡Sí!

Y ahora iriamos al siguiente nivel.

Harumi - ADN... ¡carga total!

Kyubimon - Kyubimon, ultradigievolucionar a... ¡Taomon!

Apenas podía creer lo que veía: por fin Renamon tiene su digievolución ultra: tenía vestimenta de un Onmyouji, pero tenía rasgos del zorro.

Devimon - Aunque haya digievolucionado, no cambiara nada.

Harumi - ¿Eso crees?

Taomon se puso entre nosotros y lo contraatacó.

Taomon - ¡Ippitsu!

Sacó una brocha de una de sus mangas y golpeó a Devimon, quien no renunció a su objetivo. La digimon Onmyouji nunca se quedaba quieta y se defendía sin tener algún rasguño; en un momento de distracción, lanzó otra técnica.

Taomon - ¡Kofusatsu!

Disparó miles de pergaminos y estos se pegaron a él.

Harumi - Esto se termino para ti. Fin del juego. Taomon.

Sin tener que contestar, lanzó su golpe final.

Taomon - ¡Lafa!

Un simbolo rojo apareció en la mano del Onmyouji digital, siendo lanzado como un boomerang y al impactar, una luz blanca emanó. Devimon era historia.

Ahora veía por el horizonte que los rayos del sol comenzaban a vislumbrarse. Era hora de cumplir algo.

* * *

 **POV de Thomas**

Marcus - Thomas, mira.

Mire hacia la dirección de Marcus.

Thomas - Ya esta llegando la mañana.

Marcus - Y no hay señal de Harumi. Yo ya no puedo esperar, hay que ir a buscarla.

Agumon - Tienes razón. Aunque ella prometío que regresaría, Devimon es muy poderoso y da miedo.

Comentó Agumon, pero de pronto algo se movía hacia acá.

Thomas - Miren allá.

Señale.

Gaomon - ¿Será Devimon?

Al acercarse más, mi corazón sintió un alivió al ver que era...

Marcus - ¡Harumi!

Gaomon - ¡Y Renamon, pero esta...!

Mi compañero no pudo terminar de decir lo último. Así que lo lograron. Al descender, Taomon volvió a ser Renamon y Harumi bajó de su espalda, dando unos cuantos pasos.

Harumi - Ya volví, como les prometí.

Sonrió orgullosamente.

Marcus - Por poco e ibamos a intervenir, que injusto.

Se cruzó de brazos. Quiere creerse como chico rudo.

Harumi - Creo que ahora necesito un descanso.

Y luego cayó hacia adelante, por suerte la agarre a tiempo.

Gaomon - Creo que tendremos que quedarnos otro día más aquí, señor.

Sugirió Gaomon.

Thomas - No tenemos opción.

La lleve en mis brazos: se siente como cuando nos encontramos hace unos meses atrás en el pequeño bosque cerca de su casa.

Dejé de lado esos pensamientos y dije en un susurro:

Thomas - Me alegra que hayas cumplido tu palabra. Ahora creeré más en ti.

* * *

 **Éste fue el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No olviden dejar un review.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	18. Capítulo 17

**¡Hola! ¿cómo estan, lectores? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Digimon.**

 **Arantxa** **Meneses** **: Como siempre, gracias por tu review. Si hay personas que buscan un fanfic de Digimon, o que tenga a Thomas en ésta, recomiendala. Gracias por la sugerencia de Devimon.**

 **blackshadow340** **y** **animesims** **: Gracias por comentar, me alegra que les guste. No olviden seguirla si quieren saber cuando ya suba un nuevo capítulo.**

 **animesims** **: Gracias por leer este fanfic. Pronto tendré un nuevo capítulo de Amor Perseverante.**

 **Gaomon** **: Cuando termino un capítulo de éste fanfic, lo dejó a un lado por unas pocas semanas y comienzo con la de mis otras cuatro.**

 **El anime y sus personajes son de Naoyuki Ito (incluso Renamon), pero Harumi es de mi propiedad.**

 **Si no les gusta, entonces dejan de leer y sigan su camino, pero dejen en paz a los que si lo aprecian. No se aceptan a agresores.**

 **¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 17_

 **POV de Harumi**

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó al haber vuelto de mi batalla con Devimon, pero fue la siesta más placentera que he tenido en casi toda mi vida, aunque haya sido fuera de casa.

Al mirar un poco la fogata escuchó gemidos y veo que Yoshino se mueve un poco, entonces fui hacia ella y la sacudí un poco para despertarla. Abrió los ojos de repente y al tener su mirada conectada con la mía, se espanta y yo retrocedo, tropece hasta caer de pompas (No se rían de mí).

Yoshino - No te acerques de esa forma.

Dijo ella.

Harumi - Lo siento, es que como vi que estabas teniendo una pesadilla, tuve que despertarte. Casi me das un susto.

Trate de no mostrar que me dolió al caer por detrás.

Lalamon - ¿Estan bien?

Nos preguntó Lalamon.

Yoshino - ...Si, no fue nada. Solo tuve una pesadilla.

Pude notar su mirada algo baja, creo que no es la primera vez que lo tiene. En eso, Thomas entra.

Thomas - Aún tenemos tiempo antes de que amanezca. Trata de dormir un poco, Yoshi.

Yoshi se levanta de repente y estira sus brazos hacia arriba.

Yoshino - No te preocupes por mi. Ya me siento mejor.

Sonrió ella.

Harumi - Creo que necesito algo de aire fresco para evitar ciertas molestias.

Salí después de Yoshino y su compañera.

Yoshino - Me pregunto que tan lejos esta.

Se preguntó en tanto sintió el frio y se frotó los brazos para sentir calor.

Thomas - Pues... no sé muy bien que tan lejos, pero sé que si seguimos a este paso, llegaremos al Risco Infinito Congelado mañana en la noche.

Comentó Thomas.

Yoshino - No creo que salgamos de aquí sin pelear ¿verdad?

Harumi - Es cierto.

Di unos pasos más adelante que ellos y Renamon se quedó un poco atras.

Harumi - No hay que precipitarnos para combatir quien sea que se meta en nuestro camino, sino el Digimundo se convierte en nuestra tumba.

Thomas - Por eso hay que conservar nuestras fuerzas.

Vaya... Thomas poniendose de mi lado. Que raro.

Yoshino - Lo sé, tienen razón.

Dijo en cuanto todos mirabamos el lugar, más allá.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Merukimon - Puedo escucharlos. Los pasos de esos humanos son como una bofetada. Me destruiran.

Dijo el señor del Digimundo.

Keenan - ¡No! Destruirlos a ellos, Falcomon.

El niño avanzó y Falcomon le siguió, pero chocó contra una de las columnas.

Por otro lado...

Gotsumon - No puedo creer que Falcomon le haya dado la vacuna a esos humanos.

Dijo el digimon roca al recibir la noticia de "los espias" (Kuramon).

Gotsumon - Tal ves por que creció con Keenan... Es un humano. Eso lo hace un traidor, y los traidores deben ser castigados.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Nos levantamos algo temprano, pero no sé cuantos metros hemos estado caminando hasta ahora. Aunque de hecho lo estaba disfrutando, pero uno... no mucho.

Yoshino - Agumon, eres el digimon más lento que he visto.

Comentó la chica de pelo magenta, al detenerse y poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera.

Agumon - No me regañes. Me duelen mis piecitos.

Creo que le estaba faltando el aire.

Lalamon - Menos charla y más caminar.

Dijo la digimon planta. Son algo... mandonas.

Yoshino - No pierdan tiempo, nuestra misión es lo importante.

Nos "recordó" a todos.

Agumon - ... Yo no pierdo el tiempo, pero mis piernas son muy cortas... y tengo mucha hambre.

Dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja y se pudo oir su estomago. Ya que no tenemos provisiones, de alguna manera nos las arreglamos.

Marcus - No te preocupes, Agumon. Tomaremos un descanso.

Yoshino - ¡No! No podemos.

Alzó la voz Yoshi, lo que casi espanta a ambos compañeros.

Marcus - ¿Por qué no?

Preguntó el chico de pelo castaño.

Yoshino - Mira a tu alrededor, Marcus. Somos un blanco: si alguien ataca, no tenemos donde protegernos.

Tenía un punto: no había aunque sea otra cueva.

Agumon - Ya veo.

Marcus - *Suspiro* Si, de acuerdo. Pero eso no significa que debes ser mala con Agumon.

Yoshino - No intento hacer eso, solo quiero que la misión tenga éxito. Hagan lo que les digo, o les pesara ¿entendido?

Marcus y Agumon - **Si**.

Y con eso, ambas siguen con el camino.

Yoshino - No lo olviden.

Marcus sonrie nerviosamente.

Lalamon - Un doble: No lo olviden.

Al alejarse, ahora estabamos nosotros tres.

Marcus - ¿Quién la nombró jefa? Yo podría guiarlos.

Thomas - No gracias, Marcus. Prefiero seguir vivo en este viaje, si no te importa.

El chico rubio continuo caminando.

Marcus - ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Se sintió algo ofendido.

Harumi - No quisiera decir esto, pero no me gustaría que nos retrasaramos mucho más tiempo. Como el otro día.

Le seguí el paso al genio, junto con mi amiga zorra.

Harumi - ... Thomas.

Él no se detuvo, pero pareció oirme.

Thomas - ¿Que pasa?

Harumi - Lamento haber tomado un día más para nosotros en la cueva. Es solo que...

No puede decir nada más, porque se me quedaban atoradas en la garganta.

Harumi - Yo... no... quería...

Me detuve, mirando a todos lados. Rayos, estaba tan nerviosa. Afortunadamente, él se acercó y puso una mano en mi cabeza.

Thomas - Si no fuera por ti, entonces todos no estaríamos aquí y Yoshino jamás se hubiera recuperado del virus. Además...

Me miró de lado.

Harumi - Además... ¿qué?

Thomas - Lograste hacer que Renamon digievolucione.

No sé porque, pero sentí que mi corazón latió y lo podía escuchar.

Thomas - Vamos, hay que alcanzar a Yoshino.

Harumi - Oye, espérame.

Yo no pare de caminar a su lado, no pregunten por favor. Un rato después, al estar de nuevo juntos, vimos que algo se acercaba a nosotros que desgraciadamente: era Keenan y Falcomon.

Keenan - ¡Humanos malos! ¡Irse ya!

Nos volvió a advertir.

Marcus - Quiero ver que intentes obligarme.

Siendo un chico nunca deja de ser antiguo.

Keenan - A mí hacerlo.

El halcón digital aterriza al lado del niño y recibe la carga de ADN.

Falcomon - Falcomon, digievolucionar a... ¡Peckmon!

El chico de pelo castaño le iba a golpear, pero Peckmon lo hizo aun lado con su pico.

Agumon - ¡Flama Bebé!

Luego evitó la bola de fuego, Keenan se sube a su espalda.

Agumon - ¿Estas bien, jefecito?

Fuimos a ver como se encontraba, en el momento que:

Peckmon - ¡Bombas kunai!

Nos querían anhiquilar con esos kunai.

Harumi - ¡Renamon!

Ella se puso en adelante y contraatacó.

Renamon - ¡Koyotetsu!

Los hojas que parecían diamantes chocaron con algunas navajas, pero algunas estando en la nieve explotan y tuvimos que correr, ellos nos seguían. Sin embargo en algún punto, Estaba solo con Thomas, Yoshino y Lalamon, Renamon estaba en alguna parte.

Thomas - ¡Hay que subir más alto!

De pronto, era muy tarde: la avalancha nos alcanzó arrastrandonos a los cuatro. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Megumi - Perdí la señal otra vez.

Comentó la chica rubia algo angustiada.

Miki - Ya escane toda el área del acantilado, pero no puedo captar nada.

Informó la chica de pelo morado.

Megumi - Por favor... no me digas en lo que estoy pensando. Comandante, ¿de verdad se han perdido para siempre?

Sampson dice de repente:

Comandante Sampson - No digas tonterias.

Megumi se encoge de hombros por la voz firme de él (como si fuera una niña que hizo algo malo).

Comandante Sampson - Escanen esos lugares otra vez, y hagan un analisis completo. No quiero que quede alguna roca sin revisar.

Ordenó.

Miki y Megumi - ¡ **Entendido**!

Y se ponen a trabajar.

Comandante Sampson - Aunque vaya yo mismo, los encontrare.

Se vuelve a sentar, entonces aparece el mismo hombre quien le dio el digivice a Marcus.

¿? - Parece que tienes algunos problemas.

El hombre de pelo azul oscuro voltea la cabeza al escuchar la voz.

Comandante Sampson - Veo que has vuelto.

El hombre con bigote sonrió.

* * *

 **De vuelta con nuestro equipo favorito**

Agumon - Jefe, no hay peligro. Ya puedes salir.

Dijo el lagarto digital al sacar su cabeza de la nieve, el muchacho la sacó para no estar asfixiado.

Marcus - Vaya suerte.

Entonces se dan cuentan de algo.

Agumon - ¿Por qué nos quedamos solo?

Preguntó el lagarto.

Caminaron en una dirección.

Marcus - ¿A donde se fueron todos? ¿Estaran enterrados como nosotros?

A mitad de su camino...

Marcus - Mira, hay alguien.

Agumon - Es Gaomon.

El perro digital camino cerca del acantilado, sin saber al principio que alguien estaba a su lado.

Renamon - ¿Encontraste alguna pista, Gaomon?

Gaomon - Solo esto.

Estira un poco su mano, mostrando el Digivice azul de su amo.

Renamon - Vaya coincidencia.

Ella hizo lo mismo, pero fueron interrumpidos por una voces.

Marcus - ¡Renamon! ¡Gaomon! ¿Donde estan?

Les preguntó a ambos.

Agumon - ¿También Yoshi y Lalamon?

Ahora estaba en pánico el muchacho.

Marcus - No puede ser... ¡Thomas! ¡Harumi! ¡Yoshi! ¿Dónde estan?

Agumon - ¡Lalamon!

Se escuchó eco.

Marcus - ¡Andando, Agumon!

Agumon - ¿A dónde?

Agumon estaba confundido.

Marcus - ¿Cómo que "a donde"? Debemos rescatar y buscar a nuestros amigos.

Antes de que pudieran bajar, la zorra oyó algo.

Renamon - ¡Esperen! ¿Qué hay de...?

Entonces aparece el boomerang, los tres digimon se hacen a un lado, pero el chico rudo estaba sosteniendose de una roca.

Renamon - Ellos siguen aquí.

Keenan - Humanos, mí no terminar.

Comentó el niño.

Marcus - *Gruñe* Otra vez él. Es un fastidio.

Agumon - ¿Y qué hacemos con él?

Preguntó el lagarto.

Marcus - Pelear.

En eso Marcus se dirige al perro y a la zorra digital.

Marcus - Gaomon y Renamon, ustedes busquen a los demás. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.

Gaomon - Bien.

Renamon - Tengan cuidado.

Y ambos saltan a lo profundo.

Keenan se lanza hacia el chico de pelo castaño, pero le toman del brazo y la hacen una llave de lucha libre, cayendo en la nieve de espaldas. Cuando Falcomon iba a atacar a Marcus, Agumon intervino.

Agumon - Nadie se mete con mi jefe, mientras yo este aquí.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me levante solo un poco.

Harumi - *Gruñidos* ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Antes de recibir una respuesta, me dí cuenta de algo... ¡Estaba sobre Thomas! Mi corazón estaba latiendo fuerte, que casi podía estar resonando en mis oidos.

Harumi - ¿Thomas?

Puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho y guarde silencio.

Harumi - "Que alivio, aun hay pulso en su corazón."

Y le quité algo de nieve que tenía en la cabeza.

Harumi - "Se ve tan apuesto cuando tiene los ojos cerrados... Un momento ¿en qué estoy pensando? Él es diferente a mí."

Sentí que esto ya ha paso antes, pero no recuerdo cuando fue, y sentía que mi corazón latía algo fuerte que podría sonar en mis oidos, pero en eso...

Thomas - Harumi.

Escuhe mi nombre, me sobresalté al darme cuenta que el chico rubio me estaba viendo y aparte un poco la cara, hasta me sonrojé.

Harumi - ¡Thomas! No hagas eso, por poco casi me da un infarto. ¿Estas bien?

Le dije al poner una mano en mi pecho.

Thomas - No te preocupes por mí, ¿puedes levantarme, por favor?

Alzó su mano y lo ayude, poniendo su brazo sobre mi hombro.

Yoshino - ¡Harumi! ¿Estan tu y Thomas bien?

Dirigí mi mirada a ella.

Harumi - Yo estoy bien y él...

Antes de que terminara mi oración, él comentó:

Thomas - Si... estare bien.

Harumi - Eso espero.

Entonces Lalamon comentó:

Lalamon - Cuando caimos al acantilado, él amortiguo la caída utilizando su propio cuerpo.

Harumi - Por poco y no sobrevive.

Thomas - Esa avalancha... tal ves no fue un accidente.. Algún enemigo puede atacar en cualquier momento.

Yoshino - ¿Qué pasará con Marcus y los demás?

Preguntó Yoshi.

Lalamon - Es probable que la avalancha los haya atrapado también.

Yoshi me mira y pregunta:

Yoshino - ¿Necesitas ayuda con Thomas?

Harumi - Bueno... aunque puedo con él, no lastimaría que alguien mas ayude.

Antes de que siguieramos, mi compañera y la de Yoshi se detuvieron.

Harumi - ¿Que pasa, Lalamon?

Me di cuenta de que sus orejas estaban alzadas.

Lalamon - Algo se acerca.

Busque de un lado a otro.

Harumi - Yoshi, ayudame con Thomas y vayamos a esa cueva.

Le dije después de un momento.

Yoshino - Sí.

Unos instantes después, escuchamos la voz de alguien.

¿? - Que raro, estoy seguro de que los humanos cayeron por aquí. Separensé y busquen a los humanos. No me ire sin ver que esten cerca.

Y luego silencio.

Yoshino - ¿Es uno de los aliados de Merukimon?

Preguntó la chica de pelo magenta.

Lalamon - Tal ves.

Comentó la digimon planta.

Lalamon - Si no hacemos algo, nos atrapara. Debemos derrotarlo junto con los otros digimon.

Sugirió la digimon planta.

Yoshino - Imposible, son demasiados para vencerlos nosotros solos.

Lalamon - Yoshi, ¿qué te sucede? Nunca has retrocedido de esa forma.

La agente de DATS más experimentada desvío su mirada, como si algo la estuviera conteniendo: un recuerdo o algo.

Lalamon - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Volvió a preguntar su compañera.

Yoshino - ¿A quién engaño? Regañe a Agumon y yo soy los que esta retrasando a todos.

Me sorprendió lo que dijo. Ella... ¿retrasandonos? ¿qué tonterías esta diciendo?

Lalamon - Yoshi...

Yoshino - ...Es cierto, Lalamon.

Cabizbajó su cabeza.

Yoshino - Siempre que peleamos con los enemigos más temibles, son Marcus, Thomas y Harumi de los que se encargan del trabajo pesado... ¿por qué soy una inutil y debil?

Thomas - No, eso no es cierto. Tu eres una de las mejores, Yoshi.

Quiso animarla Thomas.

Lalamon - Ya sé de que trata: te preocupa que yo no haya digievolucionado al siguiente nivel.

Siguió callada la chica de pelo magenta.

Lalamon - Descuida, no te has quedado atras ni nada parecido. Lo resolveremos de alguna forma, ya lo verás. Todos tienen diferentes talentos, ¡diganselo, chicos!

Yoshino - ¡Ya basta!

Alzó su voz y nosotros la miramos sorprendidos.

Yoshino - No sigas, sé que eso no es cierto. Desde niña supe que no tenía algún talento, mis hermanas mayores hacían todo y yo no servía para nada, excepto a soportar la presión.

Tenía lagrimas en sus ojos y rodaron de las mejillas hasta su barbilla.

Yoshino - Ya lo acepté. No tengo ningún talento.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, apareció un Kuramon y se marchó con otros dos.

Lalamon - Oh no ¡nos encontraron!

Luego escuchamos una risa.

Gotsumon - No pueden huir, ni ocultarse. Lo único que pueden hacer es rendirse.

Yoshi se cubre sus mejillas con sus mabos, lo que preocupa a su compañera.

Yoshino - Ya no puedo soportarlo.

Esto llevó a una decisión.

Lalamon - ¡Entonces yo me encargo!

Y se marcha.

Thomas - Lalamon, ¡no!

Harumi - ¡Conseguirán lastimarte!

Pero ella no nos escuchó, seguido por el sonido de como un elefante.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Lalamon quería hacerse la valiente, pero una sorpresa estaba detras de ella: una mascara le cubría los ojos y su trompa, pelaje en su cuerpo y en sus patas, orejas grandes y dientes afilados. Era Mammothmon.

La digimon planta estaba petrificada del susto que no sabía como defenderse, pero por suerte...

Gaomon - ¡Giro Destructor!

El perro digital le golpea al mamut, sin embargo, la trompa le devolió el favor.

Renamon - ¡Koyotetsu!

Los diamantes se dirigieron a las patas de Mammothmon y éste no se pudo mover.

Renamon - ¿Estas bien, Gaomon?

Preguntó la zorra.

Gaomon - No te preocupes, el golpe no fue gran cosa.

Lalamon se dirige a ellos.

Lalamon - Gaomon, Renamon dejen que yo me encargue de él. Ustedes vayan a proteger a los demás.

Pidió.

Renamon - ¿Qué dices?

Gaomon - No podrás vencerlo tu sola.

Lalamon - Confien en mí, esto es algo que yo debo hacer.

El perro digital no estaba seguro al principio, pero la zorra le dijo:

Renamon - Hay que dejarla, necesita provar que puede hacerlo.

Gaomon - ...Adelante.

Y ambos corren a buscar a los otros.

Lalamon - Aunque no pueda digievolucionar al ultranivel, ¡te venceré!

* * *

 **Con Marcus y Agumon**

Marcus - Mira niño.

Keenan le lanza el boomerang, lo que evitó el chico de pelo castaño.

Marcus - Eres un humano, como yo.

Keenan - Mi odiar a todos los humanos, mi ser un digimon. Madre ya no estar conmigo.

Marcus - ¿Eres qué?

Keenan - Mi odiar a los humanos, y ahora mostrarles cuanto.

Agumon recibe un zarpazo de Falcomon, en tanto Marcus le aplica de nuevo la llave.

Falcomon - ¡Keenan!

Va rapidamente hacia su amigo.

Marcus - Mira, lamento tu perdida. Pero no tengo nada que ver con eso.

Entonces el halcón digital sujeta al niño con sus patas y ambos se retiran, aunque aquel chiquillo seguía protestando de reclamar venganza.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Nos sorprendimos que Gaomon y Renamon vinieran por nosotros.

Renamon - ¿Estan todos bien?

Nos preguntó ella.

Harumi - Nosotros sí, pero Yoshino esta...

Solo la miré y parece que entendieron lo que pasaba.

Gaomon - Yo me encargo de esto.

Lo dejó con cuidado en el piso.

Gaomon - Yoshino, debes ayudar a Lalamon.

Yoshino - ¿Qué caso tiene? No puedo ayudar, y no soy bastante buena.

Volvió a protestar la muchacha.

Gaomon - Eres tan buena como tú lo quieras ser, ¿en verdad vas a dejar que Lalamon pelee sola? Lalamon no puede digievolucionar al ultranivel, pero eso no la detendrá. Ella encuentra el valor de lo que debe hacer.

Yo termino diciendo:

Harumi - Solo busca la razón por la que peleas, Yoshi.

En eso alza la cabeza.

Yoshino - ...Buscar la razón por la que peleó...

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Lalamon - No sé si puedo ganar, pero no renunciare. Debo proteger a Yoshi.

Se dice a si misma Lalamon, entonces al ver que su gran enemigo se acerca...

Lalamon - ¡Canción Durmiente!

Yoshi abre grande los ojos al escuchar.

Yoshi - "Esa canción."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _La pequeña Yoshi seguía llorando, pero en eso escucha una voz conocida._

 _¿? - Estaras bien, Yoshi. Adoras practicar cuando estas en casa, debes tener la confianza que tienes aquí tanto como allá. No debes probarle nada a nadie, sino a ti misma._

 _Y en eso toca esa melodía._

 _Yoshino - "Ese fue el día en que toque... esa canción."_

 _A mitad de eso, vio que una columna apareció ante la niña y ésta vio que un huevo descendía, al mismo tiempo que se rompió, saliendo Budmon (la forma anterior) muy sonriente._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Lalamon - "Tu canción me trajó al mundo, Yoshi. Esa fue la primera canción de cuna que me enseñaste. Si no fuera por ti, entonces no habría otra manera de derrotar a Mammothmon... quisiera que pudieras confiar en ti misma, Yoshi."

El mamút digital se desploma al suelo congelado, y la digimon planta suspira algo cansada.

Yoshino - ¡Lalamon!

Lalamon - ¡Yoshi!

Ve como su compañera corre hacia esta.

Yoshino - Lo lamento, no debí dejarte sola. Somos un equipo, y eso significa que siempre debo estar ahí para ti, porque sé que siempre estaras conmigo.

Comentó cuando las lagrimas aparecian.

Lalamon - Si, pero no soy la única que se preocupa.

De pronto ven que Marcus y Agumon habían llegado, ellos alzaban sus brazos en señal de que venían para ayudar.

Lalamon - Ellos también te apoyaran.

Dijo al ver a los otro cuatro: Thomas recargado en Gaomon y Harumi con Renamon.

Yoshino - ...Gracias...

Tuvo un leve sonrojo en su rostro, sin embargo.

Gotsumon - Que tierno, pero odio tener que destruir este hermoso momento. ¡Puño de roca!

La roca le golpea en la cabeza al digimon soñoliento.

Gotsumon - Mammothmon, deja de dormir y destruye a esos humanos ahora.

Ordenó el digimon de piedra.

Yoshino - Ahora verán que un equipo de verdaderos amigos puede hacer.

Dijo la chica de pelo magenta, con una sonrisa.

Lalamon - ¡Sí, hagamoslo!

Yoshino - ADN... ¡carga total!

Lalamon - Lalamon, ultradigievolucionar a... ¡Lilamon!

Esto dejó sorprendidos a todos.

Marcus - Mira, lo lograron. Lalamon digievolucionó.

Dijo el chico de pelo castaño.

Thomas - Sabía que lo lograrían, Lalamon y Yoshi alcanzaron el nivel.

Dijo el rubio.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Harumi - Ahora todos estamos en el mismo lugar. Lilamon, así que ese es la siguiente evolución.

Dice con una sonrisa pequeña.

Yoshino - ¡Terminemos con esto!

Lilamon - Acabemos con ellos, Yoshi.

Concordaron ambas.

Yoshino - Mientras trabajemos juntas, el enemigo no tendrá oportunidad.

Lilamon - Adelante, Paquidermo patetico.

Lo retó, haciendo que avance algo intimidante.

Lilamon - ¡Bofetada de Belleza!

Exclamó en tanto golpea a Mammothmon con sus brazos.

Gaomon - Lo ha derribado como si nada.

Thomas - Es poderosa, pero esto va más allá de lo que pensé.

Harumi - Como dicen: las apariencias engañan, y uno no quiere meterse en problemas.

El mamút digital se reincorpora para poder contraatacar.

Yoshino - Acaba con él, Lilamon.

Escuche decir a Yoshino.

Lilamon - ¡Marmol demoledor!

Disparó esferas de energía desde las flores en sus dos brazos. No sé cuantas utilizó, pero Mammothmon finalmente es convertido en un huevo.

Gotsumon - ¡Aún no he terminado! ¡Regresare!

Juró el digimon de piedra, antes de marcharse.

Marcus - Ahora estamos todos en el mismo nivel.

Marcus y Agumon se deslizan en la nieve para llegar a nosotros.

Thomas - Sabía que lo lograrías.

Gaomon y Thomas corren hacia ella, mientras que mi compañera y yo caminamos.

Renamon - Creo que hay algo entendible sobre estas digievoluciones.

Harumi - Cierto, todos tienen sus puntos fuertes para crecer y que ustedes tengan su digievolución al ultra nivel.

Continuamos con nuestro camino, hasta que en un punto.

Lalamon - Miren.

Caminamos un poco más rápido para verificar.

Thomas - Es el Risco Infinito Congelado.

Renamon - Éste viaje valió la pena.

Marcus - Merukimon debe de estar ahí... en alguna parte.

Harumi - Este donde este, lo encontraremos.

Yoshino - Pero, ¿donde lo buscamos?

Antes de encontrar una respuestas.

¿? - Parecen que estan muy preocupados.

Marcus - Es el anciano que me dio el Digivice.

Ahora recuerdo verlo solo una vez o dos.

Marcus - ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Se aproxima a él.

¿? - Lo siento, es un secreto.

Eso me dejó con la mente con preguntas: ¿quién es este hombre?

* * *

 **Lamento la demora, es que pronto tendré examen global y además las tareas son una molestia. Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar un review.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**

 **¡Hola! ¿cómo estan, lectores? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Digimon.**

 **Arantxa** **Meneses** **: Como siempre, gracias por tu review. Si hay personas que buscan un fanfic de Digimon, o que tenga a Thomas en ésta, recomiendala. Gracias por la sugerencia de Devimon.**

 **blackshadow340** **y** **animesims** **: Gracias por comentar, me alegra que les guste. No olviden seguirla si quieren saber cuando ya suba un nuevo capítulo.**

 **animesims** **: Gracias por leer este fanfic. Pronto tendré un nuevo capítulo de Amor Perseverante.**

 **Gaomon** **: Cuando termino un capítulo de éste fanfic, lo dejó a un lado por unas pocas semanas y comienzo con la de mis otras cuatro.**

 **El anime y sus personajes son de Naoyuki Ito (incluso Renamon), pero Harumi es de mi propiedad.**

 **Si no les gusta, entonces dejan de leer y sigan su camino, pero dejen en paz a los que si lo aprecian. No se aceptan a agresores.**

 **¡Disfrutenlo!**


	19. Capítulo 18

**¿Cómo estan, lectores? Les traigo el primer capítulo del año de Digimon.**

 **El anime le pertenece a Naoyuki Ito (incluyendo a Renamon), pero Harumi, sus padres y otros personajes que salgan en este fanfic son de mi propiedad.**

 **Recuerden que si no les gusta éste fanfic, pueden retirarse si quieren, pero no critiquen a los que si les gusto.**

 **Bueno ¡disfrutenlo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 18_

 **POV de Harumi**

 _Después de haberles contado a los chicos de mi hazaña de que Renamon pudo digievolucionar a su nivel ultra, fuimos atacados por Keenan, el niño que cree que es un digimon, porque su madre fue destruida por los humanos._

 _Yoshino se sentía que era un estorbo para los otros, pero gracias a las palabras de Thomas, Gaomon y mías que ella logró hacer digievolucionar a Lalamon en Lilamon._

 _Y ahora nos encontramos en el Risco Infinito Congelado, sin embargo en el camino nos encontramos con alguien muy familiar._

* * *

¿? - No han mordido el anzulo todavía. Tal ves debí usar sanguijuelas.

Comentó él, teniendo a la mano su caña de pescar.

Marcus - Para ser un anciano, si que eres escurridizo ¿no?

Agumon - Tal ves sea un digimon.

Pero Gaomon intervino.

Gaomon - Hazme un favor y guarda silencio.

Yoshino - ¿Estas seguro de que podemos confiar en él?

Preguntó la chica de pelo magenta.

Marcus - Lo conozco, él es quien me dio mi digivice.

No dejo de mirar al hombre mayor.

Yoshino - ¿Lo conoces?

Ahora tendría que haber una explicación.

Lalamon - Un momento, entonces quiere decir que él...

El hombre de pelo gris se levantó.

¿? - De acuerdo amigos. Siganme.

Estabamos confundidos por lo que dijo.

Marcus - Oye espera.

¿? - Creí que querían encontrar a Merukimon.

Marcus - ¿Acaso sabes como encontrarlo?

¿? - Les dije que me siguieran ¿no es así?

Los demás estaban inseguros si hacerlo o no.

Yoshino - ¿Ahora qué?

Thomas - Aún no estoy seguro si confiar en él.

Marcus - ¿Y por qué no? Yo sí.

El genio del grupo miro al chico de pelo castaño.

Thomas - Por eso.

Miré a mi compañera digital, mientras Marcus decía:

Marcus - ¿Desde cuando te importa mi opinión? Él sabe donde se encuentra Merukimon. Yo sí confío en él, y lo seguiré.

Agumon - Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Si nos quedamos aquí, nos convertiremos en paletas de hielo.

Concordaron ambos.

Marcus - Vamos, deprisa.

Yoshino - Un segundo.

Pero ellos no escucharon a Yoshi, yo no me quise quedar atras y tampoco Renamon.

Thomas - ¡Harumi, espera! Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Escuché al rubio decir antes de seguirnos, luego Yoshi y Lalamon.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

En la sala de trono, se encontraban Merukimon y sus tres seguidores: Gotsumon, Falcomon y el niño que se cree digimon, que miraba al digimon grande.

Merukimon - Keenan, dime lo que te esta molestando.

Se dio cuenta de la mirada que le daba el niño. Keenan recordó las palabras del chico de pelo castaño, lo que le hizo enojar y destruye un poco el hielo que mostraba su reflejo con su boomerang.

Keenan - Merukimon ¿mi ser un digimon?

Preguntó.

Merukimon - ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Tu eres un guerrero digimon, los humanos son el enemigo.

Respondió el gobernador, el niño cabizbajo la cabeza.

Falcomon - Dime Keenan, ¿estas bien?

El niño lo ignoró y se decía a sí mismo:

Keenan - Mi ser un digimon. Humanos malvados.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Hicimos todo el recorrido donde nos señalaba aquel hombre, hasta que...

¿? - Muy bien, éste es el lugar.

De pronto él saca su caña de pescar, y dando unas vueltas, lanzó lejos a ese pequeño digimon.

Marcus - ¡A eso es lo que llamó "pescar un digimon"!

Comentó Marcus, sonriendo.

¿? - Yo solo quería atrapar un pez.

Thomas hizo una pequeña investigación, encontrandolo rapidamente.

Thomas - Era un Kuramon. Solo espero que no nos haya espiado todo este tiempo.

En eso le dije:

Harumi - Pero recuerdo que cuando nos atrapó esa avalancha, y al escondernos del enemigos, un Kuramon nos encontró. Solo fue esa ocasión.

¿? - Es dificil saber.

Miramos al hombre de edad casi avanzada.

¿? - En fin, es muy tarde para preocuparse por eso. Cuidado por donde pisan, el piso es muy resbaloso.

Dijo en tanto guardaba su caña para pescar y siguió caminando, pero unos segundos después.

Marcus - Oye ¿por qué te detienes?

¿? - No estamos solos.

Y en efecto, eran unas criaturas parecidas a Kuramon, pero eran Tsumemon: eran de color azul, con orejas y sus tentaculos ahora tienen uñas (lo que es como una mano). Ahora estamos corriendo por nuestras vidas, para que no nos lastimaran y nuestros amigos sen encargaron.

Agumon - ¡Flama Bebé!

Gaomon - ¡Doble Revés!

Lalamon - ¡Semillas Explosivas!

Sin embargo, algunos trataron de escapar.

Renamon - ¡Kokaishu!

Si no hubiera sido por mi compañera que lo hizo a tiempo.

Marcus - ¡Preparate! Porque ya venimos por ti, Merukimon.

Corrimos por un buen rato, hasta llegar más adentro del risco.

Marcus - Miren, es la guarida de Merukimon.

Pensé que estabamos en un tipo de fantasía.

Lalamon - Que hermoso.

Yoshino - Es como un gran castillo de hielo.

Concordaron ambas.

Gaomon - Tal no sea el mejor lugar para detenerse.

Thomas - Si, no creo que éste lugar sea seguro. Podrían atacarnos en cualquier ángulo.

Dijeron.

Agumon - Claro, que ataquen de una vez.

Marcus - ¿Qué es lo que espera Merukimon? Porque nada nos hará retroceder.

De pronto aparece un boomerang, lo que significaba...

Keenan - Mí derrotarlos, humanos malos. Mí destruirlos.

Dijo.

Todos nos levantamos, pero me percaté de que ese anciano lo veía algo perplejo. Como si lo conociera.

Marcus- Dejenmelo a mí. Yo me encargo de ese niño.

Y ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, Keenan pudo bloquearlo con su arma y retroceder.

Keenan - Mí ser un guerrero digimon, pelear con todos los enemigos de Merukimon.

Parecía estar determinado a pelear contra nosotros.

Marcus - Deja de meterte, niño entrometido.

Mientras que Falcomon trató de atacar a nuestros amigos, desde los aires.

Agumon - ¡Flama Bebé!

El halcón digital esquivo las flamas.

Falcomon - ¡Navajas Ninja!

Al mismo tiempo Lalamon contraatacó.

Lalamon - ¡Semilas Explosivas!

El humo no nos dejaba ver donde estaba, y él se aparece para que Gaomon atacará.

Gaomon - ¡Giro veloz!

Y falla, recibiendo un golpe del halcón.

Renamon - ¡Koyotetsu!

La ráfaga de cristales se dirigió al pajaro, pudo evitar algunas y otras no. Cuando Renamon iba a darle una patada, él desapareció y le dio el mismo golpe que al perro digital.

Thomas - ¡Gaomon!

Harumi - ¡Renamon!

Antes de que pudieramos auxiliar a ellos, el niño quiso atacarnos y yo le dí un rodillazo en el estomago para alejarlo de los otros, cuando iba tras de mí, Marcus lo tacleó y le sostuvo las muñecas para que no hiciera nada.

¿? - Keenan, ¡detente! ¡No eres un digimon!

Exclamó aquel hombre, pero en eso otra voz se escuchó.

Gotsumon - ¡Keenan! ¡Allá voy!

El niño de pelo azul oscuro se alegró de la ayuda, pero en vez de eso...

Gotsumon - ¡Puño de Roca!

Y los cristales de hielo comenzaron a caer al suelo.

Gotsumon - ¡Todos ustedes moriran aplastados!

Nos dijo. Que malvado era, sentí algo de ira creciendo en mí.

Keenan - ¿¡A todos!? ¿Tu aplastarme a mí?

Preguntó el chiquillo, sin recibir respuesta y siguió el derrumbe. Entonces se hizo una gran grieta en el piso, cayendo el niño y el chico de pelo castaño en ésta, seguidos por sus compañeros.

Ahora solo quedabamos nosotros seis, nos protegimos lo más que pudimos. Un breve momento después, nos quitamos los escombros de encima, bueno lo hicieron nuestros amigos.

Renamon - Harumi, ¿estas herida?

Harumi - Tranquila, no paso nada. Si no fuera por ti, de seguro terminaría muerta.

El chico genio voltea alrededor.

Thomas - ¿Donde estan los demás?

Pero antes de que hicieramos algo.

Gotsumon - ¡No se muevan! Quedense donde estan.

Yoshi y Thomas iban a hacer digievolucionar, sin embargo, él los amenazó de lastimar al anciano si no soltaban su digivice y así lo hicieron.

Yoshino - Que pesadilla.

Comentó la chica de pelo magenta.

Gotsumon - Hagan lo que les digo y nadie saldrá lastimado.

En eso, el rehén dijo:

¿? - Oye, no deberías molestarte tanto.

Gotsumon - ¿Qué dijiste?

¿? - Merukimon te observa, ¿no es así?

Todos voltean hacia el castillo, y yo solo miró por el rincón de mi ojo.

¿? - Tengo algo que decir, así que deberías escucharme.

Gotsumon - ¡Basta! Habla conmigo y no con Merukimon.

Pero...

Merukimon - ¡Espera!... Traelo aquí

Estaba muda, el gobernador del Mundo Digital habló y mandó a traer a un humano ante él.

Gotsumon - ...Claro, señor. Enseguida.

Thomas y Yoshi no entendían en lo que estaba planeando, entonces solo tuvimos que caminar, pero lo que no sabían es que yo los agarre antes de que alguien se diera cuenta y los guarde.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Cuando Agumon y Falcomon despertaron de la inconciencia para buscar a sus amigos, se asomaron a ver el abismo creado y allí estaban ellos, Marcus agarrando al niño de la muñeca. El lagarto digital trataba de ayudarlos, pero su mano era muy corta para alcanzar al muchacho de pelo castaño.

Keenan - ¡Soltarme!

Exigió el niño de pelo oscuro.

Marcus - ¡Callate!

Keenan - ¡No, humano no salvarme! ¡Mí salvarme!

Marcus - Mira, será mejor que dejes de gritar.

Entonces con todas las fuerzas alzó al niño, lo que dejó a éste sin palabras.

Agumon - ¿Estas bien, jefe?

Preguntó el lagarto al ver a su amigo humano jadeando cansadamente.

Marcus - Sí, claro. Lo hago a diario.

Respondió un poco sarcastico.

Keenan - "¿Por qué Gotsumon hacer eso?"

Se preguntó en mente al tener el recuerdo del digimon roca derrumbando el lugar, sin tener una respuesta clara, se giro hacia el chico.

Keenan - ¿Por qué tu salvarme?

Marcus recuperó su aliento, y dijo:

Marcus - ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Aún no terminamos la pelea... debo ganar primero, ¿entiendes?

El niño no sabía que decir, entonces una llamarada de fuego hizo que todos se levantaran y vieran que había una salida.

Agumon - ¡Jefe!

Llamó el lagarto, el muchacho vio lo que tenía estaba en el suelo.

Marcus - Es la caña de pescar del anciano.

Luego se gira hacia el niño.

Marcus - Keenan, dejaremos la pelea para después. Andando, Agumon.

Agumon - Si, señor.

El niño de pelo azul oscuro salió de su trance, pero no se movió. Falcomon preguntó:

Falcomon - Keenan, ¿y si ellos no son como los humanos anteriores que te quitaron a Frigimon?

Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco, mientras su amigo seguía hablando.

Falcomon - ¿Y si nos equivocamos y también hay humanos buenos?

Apretó una parte de su capa.

Kennan - ¡No! Todos los humanos ser malos.

Respondió, para correr y el halcón se sintió algo triste por la incomprensión de él y por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

* * *

 **POV de Harumi**

Ahora nos encontrabamos en frente de él: Merukimon.

Merukimon - Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

¿? - Y no me has olvidado, me hace sentir conmovido.

Todos lo miramos.

Lalamon - ¿Conoces a Merukimon?

El hombre no contestó.

Gaomon - Señor, ¿eso es cierto?

Preguntó el perro azul.

Thomas - Podría ser. Presiento que hace diez años él fue parte del equipo originalde exploración al Digimundo.

Yoshino - ¿Equipo de Exploración?

En eso Renamon me hizo recordar algo, diciendo lo ultimo solo a mí, en mí oido.

Renamon - Oye Harumi, tu mamá nos platicó de ese equipo.

Fuimos interrumpidos por Merukimon.

Merukimon - ¿Qué paso con Keenan?

Gotsumon - Bueno... esta... yo...

Vuelve a intervenir el hombre, quien yo creo que es Yushima.

¿? - Criaste a un niño humano.

Merukimon - Keenan es como el hijo que nunca tuve, su presencia aquí me ayuda a apreciar más el Mundo Humano.

¿? - Y si es así, ¿por qué sigues atacandonos?

Comenzaron a discutir.

Merukimon - ¡Silencio! ¿Acaso has olvidado que fueron los humanos quienes atacaron primero?

¿? - No es verdad, los humanos entramos al Digimundo antes que tu al nuestro; pero nunca fuimos hostiles contigo. Además, conquistar el Digimundo nunca fue nuestra intención. Tú y todos los demás lo saben.

Merukimon - ¿Te atreves a decir mentiras? Me hicieron creer que estabamos negociando un trato: que asegurarian la estabilidad entre nuestros mundos. Esa persona me dijo que no habría más ataques de su mundo.

Explicó la razón.

Yoshino - ¿De quien esta hablando?

Preguntó la chica de pelo magenta al hombre con bigote.

Merukimon - Fueron los humanos los que infligieron el trato, pero en una violación del acuerdo, destruyeron a varios digimon sin advertencia.

¿Qué? Destruyeron digimon... sentí un nudo en el estomago.

Merukimon - Nunca olvidare como los humanos destruyeron a los digimon.

Que cruel, quien quiera que lo planeó debió ser despiadado.

¿? - Eso no puede ser. No es cierto, nosotros queriamos la paz. Debemos encontrar la forma de que los digimon y los humanos pudieran vivir juntos.

Merukimon - Dices las mismas mentiras.

Dijo en tanto su puño golpeó el brazo de su trono.

Merukimon - Otra vez los humanos han derribado la barrera que existe entre ambos mundos, para destruir a los digimon para siempre.

¿? - ¡No! ¡Nunca haríamos eso!

Merukimon - ¡Ya basta! Esas mentiras terminan aquí, los humanos recibiran el castigo por los crimenes que cometieron

Oh oh, ahora esta enojado y con un solo movimiento de su puño, derriba lo que se encuentra en su camino. Afortunadamente, todos nos apartamos antes de que lastimara a alguien.

Merukimon - ¡Terminemos esto ahora!

Antes de que pudiera acabar con nosotros...

¿? - ¡No tan rápido!

Provenía desde arriba, ¡era Marcus! Quien con el puño, consiguió su carga de ADN.

Harumi - Marcus.

Volteó sobre su hombro, sonriendonos.

Marcus - La pandilla ya esta aquí, Merukimon.

Merukimon - Esa carga de ADN se me hace conocida.

Comentó al joven recién llegado.

Marcus - Me da gusto saber que sepas de mí. Soy el famoso Marcus Daimon.

Al mencionar su nombre, vi la cara de sorpresa del digimon con forma humana.

Merukimon - ¿Daimon? ¿Es posible que seas el hijo de Spencer Daimon?

Marcus - ¿Cómo es que sabes de mi padre?

Pero recibieron otro puño de él.

Marcus - Supongo que tengo que obligarte a contestarme.

Entonces aproveché esa oportunidad.

Harumi - Thomas, Yoshi, ¡tomen esto!

Dije al lanzarselos, y después saqué el mío.

Marcus - Hora de pelear

Yoshino, Thomas y yo - **¡Sí!**

Unísono - **ADN... ¡carga total!**

Agumon - Agumon, ultradigievoluciona a... ¡RizeGreymon!

Gaomon - Gaomon, ultradigievoluciona a...¡MatchGaogamon!

Renamon - Renamon, ultradigievolucionar a... ¡Taomon!

Lalamon - Lalamon, ultradigievolucionar a... ¡Lilamon!

Ahora estaban nuestros amigos, frente a frente contra el gobernador. Sin embargo llegó Keenan y Falcomon.

Merukimon - Keenan, no te metas en esto.

Le pidió, luego se levantó de su lugar.

Lilamon - ¡A ellos! ¡Lila Rocio!

Dijo Lilamon, siendo la primera en atacar y no funcionó. Siendo el turno de MatchGaogamon.

MatchGaogamon - ¡Puño de la victoria!

Merukimon lo bloqueó con su palma, dandolé oportunidad a Taomon.

Taomon - ¡Kofusatsu!

Y de nuevo con su manos, los quita de su camino, dandolé le perfecta entrada a RizeGreymon.

RizeGreymon - ¡Tridente Revolver!

El digimon con forma humana saltó, dirigiendose a nuestros digimon.

Merukimon - ¡Mil Puños!

Pudieron alcanzarles, entonces fuimos a ver como se encontraban.

RizeGreymon - Usamos todos nuestros poderes y no le hicimos ni un rasguño.

Entonces a Marcus se le ocurrió una idea.

Marcus - Combinen sus poderes contra él, así serán más poderosos.

Ellos cuatro lo miraron.

Yoshino - ¡Espera! Nunca hemos intentado eso, puede ser peligroso.

Comentó Yoshi.

Thomas - ... Por eso se me antoja más hacerlo.

Dijo Thomas.

Harumi - Hagamoslo, nadie nos puede subestimar.

Concordé alzando un poco el puño

Yoshino - Pero Thomas, Harumi...

El chico de pelo castaño la interrumpio.

Marcus - Nunca lo volveremos a hacer de la manera fácil, nos quedaremos y pelearemos. Nunca nos rendiremos.

El digimon dinosaurio cyborg asintió, se levanta y los otros lo siguen.

RizeGreymon - Es hora... de pelear.

MatchGaogamon, Taomon y Lilamon - **¡Sí!**

Lilamon - ¡Lila Rocio!

MatchGaogamon - ¡Aullido Cañon!

Taomon - ¡Bonhitsusen!

RizeGreymon - ¡Destructor Creciente!

El ataque combinado no le golpeó, pero si causó un desastre detrás suyo.

Gotsumon - El Digiportal ha sido abierto.

Lo notamos.

Thomas - El camino de regreso a casa es por ahí.

El polvo se disipó, revelando que el gobernador seguía de pie.

Merukimon - En verdad me han debilitado.

Y de nuevo esa aura se encuentra en ambas manos, derribó al equipo digimon. Eso si fue grave al verlos en su evolución novato.

Harumi - Renamon ¿¡estas bien!? Dime algo.

Quería estallar en llanto, pero tuve que contenerme.

Renamon - No te preocupes, seguire viviendo.

Pasos pesados se escucharon a continuación, era Merukimon.

Merukimon - Y ahora los anhiquilare por completo.

Antes de que eso pudiera suceder, el hombre de edad avanzada se puso en frente de nosotros, sacando algo: un digivice.

¿? - Kamemon ¡materializar!

Y apareción una tortuga con un casco en la cabeza.

Marcus - ¿De donde salió?

La respuesta vino de inmediato.

¿? - ADN ¡cargando!

Kamemon - Kamemon, digievolucionar a... ¡Gawappamon!

Parecía como una criatura de la mitología japonesa: el Kappa, solo que tenía un reproductor de música en su cabeza.

Gawappamon - ¡Descarga Línea DJ!

Los discos cortaron las columnas que sostenían el edificio, derrumbandose poco a poco.

Marcus - Oigan, no podemos huir.

Dijo Marcus, siendo agarrado de la muñeca por éste hombre.

¿? - ¡Claro que podemos!

Entonces se zafa.

Marcus - ¡Olvidalo! Termines esto aquí y ahora.

¿? - A nuestros digimon ya no les queda nada, nos derrotarían facilmente.

Escuché decirle a Marcus, además le encargó a Keenan y ahora siendo jalado por Yoshino. Thomas y Gaomon eran los que estaban a la cabeza, yo y Renamon detrás, Yoshi con Lalamon y por último Marcus y Agumon. Sin antes recibir el golpe de Merukimon, lanzandonos a todos más adelante del portal.

En unos instantes después, caímos al agua de nuestro mundo, siendo iluminados por las luces de un helicoptero y además creo haber visto que alguien se estaba asomando: el Comandante Sampson. Llegamos a salvo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo del fanfic éste año que vino. Lamento la demora, es que estaba de vacaciones y ahora estoy en la escuela, pero siempre encuentro el tiempo de hacer uno nuevo.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
